Earthquake
by Liooness
Summary: The next in the series after Lava and Hurricane. Please read those first. Toph has to deal with an overbearing father, a boy claiming to be her fiance, a worried boyfriend and his ex-girlfriend. Also Suki has trouble. Then onto the Final Battle! R&R!
1. Father vs Daughter

A/N: This is the continuation to Lava and Hurricane, so if you haven't read those, go read those first. I decided to go back to my strong pairing and what I had in mind needed another pov, so please, R&R! Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

She woke to the sounds of voices from the side room where the two baths were. Rolling over, she could make out Katara and Suki speaking quietly about clothes and dresses and how to make a great impression to a guy. Toph smiled as she thought about when she had worn the dress for Zuko in Omashu.

His reaction had been more than she had even hoped for. She had wanted to wear a dress again for him, but not while they were on the verge of attack. Now that they were safe for the moment, maybe.

She sat up, thinking about dressing nice for once out of her own desire and heard and felt the little girl, Jasmine, and The Duke playing tag up and down the hallway. With a smile she also felt the vibrations of Zuko's footsteps walking down the hallway and dodging the younger kids outside of her room. He paused outside her door, but continued on as Katara and Suki came out of the second room.

"Good morning," Katara said, seeing Toph up.

"Morning Sweetness," Toph replied, stretching. "Is there a bath for me?"

"Yes," Suki replied. "It's ready whenever you like."

"Thanks."

With that, Toph hurried into the other room, stripping her clothes and earthbending all of the dirt off of her before getting into the warm water, sighing as her muscles relaxed.

"Katara," she called once she was settled. "Can you come here for a second?"

She heard Katara come hesitantly to the door between the two rooms and step inside.

"Yes, Toph? What's wrong?"

Toph grinned. "Nothing Sweetness. I just wanted to ask you something."

She heard Katara sigh as the waterbender relaxed and almost wished she could feel her heartbeat. She loved teasing them all, but had to get down to business.

"Can you help me dress nicely? In a dress?"

Katara's breath drew in sharply but when she spoke, Toph heard a smile in her voice.

"Of course Toph! But…why?"

"I just want to look nice," Toph said, shrugging. "Thanks, I'll be out in a bit."

Katara took the hint and hurried out of the room and Toph could hear her rummaging through their belongings as Toph relaxed in the tub. The water was getting cooler, but it was still nice and warm, just like Zuko.

Her thoughts went to the night before, after they had come back from rescuing Jade's daughter and defeating the Combustion man, Hou Long. Zuko had led her to the boys' room as Sokka, Suki and Aang and Katara had gone their separate ways. Zuko had sat her down on one of the beds and took her hands in his.

He had apologized for everything he had done in the past that had hurt her and promised to be more forthcoming and honest in the future. She had laughed at the honesty remark, saying that she could tell when he was lying. He had then told her that if she wanted to be left alone, he would give her space, to which she promptly replied by grabbing his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss.

"No, no space, only you," she had told him as she cuddled into his embrace.

They had talked through the afternoon as they sat together of their pasts and their hopes, but out of an unsaid agreement, did not talk about the upcoming invasion and final battle with the Fire Lord. They had been interrupted, along with everyone else by Jade's entry into the house and then been sent to bed by Liz, the other Kyoshi warrior.

Toph sighed as she felt a warm feeling in her heart as she rose out of the tub and toweled off. She then felt Katara hurry back into the side room. The waterbender grabbed her hand as soon as she had the towel wrapped around her and pulled her into their room, exclaiming on how beautiful she was going to look. Toph smiled and let Katara dress her, and then do her hair and makeup.

"How do I look?" Toph asked her when Katara finally exclaimed that she was done.

"Beautiful," Katara sighed.

Toph smiled, but put her hands on her hips. "No, Sugar Queen, explain it to me. How do I look?"

She felt Katara lean back as she examined the earthbender.

"Hmm, you have a light green dress on with just a faint pattern of roses. There's three shoulder knots of darker green holding it closed on your left shoulder. You look like a porcelain doll with light creamy skin, gorgeous red lips, and just a little bit of green eye shadow. Your hair is like black silk, falling to your waist and the dress brings out curves that make you look like a woman."

Toph smiled. "Thanks Sugar Queen. Now lets' get out there and surprise some guys."

Katara giggled and led the way out of the room. Toph followed, reaching out with her senses for the others. She found them all at the dining table except Suki and Jade who were in the kitchen. She walked gracefully with the stride her mother had taught her that made her look like she was gliding into the room and heard everyone quiet down.

Toph knew they were all staring at her, but only Zuko's heartbeat was erratic, beating much faster than normal. Toph grinned at him and went to sit next to him.

"So, what do you think?" she asked him as normal conversation started around the table again.

"Wow," he whispered.

Toph grinned even more as his heartbeat seemed to speed up as he looked at her.

"Don't over exert yourself, Hothead," she whispered to him. "Wouldn't want you to die of a heart attack."

She smiled as Jade and Suki came in with breakfast and Zuko took a deep breath to calm himself. Toph heard Aang and Sokka snickering across the table. She was still smiling as she got some toast and fruit from the trays in font of her, and moved her foot, earthbending, and causing Aang and Sokka to fall on their backs.

Toph heard the girls snicker as the two boys sat back up, grumbling. She was sure they were sending dark looks her way and was glad she couldn't see them as she continued getting breakfast. Zuko also laughed quietly at the boys, low enough so that only Toph could hear.

"So Jade," Aang asked once Jade was seated. "What are your plans now?"

Toph turned her attention to the former assassin as everyone quieted and did the same.

"I think I'll try a quiet life now," the woman stated, and Toph knew from the affectionate tone in her voice that she was looking at her daughter. "I'd like to learn the ways of healing now, just as my father did."

"I'd be happy to teach you," Shawn stated with pride in his voice.

"Thank you, father," Jade replied.

Breakfast went quietly after that and the conversation moved around from where they would head next to training sessions for Aang. Toph put her two cents in occasionally on the training aspect, but knew that Zuko was waiting to get away and be with just her. She felt the same way and as soon as The Duke and Sokka started clearing dishes, she and Zuko excused themselves to the front room, away from the others.

"You look gorgeous," Zuko whispered as they sat on the cushions in the corner of the room.

"Thanks," Toph whispered, ducking her head as her face heated up. "I'm glad you like it."

"What's the catch?" he asked, and she knew he was smirking at her.

She gave her best innocent look and acted astonished. "Why would there be a catch? Can't I dress nice if I want to?"

Zuko backed away and she knew that he knew she was lying. He leaned in close again, his mouth centimeters away from hers.

"There's always a catch with you," he whispered. "So, are you going to let me know, or do I have to pry it out of you?"

Toph grinned wickedly and moved a little closer, just enough so that they still weren't touching. "Pry away."

She felt his hands leave the ground and was sure he was going to pull her in for a kiss, but instead, he poked her sides, tickling her.

"Hey," she said between laughs as his hands became surer and the tickling intensified. "No fair."

"All's fair in love and war," he stated, and she heard the smile in his voice.

"Oh, so it's war you want," she said, twisting out of his range. "Then its war you get."

Toph jumped at Zuko, tackling him to the floor and tickling his sides. He started laughing and was reaching to tickle her as well. His laughter was music to her ears, a rare sound that she found precious. She evaded as much as she could, but he had a longer reach and was tickling her too much. Toph backed away and started at his feet, pulling his boots off. Zuko sat up and was about to reach and tickle her sides again when a loud, urgent knocking sounded at the door.

"Coming," Shawn called from down the hall.

Shawn came and passed them and she was sure he was giving Zuko a stern look as Zuko hastily sat up and tugged on his clothing, running a hand through his hair. Toph was about to laugh at him as the knocking continued, but she became aware of the people on the other side of the door.

"No, not now," she whispered, her smile turning into a frown instantly.

"Who is it?" Zuko asked as Shawn opened the door.

"Sir," Lao Bei Fong's voice came, "I want an explanation as to why my daughter was fighting that criminal and why she's staying here of all places."

"Of course, Mister Bei Fong," Shawn said as he opened the door further. "But I think you're daughter would be the best to explain everything to you. And young man, you would be…"

"Master Tawn," the boy said, his voice breaking as he followed Lao Bei Fong inside.

Zuko growled as he sat up and Toph could tell he was glaring at the boy who claimed to be her fiancé. Toph placed a reassuring hand on Zuko's arm and rose to greet her father.

"What are you doing with that piece of fire nation scum?!" Lao Bei Fong cried as he saw his daughter rise.

"It's none of your business, old man," Toph stated. "I don't want to talk with you if you're going to talk that way about my boyfriend."

Toph turned to leave, but her father yelled at her. "Don't turn your back on me! I want to talk to you, now! You are going to come home and be a loyal daughter and do what's right for your family."

Toph turned and sent a glare to her father. "I am not going to be a good, loyal daughter and come home to marry that imbecile! I am going to help my friends and end this war. Get out, now."

Her voice turned low and deadly as she and her father glared at each other. She felt Zuko stand and the boy step away from him as Zuko walked past him and approached her.

"You don't need to listen to this," Zuko said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

His voice was hard as steel, as his face was turned towards Lao, but Toph also heard a softer undertone meant for her.

She smiled up at him when she felt his breath on her face as he turned back towards her and she placed one of her hands on his.

"No, I need to do this."

"All right," Zuko said as he stepped back.

Toph heard and felt Aang and the others come into the room behind her and survey the scene. She turned back to her father.

"I told you I would only talk to you if you wanted to speak reasonably. Since you don't, get out, and take that imbecile with you."

"How dare you," Tawn stated.

Toph turned to the boy, a smirk pulling at the corner of her mouth. "I dare, little boy. I've faced men four times your size and won. Now I told you before, get out."

"No," Lao said. "I will not leave without my daughter."

"Sorry, old man," Toph said, frowning at her father once more. "But you're daughter isn't leaving."

"You claim you're the world's greatest earthbender. Will you face your father?" he asked.

Toph thought there was something different to his tone. He was still angry, but it was more controlled. Also his tone had that demanding touch to it when he faced his competitors, and his heartbeat was calm and even. She felt a little nervous, but didn't let it show. She'd show him who she really was.

"You bet, just tell me when and where."

"Now, outside, and to up the stakes, if I win, you come back home and marry who I want. If you win, you get to live life the way you want."

Toph thought there was a catch. Her dad's heartbeat was too even, but she knew she could win.

"You're on, old man. I'll be right there."


	2. Fight to the Death?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Again, if you have any ideas, suggestion, critiques, please let me know. This goes out to Colt312, sorry I can't reply to your reviews, but thank you! I know this chapter is short, but the next few will be longer. And please, Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 2

Toph turned and stalked to the girls' room, changing out of her dress and into her regular clothes quickly. Katara came in as she was pulling her hair into a bun and putting on her headband.

"Toph, are you sure you want to do this?" Katara asked, worry in her voice.

"Yes," Toph stated vehemently. "He needs to learn that this is who I am, and if this is it, then so be it."

The earthbender marched out past Katara and Aang and everyone else. She stopped in front of Zuko before leaving the house. From his stance and heartbeat, he was worried. She turned to him and smiled up at him.

"I'll be fine," she told him softly.

"Liar," he whispered before bending down and kissing her softly on the lips.

Toph stayed in place as he left and stepped away, wishing secretly that he would continue, but he didn't. He did take her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll be right behind you, no matter what," Zuko whispered before he let her hand go.

Toph smiled at him and stepped out into the street. Her father was waiting for her, his normal kimono held by Tawn, leaving only his silk pants and shirt. His stance was like Bumi's, not at all like she had seen him in the past. She realized she had never even seen her father earthbend. He was a different opponent than any she had faced before.

A crowd had gathered in the street and everyone from the house had spilled into the street. She felt Aang and Zuko to her right and slightly behind her with the others. The boy, Tawn, was behind Lao, and was remarkably silent. Toph shifted into a horse stance as soon as she was in the center of the street and faced her father, waiting for his attack.

He didn't move for a full minute, but Toph was patient and waited. When Lao finally did move, it was quick and unexpected. He struck his right foot out, sending a ripple of earth towards her, meant to de-stabilize her. Toph moved to her right and shifted her left foot, sending earth to intercept and neutralize Lao's attack.

Lao was already on the offensive by the time she reacted and had kicked up two boulders and sent them at her. Toph brought up a barrier of earth in front of her like half of a pyramid that deflected the boulders and then sent the halves at Lao like she had in the earth rumble arena against Xin Fu. Lao brought his own defensive barrier up as a straight wall and blocked Toph's attack, but didn't attack yet.

"That all you got old man!" Toph called, trying to taunt her father into an attack.

Lao remained silent and steady. He then stepped onto his barrier and brought it to the ground, shifting it back and forth before sending a wave of earth at Toph. She let it dissipate around her, turning to dust as it hit her.

"You've gotten better," Lao remarked, obviously impressed.

"I've had bigger, badder guys to beat than you," she said as she drew the earth around her up and sent it as whip like columns towards her father.

He dodged several, and blocked several others with earthen shields, but Toph was able to get one to strike home, hitting Lao in the gut. He stumbled back, but refused to yield as he staggered upright.

"You'll have to do better than that, daughter," he said as he sent several boulders at her.

Toph brought up a shield of earth in her usual pyramid shape as she thought about her father. His tone was calm and even, but it held an undercurrent of great pain. She moved her foot, sending a wave of earth underground as she sent half of her shield to her father.

He blocked her shield with his own, but was caught unawares as he sank to his knees into the ground. Toph heard Aang and Sokka cheering for her, but she knew the battle was far from over. She let her senses expand and found a merchants' cart between her and her father with some metal rods holding it together.

Toph smirked as she kicked several boulders up and kicked them towards her father as she rushed to the cart. She pried one of the metal bars off the cart, and felt that it was good, workable metal. She rushed to her father as he blocked the boulders and was about to thrust one of his own back at her.

Toph kicked up some dust to shield her and dodged around the boulder that Lao sent her way. She thrust the metal down over his wrists and quickly bent the metal, capturing his wrists.

"Get out of that, old man," she said as she stepped back, away from him, ready for anything.

"How…?" Lao asked, stunned.

Toph knew he was staring at the metal, wondering how she had done it, but soon he was laughing.

"Well done, my little girl, but you won't win with just that," he said as he spun out of the ground and stomped his foot down.

Toph stepped back further as a chasm opened in the street, heading her way. She shifted, solidifying the ground beneath her as the chasm opened wider. It soon reached her and shook her foundation, but she held her ground and then it was opening to either side of her and beyond. She felt Aang stomp his foot down and stop the chasm from spreading and Lao was already kicking more boulders her way.

Toph knew she didn't have enough earth around her for a shield, so she took the first boulder, stopped it and molded it into a shield in front of her before dropping it and grabbing the last, smallest boulder, hurling it back at Lao. He tried to dodge, but it clipped him in the shoulder, sending him flying back and to the ground.

Toph winced as he stood slowly, a small groan of pain coming from him. He wasn't going to give up and she knew that he never would. He was too stubborn, just like her. Toph sent several boulders at him, thrusting them at him with all of her strength as fast as she could. Lao twisted, disappearing into the earth as the missiles flew past him, but he came back up too quickly and a small boulder the size of a melon clipped his leg.

Lao stumbled back and kicked up several more boulders and Toph repeated what she had done when he had attacked before, creating a shield and then sending the last boulder back at him. But instead of dodging, Lao stood still, watching the boulder head straight for his head.

Toph quickly kicked another boulder up and sent it at her first missile, knocking it off course just before it hit her father.

"Finish the match," Lao said, pain lacing his voice as Toph fell to her knees.

"No, Dad, I can't," she said as tears fell down her face. "You won't give up, and I won't finish you. I can't."

Suddenly Zuko was there, picking her up gently until she was on her feet and holding her to him, letting her cry in privacy.

"Leave her alone," Lao said sternly as he walked towards them, repairing the street with every shifting step, the metal holding his wrists clanking as it fell to the street.

"No," Zuko replied, cold and deadly. "You won't listen to her, and you almost made her kill you. I won't let you hurt her like my father hurt me."

"We had a deal," Lao said, a mere foot from where Toph held onto Zuko.

"It was a deal you manipulated," Zuko said to Lao before turning to Toph. "C'mon, let's get you inside."

"No," Toph replied, standing still as Zuko tried to move her back into Shawn's house. "We had a deal, and he won."

"By manipulating you," Zuko stated, his temper rising.

"It was still a deal between us, and he won," Toph said, her voice hollow and dead, even to her.

Zuko fell to his knees in front of Toph. "I won't lose you to this," he whispered to Toph. "Not after everything we've been through."

Toph reached out and placed her hands on his face, her fingers memorizing the details of his face as she brushed away his hair. She felt tears fall onto her fingers as she brushed the slightly smoother skin of where his scar was said to be. She wiped the tears away and bent down, kissing him softly before stepping away from him and towards her father.

"Take care of Twinkle Toes," she told Zuko, tears still flowing freely down her face as her father came forward and grasped her shoulder, turning her towards the Bei Fong estate.

She hardly noticed Tawn falling in behind them as her father guided her home, and that his step was lighter and bouncier than usual. Aang and her friends were calling to her, but she ignored them. She didn't care; her life had been ruined by her father once again. Her father, the proud and shrewd businessman who wanted her to come home and be a prisoner once more, so much that he had sacrificed his own life betting that she wouldn't kill him.

Toph felt her temper rising and she was scared that if it rose high enough, she might take that final step. She broke free of her father's grasp and ran home, kicking open the great wooden doors and flying past Shen and her mother to her room, flinging herself onto her bed after slamming her door.

Zuko stared after Toph as Lao guided her away. He had almost broke as he saw the broken look on her face as she fell to her knees, unable and unwilling to finish her father. He had run to her side, to be the comfort and support she needed, though he had always thought he needed her more than she needed him. When she had backed away from him, a mask was in place where her usual, mischievous features used to be.

He saw the skinny boy, Tawn smirk at him as he followed Lao and Toph, a triumphant look on his face. Zuko felt his anger rise within him as he stood, glaring after the boy and clenching his fists. They were starting to smoke as he heard Aang and Katara approach him.

"We'll get her back," Aang said. "She came back after we first met and we were captured."

"You know she doesn't want this," Katara stated, placing a hand on his shoulder. "She'll find a way back."

Zuko remembered the broken look on Toph and then the mask and his anger swelled. He shrugged away from Katara and started walking.

"Zuko, wait!" Aang called after him.

"I'm going for a walk," Zuko growled over his shoulder. "Alone!"

He stalked off, turning every which way around different corners, not wanting anyone to interrupt him or try to console him. Toph meant a lot to him, more than he had thought one person could be. She understood him and he her, though she was able to hide her emotions better than he could. The mask that had taken over her features had closed him off, and that hurt him even more than when he she had run from him after finding out the truth behind Hou Long.

He kept his hands clenched as he stalked around the city aimlessly. He didn't realize he was being followed until his follower jumped down from the roof in front of him, stopping him effectively.

"Hello, Zuko. Miss me?" she asked.


	3. What's the Deal Anyways?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hugs to everyone and thank you soooooo much! I love reviews and do reply to them, so peoples who read and don't review, review! This chapter goes out to DeepAzulaEyes, thank you again. So again, if you have any ideas, suggestions, or critiques, please let me know and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 3

Zuko stared at the raven haired girl before him. He glanced around and saw that they were alone on a side street.

"What are you doing here?" he growled as he ducked into a fighting stance.

"Oh, come on Zuko. It's not like that," Mai answered, looking bored.

She smiled as he became confused and walked up to him, placing a hand under his chin.

"Where is she?" Zuko asked, keeping his anger on the forefront as he stepped back. "Where's Azula?"

"Not here," Mai said, looking bored again, "I left after the balloon fiasco. My parents sent a letter to me, asking me to come home to Omashu, that they had some important information for me."

She smiled again and tried to step in again, but Zuko backed up a step for every step she took forward. She frowned and stopped, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere.

"I was surprised to find Omashu in the hands of the earthbenders again, and fire nation and earth kingdom citizens living side by side," she told him as she studied him.

Zuko kept his face impassive and his stance ready for anything. He listened, his anger starting to dwindle away, but it was still there. Curiosity was also coming out, wondering what this had to do with Mai being here and what it had to do with him.

"My parents actually helped that crazy king re-take that old mound of rock. Can you believe that, Zuko? My parents sacrificing their careers to help an old blubbering king. But that's not what they wanted to tell me."

She smiled slyly again. "They told me you were there and were acting very familiar with the little earthbender that travels with the Avatar. They wanted to know what was going on and told me you were heading here. What happened Zuko? What is she to you? She's nothing, right? Tell me she means nothing to you."

Zuko stood, letting his stance fall as he saw anger and confusion flash across Mai's features. It must have been really powerful for her to even let that small glimpse out.

"No, Mai," he told her after he had taken a deep breath. "I like her, more than I ever liked you. She's my girlfriend and that's that. Now move."

He stalked past Mai, seeing her look hurt for a second as he passed her. He was about to walk off when she called out to him, spite in her voice.

"I saw the match between her and her father. She chose him, not you. What does that tell you?"

Zuko had had just about enough. He growled as he turned, sending a wave of flames over her head. Mai ducked, crying out lightly as she shielded her head.

"Don't ever talk that way about Toph! Ever!" Zuko growled as he stalked up to her, his face inches from hers. "And leave me alone!"

He had seen the look of fear in her silver eyes for a second, though none had shown on her face before he turned and stalked off once more. Once he turned the corner, he started running, away from his hurt, his anger and away from Mai. The merchants in the streets gave him odd looks as he passed, but they went back to their business as he flew past them.

Zuko found himself just outside the city as his side started burning, and he slowed down until he was on top of a small hill, overlooking the city. He sat on the grassy knoll as he caught his breath and stared at the city. His heart hurt, more than his burning side, aching and threatening to tear apart. The last time he had felt like this, it was the day his mother had left, but he didn't remember it being this bad.

He knew he had to return when he spotted Aang lifting off on his glider from Shawn's house, but not yet. He wondered how Toph was doing as he spotted the Bei Fong manor and hoped she was doing ok. With a wry grin, he decided to find out and started walking down the hill, back into the city.

Toph heard her mother open her door softly and turned so that her back was to the door. Huiliang shut the door softly behind her and sat on the corner of Toph's bed.

"I'm glad you're home," Huilang said softly to Toph. "Are you all right, dear?"

Toph clutched her pillow, hoping her mother would go away and leave her alone, but she didn't leave.

"Please dear, I'm worried, and you're father is worried…"

"That old man isn't worried!" Toph cried as she sat up and faced her mother. "He pushed me and manipulated me into this position and I don't care what he thinks!"

With that, Toph lay down again, her back turned to her mother once more.

"Then at least tell me what's happened," Huiliang said softly. "Your father hasn't said a thing, just asked for the physician to come."

Toph fought back the tears that threatened. "He came to Master Shawn's, demanding me to come home. I wouldn't, so he challenged me. I accepted and we fought, but though I was winning, he wouldn't give in. I almost killed him, Mom, and he let me."

"Oh, my poor little girl," Huiliang said, placing a soft hand on Toph's shoulder. "You should know better than to fight."

"No, Mom," Toph said, anger rising within her and coloring her voice. "I fight, that's who I am. Please, leave me alone."

Huiliang gave her daughter's shoulder a final squeeze before rising and leaving the room, closing the door softly behind her. Toph waited until her mothers' footsteps had faded away before rising and opening her window out into the gardens. She snuck out and felt two guards coming her way, and ducked behind a rose bush until they passed.

Once they were a ways off, she stood and walked over the bridge, further into the garden, trying to think of a way out of her predicament. She had given her word, and that meant she would have to marry Tawn. But, she realized with a wry grin, she hadn't promised to be a good, loyal daughter like she had seemed to be before she had met Aang.

"You must be planning something delightfully evil to be wearing that grin right now," a voice said from above her.

"Zuko!" Toph cried as she directed her head and senses to the voice.

She found him in a tree next to the wall and ran to him, hugging him as he jumped down.

"I think that's the first time you've said my name in a long time," he said, sighing as he held onto her.

"Don't expect it to last, Sunshine," Toph said, grinning as she stepped back and punched him lightly on his good arm.

Zuko chuckled and wrapped her in a hug once more.

"There's the Rockhead I know. Are you ok?"

Toph chuckled lightly and snuggled further into his embrace. She thought about their predicament. Aang still needed training and they had to meet Iroh and the rest of the White Lotus Society in about three weeks.

"I don't know," she sighed, frowning. "I gave my word and though he tricked me into it, I have to honor it. But just because I promised to marry the imbecile, doesn't mean I have to be the poor little blind girl anymore."

Zuko sighed and ran a hand over her head.

"I know, but I don't think our troubles are going to be getting any easier."

Toph caught the worry in his tone and stepped back, directing her gaze up to his face.

"What happened?"

Zuko sighed. "Mai's here, alone. Her parents told her that they had seen us together in Omashu and she saw your fight with your dad. She wants me back, but I don't want her. Just you."

Toph sighed as she stepped back into him, hugging him close. No, things were not going to get any better. So now she had not only an overprotective father, an imbecile claiming to be her fiancé, and a worried boyfriend she cared more for than anything else in the world, but his crazy, knife throwing ex-girlfriend was back and trying to get him back.

"I know," she said, smiling wryly. "Trust me; she'll be away from you before I get rid of the imbecile."

"I hope so," Zuko sighed.

He suddenly tensed and pulled Toph into the bushes near the wall. She felt footsteps coming off of the bridge and frowned as she recognized Tawn. He was obviously looking for someone and she knew he was looking for her.

"How about a bet?" Zuko whispered to her, a smile in his voice.

Toph studied him for a second. He was tense, but his heartbeat and breathing told her he was sure, if a little worried.

"What kind of bet?"

"We each have two days to get rid of the people claiming us. If they're not gone, we swap. After another two days, whoever's lost has to do whatever the other wants until the invasion. Within reason, of course."

Toph had felt his heartbeat speed up and knew he was blushing as she felt a blush come onto her own cheeks.

"Of course. Deal," she said, hugging him close once more.

He leaned down and kissed her softly again as Tawn was starting to call her name, and approach where they hid. She leaned into the kiss, wishing it would last, but knew it couldn't, not now. He stepped back, and jumped easily into the tree and over the wall as Tawn came within feet of where Toph stood.

"Toph! Toph, where are you?" Tawn called, his voice breaking once into a high pitch.

Toph contemplated staying where she was and letting him pass, but knew if she was to win, she'd have to take the silly boy out quickly. She ran her hands over her hair, tucking the stray hairs into place and stepped out behind Tawn.

"I'm right here, Squeaky," she told him.

Tawn turned towards her and she knew he was surprised and suspicious.

"My name is Tawn, and you will address your future husband as such," he stated, trying to sound like her father, but failed as his voice broke. "What were you doing in there?"

Toph knew from his posture change that he was pointing towards the bushes she had stepped out from and carefully controlled her features, smirking at him.

"No way Squeaky. Just because I gave my word that if my old man won, I'd marry you, doesn't mean I have to live by his rules. Or yours, Squeaky," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "That wasn't the deal, and you're just gonna have to live with it."

Toph walked past him as he stared at her, dumbstruck. She turned back to him as he continued to stare at her.

"You could just leave and save yourself the trouble. Oh, and I'm blind, remember?" she said, waving her hand over her eyes before turning to walk further into the garden.

Tawn just stared after her and she thought she heard him trying to come up with a retort, but only small, one syllable sounds came out before he hurried back into the house. She knew there would be trouble with her parents, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let Zuko win this bet.

Zuko walked calmly back towards Master Shawn's house after leaving Toph. He knew Toph would be ok now, she had her spirit back and a bet was just the thing to keep her going. He congratulated himself on thinking that one up, but now he needed a plan of attack against Mai.

The boy that claimed to be her fiancé, Tawn, would be easy. He could either incinerate him or chop him into pieces, but Mai was something different entirely. She needed persuasion, not confrontation. Though from what he had seen earlier that day, confrontation could help a little, but knowing her, that would just make her try harder.

As if reading his thoughts, he saw Mai turn onto the street he was on and start walking his way. He knew she hadn't seen him yet and the thought of running came to him, but he pushed that thought away. He knew he could win this bet and he had to start somehow.

He saw Mai's face come up and their eyes met. She smiled slightly and altered her course so that she would meet him. He frowned at her and moved so that he passed her. He heard her stop and soon she was walking alongside of him, exactly what he knew she would do.

"Zuko, I'm sorry," she said, sorrow in her tone. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that when I heard you two were together, I though about us. And I miss you."

Zuko remained silent as he walked and heard Mai sigh.

"I didn't understand completely when you left, and then after the balloon, but I think I understand more now," she continued as he remained silent.

Mai hurried forward and stopped in front of him, placing a hand on his chest to stop him and keep him from evading her. Zuko stopped and saw the confusion and worry on her face and in her eyes.

"You needed someone more emotional, to be there for you," she told him. "I can do that. Please, Zuko, let's try again."

Zuko sent a hard look at her, and she backed away slightly.

"It's not that," he told her. "I like you as a friend, and you were there for me when I hated everything. But not now. I've found my place, my destiny, and it's behind the Avatar, and next to Toph. I will not try again, and I want you to leave me and them alone. Forever."

He told her all this with the deadly calm voice that he was able to muster on very rare occasions and hated it, because it made him sound like his father. He saw Mai wince at his words and she stepped back, away from him. He started walking again, and walked past her, leaving her hurt and confused as he hurried to Master Shawn's house.

He had hated doing it, but it was the truth, and she needed to hear it. He was one step closer to winning the bet as he saw Katara come out of Shawn's house, looking for him. She looked relieved when she spotted him and hurried him inside and to the dining table. Everyone was there and dinner was served, though not one thing had been touched. They were all looking depressed until they spotted him. Aang brightened for a second before seeing Zuko's look and then turned back to staring at the table.

"So what happened?" Sokka asked as Zuko sat down next to Katara.

Zuko looked at the warrior and saw that he and everyone was worried, wondering what had happened.

"I needed time alone," Zuko stated as he started piling food onto his plate.

He didn't care about everyone being too depressed to eat, he was hungry. Katara gave him a sympathetic look and followed his actions, grabbing some fruit and rice. The others slowly copied their movements, though many were slow to eat, especially Sokka and Aang.

"Did you see Toph at all?" Katara asked quietly after Zuko had finished his fish.

He looked at her and saw she was really worried about him and Toph.

"Yes," he whispered. "I went to see her."

"How is she?" Aang asked, brightening up again.

Zuko looked across at the Avatar and saw that the airbender was just as worried about Toph as he was.

"She's worried, but doing ok," the firebender told him. "But we may have another problem right now. I saw Mai in the streets. She's here, alone, but is trying to win me back."

"Crazy, knife throwing Mai? No way!" Sokka cried.

Zuko glared at Sokka for a second and the warrior ducked his head, ashamed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to call her crazy," Sokka muttered.

"Why should she try to win you back?" Suki asked.

Zuko looked at the Kyoshi warrior and saw she was curious, though her expression was still guarded.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," he told her. "Her parents wrote to her that they had met me in Omashu and that Toph and I were together. Apparently her parents want us back together and so does she. But it's not going to happen."

"Hmm, if I had known that in Omashu," Jade murmured.

Zuko sent a glare at her, but the former assassin merely smiled at him, shrugging.

"Don't worry, I won't try anything. My promise still stands. So what are you going to do, my prince?"

Jade leaned forward, waiting for his answer, interested in what he would say. The others were very interested as well and had stopped easting while they waited for a reply. Katara laid a reassuring hand on his arm.

Zuko felt a grin tug at his mouth. "We made a bet, and I intend to win and win her back," he told them before he dug into his rice.

Sokka and Aang's jaws dropped and Katara and Suki smiled at him, as Jade and her father started laughing. The kids and Liz were glancing around, as if trying to decide what to do.

"What kind of bet?" Sokka asked hesitantly.

Zuko just smirked at the warrior. "None of your business. But we each have two days to try and get rid of our problems and then we switch and have two more days. I met Mai again and told her how I feel about her. I'll find out tomorrow if it worked."

Katara smiled at him and the boys tried to pry more information out, but Zuko remained silent throughout the rest of dinner. After dinner, Zuko had Aang follow him out into the courtyard for firebending practice and moved as far from Appa as possible. He had Aang juggle fireballs with him, focusing on the training and not on Toph.

"So how are you and Katara?" Zuko asked once they were in rhythm of tossing the flames back and forth.

"Good," Aang replied, blushing. "She's worried about you, you know."

"I know," Zuko sighed as he created another fireball and added it the flow.

Aang threw the other fireballs higher as he compensated easily for the new one.

"So what's your plan?" Aang asked once the rhythm was set again.

Zuko sighed again, hoping that this wouldn't come up, but knew he had to face it. Aang was worried about Toph too.

"Right now, try and get Mai to leave. Then I couldn't decide on chopping the boy into pieces or incinerating him first."

Aang laughed and Zuko felt a smile tug at the edge of his mouth at the Avatar's easy humor.

"Maybe you can just scare him away with a look. I can help," Aang said, grinning.

"Yeah, right," Zuko stated, smiling slightly as he tossed another fireball into the pattern. "You can't give an evil look if you tried. Now, if you could get into the Avatar state again, then I'd agree."

Aang's smile faltered as they continued to juggle the fireballs, now up to seven. Zuko became concerned. The last time he had seen Aang in the Avatar state; his sister had shot the boy down. He hadn't heard even a rumble during the eclipse and wondered why Aang had not entered the state then.

"Why didn't you go into the Avatar state during the last invasion?" Zuko asked after mulling it over in his head, unable to come up with a valid reason.

Aang's face fell as he continued moving the fire. "I…can't." he said finally, dejected.

"Why not? You're the Avatar."

Aang sighed. "Since Azula shot me down in Ba Sing Sae, after I had opened the seventh chakra point, it was blocked, and now I can't open it and I can't enter the Avatar state."

Zuko let the fireballs dissipate as they came back to him, seeing Aang obviously worried.

"Don't worry," he told the Avatar as he stepped up to him, trying to give him a reassuring smile. "You'll defeat my father. I know you will and have complete faith in you."

Aang looked up and smiled at Zuko before glancing at the door behind the firebender.

"Thanks, but I think Katara wants to talk to you now."

Zuko sighed and stayed where he was as the Avatar passed him and he heard Katara come up behind him.

"So how's the training going?" she asked when he finally turned to face her.

"You know that's not why you came out here," he stated.

She smirked at him. "You two are way too good at that."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Zuko said as he tried to walk past Katara, but she moved her hands, pulling water out of the humid air and freezing his feet to the ground.

He glared at her, but she simply smiled as he heated his feet, causing the ice to steam off.

"What are you planning?" she asked him.

Zuko sighed and turned away, pacing. Why did everyone have to ask him that? He didn't even know how he was going to do it. So far he was acting on spur of the moment ideas.

"I don't know," he finally said as she stood in the doorway as the sun set. "Right now, I need to get Mai to leave, and then I don't know. I've never felt this way before, hurt and angry and sad, and…"

He drifted off into silence as he stopped, his gaze focusing on Katara as she smiled wryly at him. He had never fully examined his feelings for the earthbender, not recently at least. He realized that he liked Toph more than just really liking her, but he wasn't about to let Katara know that. Unfortunately, she seemed to be able to read his face as well as he could read hers.

"And what?" she asked. "Do you love her?"

Zuko stared at her, but remained silent.

"I understand," she said as the sun finally set, leaving streaks of red and pink in the sky. "I just realized I love Aang and told him last night. It's scary, frightening and yet the best feeling in the world. I'm scared about what will happen with the invasion, but I have hope and faith in him, in us."

Zuko was curious as to why she was telling him all this as he continued to study her. She had been looking away as she talked, blushing, but as she ended, her blue eyes met his, trying to let him know that she understood.

"I don't know," he said finally, sighing as he sank into a sitting position since Katara wasn't going to let him pass.

Katara just smirked at him. "I'm here if you need someone to listen," she said as she turned to go. "And if you need help."

Zuko looked up at her as a thought entered his mind. "Why are you being this nice to me?" he asked.

Katara looked at him over her shoulder and smiled. "Because you need a friend," she said before disappearing into the house.

Zuko fell down, laying on his back as he stared up at the stars winking into existence once more and saw Appa lumber over to him out of the corner of his eye. The bison gave him a small lick as Zuko raised his arm to scratch the bison above the nose and then Appa lay down next to the firebender.

He was still confused about everything, how everything had changed that morning and now Mai was here and Toph was stuck in her father's house. His thoughts turned to everyone being worried about Toph, and him. It made him feel better that he wasn't the only one who was worried, but that didn't help completely. Zuko mulled over the words of Lao Bei Fong in his head as the sky darkened to dark blue and then to black.

_If I win, you marry who I want,_ Lao had said. Zuko sat up straight. _Marry who __**I**__ want_, Toph's father had said. Zuko grinned and thought of a plan that could work, but he needed someone here to help him. He jumped to his feet and ran into the house, finding Sokka in the front room, talking quietly with Suki.

"Sokka!" Zuko called. "Sorry Suki. Sokka, can I borrow your messenger hawk?"

Suki looked indignant until he apologized and Sokka looked bewildered.

"Yeah," the warrior said as he got up. "Hawky's in Master Shawn's office. Why?"

"I'll tell you in a bit," Zuko called as he started running to the master's office.

He knocked on the door and when he didn't hear a reply, opened the door and saw the hawk sleeping by the window. He hurried to the desk and scribbled a note before gently petting the hawk on its' chest. It opened its' big amber eyes and looked at him as he took it outside, pushing the rolled up note into the case on its' back and talking quietly to it.

"Take this to my uncle," he told the bird once he was outside. "Take it to Iroh as fast as you can."

Zuko pushed his arm up and the hawk rose and started heading north as fast as it could.


	4. New Line of Attack

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and remember to keep reviewing! And to everyone who has alerts, don't forget to review! I know things may be going a little fast, but I'm trying to keep it at a good pace. Thank you again for reading, and R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 4

When Toph entered the house for dinner, she found her parents waiting for her in the meeting room. They were seated in their usual seats and Tawn was seated where highly distinguished visitors sat, leaving Toph's seat free. Lao was fuming and Toph could tell from his heartbeat and his constant fidgeting that he was angry, very angry. Her mother was worried and trying to calm her husband down, but it was unsuccessful. Tawn was smug and happy as Toph stood in the middle of the room.

"You are to treat your future husband with respect," Lao stated with barely controlled anger once Toph had entered the room. "And your parents. You are to be a good, loyal daughter and do what is right for your family."

"No," Toph stated, stomping her foot down for added emphasis and sending a ripple through the room.

She smiled a little as she felt Tawn jump in shock from the ripple before continuing.

"That wasn't part of our deal. This is who I am, and I'm not going to hide it anymore. You couldn't hide me from the world forever, and I won't hide who I am from you forever."

"How dare you, young lady!" Lao cried, standing. "Go to your room!"

"Fine!" Toph yelled back and stomped out of the meeting room, sending more ripples through the earthen floor.

She made her way through the kitchens and found Kin there, a cook who had always helped her in her escapes and made sure she had plenty to eat when she and her father had had some disputes when she was much younger. The cook gave Toph a sandwich and hurried her onto her room before Lao could find out. Toph hurried out of the kitchen, savoring Kin's cooking and avoided all the other servants as she made her way slowly back to her room.

She had to think of a way to get the imbecile to leave. That or make her father make him leave. She had to win this bet and get out of this prison. She sighed as she entered her room and felt the coolness of night coming on. The sun was setting and the last of its' warmth felt good on her face, reminding her of Zuko and his description of a sunrise on that beach so long ago.

She was surprised that it was not even three weeks ago that she and Zuko had really met. She had heard so many bad things about him from Katara and Sokka, but when Zuko had approached them after the failed invasion, she had been angry, but he had really just wanted a second chance.

That chance had turned into friendship as they fought their way out of tough situations and into something more when she had been captured, and afterwards. He had accepted her strengths and weaknesses altogether, and bared his own weaknesses to her. She wanted him with her at that moment to tell him how much he meant to her.

But she needed to get the imbecile to leave first. She went to her window and thought about what had happened that day. Confrontation had only made things worse. She knew her father was a terrible loser and when confronted, he had become worse. She needed to fight this a different way. She felt Tawn walking in the gardens approaching where her window was. With a smirk, she climbed out her window for the second time that day and approached Tawn. Leaning against a tree, she waited until the boy saw her.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot," she told him when he stopped, noticing her. "Why are you here and where are your parents?"

Tawn sniffed, acting high and mighty at her casual forwardness. "My parents are in Ba Sing Sae, and are negotiating with the fire nation governor there. I'm here because your father sent word that you would be here soon, for us to meet and get to know each other."

"What exactly did my parents say I was like?" Toph asked, acting curious.

Tawn relaxed slightly, apparently relieved that she wasn't attacking him. "Charming, beautiful, a perfect lady, even if you are blind."

"Wait," Toph said as she stood upright. "My parents still see my blindness as a weakness?"

"Of course," Tawn answered, confused. "It is a deformity, but I'm ok with it. You are beautiful, a beautiful porcelain doll."

Toph felt her anger rise up within her again. Her parents still wanted and saw the poor little blind girl, not the world's greatest earthbender. She started sniffling and covered her eyes as she dashed back to her window.

"Toph, wait!" Tawn called, but she ignored him.

"Leave me alone," Toph called, faking tears as she climbed back into her room and closed the window.

She closed the drapes and sat on her bed as she heard Tawn try and call in to her, but she refused to answer. Yes, this was the way to win. Don't fight the new boy, fight the one who started all of this, and not with confrontation and fighting, but with manipulation. She knew she wasn't the best at this, but she was pretty damn good. But now she was in the big league, facing her father, one of the best manipulators around, minus Azula of course.

She had to plot out her actions, but if she made everyone feel sorry for her, maybe she could melt the heart of ice within her father. She knew he cared for her, he had gone to such drastic lengths to get her to return. With enough pressure, she could get him to let her go. A smile slowly came onto her face as she plotted out her next move. This would be her best performance ever, better than the previous year before she had met Aang and become the champion of the earth rumble.

Zuko woke at dawn the next day and slipped out of the boys' room before anyone could ask him what he was planning. He had told Sokka that he sent a message to his uncle, asking for help, but didn't have anything else planned until he got word back, but the warrior would ask anyways in the morning. He slipped out to the courtyard with his swords and started practicing forms as the sun rose, warming the air and causing a light fog to rise from the cool ground.

He heard someone climbing over the roof and turned, waiting for an attack. He saw Jade hauling Mai over the peak of the roof by the girls' hair and then throw Mai down the roof. Mai twisted and landed gracefully in the courtyard as Jade jumped down beside her, ready with a dagger.

"Zuko," Mai said when she saw him. "Please make her stop."

"Why are you here?" he asked her as he sheathed his swords, frowning at Mai.

Jade smirked as Mai straightened her clothes and sent a glare at the former assassin before turning to Zuko, trying to plead with her eyes.

"I wanted to see you, to see if you're ok," Mai said.

"I'm fine," Zuko growled. "I told you to leave me and my friends alone."

He saw Jade's smirk grow as Mai stared at him, a hint of astonishment on her face.

"But what about Ty Lee and me? Aren't we your friends too?"

"You are," he stated carefully, keeping his tone flat and void of emotion. "But I don't want any trouble and that's all you seem to want. I don't want to see a hair of you in Gaoling again. Understood?"

"But Zuko…" she started until Jade grabbed a handful of hair.

"He told you he doesn't want to see you," the former assassin said as she pulled Mai back to her. Jade glanced at Zuko, twirling her dagger. "What would you like me to do with her? I can take her out, permanately."

Zuko glanced at Jade and saw a hint of amusement on her face before looking at Mai. Mai's face was emotionless, if a little paler than usual, but her eyes shone with fear. He was silent as he appeared to be thinking it over and Mai's eyes widened slightly as she waited.

"No," Zuko stated finally and Mai let out a small breath. "But if you could take her outside of the city, I would be grateful."

Jade nodded and started dragging Mai out of the courtyard through a side gate as Mai looked at Zuko, pleading with her eyes again. He turned his back to her and went into the house, hoping she would take the hint and the false threat and leave him alone, though he didn't believe it for a minute. The boys were still asleep, but Katara and Suki were in the kitchen with Liz. Their talking ended as Zuko entered and Suki helped Liz out as he sat down, leaving him alone with Katara.

"They still don't accept me, do they?" he asked Katara as she brought a bowl of fruit to him.

"No," she sighed, going back to the stove, stirring the contents of a large pot with waterbending. "Not after the Combustion man, but I think they have a better view of you now. It takes time."

Katara was remarkably silent as Zuko ate the fruit, and he was curious why she hadn't asked about his plans. She had obviously heard his explanation to Sokka about using the messenger hawk, and would usually be questioning him. He ate in silence and moved to clean the bowl when he had finished. She smiled a thank you to him as he sat once more.

"Why haven't you asked?" he said when his curiosity finally reached its peak.

"I thought you'd tell me when you were ready," she said as she moved to sit down as well. "I _am_ curious, but I don't want to pry."

Zuko smiled slightly. "Thanks, but I don't know exactly what I'm going to do. I saw Mai again this morning."

"I know," Katara stated. She giggled at seeing Zuko surprised. "I saw you guys and Jade as I passed the window and then saw Jade haul her out. So what happened?"

"Jade found her and threw her into the courtyard. She pleaded with me again, but Jade threatened her. I let it sink in and told her not to come here again. I hope she takes the hint and leaves, but I don't think she will."

"Hmm," Katara said as she brought her hand to her chin, thinking. "Mai doesn't seem like the kind of girl that would give up easily. She doesn't like getting dirty though. That could be something to keep in mind."

"Then she might have to wait until its Toph's turn with her," Zuko mused as he sat back. "She's the dirt specialist."

"I think she calls it a healthy layer of earth," Katara stated, smiling.

Zuko smiled back, but turned his attention back to the waterbender. "How's your bending?" he asked.

"Better. How's your arm?"

"Same. Would you mind…checking it? Only if you want to…"

Katara smiled and moved her hand, bringing some clean water from a pitcher to her hand and it turned bright blue as she laid her water covered hand on his left arm where the splint still was.

"You're just about healed. You should be able to remove that splint today, but be careful."

"Thanks," Zuko smiled back before rising as Sokka and Aang came in with The Duke and Jasmine.

"I think I'm going to train some more," he told Katara before tuning to Aang. "And then I want to see you for more training."

Aang nodded as he walked back out to the courtyard and started practicing forms again with his swords. After working up a sweat, he paused to stretch and then mediate. He was mediating as Aang came into the courtyard.

"What are we going to do today?" Aang asked, more enthusiastic about firebending than Zuko had ever seen him.

Zuko rose and turned to him, smirking. "We need to go outside the city to practice. There's just not enough room here."

Aang grinned and jumped onto Appa's head.

"Ok, let's go!"

"We should walk," Zuko said, staying where he was.

"Ohhhh," Aang whined before jumping off and following Zuko out of the side gate.

They walked through the city, the early merchants looking at Zuko oddly, but smiling at Aang. Zuko was glad for the earth kingdom clothes that King Bumi had given him before they had left Omashu. He was sure most of the merchants remembered him in his fire nation clothes from they had visited Toph's father, but they let it slide since he was in the Avatar's presence.

Zuko was also grateful he didn't see a sign of Mai as they walked outside and into a large, old field. He glanced around and made sure no one else was around before turning to Aang.

"I think you're ready for lightning," he told the Avatar and saw Aang's face light up. "You've shown a great deal of control and have mastered everything else I have taught you. But lighting is different."

Aang nodded, eager to learn.

"For lightning, you need control, and balance, within yourself and with everything around you."

Zuko smiled slightly as he remembered the words his uncle had given to him and then passed them on to Aang.

"In everything there is energy, positive and negative, yin and yang. Separate these and there is an imbalance, and the energy wants to restore that balance. In the moment the positive and negative energy come back together, you provide release and guidance, creating lightning."

Aang nodded again, eager to try, as Zuko remembered he had been.

"Remember," Zuko stated, looking at Aang intensely, "once you separate the energy, you do not command it, you are simply its' humble guide. Another important reminder, never let it go through your heart, or you will die."

Aang gulped at the mention of death and nodded, more cautious about what he was about to learn.

"Can you demonstrate it?" Aang asked. "I've seen you do it before, but once more?"

Zuko nodded and Aang stepped back as he took a deep breath. He performed the movements slowly, feeling the power build within him as blue static followed his fingertips. He then drew it in and let it out, producing an electric arc that went fifty feet out and up.

Zuko looked at Aang and saw the Avatar looking excited, but still cautious as Zuko gestured for him to try. Aang took a deep breath and started the movements, though the static didn't follow his fingers as it had with Zuko. When he went to shoot the lighting out, an explosion occurred, sending the airbender backwards and onto his back. Zuko went to him and held out his arm to help Aang up. Aang grasped Zuko's arm and stood, questioning Zuko with his gaze.

"What happened?" he asked Zuko.

"You're not in balance," Zuko stated. "You can't be afraid of it, its part of who you are."

Aang nodded and took a deep breath to calm himself as he readied himself to try again, though he still looked too cautious to Zuko.

"Same thing happened to me, but for a different reason. Don't worry so much," Zuko stated.

Aang glanced at him, looking shocked, but slowly smiled at the firebender before facing away again. The Avatar took a deep breath again and repeated the movements, and Zuko was happy to see some blue static following the Avatar's fingers. When Aang finally pointed his fingers out, a small bolt left and went fifteen feet before grounding. He grinned at Zuko, to which Zuko smiled back.

"Great job, Aang," Zuko said. "Do it again."

Aang sighed and repeated the movements, slowly creating larger and larger bolts throughout the day until they were slightly larger than Zuko's demonstration. Zuko stopped the Avatar for lunch and they walked back into the city. Aang was excited about learning lightning though Zuko continually repeated his cautions.

"I know, I won't use it unless I have to," Aang said over a bowl of noodles. "Can you teach me to redirect it too?"

"Yeah," Zuko replied. "Once we're back. But first, I want to check on someone."

Aang grinned and followed Zuko to the Bei Fong manor and around to the outside of the wall of the garden.

"Can you tell where she is?" Zuko asked.

Aang closed his eyes and stomped his foot down, concentrating. Zuko waited a full minute before Aang opened his eyes and grinned at the firebender.

"She's coming this way. C'mon"

With that, the Avatar jumped easily onto a part of the wall shaded by an oak tree and then disappeared into the tree. Zuko grinned and followed him.

Toph slept in and was finally woken by Shen checking on her for the third time.

"I'm up, I'm up," she said as he opened the door again.

"Good morning, Lady Toph," he stated. "Your clothes are waiting for you on the dresser after your bath."

"Thanks Shen," she murmured.

Shen left and Toph rose out of bed, heading straight to the dresser. She frowned as she found a dress waiting for her, but she knew she had to wear it to win any sympathy with her father. Toph hurried to the bath and took her time in it before dressing. She put her hair up modestly, but let it look a little disheveled with some stray hairs poking out here and there, and also left her dress a little rumpled.

Toph frowned at the shoes and left them, glad the dress was still long enough that it hid her bare feet. Content with her appearance, she made herself look downcast and walked out of her room and to the dining hall slowly and seemingly without purpose. Her parents and Tawn were already waiting for her and were talking quietly until she entered. All conversation stopped as they noticed her and she walked sedately to her seat.

"May I serve you, Lady Toph?" Shen asked, coming behind her to push her chair in.

"Yes, thanks," she replied, acting depressed.

Shen spooned what smelled like eggs and fruit onto her plate before adding a slice of toast covered in jam. She smiled her thanks to him and started eating slowly and sedately. She knew her parents were staring at her as well as Tawn. Lao was suspicious, but Huiliang was simply worried. Tawn was confused, but worry was starting to win over.

"Good morning, daughter," Lao said cautiously, but not without affection.

Toph turned her face towards her father, still looking depressed.

"Morning," she muttered before turning back to her breakfast.

Huiliang broke the silence and tension between father and daughter and asked Tawn about the letter that had arrived from his parents. Tawn went into detail about how well negotiations were going and how the trade lines were being opened again. Toph remained silent and subdued throughout breakfast and knew from her father's movements and heartbeat that he kept glancing at her and slowly his suspicion was decreasing.

As soon as she had finished, Toph excused herself and hurried out of the dining hall and into the gardens. She sat next to the koi pond, gently earthbending the bare patch of dirt among the flowers into different shapes as she felt her father walk into the garden.

"How are you doing today, Toph?" he asked as he stopped a few feet behind her.

"Ok, I guess," she replied, not caring to turn her gaze up to him.

"Why the change?" he asked, the cautious note still in his voice.

Toph turned her gaze up to him, frowning slightly and still looking depressed.

"I guess I finally accepted it," she said. "I have to marry Tawn, no matter what I do."

She rose gracefully, but didn't bother straightening her hair or dress as she walked up to him.

"I can't be the perfect daughter, but I'll try and get along with him," she said to Lao before moving to walk past him, further into the garden.

"I only wanted the best for you," Lao said, turning to her as she walked past him.

"Yeah, but it never was best for _me_," she said, stopping with her back to him. "I'm going for a walk."

Toph was thankful he stayed where he was as she walked further into the garden. She had almost broken and had barely held back her anger and her sorrow as she had talked to him. This was going to be hard, but it had to be done. She could feel like she was already chipping the ice away from his heart, but it wasn't enough, not yet.

She wandered through the garden and lingered where she had caught Aang sneaking in, smiling at the memories when she felt Tawn start heading her way. She quickly wiped the smile off her face, and put her depressed look back on.

"Hi, how are you?" the boy asked as he approached her.

"Ok," she sighed.

She walked to one of the benches nearby and sat on it. She felt Tawn approach hesitantly before sitting at the other end, far away from her, almost fearing retaliation. When it didn't come, he relaxed slightly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you were involved with someone else. Or that you didn't agree with your parents," he said.

Toph nodded once, accepting his apology and encouraging him to continue. She smiled inwardly at how her new direction was working, but Tawn wasn't the target, her father was.

"Why him?" Tawn asked, breaking into her thoughts. "Why that firebender?"

Toph turned her face towards him and studied him. He was agitated that Zuko had won her affection when he obviously couldn't, and he was confused.

"He understands me, and I understand him," she told Tawn. "He knows the real me, and accepts it."

She turned her head back to stare at her hands in her lap again.

"I can understand you," Tawn said, trying to plead with her. "Give me a chance."

"How?" Toph asked, turning her gaze to him again, and starting to choke up. "You see my blindness as a weakness, a deformity. You can never understand me."

She got up and walked away quickly, nearly running as she hurried away from Tawn, pretending to fight back tears. Tawn called after her once, but stayed where he was. Toph was grateful he didn't follow as she made her way to the wall, walking alongside it, taking deep breaths. This type of acting was hard. It was easy to act happy and be a good daughter, another to be depressed and crying all the time, especially when a small part of her wanted to just sit down and cry.

Toph wandered through the gardens until Shen came out with lunch for her. She thanked him and ate in peace. Just as she finished, she felt someone stomp their foot outside the wall, near the oak, earthbending slightly. She hid her smile as she recognized Aang's style and rose, walking sedately towards the oak until Shen had left. Once he was indoors, she quickened her pace until she was hidden from the house by the rose bushes surrounding the oak.

As she walked she felt Aang jump onto the wall, airbending himself and Zuko jumped up as well, climbing over the wall and down the tree. She ran to them in the shadow of the tree and hugged Zuko as soon as he landed.

"Glad to see you too," he whispered affectionately as he hugged her back.

"Ahem," Aang said, jumping down next to them.

Toph stepped away from Zuko, and, with a wry grin, punched Aang in the arm.

"Good to see you too, Twinkle Toes. What are you guys doing here?"

"Checking on you," Zuko said. "How are things going?"

"Ok, I guess," Toph sighed, relaxing as they sat in the shade of the tree. "I'm trying a new line of attack. Seems confrontation won't work. You?"

"Same," Zuko sighed, but his tone held a hint of a smile in it. "Hope you don't get rid of the boy too easily, I have something planned for him."

"Yeah," Aang said, laughing. "But he can't decide whether to incinerate him or chop him into pieces first."

Toph laughed along with Aang and felt Zuko smile as she scooted closer to him. She turned her face towards him.

"So are you going to tell me your plan?" she asked him.

"No, you'll have to wait and see, just like everyone else."

Toph thought he sounded a little worried, but heard him smiling. She turned to Aang.

"How's training going?"

"Good," Aang answered. "Zuko taught me lightning today, and then he'll teach me how to redirect it."

"I thought I felt something weird, like a storm without the storm earlier. How's the rest of the gang?"

"Sokka and Suki are getting closer, but Sokka's getting a little impatient to leave. He's worried about Azula showing up with Mai here."

Toph nodded and smirked at Aang when she felt him surprised at her knowledge of the girl being here, but he continued.

"Katara's doing great," he said, blushing. "And everyone's worried about you."

"Tell them not to worry," she told Aang. "I should be out of here within a couple of days."

She felt Zuko tense as she heard her mother calling for her. Sighing, she rose and the boys did as well.

"Gotta go," she told them.

Aang hugged her quickly before airbending up into the tree and over the wall. Zuko hugged her to him as her mother approached where they were.

"You look great," he told her before kissing her softly. "I'll try and stop by tomorrow."

Toph sighed as Zuko easily climbed the tree and stopped on top of the wall for a few heartbeats before jumping to the other side. She put on her depressed look and walked out to her mother, determined to win the bet.


	5. Switching Targets

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. And please, if you don't like anything, anything at all, please let me know. I need critiques as well as inspiration. Both are needed to make a good story. And my husband finally caught up with me and is now my beta, so yay! Enjoy and again, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 5

Zuko watched Toph for a few moments from the top of the wall, smiling down at her before jumping down and following Aang back to Shawn's house. He knew that she was worried, and curious as to what he was planning, but he wouldn't let anyone know until he had a reply from his uncle. She seemed to be holding up well, but it looked like the strain was starting to get to her. 

He almost laughed as the thought of them being separated for a day causing such a drastic change in both of them. They were both eager to be back together, to get things back to what they were, but in their group, nothing could be called normal. And they were both determined to win. 

He was grateful he didn't see Mai as they walked back and meant to ask Jade what had happened that morning. He was sorry that he had to threaten Mai, or at least have Jade threaten her, but it was the only way to make her see. Zuko didn't want to hurt her, but knew that the only way to make her see that he didn't care for her in that way was to break her heart.

Zuko and Aang arrived at Shawn's house and found the house nearly deserted. Liz and Shawn were the only ones there and Shawn said that the rest were out shopping. Zuko had Aang follow him to the courtyard and showed him the movements for redirecting lightning, emphasizing again to not let it pass through his heart, but through his stomach.

Aang copied the movements easily and was almost disappointed that Zuko wouldn't test the new technique out on him.

"It's too dangerous," Zuko said again. "I wasn't tested, and I won't do it to you. C'mon, it's getting late, and I think I heard the others come in."

Aang agreed and hurried into the house. Zuko was about to follow when he saw a speck coming towards him out of the sky. He stared as it turned into a messenger hawk diving right towards him. The hawk back winged at the last moment and landed on Zuko's arm, obviously tired. Zuko took the hawk inside and to Shawn's office, making sure it had food and water before taking the message out of the case. He slipped outside again and read the note to himself, hardly believing what he was reading.

_Nephew,_

_It's good to hear from you and I feel for you and Lady Toph. I have sent word to several members in the area and they will be contacting you tomorrow to help you 'rescue' your lady. I know how hard this must be for you, but I must urge caution with Lady Mai. She could bring down the army on you if she chose to do so. Remember, your lady will not always need a rescuer, and sometimes you may be the one in need of rescuing. Be strong, my nephew, for I know how strong you really are and you will need every ounce of your strength for this and when we meet again. I support your actions and you have my backing in this endeavor, but I must urge caution. If you go through with this proposal, it is permanent. There is no backing out._

_Good luck, your Uncle._

Zuko grinned and slipped the letter into his pocket. Now his plan was going into action and he would implement it tomorrow, the next day at the latest. He wiped the grin off his face to keep the others from asking questions as he went inside. He found Katara and Jade in the kitchen with little Jasmine helping occasionally. The girls smiled upon seeing him, a much better reaction than what he had received that morning.

Jasmine saw him and almost fell off her chair as she reached for a spoon on the counter. Zuko saw her start to fall and quickly grabbed her, picking her out of the air and setting her down on her chair again. She grinned a crooked smile at him and hugged him before her mother picked her up again.

"Thank you," Jade said as she handed her daughter a biscuit. 

"What happened this morning?" Zuko asked the woman.

"I took her out of the city and gave her another 'talk'," Jade said, grinning.

Zuko smiled back. "Do you think she'll come back?"

Jade studied the prince and Zuko noticed Katara turning to him, curious as well.

"Yes, but I don't think she'll come at you now," Jade replied, still holding her daughter. "She'll go after what you care about next."

"Will Toph be ok?" Jasmine asked.

Zuko and Jade both stared at the little girl, astonished that she had been following the conversation. Jade smiled down at her daughter as Katara came up to them.

"Yes, she can take care of herself," Katara said, giving Jasmine a smile before Jade took the little girl out of the kitchen.

Katara must have noticed Zuko start to frown as the mother and daughter left and walked up to him, looking concerned.

"You know she can handle herself," Katara told him.

"I know," Zuko sighed. He smiled wryly at Katara. "It's about time for us to switch anyways."

He turned to leave and Katara called out after him.

"If you need anything, I'm here."

"I know," Zuko replied over his shoulder. "Thanks."

He grabbed a book and headed into the front room, staying clear of everyone else and started working out what he still needed to do.

Toph walked out to meet her mother, still looking forlorn and walking slowly as if in no hurry to get anywhere. She knew her mother was worried about her, but was trying to act normal as she had the servants bring out a Pai Cho game.

"Would you care for a game, daughter?" Huiliang asked as Toph met her halfway in the garden.

"Ok," Toph replied, and followed her mother to the table.

Toph realized she had not played her mother since she was little. With an inward grin, she found the white lotus tile and set it down on the table. Huiliang gasped as Toph set the tile down and Toph was curious. Did her mother know the way of the White Lotus?

"An unusual start," Huiliang commented before playing her own.

They played, Toph slowly enjoying the game and the silent companionship with her mother. Her mother played as she did; waiting and listening before reacting. Toph was trying to close a trap when she picked up another tile and realized with a start that it was the fire tile. She held it in her hands, turning it over and rubbing the insignia with her fingers.

"You miss him, don't you?" Huiliang asked quietly.

"Yes," Toph sighed, bowing her head. "I do."

Toph wasn't acting as she thought about how stuck she was. Her parents cared for her and were worried, only wanting the best for her as her father had put it. But that wasn't who she was, and she missed Zuko. She was worried about him, hoping he was doing ok. He had seemed too worried as he left; the strain was getting to him.

"I know it's hard, my dear," Huiliang said, interrupting Toph out of her thoughts. "But it'll get easier."

"Sure," Toph muttered.

"I didn't know you knew the old ways," Huiliang said, a smile starting to tint her voice.

"What?" Toph asked, bringing her head up to 'look' at her mother.

"The White Lotus. I was an apprentice before I married. Why did you have to grow up so fast?"

Toph smiled slightly. "King Bumi initiated me in Omashu as a journeyman. But I was beating Shen and my teachers since I was little. I grew up a while ago, Mom. You and Dad just never saw it."

"You're right," Huiliang sighed. "It's hard to see your child grow up. You'll find out one day. This game looks like a draw. Care for another?"

Toph smiled at her mother and nodded, helping to clear the tiles off the board. Her mother started and Toph was about to play when Shen hurried out to them.

"Lady Huiliang, Lady Toph, there is a visitor that wishes to speak to you both," Shen said upon reaching them and bowing.

"Very well," Huiliang replied. "We shall greet our guest in the meeting room. Shen, have the game cleared and then bring tea to us. Come daughter, we must greet our guest."

Toph rose and followed her mother, straightening her dress slightly as they made their way to the meeting room. Huiliang took her normal seat, and Toph was glad that her father wasn't there. With a slight frown, she felt Tawn in his normal seat. Toph took hers and smiled at Shen when he handed her a cup of tea. 

He served her mother and then Tawn before leaving them again. Toph wondered who would want to see her mother when she felt the vibrations coming towards them. Toph almost scowled as she felt Mai walking behind Shen.

"May I present Lady Mai Hu, recently of Omashu," Shen said, bowing out of the way as Mai came in and bowed to Huiliang.

"It's an honor to be in your presence, my lady," Mai said as she bowed.

"Of course," Huiliang replied sweetly. "What brings you to Gaoling?"

Toph felt her mother gesture to a seat near Tawn and she kept her face expressionless as she felt Mai glance her way before sitting.

"I know your daughter, and when I heard she had returned, I just had to stop by and give my greeting," Mai said, polite in every way, some cheerfulness in her normally dull tone.

Toph was tempted to stick her tongue out at Mai, but barely restrained herself. She felt her mother turn to look at her before focusing on Mai again.

"Where do you know my daughter from?" Huiliang asked. "I have no recollection of the family Hu being in Gaoling before."

"No my lady," Mai replied. "We met in Ba Sing Sae, though we had different points of view then. Recently, we have come to share the same point of view on a subject very dear to us both."

Toph clenched her fist in anger. So this was Mai's game. She couldn't get to Zuko, so she was going to try and destroy Toph. Well, two could play at that game.

"Really, and what subject would that be, my lady?" Tawn asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Toph felt Mai turn to the boy and heard a smile when she replied.

"We both care for a certain boy, very deeply. I think you've met him, my lord. His name is Zuko."

Toph heard Tawn and her mother both gasp and almost felt Mai smirking at her as she controlled her features. She was going to kill Mai.

"Of course, we were fighting when we met, weren't we Mai?" Toph asked the girl sweetly, smiling. "You're the princess's best friend. I wouldn't think she'd be too happy that you're still chasing her brother after he's joined the Avatar."

She knew Mai's unusual cheerful disposition changed immediately to a frown from her heartbeat and breathing. Toph smiled at the girl as Huiliang questioned Mai.

"The fire nation princess? The one who took down Ba Sing Sae? Young lady, I want you to leave this house, now," Huiliang said, rising.

Toph smiled more at her mother's tone. It had the sharp, steel edge in it that told everyone that there was no question about who was in charge. Mai rose, and bowed to Huiliang before walking out. Toph simply smiled as Mai stalked out, the girl barely controlling her anger.

"Shen," Huiliang called, and the servant hurried in. "I don't want that girl in this house again."

"Of course, my lady. My deepest apologies," Shen replied, bowing.

Toph felt better, but knew Mai would find another way in. She excused herself and walked into the garden, and sure enough, she found Mai under the oak tree, watching her.

"What does he see in you?" Mai asked as Toph walked by her.

"I could ask you the same question," Toph replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"You told me he still liked me, on the balloon."

Toph heard the undercurrent of anger in the girls' voice, and Toph let a smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

"He did, and I realized I liked him too on the balloon," Toph answered. "I told him I liked him after that and he chose. I didn't make him and neither did you. He chose for himself, and I will not let you force him to go back. He's doing what's right. Let him."

"It was never about that," Mai sighed, starting to pace in the shade. "I wanted the best for him, and he seemed so happy at home. Why did he have to change?"

"I don't think he did change. Seems like everyone wants the best for us, even if it isn't what we want. If you care for him, you'll let him go," Toph said, turning to Mai and placing her hands on her hips.

"If you care for him, you'll let him go too," Mai growled.

"If I told him to leave, he wouldn't listen. Now go, before I call the guards," Toph growled back.

"Fine," Mai replied, some smugness in her tone. "I'll be back."

"And I'll be waiting," Toph answered as Mai climbed the tree and disappeared over the wall and into the city.

She still felt her blood boiling at Mai's attempts at attacking her, and kicked up a few rocks, pounding them into dust with her fists before she felt her mother come into the gardens. Toph earthbent the dust off of her before turning to meet her mother.

"She was here, wasn't she?" Huiliang asked her daughter as Toph met her by the bridge.

"Yes," Toph sighed.

"Walk with me."

Toph nodded and followed her mother through the garden. Huiliang stopped at a few bushes and bent to smell the flowers occasionally. Toph sighed as her mother brought a rose to Toph's nose, asking her to smell it. The earthbender complied and a lovely scent, unlike any she had smelled before came to her.

"Is this new?" she asked her mother.

"Yes," Huiliang answered a smile in her voice. "I had it planted after you left and it didn't bloom until you came back to Gaoling. It's called the granite rose. The bush is not very appealing, a dull green with some spots on the leaves, and the roses look plain until they are in full bloom, then they are a gorgeous white and red and have the loveliest scent in the world. They are prized by the perfume industry for their scent."

"It smells nice," Toph replied, smiling and taking a deep breath over the rose again.

"They're also known for being the sturdiest of all the roses, able to weather drought, floods and harsh environments, but if they're caged too long, they start to wither."

Toph studied her mother. "Why are you telling me this?"

Huiliang sighed and kneeled to hug her daughter. "I planted this, hoping you would come home, but now seeing it and you; I know where your heart truly lies. I'll help with your father, but don't let this girl win. Fight for him if you truly care that much about him, but without actually fighting if it can be helped."

Toph smiled and hugged her mother. "Thanks Mom."

Huiliang hugged her daughter back and then tucked the rose into Toph's bun.

"I'll speak with your father when he gets home. Enjoy the gardens. Oh, and I think Tawn would like to play a game of Pai Cho with you."

Toph sighed and nodded. Her mother left her to wander the gardens for a bit. Toph eventually went to Tawn where a game was set up and agreed to play him, if only to pass the time. She knew from his first few plays that she could beat him easily, but let the game linger as she thought of possible scenarios to beat Mai at her own game.

Zuko was thinking, as he pretended to read, of Toph and actually going through with his plan. If it worked, they would be together, but she could feel as stuck with him as she was with her parents. He swore to himself that if she ever wanted to back out, he would let her and honor her wishes. Zuko was startled out of his musings as a knock sounded at the door after dinner and Jade answered it.

"Good evening, Miss. Is Master Shawn here?" a distinguished gentleman asked.

"Of course," Jade replied, opening the door further. "This way, please."

She led him to Shawn's office and Zuko caught the man looking for someone as he followed Jade. The man was Shawn's height and build, and had black hair with grey streaks and green eyes. He stood tall, and looked to be about fifty and used to wealth and respect. When the man's eyes came to rest on Zuko, he smiled, but continued into the office. Zuko set his book down, waiting to see what would happen and soon Jade came out and to him.

"My father says the man your uncle sent is here and he needs to speak with you."

Zuko nodded. "Can you ask Katara to join me?"

Jade nodded and hurried off and soon Katara was hurrying down the hall towards him. Zuko smiled slightly at her and held the door open for her, seeing the gentleman sitting. Katara gave Zuko an odd look before going inside and standing next to Shawn. Zuko followed and closed the door, moving to stand next to Katara. The man looked a little nervous as he faced the three.

"Good evening to you all," the man said, rising and bowing to them. "I am here on behalf of your uncle. I bring this as proof," he said to Zuko as he handed a small velvet bag to Shawn.

Shawn opened the bag and poured out a white lotus tile and a fire nation piece of gold with Iroh's symbol carved onto it. Shawn handed the gold to Zuko and Zuko recognized his uncles' signature and unique style of carving as he gazed at the carving of a dragon on a compass.

"Forgive me," Zuko said. "I can not be too sure."

"No problem at all. I am Lord Deir, mayor of Gaoling and a friend of the Bei Fongs. I have all that you need, the bride price and your credentials, courtesy of your uncle."

Zuko nodded as Katara and Shawn gasped and turned to stare at him.

"Bride price?" Katara asked, looking at Zuko. "Zuko, what's going on?"

Lord Deir looked askew at Katara before glancing at Zuko. "You didn't tell them, your highness?"

"I wanted to be sure it was going to happen first. Information can move too quickly sometimes."

Zuko turned to Katara. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Lao said that Toph had to marry who he wants. So, I'm going to make him want me as her husband."

Katara nodded slowly, still taking it in as Shawn took the packet from Lord Deir and looked through it before handing it to Zuko. The firebender glanced through the papers in the leather folder, making sure everything was there that he knew of before handing it to Katara. She looked through them, her jaw dropping farther and farther with each new page.

"How…? What…?" Katara asked as she kept moving through the papers.

Zuko took the packet from her, smiling gently at her. "They are the proof of my royalty and my claim as heir to the throne, as well as many distinguished members from both the earth kingdom and fire nation approving the union, saying that it will be the best for both nations once the war is over."

"So, this is your master plan?" Katara asked, starting to smile again.

"Yeah," Zuko said, ducking his head.

He knew it wasn't great, but it was the best he could come up with.

"I think it's wonderful," Shawn said.

Zuko looked up at the master and saw him grinning, and the mayor was too. 

"I have set up a meeting with Lao tomorrow during the afternoon. Shall I meet you here tomorrow to take you and your proposal to Master Bei Fong?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, bowing to the mayor. "Thank you."

They made their farewells as Shawn escorted the man out and Katara guided Zuko to the front room. Sokka, Suki and Aang were waiting there, and thankfully no one else.

"You need to tell us what your entire plan is, and we won't tell anyone else," Katara said as she sat him down before sitting next to Aang. 

Zuko sighed. "I remembered Lao's words to Toph. _If I win, you marry who I want_, he said. Instead of fighting the boy, I needed to fight the man who started all this. I had to become a man that Lao would want his daughter to marry, but I needed my uncles' help. He sent word back earlier today that he had already contacted several people to help me, and one of those men was just here. I have a meeting with Lao tomorrow, asking for Toph's hand in marriage."

Everyone except Katara was stunned and their jaws were hanging open.

"Are you crazy?" Suki asked.

"Are you guys really that serious?" Sokka asked.

Zuko looked at Sokka and the two boys studied each other. "As serious as you and Suki, or Aang and Katara are," he told the warrior.

Zuko saw Suki blush as Aang and Katara smile sweetly at each other.

"But…marriage?" Sokka asked, gulping. "You said you wouldn't take it that far."

"I'm not," Zuko said. "This is to get her out, and us ready for the invasion afterwards. Even if Lao accepts it, it won't happen for a few years. We're still too young."

He saw Sokka relax slightly, but Suki was still blushing. Aang had a dreamy look on his face as if he was thinking about the future. Katara had a knowing smile on her face as she turned towards Zuko.

"Will Toph be ok with this?" she asked him. "You know how she hates being trapped."

"I know," Zuko sighed. He knew this was a giant gamble, but he had played with worse odds and won. "But I'm not going to give in. If she wants to back out later, that's her choice, and she can."

Aang nodded and soon Katara and Suki were nodding as well, though Sokka still looked bewildered.

"I never thought you'd take it this far," he muttered.

Zuko smiled at the warrior before turning to Katara.

"You said you would help. I hate to ask it, but can you sew? I need a robe for tomorrow afternoon."

Katara smiled at him and nodded. She glanced at Suki. "Can you help me, Suki?"

Suki looked stunned for a second before nodding.

"You can use my cloak," Zuko offered. "It's in my pack."

Katara nodded and she and Suki rose, heading to the boys' room. Aang grinned at Zuko after the girls had left.

"You really think it'll work?" Aang asked.

"I don't know," Zuko said, shrugging. "But I have to try."

Sokka was still staring after the girls. "What I don't get is how you got Katara to sew for you that easily. She never does that with me, just complains that I need to learn."

Zuko looked at the warrior and shook his head. He just didn't understand. With a wry grin, he answered Sokka.

"You have to ask nicely," Zuko stated smugly. "As if you're helpless and you really need her help."

Aang was glancing from Zuko to Sokka and back again as Sokka turned to stare at Zuko, his mouth hanging open. Soon Aang was rolling backwards laughing and Zuko couldn't keep it in any longer, and started laughing as well. Sokka just stared at them before becoming indignant.

"What's so funny!"

"Your face," Aang said, wiping his eyes as he sat up again. "Sokka, don't be hard on Katara, she's just trying to help Toph. You know how she gets."

"I guess," Sokka sighed before rising. "I'm gonna practice. See ya."

Zuko watched the warrior leave. He was envious of Sokka's relationship with Katara. They acted as brother and sister should, getting into arguments and fights, but always there for each other. Azula and he were not like that at all. They were trying to kill each other and were encouraged to be that way by their father. Aang must have caught Zuko's mood change, but misinterpreted it as he laid a hand on the firebender's shoulder.

"I'm sure Toph will appreciate it, and her dad will accept your offer."

Zuko smiled at Aang, glad for the vote of confidence. 

"Thanks," he told the Avatar. "I…I think I'll read some more."

Aang nodded and rose, leaving Zuko alone in the front room again. Once Aang had disappeared, Zuko lay down on the cushions, thinking. Was this the best approach to win Toph back? Everything was set in motion, and he didn't have any other ideas. He would have to wait and see, and hope for the best.


	6. A Fight and a Dress

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to Marie, thank you and I'm sorry I can't respond to your review. Again, please R&R and Happy Easter to everyone and God Bless You!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 6

Toph knew exactly the moment her father came home. He seemed exhausted, angry and frustrated. She felt her mother go to him and guide him to their bedroom. Toph had already beat Tawn at three games, making them frustratingly long and had avoided most conversation with the boy. Once her parents were together, Toph beat the boy in two moves and excused herself, hurrying to the window of her parents room and listening in next to it.

"What's wrong?" Huiliang asked her husband from the bed,

"The fire nation army, that's what," Lao said angrily and Toph felt him pacing. "Those idiots think everything belongs to them, even if it's heading to one of their governors. They've stolen three caravans this week!"

"It's happened before, Lao," Huiliang said gently, as if trying to calm Lao down. "We'll get by, we always do."

Toph felt her father stop and face her mother. "But it's more and more. Those damn fire nation leaders won't do a damn thing about it. They'll let our people starve and if it's a fire nation citizen's word against an earth kingdom citizen's word, they'll take the scum's word every time. Even if they can't stand them."

Toph felt her father sit down and Huiliang moved to sit next to her husband.

"We'll get by. We always have each other."

"I hope you're right," Lao sighed.

Toph turned and hurried away from the window. Things were worse than she thought. She had never seen her father this distraught before. The war was being hard not only on the people who lived in the defeated areas, but everywhere. And if her father was feeling the effects this hard, others must have it much worse. Aang needed to end it soon, but he still needed more training. She had to get out of her prison, she still needed to teach Aang several things, and see if he could learn metalbending.

Toph walked around the gardens, wondering how she was going to pull off her acting with her father being so downcast and angry. Shen called out to her that dinner was ready and she took a deep breath, arranging her features as she turned and went inside. Toph made her way slowly to the dining hall and found that everyone had just arrived and were starting to sit. Shen came up and pushed her chair in before serving the family.

Toph could feel the depression in the air as she ate slowly and sedately, keeping her head down. The table remained silent throughout dinner and she knew her mother and Tawn were worried. What surprised her the most was her father. He seemed more downcast than she had ever seen him and kept turning towards her throughout the meal, though he did not speak a word. Lao was the first to finish and excused himself to his study.

Toph excused herself shortly afterwards and hurried to her room. Her depression was no longer an act. It was real. Her parents were in dire straights and the only way she could think of helping was to train Aang more. With a frown, she felt someone sneak into the gardens. Toph opened her window and headed into the garden, walking straight for the girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Mai.

Mai leaned against a tree as Toph felt the air starting to cool as night came on and they faced each other.

"I told you I'd be back," the taller girl said smugly.

"I don't want you here," Toph stated. "Leave me alone."

She started stalking off, and felt Mai follow. Toph shifted her foot as she turned back to face Mai, causing Mai to sink into the ground to her knees.

"I. Said. Leave!"

"No," Mai stated, determination underlying her normal, dull tone. "I want Zuko back, and I'm willing to fight you for him."

"I won't fight you for him," Toph replied, standing normally. "He made his own choice, and I won't force him back to you or to me."

"Then fight me for something else," Mai growled. "I win, you let him go. You win, I let him go."

Toph felt tempted and she really needed to pound on someone at the moment, but she didn't rise to the bait.

"No," Toph told the girl, shifting her foot again, causing Mai to pop out of the ground. "I want to fight you, but I won't, not for that."

Toph turned to go again as Mai stood, brushing herself off.

"I know you're daddy's feeling the pinch," Mai called to her smugly. "One word from me, and he won't feel it anymore."

Toph turned back to Mai, a scowl on her face. "And what would the cost be for your…generosity?"

"Fight me," Mai replied, smirking.

"And what? The same deal? No way."

"Then do it for your family's sake. I win, you still back down and I'll let you go your merry way with the Avatar. You win, and I'll back off, from Zuko and you're daddy."

"You're on," Toph growled, ducking into a fighting stance.

She felt Mai go into a stance as well, and the daggers under her sleeves were ready. Toph waited and finally Mai threw a dagger at her. Toph brought up a wall of earth and then sent it at the girl. Mai dodged easily, throwing more daggers at the earthbender. Toph brought up another shield and waited.

"Zuko's not here for you to switch like last time," Mai taunted. "When we're done, he'll be all mine."

Toph growled and threw her shield at Mai, followed by boulders she kicked up from the ground, each larger than the last. Mai ducked and dodged around them all, but the last clipped her leg as she tried to jump over it. Mai shot out stars towards Toph as she rolled over and up, bearing most of her weight on her left side.

Toph brought another shield up, but one star still hit her arm, creating a scratch about two inches long. Toph thought about the fight and her opponent as she sent more earth at Mai, causing the girl to dodge and weave. Mai was not going to give up, just like Toph's father. Though she could kill Mai, she didn't want to. As she felt Mai move, sending more daggers her way, Toph spun, going into the earth. 

She moved through the earth slowly, so as to not cause any disturbances above. She knew she'd need air soon and was sure Mai was aware of that fact too. Toph waited until Mai walked over where she was before moving her arms, causing Mai to sink into the ground as Toph popped out behind her.

"I win," Toph stated, brushing the dirt off of her.

"You cheater!" Mai cried out, encased in the ground to her chin. "Let me out of here!"

"No," Toph stated firmly as she felt her parents run into the garden along with Tawn and most of the servants. "I won, and you have to honor our deal."

"I will have him back," Mai growled. "He belongs with me."

Toph walked up to Mai and kneeled in front of her as Lao walked hesitantly over the bridge towards the two girls.

"No, he doesn't, and if you come here or go near him again, if you ever make so much as a little bit of trouble for my family, I will find you and kill you," Toph whispered.

She felt Mai gasp and the girl's heartbeat quicken in fear at her deadly tone and wicked smile. Toph rose, and started walking away. Remembering the drill and Mai's distaste for dirt, Toph moved her hand, pulling the ground around Mai and thus Mai to the koi pond, causing the girl to go headfirst into the pond and making it as muddy as possible. 

With a grin, Toph made sure the mud worked its' way under Mai's clothes and into her hair as the girl struggled to get out of the pond. Eventually Toph let her go and Mai quickly left, running back the way she had come and over the wall.

"Who was that?" Lao asked, coming up behind his daughter cautiously as Toph 'watched' Mai leave, grinning

"Oh, her?" Toph asked innocently. "An old friend, you might say. We had a disagreement over a certain subject. But I think that's the last we'll see of her."

Toph turned her gaze towards her father. "Don't worry old man. I think you'll find business a little better now. I'm tired; I think I'll go to bed."

With that, Toph walked back into the house while her father stared in the direction which Mai had departed. She made her way to her room, feeling better than she had since she had come back to this prison. She let a small smile come onto her face as she passed everyone, feeling them staring at her in surprise and moving out of her way as she went to bed. She earthbent the dirt off of her and quickly bandaged her scratch before taking her dress off and promptly falling asleep.

The next morning, the house was bustling with activity, and Toph was curious why. She knew she had to keep her charade up, but it was going to be hard as she felt so happy after beating Mai so soundly the night before. She bathed and dressed as she had the day before and was about to head to the dining hall when Huiliang came into her room.

"Oh, my dearest daughter, we have a wonderful guest coming tonight," Huilinag cried as Toph felt her pick up a brush. "You must be on your best behavior. Lord Deir, our mayor and one of your father's best customers and closest friends is coming over for dinner. It's said he's bringing a young man with him as well, with a proposition for your father."

Huiliang guided Toph back to the bed and had her sit down. She started brushing out Toph's hair that she had purposely left a little disheveled as Toph thought over this new information.

"Do I have to be there?" Toph asked quietly as Huiliang worked on a particularly stubborn tangle.

"Of course. The mayor and your father have both requested your presence tonight. You know you wouldn't want to disappoint them. Now come, Kim Faile is coming over with some beautiful dresses to get you fitted properly."

Toph frowned as her mother finished brushing her hair and hurried out and to her sitting room. Toph reluctantly followed her mother and found the famed tailor and dressmaker waiting there with several chests. Toph groaned before she entered. She _hated_ trying on dresses.

Toph sat, depressed, and let the two women ooh and ah over dresses as they decided which ones would look best on her. Then the real pains began as she had to try on dress after dress, her mother and the dressmaker growing more and more excited as the dresses became more and more extravagant. Toph was glad she did not have to act at all to look depressed as she tried the dresses on.

"Oh, this one is perfect. We need it fitted for tonight," Huiliang cried as Toph came out of the dressing room with the twentieth dress on.

Toph sighed, glad that a decision had been made. Also the dress was simple, a clean cut and made of silk so it was comfortable. Kim moved Toph around, pinning the dress here and there. Toph stood still as the dressmaker fitted her and let out a relieved sigh when Kim told her to take off the dress.

"And be careful of the pins," Huiliang called to Toph as Toph stepped behind the screen.

Toph carefully took the dress off, not wanting any scratches and put her own dress on, hurrying out to the garden as Kim left with the dress, the guards carrying out the trunks of clothes. She was curious as to who was coming that night. She had met Lord Wan Dier before and recalled that he had only one child, a daughter who was married when Toph was five. The more she thought about it, the more frustrated she became at not coming to a conclusion, so she finally pushed it out of her mind.

She'd find out that night, and keep her act up no matter what. She wandered through the garden, hoping Zuko would stop by, but all too soon; Shen came out and called her to lunch. Toph dragged her feet as she went into the house and was surprised that the servant led her to her father's study.

Shen opened the door for Toph and she walked in, expecting Shen to follow, but he didn't, merely shut the door behind her. Toph knew from the sound of shuffling papers that her father was going over papers and figures and waited, her head bowed until he took notice of her.

Lao finally looked up and rose as Shen came back in with a tray, taking it to the small table next to two leather chairs on the far wall.

"Come, Toph," Lao said as he went and sat in the largest chair. "I would like for you to have lunch with me."

Toph reluctantly went to sit in the other chair and Shen placed a bowl of noodles in her hands along with chopsticks. She ate slowly and gracefully as she had been taught, but kept her face hidden by her bangs as much as she could. Toph also noticed that her father was studying her as they ate in silence.

"Thank you," she said as she finished and set the bowl and utensils back onto the tray.

Toph was about to rise, but Lao placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

Toph turned her face towards him. His tone was hard to read, there were so many emotions in it. Mostly pride and confusion, but also affection, worry, and a hint of caution.

"About what?" Toph asked, staying in her seat.

"About last night. Your mother told me that girl had visited yesterday and that she is from the fire nation. You didn't have to fight her, and certainly not over _him_."

Toph knew exactly who '_him_' was and crossed her arms over her chest as she kept her gaze on her father.

"It wasn't about Zuko. She threatened you and Mom, our whole family, and I couldn't allow that. I tried to get her to leave without fighting, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. I know you don't like the fire nation, but not everyone from it is evil."

She felt her father tense when she had told him that Mai had threatened their family, and again at the end. Toph decided to push her luck.

"Dad, you deal with the fire nation. They're your customers too, not just earth kingdom nobles and merchants. You deal with everyone, what makes him so different?"

She felt Lao get up and start pacing, anger and worry and something else coming through his vibrations to her. She couldn't name that something else, but it made her feel sorry for him.

"Why can't you just be my daughter?" Lao asked finally. "My little girl?"

Toph felt truly sorry for her father. There was so much pain and anguish in his tone, but she knew she had to win. She rose and went to him, taking hold of one of his hands.

"I am your daughter," she told him, "but I'm not little any more. Aang needs my help, and I can and want to help him. I grew up a while ago. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect daughter, but I am _your_ daughter."

Toph gave her father's hand a gentle squeeze and left the room, heading straight outside to sit under the oak tree. She wasn't just acting anymore, everything had become too painful, too close to her heart, and she was scared. More than anything, she wanted Zuko there to be her strength, to make her be strong for him, but as much as she wished he would come, he didn't.

As the summer day started to cool into late afternoon, Shen came out looking for her. She rose and let him herd her inside where a couple of maids were waiting to bathe and dress her. She let them, not caring as they bathed, and dressed her before doing her hair and makeup. They left her hair straight and long and then ushered her towards the meeting room. Toph's mother met her on the way and slipped a flower behind her right ear.

Toph smelled the unique scent and carefully touched the granite rose with one hand, smiling slightly at her mother.

"You look gorgeous, Toph. Come, our guests will be here soon."

Toph nodded and followed her mother, taking her usual seat as they waited for Lord Dier and his guest to arrive. Toph wasn't paying attention until Shen's footsteps were echoing through the hall, outside of the meeting room. She concentrated harder through the slippers the maids had forced on her and found Lord Dier, and then the last person she expected in the world to be coming in with him.

Toph turned towards them, shock on her face as they entered and bowed before Lao and Huiliang Bei Fong. She knew everyone else was shocked to see the young man at all, but this was a total surprise to her.

"May I present to you, Lord Deir and his guest …"

"Zuko," Lao growled


	7. A Robe and a Rose

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope everyone had a great weekend like I did, and everyone still in school is enjoying their spring break (luckies!) Here's the next chapter, maybe not what you expected, but let me have my fun, ). And as always, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 7

Zuko had woken at dawn the next day as was his custom and started practicing with his swords until breakfast was ready. Thankfully the Avatar and his friends remained silent about Zuko's plan, though Liz, Jade and The Duke knew something was going on and were doing everything in their power to pry information out of the others.

After breakfast, Katara grabbed Zuko and hauled him off to her room to measure him and make sure she was creating his robe correctly.

"It looks great," he told the waterbender, trying to leave.

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, looking over the red and black material. "I don't know what fire nation royal robes look like. I only know earth kingdom and water tribe styles."

"It will be fine, Katara. Don't worry; I'm just grateful that you're helping me. I can't sew for the life of me."

Katara turned and smiled at him and then Zuko saw her turn her gaze to something over his shoulder. Zuko turned and saw Aang standing in the doorway with his staff.

"Hey," Aang said, smiling at them. "Can we train today?"

"Sure," Zuko replied before turning back to Katara.

Katara was smiling weakly at Aang. "I can't train you today, Aang; I have to finish this, but tomorrow."

Aang nodded and left as Katara turned her gaze back to Zuko.

"Have fun," she told the firebender, "but go easy on him. He is starting to enjoy firebending, even though it is dangerous."

"Every element has its' own danger," Zuko said before turning to go.

"Yeah, they do," Katara said with a bit of sorrow in her tone before turning back to the robe.

Zuko almost asked her what was wrong, but Aang came back and started dragging Zuko away. The two headed out and Zuko caught sight of Suki and Sokka dueling each other in the courtyard with an occasional kiss thrown in. He almost wished he could stop and watch Suki's unique style, but Aang was excited and kept dragging Zuko out. Aang slowed as soon as they were in the streets and they made their way out to the field where they had trained the day before.

"So what are we going to do today?" Aang asked, grinning.

Zuko looked around and felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth as he saw the scorch marks from where their lighting had struck. Luckily everything was still really green and no fires had started. He turned and looked at Aang.

"I'm going to attack, and I want you to defend yourself and try to defeat me," Zuko told the Avatar. "It will be great practice, for later."

Aang's smile faltered at the mention of the invasion and facing the fire lord, but his face quickly brightened again as he dropped into a fighting stance.

"Whenever you're ready," Aang said, smirking.

Zuko smirked back and started firing at the Avatar. Aang dodged the first couple of fireballs and then whipped his staff out, causing the rest to be redirected with blasts of air. Zuko dodged a blast of air and then a boulder, but fired as another boulder came at him, causing it to burst into dust before him.

Zuko then went onto the offensive again, firing at Aang, drawing closer and closer to the Avatar as Aang blocked and dodged the blasts. With a wry grin, Zuko swept his foot out along the ground, sending a wave of flames along the ground towards Aang. The flames set the grass on fire as they moved towards Aang.

The Avatar saw and with a wide turn, pulled the water out of the grass surrounding him and pounded it onto the flames coming towards him. Aang turned again and sent the remainder of the water he had pulled out of the plants straight at Zuko. Zuko twisted out of the way, sending more fireballs at the Avatar. He heard the water coming back towards him and jumped up, spinning into a kick and thus sending a column of flames at Aang.

Zuko saw the water go under him as he turned to face Aang once more, but was surprised by a mound of earth coming straight up at him. He twisted quickly and touched the mound just enough to jump off of it again. Zuko fired again at Aang as he started falling to the earth.

"You need to use fire too," Zuko called as he landed.

"I plan too," Aang said, grinning.

With a turn, Aang pulled more water out of the plants surrounding him and sent it at Zuko along with two columns of earth. Zuko jumped up, jumping off of the columns and over the water and was surprised as a wave of flames came towards him. He quickly created a shield of flames around himself and was thrown back by the impact and resultant explosion. As soon as he landed, he was swallowed to his neck in the earth.

"I win," Aang said as he advanced on Zuko, his staff pointed at the firebender.

"Yes, you win," Zuko replied, smiling slightly. "Again?"

"Sure," Aang replied as he moved his arms, causing Zuko to pop out of the ground.

They dueled twice more, Aang incorporating firebending into his attacks more and more as they fought, and always winning. Zuko saw an opening once at the end where he could have beaten the Avatar if he had used lighting, but refused to use the attack on the younger boy. He did point it out to Aang as they walked back into the city.

"Why didn't you use it?" Aang asked. "That would have been real training, and you know Ozai would have used it."

"Yes," Zuko replied, frowning. "But I'm not my father, and I don't want to test you that way. I'm sorry Aang, but I just can't risk it. Lightning is just too dangerous."

Aang nodded, humbled for the moment. They stopped as a large coach came out of the Bei Fong manor, drawn by two ostrich horses, and passed in front of them. Aang stared after it and then looked at Zuko. Zuko was staring at the wall, as if he tried hard enough, he could see through it to the person he wanted to be with at that moment.

"We can see her if you want," Aang said.

"No," Zuko replied as he turned away from the house. "I'll see her tonight."

"It will make her feel better right now," Aang said as he caught up with Zuko.

Zuko frowned. He did want to see Toph at that moment, but if they were caught, it would jeopardize everything he had done to that moment. Also she might pry enough to make him tell her what he was going to do.

"I want tonight to be a surprise," Zuko told Aang quietly, trying to smile at the Avatar.

He hurried back to the house with Aang on his tail. He knew he only had a few hours to prepare and wanted to get a nice hot bath and maybe a cup of tea before he really got ready. Zuko smiled wryly at the thought of having a cup of tea to relax him. His uncles' ways had really gotten to him during the three years of his banishment. Before he could draw up a bath, Katara grabbed him and pulled him into her room again.

Zuko blushed a little when he saw Suki and Liz there giggling as Katara tried to have him try on the robe.

"But I haven't cleaned up yet," Zuko protested and trying to get out of the fitting at the moment.

"I just want to make sure I got the length right," Katara replied, holding up the robe to Zuko.

He sighed and gave up, looking forlorn as Suki and Liz continued to giggle. Katara held the red robe up to him at several different angles before finally pronouncing that it was perfect.

"Thanks," Zuko said and hurried out of the room and to the men's bath.

He shut the door to the boy's room behind him, grateful to be alone and away from the girls for once. Zuko went and drew a bath, heating it with firebending and relaxing in its' warmth. Not long after he was truly relaxed, Sokka started knocking on the door, asking if he was done yet. Zuko reluctantly left the tub as Sokka's knocking intensified and dressed simply.

He frowned at Sokka when he opened the door and Sokka jumped back, away from him, and looking guilty.

"Sorry," Sokka muttered. "Suki wants to go out tonight and demands that I bathe."

Zuko felt a smile tugging at his mouth as he let the warrior pass him into the second room. He was glad Sokka and Suki were finally together again. They could do their own 'funny stuff' and leave everyone else alone. Zuko went to his bed, grabbing his pack and poured out his few belongings onto his bed and looked through them, trying to decide if he needed anything that night.

He carefully repacked his black ninja suit and the mask in it's' bag. Then his traveling utensils and his uncles' favorite teacup that he had brought with him from Ba Sing Sae, along with his fire nation clothes. Zuko picked up the relic, the head piece that his uncle had given him, and studied it. It meant a lot to him, and it was part of who he was; it named him the crown prince.

"Hey Zuko," Aang said, interrupting Zuko out of his thoughts, "Whoa, is that Roku's headpiece?"

"Roku's?" Zuko asked, looking from the small relic in his hand to the Avatar. "I guess you could say that."

"How did you get it?" Aang asked, curious.

"My uncle gave it to me," Zuko stated as he rose, tucking the relic into a pocket. "When I learned about my great grandfathers."

"Oh," Aang replied, standing in the doorway.

Zuko studied the Avatar. He obviously was there for a reason, but after getting distracted, maybe he had forgotten.

"Was there something you wanted me for?" Zuko finally asked Aang.

"Oh, yeah," Aang said, looking up and blushing. "Sorry, Katara says she's done. Here you go."

Aang handed Zuko a neatly folded robe and when Zuko let it out, it looked almost exactly like the robes he had left at home.

"Thanks," Zuko told Aang. "And tell Katara thank you too."

"You can tell her yourself," Aang said with a grin before leaving.

Zuko sighed and almost shook his head, but Sokka came out at that moment. The prince excused himself after quickly folding the robe again and left Sokka to dress. Zuko started heading to the dining room, but found The Duke and Liz playing a Pai Cho game with Aang. He heard Jade and Suki talking in the kitchen, so he hurried on to the front room. There, Katara was playing with the little girl, Jasmine. Katara looked up when he entered and smiled at him, gesturing with her hand to sit before picking up the little girl again.

Zuko sighed and sat in the corner, away from the girls. He watched Jasmine trying to play with Momo, but the lemur kept jumping away from the girl whenever she got close. After watching the escapades for twenty minutes, Jade came out and picked up her daughter, declaring it nap time.

"But I don' wanna," Jasmine said, stifling a yawn.

"I know" Jade told her daughter as she carried her out of the room, "but if you want to grow big and strong, you need your rest."

Katara waited until the two were further down the hall before looking at Zuko.

"Will it be all right?"

"Yes, it looks great. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Katara replied, smiling. "When will you go?"

Zuko studied her. The waterbender was trying to curb her curiosity, but sometimes it got the best of her.

"Lord Dier will come and meet me here in an hour. I guess I should get ready."

Zuko rose and started heading back to his room.

"Can Aang and I come too?" Katara asked before he left the room. Zuko looked back at her.

"No. I know you're worried too, but one threat to Lao should be more than enough tonight."

Katara nodded, looking humbled, and making Zuko feel guilty.

"If you want," he said carefully, "you guys can meet me outside afterwards. I should be done after dinner, unless things go really well."

He was glad when Katara looked up at him, smiling, and then hurried to his room. If things went really well, he would be leaving with Toph, but he didn't see that happening. If things went terribly, he'd be out of the manor right after he walked in, but he was determined to make Lao see sense, and to hold in his temper as long as he could. One outburst and everything could be ruined, and Zuko knew that. He had to control his temper that night. He only hoped Lao would control his.

Zuko walked back and found Sokka in his blue water tribe pants, looking at clothes. The warrior would stand in front of the mirror, holding up one shirt and sighing before holding up another.

"Go with the black pants and the green shirt from Omashu," Zuko said as he went to pick up his robe.

"What?" Sokka asked, noticing the firebender for the first time.

"The black pants," Zuko stated again, pointing to a set of black pants in fire nation style lying on the floor, "and the green shirt."

Zuko then pointed to one of the shirts Sokka was holding, a dark hunter green that was similar to the clothes Zuko had worn himself while working in his uncles' teashop in Ba Sing Sae.

"You think that'll work?"

"Yes," Zuko stated, hurrying into the second room with the red robe.

Zuko closed the door behind him and changed, feeling a little odd to be wearing royal robes again, but he needed to be a prince again that night, not just a firebender or the Avatar's teacher. The robe actually fit him better than he thought it would and Zuko waited until he heard the other door close to step out into the bedroom, looking into the mirror.

Katara had let more of the black show, and Zuko thought it looked good. He carefully brought his hair together into a topknot, making sure every hair was in and that they were all aligned before taking the relic out of his clothes and putting in around the topknot. He thought he looked just as he did when he was home, and the relic added some prestige to his appearance. He frowned as he touched his scar gently, but a smile tugged at his mouth as he remembered when Toph had 'looked' at it. She didn't see it and she didn't care.

"Zuko," Katara called in, knocking gently on the door. "Lord Dier is here."

Zuko looked into the mirror once more and sighed. "Guess it's now or never," he said to himself before calling out to Katara. "I'm coming."

He opened the door and found Katara standing there. As soon as she caught sight of him, she stared, but after a few seconds, caught herself and gave him a wry grin.

"At least you clean up halfway nice. He's in the front room."

Zuko bowed his head in thanks and hurried to meet Lord Dier. He found the mayor talking with Shawn and Lord Dier looked surprised when Zuko entered.

"I didn't think you would bring a royal robe from your home," Lord Dier stated.

"I didn't. Katara was kind enough to improvise one for me."

The mayor nodded before handing Zuko a green cloak. The prince looked at it oddly and the mayor smiled.

"If I look like I'm showing around a fire nation dignitary, the people will not be happy. You can remove it as soon as we're on the Bei Fong estate."

Zuko nodded and pulled the cloak on, careful to not let it brush the relic. He knew the relic could stand the pressure, but he didn't want to tempt fate. Once the cloak was covering the robe entirely, the mayor led the way out, thanking Shawn again. Zuko looked back and saw Aang and Katara give him encouraging smiles as he walked into the late afternoon light. Lord Dier moved through the streets with ease, stopping occasionally to greet a man or woman he knew.

When asked about his guest, he stated that Zuko was the nephew of an old friend who had asked for his help in guiding the young man around, without actually stating Zuko's name. Zuko and the mayor got some friendly nods and pointers on where to go as they walked through the streets and entered the market place. Lord Dier was greeting a merchant when something on the merchant's table caught Zuko's eye.

Zuko went to it, picking it up gently and examining it. It was a rose carved from marble, perfect in every detail, from the texture of the petals to the leaves. Even the thorns were there, though not as sharp as real thorns. It made him think of Toph.

"How much for this?" Zuko asked the merchant.

The man studied the prince, seeming to weigh how much he should charge the young man.

"Five gold pieces," the merchant said.

"Len Ying, that is too much…" Lord Dier began, but Zuko cut him off.

"Done," Zuko said, pulling out the gold from an inner pocket.

"Dear boy, that is extortion," the mayor stated.

Zuko looked at the mayor. "No, it's a gift, and is worth far more."

Lord Dier sighed before leading Zuko on towards the Bei Fong manor. Zuko pocketed the marble rose as they made their way onwards and was glad the mayor wasn't greeted much more. He wanted to get this over with, but he also wanted to see Toph. They were greeted in the entry courtyard by Shen, the servant who had greeted Zuko when he was there with Toph for the first time, and Zuko knew the servant recognized him.

"I don't want the young man announced until we are inside," Lord Dier told Shen as the servant took their cloaks.

"Yes, my lord," Shen replied, bowing. "This way please."

Shen handed the cloaks to another servant as they made their way to the meeting room and Zuko knew by the looks he was getting that he was recognized from when he had come before. He ignored them and followed behind Lord Dier, bowing to the Bei Fongs as Shen announced them.

"May I present to you, Lord Deir and his guest…"

"Zuko," Lao growled.

A/N: It's going to be a crazy week for me, lots of work. But the more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter gets up. Personally I'm hoping for twenty, but more would be great. Thank you!


	8. Confrontation or Proposal?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! New and old readers alike! Just that you guys read and like my stuff makes me so happy! Well, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, along with a surprise. Hope you enjoy, and again, read and review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 8

Zuko looked up at Lao and saw Toph's father glaring at him.

"I want him out of here," Lao said with controlled anger.

"My old friend," Lord Dier stated as he rose. "He comes with a proposition for you. Would you turn such an opportunity down before you've had a chance to hear it?"

"Let us have dinner first, my dear," Lao's wife said. "We do not get a chance to see our dear friend often, and I'm sure he has an interesting tale as to why he is patroning this young man."

Zuko saw her lay a hand on her husband's shoulder and Lao relaxed slightly. Lao looked to Zuko's right and Zuko saw a flash of another emotion on the man's face, but it was gone too quickly for Zuko to name it.

"Very well, we must be polite," Lao said to his wife. He then turned back to the mayor and Zuko. "Dinner is ready and I'm sure there is a fascinating tale as to how you know this boy, my friend."

Lord Dier bowed again and Zuko did as well, controlling his rising temper as the Bei Fongs rose and moved into another room. Zuko glanced to his right and spotted Toph in an elaborately carved chair, studying him. His breath caught at how beautiful she was. She was wearing a dark green silk dress with a faint pattern, though he couldn't make it out. The dress fit her like a glove, showing every curve of the woman she was becoming. Her hair had been let down and her bangs were held back by a dark green barrette. What struck Zuko the most was her face. Her lips were blood red and a small amount of green eye shadow accentuated her features, making her look five years older.

Zuko also noticed a red and white rose over her right ear as she smiled slightly at him before rising and following her parents. Zuko started breathing again as Tawn, her supposed fiancé, passed him, glaring at him. Zuko wanted to glare back, but didn't, refusing to let the boy get to him. He was there to fight Lao, not Tawn.

The prince followed the mayor into the dining hall and sat next to him. Lady Bei Fong was on Zuko's left at the foot of the table, and on her other side, across from Zuko, were Tawn and then Toph with Lao at the head of the table. The servants starting serving an appetizer of soup as Lao asked the mayor how he knew Zuko.

"I actually know his uncle much better," Lord Dier began. "You may remember when I was stuck in Shaigo while it was being besieged by the Dragon of the West, General Iroh."

Lao and his wife nodded and Zuko made himself pay attention, though every being in his body wanted to stare at Toph. She had her mask back on, looking depressed, but if he caught her just right, when he knew he was the only one looking at her, she gave him a small smile.

"Well the mayor there knew of my reputation as a retired general and negotiator and asked me to negotiate the terms of surrender with General Iroh. I agreed and met with the general for dinner. His son was there too, and though the boy was a little shy, we had a wonderful dinner and conversation. We discussed the terms over a Pai Cho game, and I was delighted to find a worthy opponent in the general in both conversation and Pai Cho.

"We came to an agreement that benefited both sides and parted ways. General Iroh and I have had some correspondence in the past ten years since then and have become friends. He recently sent me a letter saying his nephew, who he loved as his own son, was here in Gaoling and had a proposition for you and asked me for help. I agreed and here we are."

"I heard his son died at the siege of Ba Sing Sae," Lady Bei Fong said, looking at Zuko.

"He did, my lady," Zuko replied, bowing his head to her. "And my uncle was never the same afterwards. I know he cares for me deeply, and I for him. He has been like a father to me."

"And your own father?" Lao asked. "What does he think about this?"

Zuko looked up and at Lao, keeping his gaze steady and his voice calm, but stern. "That man is not my father."

"And why not?"

Lao's voice had a teasing tension to it, as if he was trying to bring Zuko's temper out, but Zuko controlled himself.

"He gave me this," Zuko said, pointing to his scar, "when I was thirteen and then banished me. The world needs balance, not tyranny. That is why I am training the Avatar and why it is Iroh whom I claim as father."

Lao and Zuko studied each other as the servants brought the main course in, at least five different dishes and dumplings.

"Enough, my husband," Lady Bei Fong said gently as the two continued to study and nearly glare at each other. "Our guests must be famished. Please, eat."

Zuko nodded, and bowed his head again in thanks to the lady.

"Lady Huiliang, you have always been the best of hostesses," Lord Dier said, smiling at the lady. "Ah, and you had my favorite made, dumplings in cherry sauce. My thanks."

Zuko knew that they were Toph's favorite too, but she only had one spooned onto her plate from the servants, still acing depressed. Zuko wished he could be next to her, to give her encouragement, but Lao would never permit it. Zuko noticed Tawn was still glaring at him as he started eating, but ignored it. He kept sending glances at Lao and Toph as Huiliang and Lord Dier struck up the conversation. They stayed on neutral topics, from old friends to relatives and business.

Lao relaxed as he dove into the business part of the conversation though Zuko knew the man was keeping a close eye on him. Finally the dinner ended and Huiliang took Toph and Tawn to her sitting room while Lao escorted the mayor and Zuko to his study. Once the door was closed, Lao turned to face Zuko and the prince stood tall and proud, though he was still a few inches shorter than Toph's father.

"I've been patient and a good host for my wife's sake. Now, what is this proposition you bring me?" Lao asked Zuko.

Zuko handed Lao the packet containing his credentials and waited while Lao flipped through them, becoming more confused and agitated.

"I come asking for Toph's hand in marriage," Zuko stated as Lao was reaching the end of the packet.

Toph had been anxious since Lord Dier and Zuko had arrived. Would her father really kick Zuko out? And what was Zuko up to? Lord Dier had said Zuko had come with a proposition. She tried to think what Zuko could have on her father to make him let her go, but couldn't think of anything.

Toph put her depressed look back on for dinner, but whenever she knew Zuko was looking at her and no one else was, she smiled slightly, trying to reassure him. His heartbeat was erratic as if he was worried and wanted to face something, and when he had first seen her, she was sure his heart had stopped for a few beats. She smiled inwardly at that. She just might have to keep the dress if she ever got out of her prison if his reaction was going to be like that.

When her father had asked Zuko why he didn't consider Ozai his father, Toph had almost told Lao to be quiet, but Zuko had answered him plainly and without losing his temper. Dinner had gone more peacefully after her mother had changed the subject. Toph had wanted to fill her plate with the dumplings as soon as she had smelled them come to the table, but for the sake of her charade, had taken only one.

After dinner was done, Huiliang escorted both Toph and Tawn to her sitting room for some games of Pai Cho, but Toph excused herself, and went to her father's study, listening from outside of the door. She had to find out what was going on. She heard her father after she felt him turn to face Zuko.

"I've been patient and a good host for my wife's sake. Now, what is this proposition you bring me?" Lao asked.

She knew Zuko had moved but didn't understand until she heard Lao shuffling through some papers. Her father seemed to be getting more and more agitated, with some anger and confusion mixed in. Zuko finally spoke just before Toph thought her father's temper would burst.

"I come asking for Toph's hand in marriage," Zuko stated.

Toph gasped and heard Lao do the same. It made sense, finally. How else to get her away from a fiancé than to give her another. But would Zuko actually do that? Toph pressed her ear closer to the door to hear more.

"What?!" Lao screamed after getting his breath back. He started pacing in front of Zuko. "No! The answer is no!"

"Listen to what the boy says first," Lord Dier said, trying to calm his friend down.

"Listen to that boy?" Lao said, turning to his friend and pointing at Zuko. "No, I will not listen, and my answer remains."

Zuko felt his temper rising at Lao's anger and at being called a boy. With great restraint, he took a deep breath and controlled himself before he pleaded his case to Lao.

"This union would be for the benefit of both our countries. I am the royal heir, the crown prince and the lady Toph comes from a great and prominent family. This would help the relations between our people and countries once the war is over. People, important people, on both sides agree to this."

"That doesn't matter," Lao stated, still pacing and glaring at Zuko occasionally. He stopped in front of the prince and pointed his finger into Zuko's chest. "My daughter is not going to marry a piece of fire nation scum like you."

Zuko tried to control his temper, but couldn't hold it in any longer.

"That's her choice, not yours! Your daughter is the most amazing, strongest and wonderful person in the world!" Zuko shouted back at Lao, brushing the accusing finger away and advancing on the man. "She doesn't want to be here, and she damn well doesn't want to marry that boy you brought here! She wants to live her own life, her own way, but you won't let her. All you see is a little blind girl, but she's not little anymore and she damn well isn't blind. She sees people better than anyone I've ever met!"

Zuko took a deep breath and stopped as he saw Lao start to back away, with some fear in his eyes. "She saw me when no one else did. When everyone else saw an enemy, she saw me," he stated quietly.

Lao looked confused and appeared to be taking it all in. When Zuko didn't speak anymore, Lao stood up straight and studied the prince.

"Do you love her?" Lao asked Zuko quietly.

Zuko stared at Lao as he examined his feelings for Toph. Everything he said was true, and he cared for her more than he had ever cared for anyone, but was that love? He had gone to great lengths and controlled himself more than he could have in the past to get where he was, but did he love Toph?

"I…," Zuko started. He stopped, not knowing what he was going to say. Taking a deep breath, he looked into Lao's green eyes and remembered Katara's words. _It's scary, frightening and yet the best feeling in the world_, the waterbender had told him and Zuko knew those words were true.

"Yes," Zuko told Lao, meeting his gaze. "I do."

Lao turned inward and thoughtful before looking at the mayor. Lord Dier smiled encouragingly at his friend and Lao sighed, turning to Zuko again.

"I need to speak with my family. You'll have my reply tomorrow."

Zuko bowed to Lao and Lord Dier did as well. They walked to the door and Zuko could have sworn he heard someone stepping away from it as he moved to open the door. Upon exiting, he saw Toph looking at him oddly from a few feet away. He went to her and took her hand in his.

"Don't worry," he told her quietly, placing the marble rose in her hand. "I'll see you later."

Toph nodded, closing her hand over the rose as he left, following Lord Dier out of the manor. They found Aang and Katara waiting for them outside, but Zuko wasn't in the mood to talk, so, with a final bow to Lord Dier, they went back to Shawn's house. Zuko slipped outside and onto the roof as soon as he changed out of the robe to think.

It was true, he loved Toph. It was wonderful and frightening as Katara had said it was, but they were still apart. He was amazed at how much the small earthbender had grown on him in the past three weeks. She had been the first to see him as more than a firebender or a prince and just as Zuko. Their relationship had grown quickly into friendship while they were alone, dodging the army and Mai and Ty Lee, and then they had become closer and closer after that, especially when she was captured and later when he had been injured by Jade. With a sigh, he only hoped Toph felt the same, but if she didn't, he would honor her wishes.

Zuko was interrupted from his thoughts as a he spotted a fireball and an outline in the distance and knew their troubles weren't over yet. He hurried inside to tell Aang and the others.

Toph heard everything and wanted to go in and yell at her dad for yelling at Zuko and calling him scum. But thankfully Zuko finally stood up to Lao. Toph blushed as he called her amazing and strong, and barely heard him tell Lao that she was the only one who really saw him.

She waited expectantly for Laos' response and had to strain to hear it. She gasped again as she heard Lao ask if Zuko loved her and held her breath as she waited for Zuko's answer. He started an answer but stopped and then he said he did. She felt happy, excited, and worried as she waited for her father's reply. When Lao told Zuko that he would speak with his family, Toph was unsure. Did that mean yes or no? Why couldn't he give them an answer?

Toph felt Zuko and Lord Deir coming her way and backed up quickly into the hallway. As Zuko came out, she studied him. His every word had been truth, and she felt him stop as he noticed her. He went to her and took her hand in his and placed something in it. She heard a smile in his voice as he told her not to worry. Toph stared after him as he walked away and became aware of the object in her hand.

It was a rose, perfect in every detail, from the texture to the thorns, but made of marble and therefore unable to wilt. She was touching the rose petals carefully as her father came up to her.

"What is that?" he asked.

Toph opened her hand enough to show her father the rose, but closed it again when she felt him reach for it.

"A gift, from Zuko," Toph said, holding the rose close to her.

Lao sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Come, we must speak with your mother."

Lao guided her to the sitting room where Toph felt her mother beating Tawn at a game of Pai Cho. Huilinag looked up and rose when Toph and Lao entered.

"Is something wrong dear?" Huiliang asked her husband.

"Tawn, please leave us. I need to speak with my family," Lao said.

Toph felt Tawn bow and leave, closing the doors behind him as Toph sat down. Huiliang sat as well, though Toph knew her father remained standing.

"My dear," he asked his wife. "Was our daughter here with you tonight?"

"No, Toph left once we arrived. Toph, you didn't spy on your father, did you?"

"I didn't spy," Toph stated as she continued to examine the marble rose with her fingers. "You need to see to spy, but I did eavesdrop."

Toph heard her mother gasp, but strangely, her father was calm and silent.

"What did you hear?" Lao asked Toph.

"Everything," Toph stated, turning her face towards her father. "You shouldn't yell at Zuko or call him scum."

"Then you also heard his response to my question at the end. Correct?"

Toph nodded. Yes, she had heard Zuko say that he loved her and it had been the truth.

"Then my question is the same to you, daughter," Lao said. "Do you love him?"

Toph turned her attention back to the rose. Did she love Zuko? She wanted to be with him, and her feelings had grown for the firebender exponentially since she had met him. She had fought for him against Mai and had wanted to kill both Jade and Mai when they had threatened and hurt him. Jade had nearly killed him with a dagger, but she knew Mai had hurt him emotionally. But that was beside the point. Did she love him?

"I…I don't know. I think so," Toph said, directing her gaze to her father again.

"Lao," Huiliang said carefully. "What is going on?"

Toph felt her father turn away from her and face her mother, and then look back at her.

"Toph, would you leave us, please? And don't listen outside of the door."

Toph nodded and left the room, holding the rose close to her. As she shut the door behind her, she hurried out to the gardens with a wry smile. She wouldn't listen through the door, but she would listen through the window. She tiptoed up to it as her father's voice came to her.

"The boy came asking for Toph's hand in marriage," Lao told his wife. "When I said no and called him fire nation scum, he told me he cared for Toph, deeply. The boy practically shouted it to the world! I asked him if he loved her and he said yes. I know the boy cares for her and she cares for him, but we need to decide if this is the right path for our daughter."

"She's growing up, Lao," Huiliang answered her husband and Toph felt her rise and go to Lao. "She is stronger than we ever gave her credit for, and I know she loves him. You can see it in her eyes whenever she thinks of him, and tonight. I saw them smiling at each other tonight across the table. The rose is from him, isn't it?"

"Yes," Lao sighed, sitting down where Tawn had sat.

"We knew this day would someday come," Huiliang said as she kneeled next to her husband. "Especially after she met the Avatar. Our little girl grew up and now she's fallen in love. This union would be better than the one you made with the Ha Longs, and you know she would approve."

"But the boy is a firebender and not only that, he's the prince of the fire nation," Lao said, anger coloring his voice again.

"And would you prefer a firebender who cared for our daughter and protected her or an earthbender who didn't care and just let her sit at home all alone. Or worse, abuse her and mistreat her?"

Toph felt her father stop breathing for a second as Huiliangs' words pierced his heart. He sighed and Toph knew they had won.

"All right," Lao sighed, but his voice became stern and commanding again. "But I don't want to tell them until tomorrow."

Toph grinned and started sneaking back to her room when she felt vibrations coming towards her that were familiar.

"Ah, why now?" she asked the sky as she hurried inside and to the sitting room, knocking on the door.

"I told you not to listen at the door," Lao said as he opened the door and saw Toph.

"I didn't," Toph stated, making herself look serious. "You need to warn the mayor and the army. The fire nation's coming and they brought their tanks."


	9. The Army's Coming

A/N: Thank you everyone for being patient with me

A/N: Thank you everyone for being patient with me. My hell week at work is over (Yay!) and now here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and as always, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 9

"What?" Lao asked, stunned.

"I said the fire nation is coming, and they brought their tanks, and lots of them. They're coming from the north and east," Toph stated, directing her gaze to her father.

"Shen!" Lao called before turning his gaze to his daughter again. "How do you know?"

"I see through earthbending, ok? I've felt these tanks before, outside of Ba Sing Sae and in the fire nation. There's at least a hundred and lots of ground troops too. I wouldn't be surprised if an air balloon or two was with them as well."

Toph felt her father go rigid at the news and then Shen was hurrying up to them.

"Yes, my lord," the servant said, out of breath and bowing. "What can I do for you?"

Toph felt her dad stand tall and take a deep breath and she knew that he was in control again.

"Send a runner to Lord Dier. The fire nation army is coming, from the north and the east, we need to be ready to defend our city. Also send a runner to the walls, and tell Commander Chang to get ready. Send that same runner to warehouse four and tell the guards to take the catapults to the wall. Our troops will need them."

"Yes, my lord. Anything else?" Shen asked as Toph felt several other servants creeping closer to see what was going on.

"Yes," Lao said. "After that is done, I want you to go to Master Shawn Lin's house and tell the Avatar and his companions that I need to speak with them. Bring them here as soon as you can."

"Yes, my lord," Shen said, bowing and hurrying off.

"Husband, what is happening?" Huiliang asked as she came to stand behind her husband.

"Apparently, we are at war," Lao stated.

Toph had been thinking about how the fire nation could know to attack Gaoling at that moment and she knew immediately who had brought them. Her fists clenched in anger as Lao gave his orders to Shen and was only startled out of her anger by the announcement that Aang and the others would be coming to her house.

"Mai started this," Toph growled as she started stalking off. "And I'm going to finish it."

"Toph," Lao said sternly. "You are not to fight that girl...yet."

Toph stopped and stared at her father. His voice was calm and steady, just as it was when he had challenged her. He obviously had something planned.

"Ok, old man, what are you thinking about?"

She heard the smile in her fathers' voice as he answered her.

"Let's wait till your friends get here. I'm sure they will want to be part of it as well."

Zuko hurried into the house and found Aang and Katara in the front room.

"Aang," he said once he spotted the Avatar, "the fire nation army's here. To the north."

"What?" Aang asked, looking up at Zuko. "Are you sure?"

"I spotted a fireball in the distance and saw the outline of a war balloon coming. We need to warn the people here."

"Calm down Zuko," Katara stated and Zuko noticed Shawn and Jade come into the front room with Liz. "Why would they be here?"

Zuko was thinking the same thing and knew why. His uncle had warned him of this.

"Mai," he growled as he started stalking to the door.

Suddenly Aang was standing in front of him, blocking him from exiting the house.

"We don't know that for sure," Aang told him, staying between Zuko and the door as the firebender tried to get past him. "We should wait and find out. And warn the mayor."

Zuko was about to give up and agree with the Avatar when the door opened and Sokka and Suki came in.

"Um, there's a guy here that says we need to go the Bei Fong estate with him," Sokka said, pointing over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

Zuko looked behind Sokka and saw Shen. He immediately was worried. Did something happen to Toph? Was something wrong? Had Lao finally seen sense or was he being arrogant again?

"Forgive me for the intrusion," Shen said, bowing to them. "Lord Bei Fong has requested the presence of the Avatar and his companions due to the threat of the approaching army."

Zuko let a breath out he didn't know he was holding as a smile started tugging at his mouth. Of course, Toph would be able to feel the troops and tanks coming from a mile away, or farther. He looked at Aang and saw that the Avatar had been worried too, and was now looking more relieved. Aang glanced at Zuko and they smiled wryly at each other.

"We're coming," Aang told Shen. "Please tell your master we'll be right there."

Shen bowed and left, hurrying back to the Bei Fong estate as Aang turned to the others.

"We need to go," the Avatar told Shawn as he bowed to the master. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"I'm going too," Jade said and her statement was echoed by Liz and The Duke.

Zuko saw Shawn look at everyone and sigh.

"Liz," the master stated, directing his gaze to the Kyoshi warrior. "Your leg is not healed yet. I would prefer and I ask that you stay here and watch over my granddaughter. We will go and find out what is going on and send word back. I will not fight, but I will be needed as a doctor. Sun Kai, will you stay and protect Liz and Jasmine?"

The Duke looked disappointed, but glanced back at Liz and Zuko saw a blush come onto the boy's cheeks before he looked back at Shawn.

"Yes," The Duke whispered.

Shawn gave him a kind smile before walking into his office to gather bandages and such. Jade went back to her room as the rest of them hurried back to their rooms to change into clothes they could fight in and grab their weapons. Zuko came out, strapping his swords onto his back in the simple green shirt and pants King Bumi had given him as Katara and Suki came out of their room, strapping on their weapons.

Katara was in her water tribe clothes and Suki in her Kyoshi warrior garb and Zuko was glad to see Katara had on two water pouches in addition to her daggers. Sokka came hurrying out, tugging on his last boot in his water tribe clothes, with his sword and boomerang already on his back as they met Aang in the front room. Jade came hurrying out in her black ninja suit with an arsenal of daggers and stars.

As soon as Shawn came out with a medical bag packed with bandages, they started heading to the Bei Fong estate. Zuko kept a hold on his anger, he knew he would need it later, but right then, he was happy he was going to see Toph again. Aang caught up with Zuko and walked alongside the prince as they hurried through the streets now bustling with activity as warriors headed towards the wall or ran to get weapons.

"You really think Mai did this?" Aang asked the prince.

"Yes," Zuko replied. "My uncle warned me of this, and I knew Mai wouldn't give up easily."

"But the whole army?" Aang asked. "How could she bring them here?"

Zuko took a deep breath. He had been thinking the same thing and only one conclusion had come to him.

"She must have sent word to Azula," Zuko told Aang. "My sister's the only one powerful enough to bring this many troops here. And with word that we're both here, Azula would be here without a moments' hesitation."

Aang nodded as they headed towards the Bei Fong estate. Zuko continued to wonder why Mai had brought the army. Azula wanted him and Aang to restore her honor, to be in their father's good graces again. But Mai would want him alive, and Zuko was sure his father would have him executed for high treason if he was captured. He was brought out of his musings as they arrived at the Bei Fong manor.

Shen was there and escorted them into the gardens where several braziers were lit to light the area. Zuko was surprised to find Lord Dier and several commanders there already. He searched for Toph and found her next to her father, still in her dress. His breath caught again as he stared at her.

Katara nudged him with her elbow and he sent a hard look at her only to see her grinning at him. His gaze shifted to look at the others and he saw Suki punching Sokka in the side as the warrior was caught staring at Toph too.

"Sorry Suki," Sokka muttered before turning to Toph again.

Zuko saw with a grin that Sokka was determined to only look at Toph's face, and that Toph was giggling at the reaction she was getting.

"Avatar Aang," Lao stated. "Thank you for coming. You are probably aware that the fire nation army is heading this way from the north and the east. We do not know what they want yet, but I am sure you have come to the same conclusion that I have. They have heard you are here and have come to capture you. We can cover your escape and defend ourselves, but…"

"No," Aang stated. "Forgive me, but no. I will not let innocent people get hurt because they helped me. We know who brought them and we need to make a stand."

"Why don't we cover the escape of the normal citizens?" Katara asked. "That way they can get out before the fighting begins."

"I'm sorry my lady," Lord Dier said. "But they have no where else to go. They would rather stay and fight for their homes. I have already sent runners to all the homes, telling our people what is happening and nearly all have elected to stay."

"Do you have a plan, my lord?" Zuko asked Lao.

Lao studied Zuko and Zuko saw a wry smile tugging at the corner of Lao's mouth before the man turned back to Aang and addressed them all.

"We must wait and hear their demands," Lao told them. "But until then, we will defend ourselves. If an opportunity presents itself, perhaps you could attack a strategic point. Avatar, you have faced the balloons before. There are two larger balloons and at least a dozen smaller ones. What are your suggestions?"

Zuko saw Aang grin and the Avatar glanced at Zuko, grinning even more.

"Zuko knows the balloons best. He told us in Omashu that the power source is in the center, and the balloons are made of cloth while the frames are metal. A well aimed rock will pierce the fabric and bring the balloon down."

Zuko saw Lao nod and turn thoughtful, turning to glance at the prince again. Zuko knew Lao was studying him and was reluctant to ask the firebenders' help. As the silence endured, Toph sighed and stepped forward.

"They also have larger tanks," she told Aang and Zuko. "They feel heavier but move the same way. They are also top heavy, as if something huge is on top of them."

Zuko turned pale. "Those aren't supposed to be ready for another year," he stated.

Zuko realized he then had everyone's' attention.

"What are they?" Lord Dier asked.

"Tanks," Zuko said. "But with the power to catapult bombs several hundred yards, with explosive force and speed. But they couldn't fix the backlash of the power used to send the bomb out and so the tank exploded. I don't understand how…"

"The inventor," Aang and Sokka stated simultaneously, their tones sad and depressed.

"Who?" Lao asked.

Zuko was equally confused until Sokka stepped forward.

"The inventor. He's Teo's dad and we met him at the Northern Air Temple. His people moved in there and he's created many things. Unfortunately, he was forced to create things for the fire nation and he did create the original tanks. I helped him perfect the balloon when we fought back the army from his home."

Aang put a hand on Sokka's shoulder as the warrior turned silent.

"He helped us in the invasion during the eclipse," Aang stated, continuing Sokka's explanation. "But he and all the adults were captured when I couldn't find and face the fire lord. They must have forced him to fix it."

Lao and Lord Dier nodded sadly, understanding the young men's sorrow.

"Ok, we know how they came to be, now, how do we destroy them?" Toph asked, cracking her knuckles.

Zuko noticed she had edged closer to him, but the wicked grin on her face reminded him that she wanted to fight, and wanted to find Mai, just as he did.

"They're powered by steam," Zuko stated. "And the main firing component is powered by a firebender. We can destroy them the same way you've destroyed the other tanks. Cut them apart, freeze the insides, hit them hard or take out the people inside."

He felt bad about mentioning taking the people out. They were his people, but they wouldn't hesitate to destroy the earth kingdom city or any of them if it came down to it. He saw Aang and Katara pale a little at the thought as well, and felt better that he wasn't the only one who didn't want to take a life if it could be helped.

"Impressive," Sokka stated. "Now let's wreck them."

Lao seemed to be studying Zuko throughout his explanations. The man glanced at Toph and then looked at the Avatar before turning to Zuko again.

"These new tanks are about five miles out. How long until they get within range?"

Zuko was surprised that the man had asked him, but since he was the only one who knew about them, he guessed the question was made out of necessity.

"An hour," Zuko told Lao. "The lighter tanks will be here in half that time, but they'll wait for their heavier counterparts."

Lao nodded and Lord Dier looked considerate before turning to the commanders.

"Can we start an offensive tonight?" the mayor asked.

"Yes, my lord," one of the generals stated. "But wouldn't it be best to wait until dawn?"

"No," Zuko said as the mayor turned thoughtful and indecisive. "The wall and half the city will be rubble and then the firebenders will be stronger with the sun powering them. We need to attack tonight."

"I'll be right back," Toph said before running into the house.

"Toph, wait!" Lao shouted, but she was already gone.

"We need her," Lord Dier told Lao, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's faced these before and knows what to do."

Lao nodded sadly and Zuko felt sorry for the man. Lao looked up and into Zuko's eyes and Zuko saw him appraising the prince anew.

"Zuko," Lao stated. "Will you promise me that you'll protect my daughter? With your life if need be?"

Zuko studied Toph's father. He was serious. Zuko knew Toph could take care of herself, but her father needed extra incentive. Zuko heard Toph walk up behind him as he answered Lao.

"Yes, I promise."

He felt Toph slip her hand into his as she came up next to him and he smiled down at her as her father sighed. She was wearing her normal garb of green and white with her hair in a bun. She had kept the red and white rose in her hair and the scent wafted up to Zuko. He recognized the scent of the granite rose as he turned back to Lao.

Lao had turned away from them and back to the generals and Aang. They were discussing the best way to attack, so Zuko stepped back further into the darkness and pulled Toph with him. They only moved a few steps so as to not draw any notice from Lao, but their light dwindled to less than half of what it had been.

"I missed you," Toph whispered. "Thanks for the rose."

"I know," Zuko whispered back, squeezing her hand. "And you're welcome. It reminded me of you."

"What? Cause I'm hard as a rock and can prick you?" Toph asked, teasing him slightly.

"No, cause you're gorgeous, as gorgeous as the rose in your hair and as wonderful as the scent it gives off."

Zuko saw Toph blush in the small amount of light and bent down to kiss her quickly. Her lips were soft as rose petals and welcomed him eagerly. He wanted to kiss her forever, but she tensed and stopped the kiss and he straightened quickly to see Lao start to turn their way. Toph's father looked at them oddly as Zuko felt his cheeks heat into a blush and saw Toph blushing as well. Lao sighed and gestured to them before turning back to the generals, the mayor and the Avatar.

Zuko sighed and Toph giggled at him as they walked into the light again. Aang turned and grinned at them and Sokka gave them an odd look before shaking his head and turning back the discussion. Zuko and Toph walked up to the group as Aang and Sokka made room for them.

"The earthbenders are going to go after the large tanks," Aang said as the two joined the group. "And we're going after the balloons."


	10. Fight to Win

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and to the two who are regulars but weren't logged in, thank you and I will respond next time

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and to the two who are regulars but weren't logged in, thank you and I will respond next time. Well, here it is, the fight you've all been waiting for, and I hope you enjoy the surprise at the end. ) R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 10

Zuko and Toph nodded at Aang's announcement as Aang pulled his whistle out and blew into it. Lao looked questioningly at the Avatar until Appa arrived and landed in an empty corner of the garden.

"Ok," Aang said as they walked towards Appa. "Jade's with Sokka, Suki and I, and then Katara will be with Zuko and Toph."

"Sounds good to me, Twinkle Toes," Toph stated as she earthbent everyone onto the saddle. "But Mai belongs to me."

"Only if I don't get to her first," Zuko said, smiling at the earthbender. "The bet's still on."

"Oh," Toph stated as Appa took off, grinning at Zuko. "And I won already. I beat Mai in the garden."

"You haven't won yet. She brought the army and your dad still hasn't let you go."

"Um, yeah, about that…" Toph said, ducking her head to hide a blush.

Zuko stared at her as everyone else turned to stare from Toph to Zuko and back to Toph. He felt his stomach lurch but couldn't tell if it was from Appa's gaining altitude or from Toph's pronouncement.

"He didn't!" Sokka cried. "Did he?"

"What's going on?" Jade asked.

Zuko started grinning as it hit him. He had won, or maybe they both had.

"Did he accept Zuko's proposal?" Katara asked Toph carefully.

"Yeah, he did," Toph said quietly, her face turning crimson as she turned her head to Zuko.

"What do you say to a draw?" Zuko asked her, smiling down at her. He knew she had been working on her father for a few days.

"Hah! Not with Mai still out there. I'll take a draw with the old man, but whoever beats Mai still wins."

"Deal," Zuko said. He didn't want to fight Mai if it could be helped. He still cared for her, just not in that way. But if he had to fight her to make her back off, he would.

"What's the bet?!" Sokka cried as Suki and Katara tried to hush him as they drew close to the first balloon, Appa weaving in and out of the few clouds in the sky as Aang created more clouds slowly.

"We're not telling," Zuko and Toph stated together, grinning at the warrior.

Suki, Aang and Katara started laughing as Sokka's jaw dropped and he stared at the two. Soon Jade was laughing too. Sokka crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from the couple, obviously pouting. Suki went to him and he started relaxing as she whispered something to him.

Soon they were at the first balloon, at the engineer door, and Aang opened the lock, freezing it with waterbending as Katara took Appa's reins. Everyone stared as the door opened to reveal a sheet of metal.

"There's another entrance," Jade said. "The rear port, it's the door to the cargo hold. It's more heavily guarded and farther away from the engine room, but it is the next best entrance."

"What's going on?" Toph asked.

"There's a wall of metal blocking us," Aang said, depressed.

"Let me try."

Toph jumped at Aang and he steadied her before she walked up to the metal wall where the door had once been. Zuko saw her punch it a few times, the metal bending inwards before she kicked near the floor. Zuko was amazed as a small hole opened where she had kicked and in another minute, a larger hole had appeared, large enough so that any of them could crawl though.

"There you go Twinkle toes," Toph stated, turning to Aang again, and shaking her hand as if to get feeling back into it. "But I won't be able to do that again."

"We'll use the rear port," Zuko told Aang as the Avatar started looking worried and Toph jumped back onto Appa.

Aang nodded and then jumped back onto Appa and gave Katara a quick kiss before jumping back to the balloon. Sokka pointedly ignored it and Zuko and Toph as Katara turned the bison towards the other balloon. The waterbender pulled a few clouds and moved them to cover their arrival at the rear of the second balloon.

Zuko moved to the front of the saddle and whispered directions on how to get to the new door. It was facing downwards for easier access when the balloon was on the ground, and would be harder to open. Appa hovered as Zuko found the latch and opened the cargo door. He jumped easily onto the door, drawing his swords as he rushed the two surprised guards there. He took out the firebender quickly, knocking the man out and was about to turn to the other when he saw the man lifted by two water whips and sent to the floor on his head.

He smiled at Katara as she and Toph jumped next to him. He could see the heavy tanks moving slowly as small lines in the ground told him where the earthbenders were moving. They would have to take the balloons out quickly before the alarm was sounded. Appa started moving away into the few clouds that had come with evening and concealed their arrival as Katara turned to Zuko, waiting for him to go first.

"What's the plan?" he asked the waterbender quietly.

"If you had been paying attention instead of trying to steal a kiss, you would know," Katara said smugly.

Zuko blushed and bowed his head. "I'm sorry. So are you going to tell us?"

Katara sighed. "We'll disable the balloon like we did in Omashu and then make as much mayhem as possible on our way out."

"K, let's go," Toph said, opening the door from the cargo hold and disappearing into the corridor.

The earthbender waited until Zuko and Katara were following before letting Zuko lead the way to the engine room. Toph followed with Katara bringing up the rear. Toph grabbed Zuko's hand occasionally to stop him and Zuko pulled them into a side corridor or open doorway to hide as they waited for the guards to pass. Some of the guards seemed on edge and Zuko was curious why until they hid just outside of the engine room and overheard two firebenders talking.

"The princess is crazy," one of the firebenders hissed to his companion. "She'll get us all killed using unproven technology like those tanks."

"Shhh," his friend hissed. "Her friend might hear and then you'll be in real trouble. Besides, I heard she's really here because of the prince and how he broke the girls' heart."

"I wouldn't want to break _that_ girls' heart," the first firebender whispered. "She's got a real thing for vengeance. They both do."

The two guards walked on and Toph looked up at Zuko, anger, determination and sadness on her face. Zuko knew how she felt as they hurried into the engine room. Mai had taken her determination to have him back to an all time low. Katara took two of the engineers out quickly, freezing water over their mouths and then knocking them out with a block of ice as Zuko knocked a third out with the hilt of his swords. Toph took out the last, running at the man and kicking him against a large furnace before grabbing a pipe and bringing it down onto his head. Toph then went to the furnaces and started closing the tops of them as Zuko turned levers, cutting off the supply of heat to the balloon.

"K, I'm done. You?" Toph asked as Zuko finished pulling the last lever.

"Yeah, let's go. Anyone coming?"

"Yeah," Katara whispered from the door. "There's talking from the way we came. Two women talking pretty loud, maybe arguing, but I can't make out what's being said."

"Let me," Toph said as she went to the door, smiling at the waterbender.

Katara backed up and waited as Toph took her spot. Zuko watched Toph start frowning and then that turned into a scowl.

"Mai and Azula are arguing," Toph said, turning to face Zuko. "About what's going to happen to you. They're trying to decide who will fight you. Azula wants to take you home, but Mai doesn't."

"Let's make the decision for them, shall we?" Zuko asked as he drew his broadswords.

"Wait," Katara hissed. "Is Ty Lee there?"

"No," Toph answered. "They said she's on the other balloon. I'll take Mai, you two get Miss Platypus, k?"

"Platypus?" Zuko asked, smiling wryly at Toph's nickname for his sister.

"I'll tell you later. Ready?"

"Yeah," Zuko said.

Katara looked at them and sighed. "Ok, but let's get out of here as soon as we can."

Toph grinned at the waterbender. "Don't worry, Sweetness. We will. You wanted mayhem, and we're gonna give it."

Toph threw open the door and grabbed a handful of grated metal flooring, causing a crack to run towards Mai and Azula, and knocking the two girls onto their rears. Katara ran out afterwards, water whips flying, striking the two girls as they tried to get up and knocking them back down as she dodged past them, freezing water over their mouths. Zuko saw Toph follow Katara, with a 'come and get me grin' sent to Mai. Zuko followed, hitting Azula with the hilts of his swords as they watched Toph and Katara go through them, stunned. He still didn't want to fight Mai if he didn't have to.

He looked back as he heard Azula hit the ground, and saw Mai throwing a couple daggers. He was easily able to deflect the daggers with his joined swords as they weren't meant for him but for Toph. He could feel the balloon start to lose altitude as he caught up with Toph and ran behind her. She shifted her feet occasionally as they ran, sending cracks through the metal floor into the connecting hallways.

The met a set of guards on their way back to the cargo hold. Katara took one of the trio out with water whips as Zuko fired at the second. He threw the man back with a large blast and Toph captured the man by bending the metal floor around his wrists. Zuko looked around and went to help Katara, but winced and held back for a second as she picked the man up with two water whips and threw him into a side corridor, causing the man to hit the wall and then the floor with a dull thud. Zuko jumped in front of Katara, shielding her from the firebender that she had not taken out yet and before the flames had even dissipated, Katara had knocked the man out with a large block of ice to the head.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side again," Zuko told her as she started running again.

Katara gave him a grin as she passed him and Toph followed. Zuko was about to follow when he saw lightning arc through the hallway towards them. He braced himself and got in the line of fire, taking it and redirecting it back the way it had came. He then turned and hurried after the girls to the cargo door.

"What took you?" Toph asked as he shut the door to the cargo hold behind him, heating the locking mechanism to melt and lock it.

"Azula sent some lightning, so I sent it back."

Toph grinned up at him as Katara blew into Aang's whistle and they waited for Appa. Their balloon was descending slowly, and the other balloon was as well, but not as quickly as thiers. Appa soon came into view, dodging fireballs from many of the smaller balloons. Katara jumped on as Zuko sent his own fireballs at the ones coming their way, knocking many off course. Katara used her block of ice to knock the few Zuko missed away, but her water was being evaporated by the fire.

"C'mon, Toph," Zuko called to the earthbender as he landed on Appa.

Toph looked thoughtful and a little uneasy before turning to him and jumping at him.

"I can't wait till I'm on the ground," Toph muttered as she sat down.

"I know," Zuko replied as Appa started heading towards the other balloon. He didn't like flying either and as the balloon lost altitude, it had made him slightly queasy. He was sure Toph was feeling the same way.

Zuko kept firing at the fireballs heading their way, but there were less and less and soon they stopped altogether.

"What…?" Katara started asking before lightning started heading their way from the ground.

Appa swerved, dodging the blue arc as they all hung onto the saddle.

"Katara, get us to the ground!" Zuko called out. "Then go get Aang."

She nodded and pulled on the reins and immediately Appa was diving towards the ground.

"Mai and Azula belong to us anyways," Zuko growled as he moved to the rear of the saddle.

"You got that right, Hothead, but Mai's still mine," he heard Toph growl next to him.

"You got it, but let's keep them on their toes, shall we?"

Zuko grinned at Toph and saw her grinning back at him with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Definitely!"

Zuko took Toph's hand and they jumped to the ground as Appa came within twenty feet of it before coming out of his dive and heading back towards the other balloon. Toph took her hand back just before they hit the ground and struck both fists onto the ground before her body had even touched it. Zuko landed and rolled into a fighting stance, drawing his swords in one fluid motion as he watched a ripple effect head outwards from where they were, causing the ground to heave in response, growing larger and larger the further it went out.

The earth upheaval stopped just short of Gaoling and was less distinct from where he had seen the lightning come from. Several gliders were there and Zuko made out four figures waiting for them in the moonlight about a hundred yards away. He knew who the two smaller figures were, but was surprised as two columns of earth headed his way. Toph jumped in front of him and stopped them with walls of rock, sending two boulders back. Zuko saw the boulders redirected at the last moment from the two taller figures.

"Leave those traitorous Dai Li rats out of this!" Toph called.

"Only if you fight me," Mai called back.

"Done," Toph called back. "But I want Miss Platypus's word on that too."

Zuko could almost hear Azula growl at Toph.

"Fine," Azula called. "The Dai Li's stay out of it, Mai get's the earthbender and I get my brother."

Toph glanced at Zuko and he nodded. "All right, but don't forget to keep watching Azula too," he told Toph.

Toph nodded before calling out to the girls.

"Send them away and we'll dance."

Zuko stood ready as Azula gestured and the two Dai Li agents started heading towards the front lines. As soon as the Dai Li agents had moved a hundred feet, Zuko saw Azula start the movements for lightning. Zuko stepped forward, sheathing his swords and took the lightning as it headed towards them and redirected it back at his sister. Azula had already started firing blue fireballs at Zuko as he redirected the lightning. He dodged as soon as he could as she jumped away from the redirected lightning.

He saw Mai running towards Toph, dodging boulders and throwing knives as he fired at his sister again. Azula dodged and fired, sending a wave of blue fames at him. Zuko sent his own wave at hers, and the two flames hit each other and cancelled each other out in an explosion. He saw a dagger fly right in front of his face and looked at Toph. He saw Toph grinning next to him and look at him. He nodded, shifting his foot and sending a wave of flames at Mai as Toph sent a wave of earth at Azula.

Apparently the girls were unprepared for the switch as both Mai and Azula cried out, trying to dodge the attacks. Azula simply growled and sent a series of fireballs at Toph while Mai dodged the fireballs from Zuko.

"The earthbender's mine," Mai growled, her face barely showing anger. "You weren't supposed to fight me."

"Sorry Mai," Zuko said, "We each get our turn."

Mai growled and sent several knives at Zuko. He quickly drew his swords again and blocked the knives, but more kept coming. Zuko saw a knife heading straight for his head as he finished blocking several intended for his gut and knew he would be unable to block it. Suddenly a wall of earth appeared in between him and the knife.

"My turn, Hothead," Toph said as she sent one last column of earth at Azula before sending the wall at Mai.

Zuko nodded and quickly created lightning and shot it at Azula. Azula had just recovered from dodging the earth column when she saw the lightning heading towards her. She jumped out of the way just before it struck where she had been, sending blue fireballs at Zuko. Zuko blocked and dodged them, sending his own back at Azula as he edged closer to his sister. Azula jumped over a fireball, and brought her hand down, sending a vertical wall of flames at Zuko.

He rolled out of the way and created two whips of fire as he had done in Ba Sing Sae, sending them at Azula's head as she landed. Azula leaned back to avoid the flames and then stood upright again, sending fireballs at Zuko again.

"What, no witty remarks sister?" Zuko asked as he rolled out of the way of the fireball, kicking out more flames at Azula.

"No," Azula growled as she created a shield of flames in front of her.

Zuko waited as she dissipated her shield and glared at Zuko. They glared at each other, each waiting for an attack.

"What's happened to you 'Zula?" Zuko asked as he waited Azula wasn't her normal, smug, superior self.

"You," Azula growled. "Why can't you just die and leave me to my destiny?!"

Azula drew in and then sent a huge blast of blue fire straight at Zuko. He knew he couldn't dodge it and created a shield of flames around himself. The resulting explosion as the blast hit his shield sent him flying back thirty feet and onto his back, hard. Zuko got up, ready for an attack, but saw Azula facing away from him and towards the battle between Toph and Mai.

Mai was closest to him, only twenty feet from him and she was about twenty feet from Toph as they sent missiles at each other, dodging or blocking each other's attacks. Azula was at least sixty feet from both of the girls and Zuko and was starting the movements of lightning as she faced Toph.

Zuko knew he couldn't reach Toph or Azula in time to redirect the lightning as Azula started to fire at the earthbender. Looking at his swords, he knew there was only one chance. He threw his swords, one at Toph and one at Azula. The sword destined for Azula entered her arm at the bicep, cutting through the muscle at the back of her arm. Azula cried out and dropped to her knees as she grabbed her arm but the lightning had already left her. The sword destined for Toph hit her in her right shoulder at the collarbone just before the lightning hit her.

Zuko watched as the lightning hit Toph's right arm just as she was being thrown to the ground by his sword, twisting as it hit her right side. With relief he saw the lightning enter her arm and then go down the sword and to the ground as the hilt touched the ground before Toph did. He started running towards Toph, hoping she would understand.

"Forgive me," he heard Mai say before something hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground.

Zuko struggled to get up and reached for Toph, but everything went black.

A/N: Ok, I am requesting reviews again. I would like twenty before the next chapter goes up, and especially from those of you who haven't reviewed, but have alerts on the story. You know who you are, ), and don't worry, I'll be nice. And to all of you who review regularly, thank you and don't forget to review again and let me know what you think.


	11. Captured

A/N: Sorry it's a little late

A/N: Sorry it's a little late. I was waiting on at least 1 more review, and then I had bad internet. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Hugs to everyone! Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, so, again, please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 11

Suki watched the lightning and fire flowing back and forth between the four combatants on the ground as she left the balloon with Jade and Katara. She still wanted to go back into the falling balloon and tear it apart until she found Sokka.

They had been running back to the engineer door after shutting off and destroying the engines and furnaces when they had come across a group of ten firebenders. They had fought their way through and gone ahead, Aang in the lead, followed by Suki, Jade, and then Sokka. When they had reached the engineer door, Sokka was missing. Suki wanted to run back in as Katara and Appa approached, but Aang had told her to get to safety. He would find Sokka.

She was still angry and wanted to fight when she noticed a large explosion and then an arc of blue lightning headed towards a new target. Her breathing stopped as she saw the lightning actually hit the new target and saw that it was Toph as the lightning lit up her face.

She and Katara screamed out Toph's name as Appa started diving to the ground. All at once the air above the combatants became a cloud of dust. Appa landed next to where they had seen Toph go down, thumping his tail onto the ground and clearing the dust. Katara ran to Toph as Suki and Jade started checking the surrounding area. The other three were gone, as if they were never there to begin with.

Suki growled as she found one of Zuko's swords from where she had seen the lightning come from that had struck Toph, but oddly it had blood along the edge of it. Next to that was a rock the size of her fist, also with some blood on it. With the skill of a tracker and her experience as a Kyoshi warrior she looked at the ground around the fallen sword and rock. She found fire nation style boot imprints and recognized them as Azula's. Her anger intensified as she remembered the long days of imprisonment and torture by the princess.

But why was Zuko's sword next to the princess and why did it have blood on the edge? And why was there a rock with blood on it too? She looked further and found the imprint of a body with a bloodstain in it and a set of unfamiliar prints and then nothing. Suki moved to where she had last seen the other combatant that had been throwing fire and found the imprint of a body and Zuko's tracks closer than she had expected. Next to the imprint of the body she found more tracks, one smaller, and one larger and another fist sized rock with some blood on it.

Suki thought she recognized the smaller of the prints as belonging to one of the princess's friends, most likely the tall, dull one, but the other set of tracks was completely unfamiliar. She saw Jade coming towards her and knew the assassin had seen everything she had. Suki showed her Zuko's sword with the bloody edge along with the bloody rock. Jade took the sword and brought the edge to her nose and sniffed it as Suki looked at her oddly.

"The blood belongs to a woman," Jade stated, handing the sword back to Suki. "Where did you find it?"

"Over there," Suki said, pointing to where she had seen Azula's tracks. "How do you know that?"

"The hormones are different," Jade replied.

Suki shrugged as she tried to put everything together as they started heading to where Katara was treating Toph. Zuko, Mai and Azula had disappeared, and their disappearance had been helped by earthbenders by the look of it. Only earthbenders could create that kind of dust shield and that kind of a disappearance without leaving exit tracks. But from the evidence, Zuko had hit Azula with one of his swords and then had possibly been knocked out himself. And then someone had knocked out the princess, or made it look that way.

They quietly approached Katara and Toph and waited. Suki noticed with relief that Toph was breathing and it looked like she was going to be ok, but the twin to the sword Suki held in her hand was next to Toph with the earthbenders' blood on its' tip. The hilt was also blackened and it looked like it had been in a fire. Katara sighed as she moved the remainder of her water back into her pouch sluggishly and looked back at Suki and Jade.

"Is she going to be ok?" Suki asked. "What happened?"

"Yes, and I don't know," Katara replied. "Zuko's sword was in her shoulder, but there wasn't any major damage, just some blood loss, but the weird thing is her right arm. It looks like it was burned without the burn all the way to her shoulder and then it just stops. She'll be out for a while; can you two help me get her onto Appa?"

"Yeah," Suki answered as Jade nodded.

Suki and Jade picked Toph up gently as Katara went to Appa, guiding him closer to Toph. They carried the small earthbender onto the saddle by first stepping onto the bison's tail. Suki felt bad when Toph moaned slightly as they set her down before she jumped off. She retrieved Zuko's swords before climbing back onto Appa. The bison lifted off and headed back to Gaoling with all his passengers depressed.

"What happened?" Katara asked looking from Jade to Suki while Appa started flying back.

Suki glanced at Jade and then back at Katara. Katara looked really worried, and not just about Toph.

"We need to know what happened," Katara told Suki. "Toph's dad could kick us out, but Toph will still need many more healing treatments."

"I found Zuko's other sword next to Azula's tracks," Suki said, showing Katara the sword. "And Jade said it has Azula's blood on it. There was also a rock with some blood on it next to an imprint of a body. I also found Zuko's tracks next to that girls', Mai, and an unfamiliar set and then the imprint of a body not ten feet from Toph."

"It looks like the prince was farther away," Jade said, "and then was running towards the earthbender when he was knocked out. The impression was too large and heavy for the girl. It also looks like he threw the swords at the same time, though I don't know why he threw one at his girlfriend. What about that burn? We all saw Toph get hit by the lightning. Could it be from that?"

Katara sighed, and nodded. Suki then noticed Lao come out of the house as they descended into the Bei Fong estate.

"We need help, Toph's hurt!" Katara yelled to Lao as they landed.

Lao's face went pale as he yelled for his servants. They came at a run and helped carry Toph off of Appa's back. Katara spoke with Lao before he and his servants took Toph inside. Katara climbed back onto Appa as Suki turned inward. Suki didn't know much about lightning, but knew that if it hit you, you'd probably die. She had seen the lightning hit Toph and the burn on her arm proved it, but why did it stop? And why did it stop where the sword had been?

"Does Toph's father know she was hit by the sword?" Suki asked Katara quietly.

"No," Katara said, shaking her head. "All he knows is she was injured and will be unconscious for a while. It would probably be best if we don't tell her father. I'll treat her and just let him know we found her injured and about the burn, but nothing else. Ok?"

"Sounds good," Jade replied. "But where did the others go?"

"They had earthbenders helping them," Suki said. "I don't know how or why, but they did."

Katara bowed her head. "Dai Li agents, from Ba Sing Sae. They helped Azula take down the city and Sokka and Aang said she kept a few with her."

Suki and Jade nodded. But Suki still didn't understand why Zuko was missing too. Azula had been possibly knocked out and then saved by her Dai Li agents, and maybe the girl, Mai, too. But Zuko? Was he their prisoner or accomplice? He had attacked his own sister, drawing blood and she had seen him fighting the princess with fire and lightning from the sky, but why was he missing?

She wanted to believe that the others were right, that Zuko had changed and was now on their side. That would make him a prisoner, but if he was lying the entire time, and her mistrust of the firebender was correct, he would be an accomplice of the princess. But then why would he leave without capturing the Avatar and why did he wound his sister? And was the princess unconscious, and if so, by whom?

Suki shook her head, it was just too confusing and she was going in circles. She saw Lao come back out to them, looking sad and confused. He approached them and looked up at Katara.

"Will she be ok?" he asked the waterbender.

"Yes," Katara answered, "but I need to do more treatments later. My bending isn't at full strength yet, and I used almost everything to heal her up to now."

Lao nodded. "What happened?"

"We don't know for sure," Katara told him. "But her right arm is burned oddly, though none of it shows on the outside. I'd like to stay with her and heal her as she recovers."

Lao nodded and gestured for Katara to follow him. He turned to Suki and Jade before showing Katara inside.

"You ladies should get some rest and something to eat. Shen will show you to a guest room and can provide food for you."

Jade nodded, but Suki was determined to get back to searching for Sokka. She just needed to wait until Jade left. Jade seemed to know what she was thinking as she crossed her arms and sat in the saddle, studying Suki.

"You can't find him now. If the Avatar hasn't found him, he's long gone," the former assassin stated.

"That's not true!" Suki cried, turning to Jade and fighting back tears. "I can and will find him!"

"You need rest. We've been awake all day and night. Let the Avatar try and then we'll search. They'll be impossible to find on the road, especially with earthbenders helping them. But if the Avatar hasn't found him, I know of a few places we can look in a day or two."

"No, I won't wait!" Suki yelled at the former assassin and jumped at her, trying to take her out.

Jade saw and grabbed Suki's reaching hand, turning and pinning Suki to the saddle floor, poking Suki several places in her back as she did so. Suki recognized the pressure points as she felt her body go limp.

"You've learned a lot," Jade remarked, admiration in her tone, "but I've had years more experience."

Suki felt herself crumple inside as Jade kept her pinned and started crying. After those long months of torture and imprisonment, she had finally escaped with her fellow warriors and Iroh. She and Sokka had been reunited, if only for a little while. They had separated only to be reunited again in Gaoling. He told her he was so sorry that he hadn't tried to rescue her, but he hadn't known she was imprisoned until the day of black sun.

He had promised her that he would protect her from then on and always be with her, but now he was the one captured. She needed to rescue him, to make sure he didn't go through what she had, but Jade wouldn't let her. A small part of her knew that Jade was just doing the right thing, but she didn't care. Suki cried as Jade gently let her go, poking her again so that she could move sluggishly and guided her into a room and to a bed, sitting against the door as Suki cried herself to sleep.

--

Mai paid off the Dai Li agent and watched as he bowed and left. She knew he would remain silent as to her whereabouts. He could go into hiding himself for a long time before she needed him again with the price she had paid. She looked over her shoulder to the bed in the small, dark room. Zuko was laying there, still unconscious, with his left hand and foot chained to the bed he was on. The bed was anchored on his right side to the stone wall of the small building.

She had hated to do it to him, but he needed to see sense. Once the spell the little earthbender had on him had worn off, Mai was sure he would see that she still loved him and he would take her back. Mai went to the table next to the bed and grabbed a cloth, dipping it into the bowl of water next to it. She gently cleaned the spot where her rock had hit Zuko's head and then moved on to clean the small burns that went with every Agni Kai.

She had to cut off his shirt to reach some of the burns and threw the ugly earth kingdom clothing away before placing salve on the burns. Mai noticed a scar on his side and remembered that her parents had said that he had been grievously injured by the Green Dragon. She thanked the waterbender silently for saving Zuko's life, but that didn't mean she would show mercy to the little earthbender.

Mai moved the salve, cloth and bowl of water away from Zuko and to her own room, the only other room in the small building. When she returned to Zuko, she noticed him starting to waken.

"Hello Zuko," she said, smiling gently at him as he opened his gorgeous golden eyes.

"Mai," he said, half awake as he blinked his eyes a few times. He abruptly sat up and stared at the chain holding his arm down, only allowing him the movement of six inches from his wrist. "What's going on?! Where's Toph?!"

Mai frowned at the mention of the earthbender. Why did he have to bring _her_ up? Her frown only made him fight the chain harder, though Mai could tell he was still a little unsteady.

"Calm down, Zuko," Mai said, trying to reassure him with her voice. "She's not here. I think I saw the waterbender go to her as we left."

She saw Zuko take a deep breath and look more relieved, though his golden eyes were darting everywhere, taking everything in. She was glad she had found this building and boarded up the windows a few days before.

"I brought you here, to make sure you were ok," Mai told him, sitting on the bed next to his legs.

Zuko looked at the chain on his wrist and held his arm up so that the chain pulled taunt. "And this?" he asked. "Why this if you only wanted to make sure I was 'ok'?"

Mai frowned, but quickly changed it into a sweet smile. "Only to make sure you wouldn't hurt yourself. I wanted to make sure you would listen."

Zuko put his arm down and glared at Mai. "No, I won't 'listen'. I want you to release me. Now!"

"No Zuko, you need to listen." Mai looked at Zuko, pleading with her eyes and letting some emotion appear on her face. "I love you, I always have. I know we're meant to be together. You told me you still cared for me, and I know you were holding back on me when we were fighting. Please just tell me that it was an act with the little earthbender, an act, to get close to the Avatar."

Zuko glared at her, his golden eyes turning hard as steel.

"No," he said finally after Mai had pleaded her case. "I don't care for you in that way, I told you that before. And Toph wasn't an 'act'! Let me go! NOW!"

Zuko kicked out his left leg and kicked Mai off the bed, only to stare at the chain connected to his ankle. Mai got up brushing herself off as she saw him concentrate, heating his wrist and ankle. They started smoking, but the metal stayed cool, and Zuko cried out as his wrist started burning.

"You should know better that to try and burn through thorium," she told him, admonishingly. "Now, let me treat your burns."

Mai went back into her room and picked up the salve, though she heard Zuko continue to struggle with the chains. She came back and when he saw her, he stopped struggling, but continued to glare at her. Mai treated his new burn with care, moving the manacle to place a bandage around his wrist to make sure it wouldn't rub.

"With time, you'll learn that I'm right," Mai told Zuko, getting up as he continued to glare at her. "You've had a long night. Get some rest."

Mai turned and left, closing the door to Zuko's room. She leaned back against the door as she surveyed her own room and the small kitchen in it. She knew she loved Zuko and she knew he cared for her. He had told her he cared for her, what made the little earthbender any different? She would make Zuko see the truth, and they would be together. She just had to make him see, no matter how long it took.


	12. To Find the Truth

A/N: Thank you to everyone for all your reviews and support

A/N: Thank you to everyone for all your reviews and support. I love reading all your reviews and they give me such encouragement. I know the story has turned a little darker, and you can blame my husband for that. ) He gave me the ideas. There is light at the end of the tunnel as you will see. Thank you again Princess Kya. I'm sorry I couldn't respond, your e-mail didn't work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 12

Suki woke in an unfamiliar room, sweating. She had had the same nightmare, from one of Azula's many torture sessions. This one had been when she had been chained down to a metal table and Azula had sent small bits of lightning through it. The pain had been horrendous and Azula had stood there smugly, telling Suki that if she told her everything she knew about the Avatar and his companions, the pain would stop.

Suki shook her head, trying to shake off the nightmare. She was no longer in a prison, and now she was back with Sokka. Sokka! He had been captured the night before! Suki sat up, a little unsteady, and saw Jade open her eyes and look at her from her seat at the door.

"Are you going to try anything?" Jade asked, studying Suki.

Suki stood and took a deep breath. The light told her it was nearly noon and if Aang was back with Sokka, everything was fine. If they weren't back, there was nothing she could do at the moment to save Sokka.

"No," Suki replied, sagging against the wall.

"C'mon," Jade said, rising. "You look terrible. Let's get some food."

Suki nodded and walked to the door and Jade. The former assassin opened the door and led the way out. Jade obviously knew the way and Suki followed, depressed as she looked around, looking for any sign of Aang or Sokka. There was no sign of the boys, but on one of her glances, she saw Katara sitting next to a sleeping Toph in a bedroom.

Suki ducked into the earthbender's room and saw Katara sleeping and Toph still out, with her right arm bandaged. Katara woke as Suki looked over the small earthbender.

"Has she woken yet?" Suki asked quietly, seeing Jade watching from the door.

"No," Katara sighed. "Has there been any word? About…?"

Suki looked at Katara and saw the waterbender barely holding back tears. She realized with a start that Sokka was also Katara's brother and Aang, Katara's boyfriend, was out there looking for him.

"No," Suki replied sadly.

Katara got up and went to Suki, wrapping her in a hug as Jade stopped watching and left the room. The two girls held onto each other, crying and hugging each other as they hoped for the best, but with every passing hour, they knew that was less and less likely.

"With the way you two babies are crying, you'd think I was dead," Suki heard Toph say from the bed, pain lacing her voice. "But the way I feel, that may not be too far off."

"Toph!" Katara cried, moving from Suki to the earthbender as Suki saw Toph trying to sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Like a pack of armadillo tigers chewed me up and spit me out," Toph growled, cradling her right arm as Katara helped her sit up and lean against the headboard.

Katara looked at Suki as the warrior wiped her eyes. "Suki, can you remove her pain?"

Suki nodded and reached over to poke Toph's shoulder. The earthbender's face relaxed as her pain vanished.

"What happened?" Suki asked Toph.

Katara turned and sent a hard look at Suki. "I don't think…"Katara started.

"No Katara," Toph stated, touching her right shoulder carefully. "I can tell you guys, but I don't know much."

Suki leaned back and waited as Toph took a deep breath and started.

"I was fighting Mai," Toph said as she started feeling around the table next to her bed with her left hand until Suki saw her find a marble rose and pick it up gently, cradling it to her chest. "I had felt Zuko and Azula exchange lightning a few times, so I didn't pay attention to it. I knew Zuko had been thrown back by a huge blast and then Azula started lightning again."

"How did you know it was lightning?" Suki asked.

Toph turned her blind gaze at the warrior and Suki saw frustration and sorrow in the misty green eyes.

"They feel really heavy and powerful when they do lightning. Dangerously powerful."

Suki nodded. "I'm sorry, please, continue."

Toph nodded and Suki saw Toph finger the rose petals of the marble rose.

"I knew something was wrong when I felt Zuko throw something. I had just blocked Mai's daggers and felt another coming towards me, but didn't have time to block it. A large one hit my shoulder just before my right arm turned into fire. The fire raced up my arm as I was thrown to the ground by the large dagger and then it was gone. Then I woke up here. Now it's your turn."

Suki sighed and saw Katara giving Toph a sorrowful look.

"We don't know for sure," Suki said. "We saw everyone fighting below and then you were struck by lightning. A dust cloud came and when we landed, you were the only one there."

"Zuko's sword was in your shoulder," Katara said gently, giving another stern look at Suki. "But we don't know where he is. Can you remember anything else?"

"No," Toph said quietly, turning her face to the rose.

"We found Zuko's other sword next to Azula's prints," Suki said, pressing on. "And it had blood on the edge. It looks like he attacked her, but there was also a rock with some blood on it there too, so Azula may have been knocked out. But then his prints were next to Mai's and another set that was unfamiliar. There was also an imprint of a body on the ground."

"Mai," Toph growled, clutching the rose tighter. "I'm going to kill her."

"Wait," Katara said, putting a hand on Toph's' left shoulder. "We don't know where she is and you're in no condition to fight."

"We also don't know if Zuko went willingly," Suki said.

Toph turned her head and stared at Suki in shock before frowning at the Kyoshi warrior.

"He wouldn't," Toph stated. "He's never lied to me, not about the important stuff."

"But what if he was lying," Suki said. "What if he's been lying the entire time?"

"That's enough," Katara stated, standing and going to Suki. The waterbender's tone and eyes were hard as steel. "We don't know anything, and with both Zuko and Sokka missing, you're not helping."

"Sokka's missing too?" Toph asked, her face falling into shock again.

"Yes," Katara told the earthbender gently. "He disappeared on the balloon and Aang went to find him. We're waiting on him."

Toph nodded and laid down, turning her back to the two girls, and keeping her right arm out. Katara went to her and put her hand onto Toph's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze before turning to Suki and guiding her out of the room forcefully. Katara guided her out to the gardens and to a private corner before turning Suki to face her.

"That was uncalled for," Katara told Suki sternly. "She's injured and both Zuko and Sokka are missing. She cares for him deeply and you know he cares for her. If he was working with Mai or Azula, he had plenty of chances to capture Aang, but he didn't. I don't want you upsetting Toph any more."

Suki stared at her feet, humbled by Katara's stern motherly tone. She agreed though, it had been uncalled for. Toph had just woken up and she had implied that Zuko had been lying to her the entire time, being an accomplice to Azula and Mai the entire time. The evidence didn't point either way, but her gut told her not to trust the firebender.

"I'm sorry," Suki said quietly as she felt Katara's eyes on her still. "I'm just so worried about Sokka."

Suki looked up and into Katara's blue eyes, so like Sokka's and at the same time so different. Katara smiled gently and wrapped Suki into a hug. Suki hugged her back, and fought the tears that threatened. She couldn't cry now, not anymore. She needed to be strong to save Sokka.

"C'mon, you look famished," Katara said with a smile and turned, guiding Suki back into the house and to the dining hall.

--

Mai carried the tray into Zuko's room, smiling at him. He couldn't turn away from her, so he simply stared at the ceiling.

"I made you some oatmeal," Mai said, trying to put some cheerfulness into her tone.

Zuko looked at her and then turned his face away from her. She set the tray onto the bedside table and then picked up a chair and sat next to him. She thought he looked tired, but pushed that thought away.

"You don't have to be so depressed," she told him. "This is for the best, you'll see."

"No, it's not," Zuko stated, keeping his face turned away from Mai.

Mai felt her temper start to rise. Why couldn't he see that she still loved him? That she would always love him?

"I love you, and I know you care for me too. You said you did, and your letter told me you cared for me, deeply." Mai waited and then sighed. "At least look at me."

Mai waited and eventually Zuko sighed and turned his face back to her, his golden eyes sparkling in the lamplight.

"I do care for you, Mai," Zuko started, caution in his tone. "But not that way. I don't love you. I love T..."

"Don't!" Mai snarled, standing. "Don't say that foul earthbender's' name! And don't tell me that!"

She turned away from Zuko, breathing deeply and fighting to retain control of herself.

"Mai," Zuko said sadly. "I'm sorry, but I just don't feel that way about you. I do care for you, as a friend. But I can't love you. I realize now I never did. I'm sorry I broke your heart, but this isn't the way to deal with it."

Mai took a deep breath and turned back to Zuko.

"You told me I wasn't a lie. What was I then? Were you just playing with me? Fantasizing?"

Mai heard her tone becoming more grated and lower as she got angrier. Zuko sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"You were my friend, the one person I could confide in, and that made me feel as if I belonged. But I realized I didn't belong, not with Azula and my father there. You were all I cared for while I was home. I didn't think this would happen to me, to us. But it did and I'm not sorry."

Zuko turned his face back towards her as he said the last and a small part of her knew he was telling the truth, but she pushed that out of her head. His golden eyes were so full of sorrow, for her, and she saw pity in them too.

"I'll bring lunch in later," Mai said as she turned away from the look in Zuko's eyes and went to her own room, shutting the door behind her.

She went to her bed and hugged her pillow, letting herself cry into it. Few were the times she actually allowed herself to cry, but this was one of them. She knew he had to love her still. Something in him loved her still, that was why he had held back when they had fought. Eventually he would see that, eventually.

--

Suki wandered the gardens, waiting for Aang and hopefully Sokka to show up. She had stopped in and apologized to Toph after she had something to eat. Toph had nodded in recognition to the apology, but had not said a word, just turned away from Suki, but Suki had seen the earthbender still cradling the marble rose to her chest. She had then gone into the gardens.

She was remembering her date with Sokka the night before as she wandered the garden and smiled at the memory of him making a buffoon of himself. She loved that he made her laugh. She looked up and saw a speck coming towards her in the air. Suki stared as it turned into a glider and within a minute, Aang was landing in the garden, looking exhausted.

"Aang!" Suki cried, running to the Avatar. "Did you find him?"

Aang looked at her, and shook his head slowly. Suki felt herself crumple inside, but refused to let it take her as it had the night before.

"C'mon, you look terrible," she said as she guided him inside and to the dining hall.

Aang let her lead him and sat as she got some fruit for him. Katara entered as the Avatar was eating and ran to him, wrapping him in a hug as she spotted him.

"Thank the spirits you're ok," Katara cried as she hugged Aang.

Suki watched with envy as Aang hugged Katara back.

"I'm fine Katara," Aang told the waterbender. "I'm sorry. I couldn't find anything of Sokka. It's as if he was never there."

Suki saw Katara sag and Aang supported her as she cried. Suki wished she could cry as well, and her body wanted her to, but she was dry. Her tears had been used up the night before and that morning, and now she wouldn't cry until she had rescued Sokka. She saw the Avatar look up at her and she knew that he knew how she felt.

"Anger won't bring him back," Aang told her, his grey eyes appearing much older. "And emptiness makes it worse. We're going to do everything we can to get him back, Suki. You have my word."

Suki stared at the boy before her and nodded. How could this child, this boy, have this much wisdom?

"He's not the only one missing," Katara said, sniffling and wiping tears away as she sat back from Aang. "Zuko's missing too, and Toph's hurt."

"How?" Aang asked, shocked.

"Maybe we should discuss it elsewhere," Suki said quietly as she saw Toph's father enter the room.

Aang nodded and let Katara lead him out. Suki followed and was surprised when they went to Toph's room. Katara closed the door behind the warrior as Toph turned towards them.

"Hey Twinkle toes," Toph stated sadly. "So you didn't find him."

"No," Aang said, trying to smile at Toph. "But we will."

The Avatar turned to Suki and Katara. "What happened?"

Katara took a deep breath and started talking, glancing at Toph occasionally. Toph still held the marble rose, running her hands over it as Katara talked.

"We left the balloon," Katara started. "And were heading to pick you guys up while we were dodging fireballs. The fireballs stopped and then lightning came towards us from the ground. Zuko told me to get him and Toph to the ground, to fight Mai and Azula. I did and they jumped off before I went to get you guys.

"The four fought, and we were heading back down when we saw a large explosion and then lightning. The lightning hit Toph and then the air turned into a dust cloud. We landed as soon as we could, but Toph was the only one there. I went to heal her as Suki and Jade investigated what happened."

Suki saw Toph clench the rose closer to her with her left hand, and knew the earthbender didn't want to hear her mistrust of Zuko again.

"Suki found one of Zuko's swords next to where Azula had sent the lightning to Toph and a rock, and both had blood on them. She said there was also an imprint of a body and an unfamiliar set of tracks and it looked like Zuko had attacked Azula and someone else may have knocked her out. From where we had seen Zuko, she found his tracks, and then another imprint of a body and another bloody rock. Mai's tracks and another unfamiliar set were there. Is that right, Suki?"

Suki saw Katara look at her, her gaze hardening as if telling her not to put her own judgment out there like she had the last time.

"Yes, that's right," Suki said.

Aang must have caught the look, and looked from waterbender to warrior oddly before turning to look at Toph.

"I'm sorry, Toph," he told the earthbender gently. "We'll find him. We'll find both of them."

Toph nodded, but remained silent.

"That's not all, Aang," Katara said hesitantly.

Suki watched as Aang turned back to Katara, his mouth hanging open.

"I found Zuko's other sword in Toph's shoulder, and her right arm is burned badly, but on the inside. It looks like the lightning went through her arm, but then stopped at the sword. The hilt of the sword is also blackened. I healed Toph's arm the best I could, but I need to heal her a lot more. My bending's not full strength yet and I'm using everything I can."

Aang nodded sadly before his face brightened slightly.

"Zuko kept telling me when he was teaching me lightning to never let it go through my heart. Maybe that's what he was doing!"

"I don't understand," Toph stated, and Suki agreed. Why would a sword hit cause the lightning to not go through her heart?

"Suki," Aang said, directing his gaze to the warrior again. "Do you still have Zuko's swords? Both of them?"

"Yeah, they're in my room. I'll be right back."

Aang nodded as she hurried to get the twin swords. She was curious why the Avatar would want to see them, but was thankful Jade had brought them in the night before. Jade was in their room and saw Suki pick up the swords and followed the warrior back to Toph's room.

"What's going on?" the former assassin asked as she closed the door behind her.

Suki handed Aang the swords as Katara turned to address the woman.

"We're trying to find out what happened."

Jade nodded and sat as Aang held the swords out to Toph.

"You're the metal expert," Aang told the earthbender. "Is there anything different between them?"

Suki watched Toph place her marble rose into her lap before taking the swords one at a time. She saw the earthbender frown at the dried blood on the one that had hit Azula as she tapped it. Toph then took the other, staying away from the tip and tapped it as well. Toph's face split into a smile as she handed them back to Aang.

"Twinkle toes, you've got to see this!"

Suki watched, puzzled as Aang closed his eyes and tapped both swords. Her puzzlement increased and she saw she wasn't the only one as Aang slowly started smiling too.

"What?" Katara asked. "What is it?"

"One's different," Toph stated. "In most metals the minerals are not aligned at all but the lightning must have aligned them perfectly. It's as if it was burned, just like my arm."

"Lightning likes to travel to the earth," Aang said and Suki nodded. She knew that, everyone knew that.

"And it will find the quickest way to get there," Aang continued, seeing that everyone was following him.

Suki saw Jade's face light up, but she was still puzzled.

"Of course, Aang," Suki said. "That's why you shouldn't be out in a lightning storm. It could hit you or a tree…"

"But it prefers earth," Aang said, smiling at the warrior. "And metal is earth, just refined earth. The sword stopped the lightning from going through Toph's heart and sent it to the ground. That's why it's burned. I'm not entirely sure…other people would know better. But I think…Zuko saved her."

Suki stared as Toph started grinning and Katara, Aang and Jade were all smiling. If Zuko had saved Toph, then he was a prisoner. But why?

"But then he would be a prisoner," Suki stated and she saw Toph smirk at her smugly, an 'I told you so' look on her face. Suki ignored it and continued her thoughts. "But why? Why him without the Avatar? And could it have been burned before?"

Suki saw Toph's smirk fall to a frown instantly.

"Mai," the girl growled. "Mai and Azula were arguing on the balloon, about what would happen to him. If what you found is correct," Toph told Suki hesitantly, "then the princess was knocked out, probably by the same person who knocked out Zuko. Mai wants to keep him for herself, but Azula wanted to take him back home, or kill him."

Toph turned her gaze to Suki again, her misty green eyes hard and unforgiving. "And no, I've held his swords before, in Omashu. They weren't burned before."

Suki took a deep breath and turned her gaze away from the earthbender. "Then that settles it," Suki stated and saw all eyes turn to her. "We need to rescue Sokka first."

"No!" Toph cried and tried to get out of bed.

Katara put her hands onto Toph's shoulders and Suki saw the earthbender grab her right arm in pain.

"If what you say is true," Suki told Toph, "if Mai has him, he's in no danger. If Azula has him, we'll find him and Sokka at the same time."

"Then I'm going!" Toph cried. "I don't care if I'm injured, I'm not going to sit around and wait and see!"

Suki walked up to Toph and touched the girls' right arm gently. Toph winced and Suki could tell she was barely holding back tears as the earthbender glared at her.

"You're in no condition to go anywhere," Suki told her. "We'll find Sokka and then if Zuko's not there, we'll search for him when we get back."

Aang and Katara exchanged a glance before Aang turned to Suki as Katara took water from her pouch and started healing Toph's arm again.

"Do you have any ideas where he could be?" the Avatar asked Suki.

"No," Suki answered. "But Jade does. All I know is the faster we get to Sokka, the better. Azula nearly killed me for information on you. I have no doubt she would kill him to find out what you're planning."

Suki hardened herself to the look in Aang's grey eyes. They were so full of sorrow, pain and guilt. He glanced at Jade and Jade nodded, gesturing to go outside. Aang followed her out and Suki started to follow. She glanced back and saw Toph still fighting back tears from the pain she had caused. She went over and poked Toph on her shoulder, taking the pain away. Toph stared up at her, questioning her with her misty green eyes.

"When we get back, I promise I'll help you find him," Suki told the earthbender.

Toph sighed and sat back onto the bed, picking up the marble rose again as Suki headed towards the door.

"You better be good on your word," Toph said menacingly, "or what I do to Mai will be nothing compared to what I do to you."

Suki sighed and nodded before leaving the room. She found Aang and Jade in the hallway waiting and they were about to head elsewhere when Katara came out.

"I want to help too," Katara stated, looking torn. "Sokka's my brother, but I need to heal Toph more."

Aang turned to Katara and smiled sweetly at her. "Then why don't you stay here. Toph needs someone to keep her company and to keep her from losing her temper. We'll be fine. Don't worry, stay with Toph. She needs you more, and I can heal a little."

Katara laughed lightly at Aang. "I can teach you some more, but Aang, be careful."

Suki turned away as she felt her heart break at the affection in Katara's tone for Aang. She needed that from Sokka, that presence and peace of mind. But he had been captured and she was determined to save him before Azula could do to Sokka what the princess had done to her.

"You're exhausted, Avatar," Suki heard Jade say. "We all are. Let's get some rest and discuss our plans later."

Jade looked long and hard at Suki and Suki nodded as Aang did. She went to her room as Jade showed Aang to his. Suki lay down on the bed, thinking that it would be hard to fall asleep and rest, but within a minute, she was sleeping.

--

Mai awoke, still clutching her wet pillow to muffled sounds from Zuko's room. It sounded as if he was in pain. She put her pillow aside and checked herself in the mirror, making sure her eyes weren't red and that tear streaks weren't on her face before opening Zuko's door carefully. When she saw him, she ran back to get the bowl of water and a clean linen before hurrying back to his side.

He was twitching as if in great pain, and sweating as he was in the grip of a terrible nightmare. Mai went to feel his forehead, but the heat from his face alone warned her not to touch him. She soaked the linen in the cool water and then laid the damp cloth on his forehead. The water steamed, but he started to settle down. Mai took the cloth and soaked it again. She placed the wet cloth back onto his forehead as she saw a tear running down from his scarred eye.

"Oh, Zuko," she whispered. "Please be ok."

"Mom?" Zuko whispered, his eyes starting to flutter open.

"No Zuko, it's me," she whispered.

"Toph?"

Mai frowned and stood, stepping away from him as his eyes opened and he turned to look at her. He sighed and turned his face away from her again.

"Why do I have to lose all the people I love?" she heard him whisper.

"I'm still here Zuko," Mai replied, stepping towards him again, smiling slightly.

Zuko turned to look at her again. "I already told you, Mai. I don't love you."

"Why not?" Mai asked frowning as she felt her temper rising. "You told me you did when we were home. You told me in your letter that you cared for me, and you held back whenever we fought. I know you still care for me, and I'm not going to let that little tramp steal you away from me again!"

Zuko sat up on his elbow and glared at her. "Don't ever talk that way about Toph! Ever! Do you understand me?!"

Mai expected more shouting, but strangely Zuko took a deep breath and lay down again, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his unchained hand.

"I don't love you, Mai," he said finally. "What will it take for you to realize that?"

"Then what was your letter for?" she asked him sarcastically as she walked closer to him. "For fun? To keep me dangling on your chain while you went out and had fun?"

Zuko turned and sat up to look at her again, but remained silent, his face oddly expressionless.

"You told me you cared for me, but you needed to follow your destiny. To wait and that we would see what would happen. I waited, Zuko," she told him, hearing the pain in her heart start to enter her tone. But she didn't care and she didn't keep the pain in. "I waited and now you tell me you don't care about me?!"

She moved her hand to slap him, but he caught it easily with his free hand and just looked at her. She saw the sorrow and pain in his golden eyes and knew he was sorry for what he had done. He dropped her hand and placed his gently on her cheek.

"I do care for you Mai," he said gently as she leaned into his touch.

She leaned forward to kiss him, but felt his hand start to heat. She moved away from his hand before it could burn her and stared at him.

"But I already told you, I don't care for you like that."

She stood and backed away as he lay down again.

"I didn't think this would happen," he told her as he studied her. "But it did. I asked you to wait, to see what destiny brought us after the war ended, if either of us survived. But it wasn't a command. If you had found somebody else, yes, I would have been mad, but I would have been happier that you had found someone better, that could make you happier."

"But I don't want anyone else," Mai told him, fighting back tears again and fighting to retain control of her features and emotions. "All I wanted was you."

"I'm sorry, Mai," Zuko said as he turned his head away from her.

Mai waited, but he didn't speak another word, just waited with his face turned away from her. She finally went to the small table and picked up the cloth and bowl of water along with the empty breakfast bowl before retreating to her room. She cleaned the bowls and started boiling some water. She knew that he would be hungry soon, and that she should eat as well, though she wasn't hungry with all of her emotions and thoughts rolling around inside her.

Her mind told her that what he had said was the truth. Who would know him better than her? But her heart told her that he was still hers, that they belonged together, and that all she had to do was make him see sense. She thought back to when he had shouted at her when she had called the earthbender a tramp. Usually when he lost his temper, he would shout louder and for longer, and maybe even throw a few fireballs, but he hadn't. He had said what he needed to say and then regained control, even talking normally and not being depressed as he usually was after a fight.

She needed time to think, some time alone. She took the pot off of the stove and set it to the side, going outside to walk and think. She slipped out of the door quietly and carefully, making sure there was no noise and that the small amount of daylight that trickled through the trees didn't enter the building. She started walking through the trees, thinking about what she was going to do when she saw a figure moving through the trees ahead of her.

With the stealth and speed of an assassin, she moved behind the figure and stalked the person. She recognized the person, and when they turned towards her, she sent several daggers, pinning the person effectively against a large tree.


	13. Starting the Search

A/N: Thank you again to all who reviewed

A/N: Thank you again to all who reviewed! I love reviews! And thank you to Princess Kya and Kairi No Baka, sorry I couldn't respond. Also no one guessed correctly who it was, so here's the answer. Thank you again, and please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 13

"You?! What are you doing here?" the boy asked her as she leaned against a tree and studied him

Mai knew the boy, though she had only seen him a few times, and had actually met him once. He was thin, weak looking, his hands and face soft with thin, black hair and light green eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," Mai answered as she took out another dagger and twirled it in her fingers.

The boy glared at her and struggled to get free, but his arms were pinned too well. He eventually gave up and studied her.

"You're that girl that wants that _firebender_. Why are you still here?"

"Tawn, your name is Tawn, right?" Mai asked in her usual bored tone.

The boy nodded, but stood tall, as if not showing fear would get him out of his predicament.

"Good, you want the earthbender, right?"

"Her name is Lady Toph Bei Fong," Tawn stated proudly. "and yes, she is my fiancée."

"Then we can help each other," Mai stated, smiling slightly.

"I don't see how we can _help_ each other," Tawn stated in a superior fashion. "You're fire nation. I want nothing to do with you."

Mai frowned at his superior tone. She was used to it from Azula, but she didn't let anyone else use it on her. She twisted the dagger in her hand and posed it so that it was ready to throw. She saw Tawn look startled and gulp visibly before he stood tall and proud again.

"You want the ear…Toph, and I want Zuko, the firebender. We can help each other by driving them apart," Mai stated and waited until it sank in.

"You know where he is, don't you," Tawn stated, and Mai saw the wheels inside his head turning. He seemed to be thinking faster than she had thought he could, but as long as she stayed a step ahead if him, that would be ok.

"And if I do…" Mai started.

"It means nothing to me," Tawn finished after a moments' pause from Mai, starting to smile at her.

"Good," Mai said, turning and starting to walk away.

"Wait, you can't leave me here!" Tawn cried. "I can help you. Something happened last night, but I don't know what. The fir…Zuko came to dinner last night with the mayor. With a proposition. I don't know what it was, but Lord Bei Fong was…different afterwards. When Toph was the only one to come back and was injured, I knew something had happened, and I think her friends are keeping something secret, but I don't know what."

Mai turned back after he had finished. She knew what the Avatar and his companions were hiding. She could use that to drive the earthbender away, and then move Zuko.

"I know what they're hiding," Mai told Tawn. "But before I tell you, I want you to promise that you'll do everything in your power to get your lady away from here. To stop thinking about my boyfriend."

"I promise, but you also have to let me go."

"Deal," Mai said and walked over, pulling her daggers out of Tawn's clothes and the tree quickly before stepping away from the boy.

He examined his clothes, sneering at the holes before turning to Mai again, waiting.

"The thing that they're hiding," Mai started, "is that Zuko threw his swords, one at his sister, and one at your lady. They both hit. I don't have any details about his 'proposition', but I know he was expecting the attack to have fought back so quickly and effectively."

She watched as Tawn processed the information she had given him, and with a merchant's poker face, he smiled.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked Mai.

"I want you to take her away, to make her believe that Zuko doesn't care for her. To put as much doubt and disbelief into her as you can. I'll be leaving in a few days, once the army is gone. Can you do that?"

"You have my word," Tawn said, bowing a merchant's bow. "If we should need to talk again, how can I reach you?"

Mai thought for a minute. She didn't want him to find the small building she had found. She noticed the tree she had pinned him to and smiled slightly.

"Place a ribbon on that tree when you need information, or have information," she told Tawn, pointing to the tree with one of her daggers. "And I will do the same."

Tawn nodded and bowed again, leaving with a smug look on his face. Mai disappeared behind a tree and silently followed him out of the forest before heading back to her building. She looked at the city for a second before turning back. If the boy did his job correctly, they would each have the one they wanted, and they would have no need of each other's help again.

--

Toph awoke to a dull ache in her right arm. It was much less than it had been when she had first awoken, but it was still painful. She thought to what had woken her and heard someone enter her bedroom. She recognized the footsteps and knew Tawn had entered. She was still facing away from the door and heard him go to a person watching her.

Strangely it was her father watching over her anxiously and not Katara. Tawn approached Lao hesitantly and waited for Lao to notice him. Toph waited as well, to see what would happen.

"I thought I told you to go home," Lao said quietly, but sternly to Tawn, his face and body still facing Toph as she pretended to remain sleeping.

"I was going home, my lord," Tawn said humbly. "But I saw something, or rather someone, and knew you would wish to hear of it."

Toph waited for Tawn to go on, but he simply remained silent until Lao turned and exited the room. Tawn followed and closed the door after him. Toph rolled onto her back, easing the weight off of her aching shoulder and listened very carefully.

"I saw the fire nation girl, Mai, and then overheard her talking with someone," Toph heard Tawn say quietly. "I recognized her voice and listened further. I believe she was speaking to the young man that was here last night, but I didn't hear him. She said…"

"Wait," Lao said sternly, and Toph waited. "Follow me," her father told Tawn after a moment.

Toph heard them walk off towards Lao's study and clenched her fist in anger. The boy had seen Mai. She was nearby, and if she had Zuko, then he was near too. But why would Tawn tell her father that? It was in Squeaky's best interest for Zuko to be missing and captured.

Toph's anger and confusion gave way to dread. He knew. Somehow the pathetic earthbender knew that Zuko had thrown his sword at her and hit her. But how did he know? And if he knew, was it because Mai had told him, or did he overhear Katrara or Suki, or was he telling the truth, that he had overheard Mai. She couldn't tell for sure since she was lying in her bed. She would have to wait and listen and then react, as she had always done. With a wry smile, she thought about how this was different from her past. This time she had friends to help her.

She picked up Zuko's gift and ran her fingertips over the features of the rose petals as she sat up in her bed and waited for Katara to come and check on her. Toph fought the growing pain in her arm as she thought over everything Zuko had told her since she had met him after the failed invasion.

She knew that everything he had told her had been the truth. Even when she had called him a liar, it wasn't because he had actually lied, but that he was unsure, or didn't know, or didn't say the whole truth. Then, she could always tell, but what if Suki had been right? What if he had been lying the entire time and just covered it with truth and emotion so that she couldn't tell?

Toph pushed that thought out of her head with a snarl. Zuko had never lied to her. And Suki didn't trust him, from when she had seen him when they had shown up with Iroh at the western air temple to their dealing with the Combustion Man, Hoa Long. The Kyoshi warrior was wrong, and Toph would just have to prove it. But in order to do that, she needed to heal and get out and look for Zuko.

She was just about to get up and go looking for Katara when the waterbender opened the door and placed a tray on Toph's lap. Toph's mouth watered as she smelled dumplings in cherry sauce and chow mien.

"Kin, one of the cooks, said this was your favorite," Katara said sweetly. "And you need to eat well to recover. Your body is using a lot of energy to heal."

"Thanks, Sugar Queen," Toph said before she dug into the food. Kin always knew Toph best, and had always made sure she got plenty of her favorites.

Katara waited while Toph ate. Toph quickly ate her food, wanting to use Katara as much as she could. Once she was finished, Katara removed the tray and started healing Toph's arm again. The earthbender sighed as the pain eased away in the healing. It was still there, but once more a dull ache instead of the throbbing pain that it had become while she waited.

"Ok, all done for now," Katara stated as Toph felt the last of the water leave her arm. "Can I do anything else for you Toph?"

Toph smiled. This was what she had been waiting for.

"Actually," Toph stated humbly. "I heard my dad and Tawn speaking outside of my door just after I woke up. I though I heard that he had seen Mai."

Toph heard Katara pull back and stand tensely as if ready to hold Toph down in case she wanted to storm out to hunt Mai down. Toph moved her hand to the wall next to her bed and smiled inwardly as she felt Katara's stance tense.

"I was wondering if you could find out what he saw and heard. I feel useless sitting here, but it hurts too much to move around still. I can't wait till I can get out at least for a walk."

With an inward smile, Toph felt Katara become confused and then relaxed.

"Maybe we can get you out into the gardens later, or tomorrow, but sure, I'll do what I can to find out what happened. You promise you won't go running off to find out?"

Katara had her stern motherly tone in the end and Toph smiled sweetly at her.

"I promise. I won't run off till I'm healed. I just want to know what's going on and I feel too much like I was run over by a million komodo rhinos to get up right now."

She felt Katara nod and start to leave. Katara turned back to her once more and studied Toph.

"You have my word, Sweetness," Toph told her, smiling slightly.

Katara sighed and left, closing the door behind her. Toph laid down again to rest while she waited. She knew she'd need her rest if the boy and Mai were up to something. She couldn't pound the boy into dust; he was too much like her father, a good merchant, and therefore a good liar and manipulator. But she could beat him at his own game. Mai on the other hand just needed a really good pounding, maybe two. One for Toph to feel better and the other to knock it into Mai's head. With a sigh, Toph placed the marble rose onto her table once more and turned over, falling asleep easily.

--

Suki woke as the sun started setting. She saw that she was alone in her room and peeked her head out into the hallway. Just then the servant who had gone to Shawn's house appeared. He saw her and smiled kindly at her as she looked confused.

"There's a washroom next door, my lady," the servant said gently. "If you wish, I can call a maid to draw up a hot bath for you."

Suki thought it over. A hot bath would be nice, but what if Aang and Jade were already meeting and getting ready to leave? The servant must have seen her thoughts flickering across her face.

"The Avatar is still resting, and your…companion is in the baths," he told her.

Suki felt a wry smile tug at the corner of her mouth as the servant talked about Jade, not trusting the former assassin. She didn't either, but Jade was helping and proving useful.

"I'll take a bath. Thank you," Suki said.

The servant bowed and walked off as Suki ducked back into her room. Now that she noticed it, there was another door in her bedroom on the right wall. She went over to it and opened it to reveal a bath room much like the one in Shawn's house. She spotted Jade in a porcelain tub as a maid entered and started filling another tub. Suki waited and thanked the maid as the girl left before disrobing and sighing as she entered the bath.

"So where are we going to check first?" Suki asked Jade.

Jade opened her eyes and glanced at Suki.

"I'll tell you when I tell the Avatar," the former assassin stated, closing her eyes again.

Suki felt anger rise within her. She scowled at Jade, but the woman just opened an eye and sighed.

"I don't want to have give every little detail twice," Jade said. "I know of a few places we can check tonight, and then we'll come back to rest and re-supply if we don't find him. After that, there will be several places that are a day or two away that we can check. Those are the most likely, but I want to cross off the closest places first. Knowing the princess, she likes to do things…unorthodox."

Suki shivered as she remembered some of the torture she had gone through. Yes, the princess was unorthodox. She even tortured differently to get whatever she wanted. Suki pushed the memories out of her head as she sank lower into the tub, letting the heat envelop her.

Once the memories were safely locked away again, she started washing, making sure she was entirely clean before getting out and putting on her clothes again. She frowned at how dirty they were, but she had a clean set at Master Shawn's.

"Your clean clothes are in our room," Jade said, seeming to know what Suki was thinking.

Suki nodded her thanks and started to go into her room when Jade spoke again.

"I can teach you if you like."

"What?" Suki asked, confused. What could Jade possibly teach her?

"You're good, a natural," Jade said, turning to look at Suki from her bath. "But my father didn't teach you the deadly points, or the ones you need in a fight. I can teach you those. If you want."

"Why would I want your teaching?" Suki asked, slightly angry that Jade would even suggest teaching her something. She was a Kyoshi warrior, trained in martial arts since she could walk.

Jade sighed and sank lower into her bath. "Because my teacher taught the one you'll probably have to face to get your boyfriend back. And I'm better than her. You know I am. I'm offering something that you can never get again. Why pass it up?"

"Let me think about it," Suki replied.

Jade nodded and Suki hurried into the guest room to change into clean clothes. True, Jade was better, she had more experience and better teaching than Suki had, but why would an assassin offer to teach her what only elite assassins knew? She would talk it over with Liz and maybe Katara before answering Jade. Suki hurried out of her room and to the dining hall. She was just about there when she ran into Katara. The waterbender looked worried, and guided Suki away gently.

"Toph's dad knows," Katara whispered as they walked into the garden.

"Knows what?"

"That Zuko's sword was found in Toph's shoulder," Katara hissed. "That boy, Tawn, said he overheard Mai talking to someone, about knowing that he had thrown the sword at Toph and hit her. Did he overhear us, do you think, or could he be telling the truth?"

"I don't know," Suki said, pulling her arm away from Katara. "And I don't care." She saw the horrified expression on Katara's face and sighed. "I'm sorry, Katara, but Sokka's more important to me than _him_. And Sokka should be more important to you too. I know you're worried about Toph, but if Mai has him, then he's safe. We're going to check a few places tonight."

Katara bowed her head, but then looked back into Suki's eyes with determination. "I am worried about Sokka, and Toph. _And_ Zuko. Sokka's my brother, but even though he's a buffoon most of the time, he's strong. With you and Aang going for him, he'll be ok. I can trust you guys to look out for him, but I can see Toph's pain. She wants to go out now and find Zuko, and I know how she feels."

Katara must have seen Suki frown further and continued. "I've been to the fire nation. They hurt their own people too, just as bad as here. And Aang and Zuko have shown me that everyone needs a second chance, no matter who they are."

Suki nodded. "Keep an eye on the boy then. He might be able to give you a lead. Is Aang up yet?"

"I'm right here," Aang said as he walked towards them followed by Jade. "Let's go and we'll work out details on Appa."

Suki nodded and started heading towards the bison as Aang and Katara made their goodbyes. Appa gave her a friendly bellow as she pet him while waiting for the Avatar. Soon Aang was there and they all climbed aboard. Appa took off and started heading northeast as Suki turned to Jade.

"So what's the plan?" Suki asked the assassin.

Jade took out a map and laid it on the saddle floor as Aang airbended himself back to the saddle.

"We'll check here," Jade said, pointing to a dot on the map, "and then the next fort and armory and so forth around the city until dawn. This requires stealth and silence. Can you do that?"

The former assassin looked at Suki, smiling slightly at the end. Suki sighed.

"Yes, and yes, I'll learn from you."

"Great," Aang said. "Let's start."

He airbended himself back onto Appa's head as they descended towards the small fort, starting their search for Sokka.

--

Mai entered the building quietly and set the pot back onto the stove. She lit it as she heard a light tapping from the other room. She waited until the rice was cooked before placing it into two bowls on a tray and taking them into Zuko's room along with a pitcher of water and a set of glasses. The tapping was getting irritating and when she opened the door, she saw Zuko tapping his foot against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked him, setting the tray on the small table next to him.

"I'm bored," he sighed. "I don't have anything to do."

"We could talk," Mai suggested, picking up the chair in the room and taking it closer to the bed as she picked up her own bowl of rice.

"Everything you want to talk about, I don't. And vice versa," he said as he sat up on his left elbow and picked up his own bowl of rice.

Mai waited until he had placed the bowl into his chained hand before handing him chopsticks. She ate delicately and watched him as he leaned on his arm and ate the meager meal.

"Well, how did you convince the Avatar to let you join him?" Mai asked once she had finished and Zuko was just about done.

He looked at her oddly and set his bowl down onto the table. "Why would you want to know that?"

"You said you're bored and don't want to listen to me. I'm curious why the Avatar let you join him after you've chased him and especially after Ba Sing Sae."

"Toph," Zuko stated, lying back down again.

"What?" Mai asked, confused.

Zuko looked at her. "Toph's the reason I was allowed a second chance. But you don't want to hear about her, so you might as well drop it."

Mai considered this new piece of information. She might learn something about her enemy to help drive them apart, and if the small earthbender was the reason Zuko was allowed to join the Avatar's company, no wonder he was so loyal to her. Mai knew she didn't want to hear about the little earthbender, but she needed Zuko to trust her again. And for him to stop that infernal tapping.

"I'll try," Mai said, her voice grating slightly. "Could you stop that tapping?"

Zuko studied her and she almost swore she saw a smile tug at his mouth for a second, but it was gone when she blinked as he stopped tapping the wall with his foot.

"Where do you want me to start?" he asked her.

"What happened during the eclipse?"

Zuko sighed. "I faced my father. I told him how I felt, about him and how the world needs balance. That the Avatar was alive and that Azula had lied to him. He was angry and tried to kill me with lightning as the eclipse ended, but I was able to redirect it back at him and made my escape."

Mai saw him smile slightly at the memory. She felt pride that he had finally faced his father, but sorrow that he had chosen such a different path.

"I took a small balloon and followed the Avatar's bison. I was about to step forward into their clearing that night when I was swallowed by the earth, imprisoned by this small earthbender that I had only seen once before. She asked me why I was there and I told her I was there to join the Avatar. She called the Avatar over and they talked about me as if I wasn't there and if I was lying or not. They also talked about Azula."

Zuko turned his head and looked at Mai. "Why does she call Azula 'Platypus'?"

Mai was shocked by the question. "I don't know," she shrugged. A memory of an overheard conversation came to her. "I think during the eclipse, Azula faced the Avatar and the earthbender. Azula said something about the earthbender boasting about being able to tell if she was lying, so Azula gave this huge lie about being a giant platypus bear, or something like that. Why?"

Zuko merely smirked. "That makes sense. Toph has to have a nickname for everyone."

"What does she call the Avatar?" Mai asked, curious. The little earthbender certainly was odd.

"Twinkle toes."

"And the water tribe siblings?"

"Katara's Sugar Queen and Sweetness, and Sokka is Snoozles."

"And what does she call you?"

Zuko looked at Mai intently, studying her.

"Hothead."

Mai smiled slightly. "That makes sense."

"And Sunshine."

Mai frowned. "That doesn't. Why that?"

"She said I need variation for my moods," Zuko said, smiling again as he stared at the ceiling.

Mai frowned further. The little earthbender had certainly grown on him. They had only known each other a few weeks while she had known Zuko nearly her entire life. What made the earthbender so special? Zuko glanced at her and sighed at her expression.

"You brought it up," he told her.

Mai sighed and nodded. "I know. I'm sorry, please continue."

Zuko nodded. "The Avatar let me join and invited me to his group. They wanted an explanation and I gave it. The water tribe siblings didn't like it, but Aang and Toph were willing to give me a chance, so they let me stay, though they kept a sharp eye on me. The next day I started fire training for the Avatar. A squad of fire nation soldiers showed up. I offered to lead them away while the others got to safety and Toph decided to stay with me, to keep an eye on me. We fought them and then made a getaway through an underground cave system. We saw you and Ty Lee from a crevice and then that night."

Mai watched as a range of emotions crossed his features as he remembered everything. She thought she even saw fear and wondered what had happened. She knew how she had found them that night. They had been awfully close together when she and Ty Lee had come upon them, though the earthbender had told her nothing had happened while they had her on the balloon.

"What happened that night?" Mai asked. "I saw you two acting very close. She said nothing happened."

"Nothing happened," Zuko stated. "She was cold, so I started a fire and warmed her up a little. But nothing happened. We were just starting to become friends at that point. I can stop talking anytime you want."

Mai took a deep breath and retained control of her features. "No, you can keep going. But I don't want to hear any romantic stuff."

"I haven't said any. Aang and Katara picked us up the next morning. I trained Aang more and then my uncle showed up with the Kyoshi warriors."

Mai felt her face fall in shock and quickly returned her features to normal, but she knew Zuko had seen the momentary slip. His golden eyes sparkled for a second before he turned his head to stare at the ceiling again.

"Uncle taught Aang and I a few things, but we were separated again the next morning by the arrival of your balloon. We decided to split up so the others could get to safety. That's how you found us in that valley. I'm sorry I had to knock you out. I didn't want to fight you, or hurt you, but it was the easiest way to get you out of the fight."

"But you did hurt me," Mai stated. "And you continue to hurt me, every day."

Zuko sat up again and faced her, anger starting to show on his face and in his eyes. "If you would listen, it wouldn't hurt you. I don't want to keep doing this, but you're making me. You're the one making me hurt you and break your heart every day! It's all your fault!"

"No, it's her fault!" Mai stated, standing. "She turned you against me! I saw it on the beach and then in the valley, and especially this past week. It's her fault and you know it!"

"No Mai," Zuko stated calmly, a deadly calm entering his voice and making Mai want to back away in fright. "It is your fault. I told you I don't care about you in that way, and yet you continue to hang on. You attacked me, you chained me up, you just won't let go. I'm starting to question why I ever cared for you and why I still do. I think I might even be starting to hate you."

Mai backed up a step as he said the last, but kept a firm command of her features and tone. "Why? Why her?"

"Because she saw the real me, and took me for who I was, not what I was. You wanted a prince, and that's what you got. She didn't expect anything from me, and took me, scar and all for who I am, and who I could be. She showed me her weaknesses as I've shown her mine, and she's not ashamed of who she is or who she hangs out with. I told her father that too, when I proposed."

Mai felt her jaw drop in shock. "Pr…Proposed?" she asked meekly.

"Yes Mai. I asked for her hand in marriage, and her father accepted," Zuko told her, his voice still deathly calm. "So even if you could somehow get me to leave her, it wouldn't work. The marriage contract is binding, and I'm bound to it."

Mai turned and hurried out of the room, slamming the door shut. She ran outside into the early evening and away from Zuko. She stopped at the tree she had pinned Tawn to and fell to the ground, fighting to retain control, but it wouldn't come. Hot tears fell down her face as she sobbed and fought them. Eventually she gave up fighting and allowed herself to cry. She didn't know how long she lay there, crying, but when she rose, the sun had set and night had taken over.

Taking a black ribbon out of her hair, she pinned it to the tree with a star. She needed to tell the boy to get the earthbender away quickly, to make her forget Zuko. If she knew Zuko as well as she thought she did, then only Toph could break the contract. The boy was her last chance.


	14. Headache

A/N: Thank you again everyone

A/N: Thank you again everyone! I know Mai's getting annoying, but don't worry, it'll be over soon. And for all those worried about our favorite water tribe warrior, he's ok. He's captured, but you'll find out more about him here. And I haven't put his scene in because I'm trying to stick to a timeline. This chapter goes out to Miyiku. You suggested it, but I was already thinking about it at the time. As always, R&R, and thank you everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 14

Toph woke up again and felt the coolness of night taking over. Her arm was starting to hurt again and she had a small headache. Katara was there and noticed her waking, and was immediately at her side, placing a water covered hand on Toph's arm. Toph sighed as the pain diminished and turned, setting her feet on the ground.

"Maybe you should wait until tomorrow," Katara said, her motherly tone in full force.

"No," Toph stated, standing slowly. "I need to walk around. I've been in bed too long. I'm already sick of this place and can't stand being bedridden."

Katara sighed. "Very well, one quick walk around the gardens and then back here to rest. Your body is still using a lot of energy to heal."

Toph smiled at Katara and started heading towards her door. Her headache was getting worse, but she ignored it. Katara hurried ahead of her and opened the door for her. Toph smiled her thanks and started heading towards the garden. Her mother appeared in front of her and stopped in shock.

"Toph, what are you doing up?" Huiliang asked her daughter, surprised to see her.

"Going for a walk," Toph said, smiling at her mom. "I can't stand being in that room another day."

Huiliang nodded and Toph heard a smile in her moms' voice. "Very well, but maybe you should stay clear of your father. He's very worried about something and in his study."

Toph nodded and moved forward, frowning once she was past her mother. What had Squeaky told her old man? She'd question Katara as soon as they were alone. Katara opened the door to go outside for Toph and they walked towards the wall, away from the house. Toph frowned more as her headache continued to get worse. Strangely, she thought she also felt a constant tapping.

"So what did you learn about the boy?" Toph asked Katara once she was sure they were alone and far from anyone who could overhear.

She felt Katara tense, but the waterbender continued to walk next to Toph.

"He knows about you getting hit by the sword and I heard him tell your dad that he heard Mai talking to someone, saying she knew they had thrown the sword at you on purpose, and then Tawn said that we might know about it. I'm surprised your dad hasn't questioned me or thrown me out yet."

Toph nodded. "He knows you still need to heal me," she told Katara. "Anything else?"

"When your dad questioned Tawn about where he saw and heard Mai, he said it was in the bad part of town, by the old earth rumble. But that was it."

"C'mon," Toph said as she turned and hurried towards the window to Lao's study.

Katara followed cautiously, looking around as they made their way to the window. Toph stuck her left arm out and stopped Katara before they approached the window. She felt a guard enter Lao's study and bow before her father.

"Did you find anything?" Lao asked the guard.

"No sir," the guard said. "A sign of older habitation, but nothing new. If anyone was there recently, they left quickly."

Toph heard her dad sigh. "We must keep looking. I need to know who, and what, to believe."

"Yes, my lord," the guard said, bowed and left.

Toph waited a little longer, but her father remained silent. Katara placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, and Toph turned and walked back the way they had come.

"What happened?" Katara asked quietly. "What did you hear?"

"My dad sent some guards to search the area Squeaky told him about, and they didn't find anything. He's…unsure. About…"

Toph stopped. Her dad had finally seen the light when Zuko had come to dinner, after her mom had talked to him of course. He had even let her go fight Mai, but now he was unsure again, and it was all because of Tawn.

"It's ok," Katara said, laying a gentle hand Toph's left shoulder. Toph then heard a smile in Katara's voice. "Squeaky?"

Toph smiled. "Yeah. Thanks Sugar Queen."

She immediately put her hand to her head as her headache intensified. The tapping was definitely there, and it was making her head hurt even more. Katara placed a water covered hand on Toph's head and the pain eased. Toph was about to thank Katara again when she noticed someone approach them. He was closer than she thought he would be, but she had been distracted by her headache.

"Are you ok, my lady?" Tawn asked her sweetly.

"Just a headache," Toph told him, trying not to growl.

"I understand," Tawn said, sweetly and sorrowfully. "To have the man who had told you he cared about you to leave, and actually strike you."

"Don't even go there," Toph growled.

"But he did hit you, didn't he?" Tawn asked innocently. "That's what I heard the girl say. And on purpose."

Toph growled and ducked into a fighting stance, but her headache intensified. She grabbed her head again and stood up as Katara got between them.

"Stop it, she's hurt and she doesn't need your useless lies," Katara told Tawn in a low, angry tone before guiding Toph away from the boy and back to her room.

Toph felt her spirits fall as Katara guided her back to her room. Zuko had thrown his sword at her on purpose, but it was to save her, not hurt her. Aang had to be right about that. Finally the tapping stopped as Toph got into bed. She sighed and felt for the marble rose on her table. She picked it up and cradled it to her chest as she heard Katara leave. Zuko was captured and Mai and Squeaky were in league with each other somehow. Toph sighed again and held the rose close to her. Zuko had not lied to her, she was right and Tawn was wrong. But she knew that Tawn hadn't lied either. She held the rose close to her as she rolled over and fell asleep.

--

Suki was getting tired. They had gone through two encampments, a fort and an armory and found nothing. Well, almost nothing. The soldiers had retreated to the northernmost encampments and were heading further north as they rested and re-supplied. But every soldier and place told of the princess heading a different direction.

Some said she retreated back home, but Suki and Aang doubted that. Azula wouldn't head back home until she had her brother and Aang in her hands. Some said she headed to Ba Sing Sae and others named off various fortresses and forts.

Jade had led all the excursions and they had waited and listened, or found documents and tried to find any information on them, but all had proven useless. Jade had even led them to the dungeon of the fort they went to, but didn't find Sokka, Zuko, or Azula. Suki had wanted to free the men they had found there, but Jade had stopped her.

"If we free them, the guards will know we were here," Jade hissed at Suki.

"But we can't just leave them!" Suki hissed back.

"You'll jeopardize everything!"

"Stop it you two," Aang stated, separating them. "Suki, we can't free them, but we'll tell the earthbenders in Gaoling. They can come back and free them while we continue searching.

Suki looked at Aang and saw that he cared for the prisoners as well and nodded. She hated to leave any prisoner behind, but knew that Aang was right. They snuck back out and got onto Appa to head to the next place.

"Where to now?" Aang asked Jade once they were in the clouds.

"Koonik," Jade said. "It's a small fort and the last place we'll check tonight. It's also the northernmost fort and the most likely for information. We'll need to be extra careful approaching. I think I heard that the remainder of the balloons had retreated there."

Aang nodded and started moving his hands around, causing the clouds surrounding them to become denser. Suki studied Jade as the assassin turned to study her.

"I know you don't want anyone to be imprisoned, but you need to focus on our mission. Understand?" Jade asked Suki.

"Yes," Suki said, glaring at Jade. "Were you going to teach me or not?"

Jade smiled slightly. "Yes," she said as she scooted closer to Suki.

She picked up Suki's hand and made her point out two fingers. She carefully lifted Suki's hand to her own shoulder.

"Here is a deadly point," Jade said. "A quarter inch to the left immobilizes the shoulder and arm."

Suki nodded as Jade moved her hand to other areas, telling the deadly points and the immobilizing points. She then went onto the points Suki could poke on herself to regain control of her limbs after being touched in those areas.

"What if I want to immobilize and accidentally hit a deadly point?" Suki asked.

"You have to hit with the right pressure at exactly that point," Jade said grimly. "I'm not going to teach you the pressure, but you need to know where those points are. If you just hit it, it will hurt the person, but not kill them. It may knock them out or cause something else to happen."

"Like take away their bending," Aang said grimly as he turned to them.

Suki saw him frowning at Jade before turning to Suki, looking sad.

"We're almost there," Aang told her as Appa started to descend into forest.

Suki nodded and studied Jade. The former assassin looked humbled for once with her head down, staring at her hands on her lap. She appeared no older than Suki when she did that.

"What happened?" Suki whispered to Jade.

Jade glanced back at Aang before meeting Suki's eyes. "They told you about the balloon outside of Omashu?"

Suki nodded.

"I was in there and I fought Katara, twice. She knocked me down the first time and the second; I grabbed her shoulder, going for a deadly point. I missed since I was still off from their attack and took away her bending."

Suki nodded as she studied Jade. Here was a woman who had attacked her friends and nearly killed two of them from what she had heard, and still Aang was willing to give her a chance. Even Suki was starting to like the former assassin, though she still kept a sharp eye on her. Jade seemed truly sorry for what she had done and was now eager to help.

"Why the change?" Suki asked her as Appa landed.

Jade looked up at Suki. "My daughter is my world. The only reason I was doing it because I was hired to and then my daughter was in danger. I did what I do best, and unfortunately that's being an assassin."

"C'mon, let's go," Aang said as he jumped off Appa's head, a frown in his voice.

Suki nodded and followed the Avatar after making sure Jade was between them. Jade took the lead as they edged closer to the fort. Suki saw several small balloons tied down and rows of tents surrounding the fort. Jade led them to the back where there were fewer tents and they snuck by two guards and made their way inside. Jade led them through the rafters, stopping occasionally as soldiers and guards passed underneath them.

"You really think they'll make it to the fortress tonight?" A guard asked his companion below them as they waited for the two guards to pass.

"Who knows," his companion said, shrugging. "I just feel sorry for the ground troops. Having to keep up with the princess on a tank must not be fun."

Suki looked at Jade and Jade nodded, motioning for silence. They waited until the two guards passed before Jade led them to the side, to offices. They snuck into several and eventually ended up in a large ornate office. Jade motioned for Suki to check the drawers as she looked through papers on the desk and Aang watched the door.

"Found it," Jade whispered.

Suki rushed over to her and Aang looked back, his face brightening for the first time that night.

"The princess and her entourage along with a prisoner are heading to the Yin Yan home, as fast as they can. It says they'll be there tomorrow."

"Yin Yan?" Aang asked, his face falling again. "The archers?"

Suki was puzzled as Jade looked up and met Aang's eyes, nodding once.

"Yes," Jade whispered. "I believe you've been there before Avatar."

Suki saw Aang nod sadly before glancing out the crack of the door again. She was still puzzled. What had happened there?

"Two going," Aang whispered.

Jade nodded and set the paper back where she had found it and motioned for them to leave. Suki closed the drawer she had been looking through quietly and followed Aang as he followed Jade out. They made their way even more cautiously out as Suki saw the sky start to lighten in the east. Slowly they made their way to Appa and then lifted off.

"Where is this place?" Suki asked once they were in the air and heading back to Gaoling.

"A day and a half flight north," Aang sighed, airbending back into the saddle. "On the western coast of the earth kingdom."

"What happened there?" Suki asked. She saw Jade was curious too.

Aang looked at his hands for a minute before speaking. "Admiral Zhou had the archers catch me and took me to the fortress, ready to take to the fire lord. Katara and Sokka were sick and I was getting medicine for them when I was captured. A thief entered and freed me, helping me escape."

"The Blue Spirit," Jade confirmed. "He showed up a few more times afterwards, but always as a thief. No one has ever caught him and no one knows who he is. He disappeared after the spring."

"You're sure he's a he?" Suki asked smugly, looking at Jade. The Green Dragon was a girl, and all Kyoshi warriors were female, why couldn't a legendary thief be female too?

"Yes, he's a guy, and you both know him," Aang said, looking at Suki.

"Who is he?" Jade asked, curious.

"Do you swear not to tell anyone or hunt him after this is all done?" Aang asked the former assassin, giving her a stern look.

"Yes, I swear," Jade said calmly, making Suki even more curious. "I'm no longer an assassin."

"It's Zuko," Aang told them.

"What?!" Jade and Suki both yelled as Aang tried to make hushing motions.

Soon Jade was laughing, but Suki was even angrier. That _prince_ had been chasing the Avatar, and had burned down her home. Why would he help Aang? And why had he stolen things afterwards? He was a prince; he didn't need to steal anything.

"But…why?" Suki asked, still angry.

Aang smiled shyly. "He tried to capture me afterwards, but one of the archers hit his mask, knocking him out. I saw his scar and almost left him, but I knew Zhou would kill him if he found him. I got him to safety and asked if we could have ever been friends. I'm glad we are now."

"Then why did he steal afterwards?" Suki asked, still not understanding completely. "He's a _prince_!"

"After the north pole, he wasn't," Jade said, getting her breath back.

"Jade's right," Aang told Suki. "There were wanted posters for him from his own sister. He was only allowed back to the fire nation after Ba Sing Sae, when they thought…when they thought they had killed me."

Suki felt sorry for the anguish in Aang's voice as he said the last and went to him, hugging him gently. Aang smiled gently up at her after returning her hug.

"Thanks," he told her. "Don't worry, we'll get some supplies and head right back out to get him back. We can take turns resting while Appa flies."

"We should rest a few hours at least," Jade said. "And let your bison rest too."

Aang nodded as Appa let out a low bellow, almost sounding like he agreed with them. Suki spotted Gaoling and Appa descended into Master Shawn's courtyard just as the sun rose. The Duke and Jasmine were there suddenly, the little girl running to hug her mother as The Duke ran out to Suki and Aang asking what happened.

"Did you find them? What happened?" the boy asked.

"Calm down, The Duke," Liz said from the doorway, leaning on a wooden crutch and smiling at the boys' antics. "They're exhausted. Why don't you get Appa some food?"

The Duke looked downcast for a minute before blushing and running to get food.

"You guys ok?" Liz asked them.

"Yeah, we're heading out in a few hours to where we think Sokka will be," Aang said.

Liz nodded. "And Toph, is she ok?"

"Hurt, but healing," Aang told her, trying to smile. He started to frown and looked in the direction of the Bei Fong estate. "I should tell Katara what's happened."

"I'll tell her," The Duke said enthusiastically after popping a couple of melons into Appa's mouth.

"That sounds like a good idea," Suki told the boy and saw Aang look disappointed. She smiled slightly at him as she stifled a yawn. "We all need rest, Aang. They're probably still sleeping."

"I guess you're right," Aang sighed before yawning himself.

Liz herded them inside of Shawn's house and had The Duke lead Aang to the boys' room.

"Wake us up in three hours if we're not up," Jade told the Kyoshi warrior before falling down onto Katara's bed.

Liz nodded as Suki lay down as well and was instantly asleep, thinking that she would be rescuing Sokka soon.

--

Toph woke with a headache. The infernal tapping had started again. With a groan, she sat up and placed her hand on her head, but as soon as her feet touched the ground, the tapping intensified. She had to get away from it. She stood up carefully and walked into the gardens. Knowing she couldn't 'see' in water, she made her way to the koi pond and stepped into it.

The water was cool and only waist deep, but the tapping was still there. She carefully sat and leaned back, floating as Zuko had taught her. As soon as her foot left the ground, the tapping disappeared. Toph sighed as peacefulness came to her again. She thought about the tapping. It was odd, and had started the day before, and had gone on and off several times before stopping for the night. Then suddenly it was there again that morning, even more intense. What was causing it?

"Toph? Toph!" She heard, muted by the water. Toph let her feet drop and instantly grabbed her head with her left hand as the tapping and headache came back.

"Toph, are you ok?" she heard Katara ask as the waterbender entered the pond and stood next to her.

Instantly the coolness of healing was on her arm and head. Toph sighed as the pain eased in both areas, though the constant tapping was still there.

"I'm fine, thanks," Toph replied shortly as Katara led her out of the pond.

"What were you doing in there?" Katara asked. "I didn't expect you to be up this early, you're always the late riser."

"Early?" Toph asked, confused. It was still cool out, but she felt the warmth of the summer day starting. "What time is it?"

"It's just after dawn," Katara replied, starting to lead Toph back to her room. "Why were you in the pond? You hate water."

Toph felt her jaw drop at the time of day, but quickly masked it. Zuko woke up at dawn, not her. Was he trying to send her a message? Was he that close? If so, she had to check it out.

"Toph? You still with me?" Katara asked, worry starting to enter her tone.

"I'm here Sugar Queen," Toph replied as Katara sat her down on her bed. "I had a headache and knew it would help. And I don't hate water, I just don't like it."

She felt Katara lean back and was sure the waterbender was smirking at her.

"Can we go out today?" Toph asked. "I'm tired of being cooped up, and I've been stuck in this house for a week."

"Sure, we can walk in the garden later," Katara answered.

"No, outside of the estate. I'm tired of the gardens. Please Katara. We can go shopping if you like."

"Well, you have been healing rather well, but maybe we should wait another day."

"My arm's injured, not my legs," Toph stated sarcastically. "If I don't get out of here, I think I'll go crazy. C'mon Katara. Please?"

Toph made herself look as innocent as she could, but didn't know how well it would work on the waterbender. Katara finally sighed.

"Ok, but we have to ask your dad first."

"You're the best, Katara!" Toph cried, standing.

All at once the tapping came back full force and Toph fought to not frown at the headache and raise her hand to her head. She continued to smile and started to lead the way to her father's study.

"Maybe you should get dressed first," Katara said, giggling.

Toph frowned as she felt her wet clothes. She nodded and let Katara help her into a clean dress. Then they were off to the study. Toph knew her father was an early riser as well, and knocked politely on the door. They waited patiently until a curious "Come in" sounded.

Toph opened the door and led the way in, curtsying to her father. He seemed surprised, but pleased to see her.

"And what do I owe this pleasure, daughter?" Lao asked them.

Toph stood tall and faced her father, smiling. "Katara says I'm healing quite well, and I would like to go into the city and maybe do a little shopping. I feel trapped after being injured and just need to get out and walk. Can we go?"

She felt Lao study her and kept her smile on her face, though her headache was getting worse.

"Are the gardens not enough?" Lao asked.

"I know the gardens too well, father," Toph stated. "And I was hoping to look for a gift."

"Very well," Lao said after a minutes' silence. "But two guards must go with you."

Toph sighed, but kept her smile on as she curtsied to her father and felt Katara do the same.

"Thank you," Toph said as she turned to leave.

"We should have breakfast first, daughter," Lao said before she exited. "And have you seen Tawn?"

Toph turned back and studied her father. Why would he ask her if she had seen Squeaky? "No, I haven't."

"Very well," Lao replied, rising. "Let's at least get some breakfast first."

Toph let Lao lead the way as she fought her headache, but thankfully the tapping stopped as they entered the dining hall. She was curious what had happened, and wondered if it could have been Zuko. She would find out, no matter what. If it was Zuko, she would get him back, and if it wasn't, she was going to pound that person into dust for giving her such a terrible headache.

Huiliang was there waiting for them in the dining hall and was also surprised to see Toph up so early, but she let it slide. Breakfast went smoothly as Suki and Aang were still out searching for Sokka. Toph knew Katara was worried about them, but was more worried about her. As soon as breakfast was done, Toph excused her and Katara and started heading to the front gate.

"Going somewhere, Miss Bei Fong?" a man asked as Toph was about to push open the great doors.

"Not without you, Li," Toph told the guard, smiling sweetly up at him.

She felt Li nod and open the doors for her. He went ahead as Jon, another guard, took up the rear behind the two girls. Toph was slightly worried as they started to walk through the city. The tapping had stopped and not started again, and she needed a reference point. She knew the tapping was coming from the south of her house, and started heading that way. She and Katara stopped at many of the merchant's tables as Toph waited for the tapping to come back.

She was getting tired as they stopped for an early lunch, and the pain was returning to her right arm. Katara had bought several things, but Toph had bought nothing. After lunch, Katara gave her another healing session before they started shopping some more.

"Are you sure you're ok Toph?" Katara asked. "You look tired. We can stop and come back later since you haven't found anything."

Toph thought about it. Since the trip had proven uneventful, she was sure her father would let her out again, but she needed to find Zuko. She was about to agree when the tapping started again, definitely from the south, and a little west of where they were. Maybe even outside the city.

"No, I'm fine," Toph said, smiling up at Katara. "I think I remember a shop where I could find what I'm looking for. This way."

She started walking quickly to the southwest of the city and angled more to the south as they walked, Katara and the guards nearly jogging to keep up with her. Toph frowned as she came to the city gates. Quickly making her choice, she started earthbending away from Katara and the guards, towards the forest and the tapping.

"Toph! Wait!" Katara and the guards called out to her.

Toph didn't wait. She had to know for sure. She stopped once she was in the tree line and listened. The tapping was coming from within the forest, and slightly to her left, but there was also someone walking in the forest straight ahead of her and heading right for her.

She ducked behind a tree and waited until the person passed. Strangely it was Tawn, and he seemed happy, too happy. Toph frowned, but let him pass. The tapping was still there and her headache was getting worse. She followed the tapping to a small, old building and put her left hand on the stone wall. The tapping was coming from within the wall she was touching and she felt a person moving around on the far end of the building.

Toph concentrated harder through the pain of her headache. The person moving around was tall and slim, female, and definitely Mai. The tapping was coming from a person on a bed, and she thought it was Zuko, but couldn't be sure since he wasn't up and moving. Stepping back, Toph pushed her hands forward and created a large hole in the wall next to the tapping, and away from the person. She ran in and felt Mai running towards her.

"Toph, watch out!" Zuko yelled, but it was too late, Toph was already pinned to the wall by several daggers, two pinning her bandaged right arm and making her arm hurt like hell.


	15. Learning and Remembering

A/N: Thank you everyone again

A/N: Thank you everyone again! I love reviews and critiques as well. This chapter goes out to oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli for letting me uses some of his material here from his story, Suki's Nightmare. Sorry this one is a little short, but you all know how much I love cliffhangers. And remember, R&R! The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter gets up! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 15

Mai returned to her building after she had finally controlled herself and made dinner for Zuko and herself. She knew she wasn't a great cook, but she could make the essentials. She had had to learn those at the academy because an assassin never knew when they could be stuck on their own. Zuko had started his tapping again, but stopped as she entered with a bowl of soup.

He turned his head away from her and waited for her to leave. She set his bowl down on the small table and then unlocked the chain around his ankle. He turned to stare at her as she undid the manacle around his ankle and moved that to where his left wrist was chained. She then connected the first chain to the bed and then to the chain holding his wrist before unlocking the wrist chain from the bed, allowing him more movement. Zuko continued to stare at her and study her as she turned to leave.

"Why?" he asked as he sat up completely for the first time since he had arrived at the small building.

Mai turned back to him and studied him. "There's a chamber pot under the bed. I don't want to have to clean up anything. Good night."

She turned and shut the door behind her, not wanting to see his pity and sorrow for her. She went and ate

her own soup as he started tapping his foot again. Mai tried to sleep, but the tapping was driving her crazy. Eventually she got up and went for a walk, wondering what she would tell the boy when he showed up. Her mind kept returning to the shouting match she had had with Zuko that had turned into his proclamation of his proposal.

He had been deathly calm, and she had only heard him use that voice twice before, once at her in Gaoling, and once to Azula. That voice scared her and made her think of the fire lord. The fire lord was very intimidating and powerful, and had done terrible things, even to his own son. Mai shivered as she remembered Zuko using that voice as he glared at her and told her that he was starting to hate her.

Zuko definitely had some of his father in him, though she knew he hated it. Azula had always been more like Ozai, and that was what she liked so much about Zuko. He chose to be different from his father. Mai sighed and walked back to the building, knowing it was very late. Thankfully Zuko's tapping had stopped and when she checked on him, he was sleeping peacefully.

She walked over to look at him and, with a smile, moved a stray lock of hair off of his face. He sighed and turned over in his sleep, his scarred eye turned up towards her. Mai frowned as she gently traced the outline of the scar with a fingertip. She had known him so well once upon a time, but he had changed after receiving the horrid scar that marred his features. She sighed again and walked quietly back to her room, determined to sleep, and then to make one more try at winning him back.

Mai woke to the tapping again and groaned as she rolled over, covering her head with her pillow, but the tapping kept her awake. She growled as she rose and walked outside, away from Zuko and to a stream she had found. She bathed, glad to feel clean again and then went inside to get breakfast going. Zuko was still tapping his foot against the wall.

"Could you stop that infernal tapping?!" Mai shouted at him. "It's driving me crazy!"

The tapping stopped and Mai finished cooking the oatmeal. She cleaned out the two bowls and scooped the oatmeal into them, taking them into Zuko's room.

"Here," she said, handing him one of the bowls and moving the chair farther away from the bed since he had more room to move.

She ate in silence as she watched him. He seemed grateful to be able to move more, but kept his expression guarded as he ate. Finally he set the bowl down on the small table and watched her as she finished.

"What today?" he asked her finally.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you want to talk about today?"

"Nothing, I was just waiting until you finished. I'll see you later."

Mai picked up his bowl and headed out of the room.

"You can't keep doing this Mai," he told her as she walked out. "You know it won't work."

Mai closed the door behind her, but not before she heard him give an exasperated sigh. She cleaned the bowls again and then headed out to keep an eye out for the boy. He arrived an hour after she did and was about to put up his own ribbon when he noticed hers.

"He proposed," Mai told Tawn, jumping down behind him.

The boy look startled as he turned to her before he became puzzled.

"Proposed? I don't understand."

"He asked for the girl's hand in marriage," Mai told him, hearing anger enter her tone slightly as she leaned against a tree and played with a dagger. "And her father accepted."

She watched as Tawn's face fell in shock before he quickly regained control of his features, keeping his face almost expressionless. He still had a smug look about him, and Mai hated it.

"Lord Bei Fong wouldn't. He hates the fire nation."

"Well he did, or at least Zuko believes he did. I was also under the impression the girl's father wouldn't let her fight, but she did. I fought her. Maybe there was another reason he accepted. Now, what information do you have?"

"I told Lord Bei Fong the information you gave me, and he wants his daughter protected from you. He did seem hesitant about blaming your boyfriend, but that I understand better now. Toph is still injured and stays in bed. The waterbender is healing her several times a day. Within another day or two, I should be able to convince her father to let me take her home with me to Ba Sing Sae. She would be safe there, hidden and not recognized."

"You need to move faster than that," Mai growled. "Have you actually talked to her?"

"Yes," Tawn said, frowning at her tone. "Once last night. I think I was able to put a seed of doubt in her. She was sleeping every other time I approached her, and was suffering from and complaining about a headache last night when I talked to her."

"She wasn't the only one," Mai whispered to herself. Realization hit her. She knew why Zuko was doing his annoying tapping and all she had to do was wait to capture her enemy. She smiled slightly at Tawn.

"Take your time," she told him. "But get her away if you can."

Tawn bowed and started walking away, seemingly in a pleasant mood. Once he was gone, Mai hurried back to her building and waited. Zuko was tapping his foot again and she was sure the little earthbender would be there eventually, she just had to wait.

One of Zuko's walls crashed in much sooner than she expected and she ran into the room, throwing her daggers at the earthbender as Zuko shouted a warning at the girl. With a smirk, Mai saw that the girl was pinned against the side wall, her bare feet barely off of the floor, and seemed to be in great pain as two daggers pinned her right arm which was bandaged. Several of the daggers had even drawn blood. Mai rushed the girl and held a dagger to her throat before the girl could respond.

--

Liz woke Suki with a gentle shake on her shoulder. Suki looked up and smiled at her friend before looking around the room. Jade was there, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as her daughter sat on her lap. Suki nodded to her fellow Kyoshi warrior and got up, stretching. She followed Liz out as Jade picked up Jasmine and followed her to the dining table.

Shawn was there with The Duke and Aang, eating a light meal. The girls sat and started eating as well. Everyone remained silent, though it looked like The Duke wanted to burst with questions as he fed Momo some of the fruit.

"Everything is ready for you, Avatar Aang," Shawn said finally as they finished. "You have supplies and medicines and your bison, Appa, is still sleeping until you decide to leave. I've also sent word to the mayor and those men will be freed shortly."

"Has anyone told Katara and Toph yet?" Aang asked the master.

"I tried," The Duke said, "But they weren't there. The servant said they went out shopping, that Toph was feeling better, but still healing."

Aang glanced at Suki and Suki studied him as she tried to smile at him. He seemed to be torn between worry and relief.

"Shen said he'd tell them what's going on," The Duke continued.

Aang nodded and Suki saw him start to smile as he turned to address the boy. "Thank you, The Duke."

The Duke smiled as Aang rose, bowing to Shawn. "Thank you again, Master Shawn," the Avatar said to the older gentleman.

Shawn bowed his head back to Aang as Suki and Jade rose as well. Jade hugged her daughter and then her father before following the Avatar outside to the courtyard. Suki turned to Liz and hugged her friend goodbye.

"It'll be ok," Liz told her. "you'll find him and he'll be ok."

"I know," Suki said as she separated herself from her friend and sighed. "Jade's teaching me."

"Are you sure you want to learn?" Liz asked her, studying Suki.

"Yeah," Suki said, smiling slightly. "I need to learn, to save Sokka."

"Good luck," Liz told her, hugging her again.

Suki hugged her friend back and then hurried out to the courtyard. Appa had just woken up and Jade and Aang were already on Appa's back. Suki hurried onto the saddle and Appa was off. She saw Aang look longingly at the Bei Fong estate as they passed over it.

"I'm sure they're fine," Jade told the Avatar.

Aang nodded and turned back to directing Appa towards the northwest. Jade showed Suki more pressure points and then had her do a mock battle while they sat on the saddle. Suki dodged and blocked most of Jade's attacks, but was unable to strike a blow on the former assassin. Jade hit Suki's shoulder, disabling her right arm and Suki quickly poked her own shoulder, just below where Jade had hit her and managed to block Jade's next hit with her right arm.

"Very good," Jade said, stopping her attacks. "You've learned faster than I thought you would. I told you that you were a natural."

Suki saw her turn her head to look at the Avatar. Suki followed her gaze and saw Aang's head drooping as he became more and more tired.

"Aang," Suki said, "Why don't I watch and you and Jade get some rest."

Aang looked back at her and gave a grateful smile. He airbended himself back into the saddle from Appa's head as Suki climbed to the front of the saddle.

"Keep heading north," Aang said, yawning. "Appa knows where to go."

Suki nodded and glanced back as the Avatar laid down. She saw Jade nod back at her, trying to give the warrior a reassuring smile as she lay down as well, on the opposite side of the saddle from Aang. Suki gave a wry smile as Jade automatically moved away from Aang, knowing Suki would be watching her.

Suki watched the horizon, occasionally glancing at the ground to make sure troops didn't spot them as Appa continued to fly on. Her thoughts turned inwards as she watched the world pass by. Sokka had wanted to protect her, but she also wanted to protect him. She knew he was strong, and proud. But he also knew when to be humble, and was always funny. He had accepted that she was a better fighter when they had first met, and asked to be taught.

That showed her that he was truly one of a kind. When they had practiced together with their swords while in Gaoling, his skill surprised her. When she had asked, he had told her he only learned the sword earlier that summer, while he was in the fire nation. Sokka was the best warrior she had ever met, and she knew she loved him. She had realized it when she was imprisoned, but had not told him yet. She knew he needed time to figure his own emotions out, especially after Aang had given Katara a bracelet and Zuko had told them he was asking for Toph's hand in marriage.

Sokka was almost more of a kid than Aang sometimes, but he was still a warrior, _her_ warrior. That thought brought up a memory of a torture session. Suki shuddered as she remembered Azula coming to her after a week without food and only a few drops of water.

She had been weak; almost wishing death would come for her and was close to giving up hope at the time. But her resolve strengthened as Azula stood there before her. She would not let the princess win.

"What was that boy's name again?" Azula had asked her innocently, or at least as innocently as Azula could get. "Sokka? You know he's forgotten all about you."

Suki had turned away from the smug tone in Azula's voice, but couldn't hold back the tears that had come.

"Yes, that's right," Azula had said, pressing on in her smug, superior tone. "You know he's moved on. He gave up on you. Why do you need to fight it any longer? Get back at him. Tell me what you know."

Suki had snarled and rammed the bars of her cell, reaching out and almost grabbing Azula's armor.

The princess had looked shocked for a second before she studied Suki again, smiling her ugly smug smile.

"Temper, temper. We don't house wild animals here, just prisoners who won't give any information. Tell me what you know and you can go free. You and your friends."

Suki had given the princess a dirty look and turned her back to her, refusing to let Azula win. Azula had left, and gruel had appeared. Suki had acted like an animal and ate the gruel as one.

With a shudder, Suki pushed the memory to the back of her mind. She was ok, and she and her friends had finally escaped. Azula was the animal, not her. But what would she do to Sokka now that she had him? What cruelty would the princess do to a companion to the Avatar? One who knew Aang intimately?

Suki grasped Appa's reins in her hands until her knuckles were white. She had to rescue Sokka, before it was too late. She had been damaged by the princess, and she would kill Azula if the princess did the same kind of damage to Sokka.


	16. Kiss

A/N: Thank you again everyone, and this chapter goes out to Sayle

A/N: Thank you again everyone, and this chapter goes out to Sayle. Any Zuko fans out there like me should definitely read his story, Mistakes of the Past. It's a great story! Sorry there is no Sukka here, but next chapter all you Sukka fans will be satisfied. Now for the finale to Mai's confrontation and again, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 16

Mai eyed the earthbender struggling to get loose, and smirked as no attack came her way.

"Mai, don't do this," Zuko said from behind her as she took out another dagger, twirling it as she held one to the girl's throat.

"This is the only way, Zuko," Mai told him as she lifted the girl's chin with a touch from her dagger so that she could look into the earthbenders eyes.

The earthbender stopped struggling. Strangely the girl's misty green eyes never focused. Mai wondered how Zuko could ever get used to that.

"It's not the only way," the earthbender said calmly, though Mai could hear the undercurrent of pain in the girls' voice.

"Yes, it is," Mai growled. "Zuko can only be mine if you're gone."

"Is that why you talked to Tawn? To get me away? You really are pathetic," Toph stated, her gaze never leaving Mai's.

Mai growled and moved her dagger closer to Toph's throat as she felt heat flare up behind her. She glanced back over her shoulder and saw Zuko kneeling on the bed with a large fireball over his right hand, waiting to be thrown.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," he growled, glaring at her.

Mai moved to Toph's side, but stayed close to the earthbender as she studied Zuko, keeping her dagger at the girls' throat. He looked like he really would do what he said.

"That blast would kill you too, all of us," she told him as she studied him.

"If Toph dies, I don't deserve to live, and neither do you," Zuko told her, the deadly calm in his voice again.

Mai cringed back slightly from his voice and looked at the earthbender as she kept her dagger at the girl's throat. Toph had her gaze on Zuko and was trying to smile at him. The girl did love him, just as he loved her. Mai looked from earthbender to firebender. Zuko stood ready to destroy them all and she saw nothing but contempt in his golden eyes whenever his gaze fell on her.

"I'll let you go if you do something for me," Mai told Zuko cautiously.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

Zuko looked startled as Toph started struggling again.

"Don't!" Toph cried as Mai walked away from her and towards Zuko, her daggers still ready to throw.

Mai stopped within Zuko's range as she heard the earthbender continue to struggle. He looked at her and then at Toph. Mai saw sadness cross his features before he turned to look at Mai again, studying her as he stood and stepped closer to her. Mai noticed the fireball had shrunken in size, though it was still there.

"Why that?" Zuko asked quietly.

"To find out if you still love me at all," Mai whispered.

She looked intently into his golden eyes as he studied her further before he leaned forward, closing his eyes and kissing her softly. She wanted to kiss him back, but let him kiss her. The kiss was gentle and tender, but held none of the passion or fire it had had in the past. It was like her brother or her father kissing her, not her boyfriend. He stepped back, breaking the kiss as she felt a tear running down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Mai," he whispered.

"Me too," she replied as she reached into a pocket and took out the key, handing it to him, and keeping her eyes away from his searching gaze.

She heard the earthbender stop struggling as Zuko unlocked his chain, and went to the girl, taking the daggers out of the wall gently and supporting the girl as she fell into his arms. Mai fell to her knees as Zuko walked out through the hole the earthbender had made, carrying the smaller girl. Mai kept her gaze on the floor as she heard another person enter the building.

"Mai?"

Mai looked up and saw the waterbender in the hole in the wall, studying her.

"Are you ok?" the waterbender asked, her blue eyes showing sympathy.

"Fine," Mai replied sharply, wiping the tear away. "Why should you care?"

The waterbender looked hesitant before stepping towards Mai.

"Because everyone needs a second chance. And a friend. Join us."

"Hah!" Mai barked, staying on her knees. "No one wants me. And no one would trust me."

"They still don't trust Zuko," the waterbender said smugly. "You can make a difference. C'mon."

Mai took a deep breath and considered what the waterbender was offering. The girl wanted to help her, after all the pain she had caused her and her friends. But could she turn her back on her other friends? She had observed how the Avatar and his companions reacted to each other. Sometimes one of them gave orders, but more often it was a request, more of a true friendship than what she had with Azula. Azula only ever gave orders and never took any back talk.

"I wish it were that simple," Mai told the waterbender, sighing slightly. "I need to think about it."

"Ok," the girl replied, smiling. "The offer's there if you ever want to take it."

Mai nodded as the girl left and then rose to head into her room. She needed to pack her few things and find her Dai Li agent. Then she needed to talk to her only other friend first, and contemplate what the waterbender had offered.

--

Toph hung onto Zuko's neck tightly as he carried her out of the building and forest. She felt him quicken his pace as the sunlight became stronger and soon they were in full sunlight and he was spinning her around, laughing.

Toph couldn't help but laugh with him as he marveled at being free. He eventually fell onto his back with her on top of him and she snuggled even further into his embrace.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back.

She fought back tears, but they won and soon she was crying into his chest. She hated crying, and it seemed that was all she had done since arriving in Gaoling. She felt as if she had cried more in the past week than she had in her whole life.

"Shh, it's ok," Zuko told her as he sat up, wiping her tears away as she slid next to him. "You're ok, I'm ok. Everything's fine now."

"Not yet," Toph told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Zuko kissed her back with as much passion as she was giving him and started running his hands through her hair as she ran hers over his stomach. She realized she liked him better with his shirt off and deepened the kiss until he brushed her right arm.

"Damn!" She hissed as she broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said, sitting up. "I didn't want to hurt you. It seems I hurt everyone right now."

Toph frowned at the guilt and depression in his tone. She sat up and scooted closer to him.

"I'm fine. What happened anyways?"

"We'd all like to know," Katara's voice sounded from behind them.

Toph felt Zuko jump up and face the waterbender, his heart racing, as Toph felt herself blushing. She felt the two guards heading their way and frowned.

"Li, Jon, its ok. This is Zuko, my boyfriend. I had to rescue him from his crazy ex girlfriend. Now please, back down."

The two guards stopped and bowed before retreating just out of earshot. Katara sat down on Toph's right side and started healing Toph's arm and the few scratches Mai had inflicted upon her as Zuko sat down rather hesitantly on Toph's left.

"What happened Zuko?" Katara asked again. "We saw the lightning hit Toph and found your sword in her shoulder, but didn't know what happened. Aang thinks you saved her by hitting her. Did you?"

Toph knew Katara was giving her stern motherly look at Zuko, but instead of backing down, Zuko scooted closer to Toph, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes, I did. Azula had thrown me back with a large blast and then I saw her create lightning while she faced Toph. I knew there was only one chance. I threw both of my swords, one at Azula and one at Toph. I knew that if it hit right, the lighting would still hit Toph, but wouldn't kill her. Toph, can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Sunshine," Toph stated, smiling sweetly up at Zuko. "But again, you have to do all my chores for the next week."

"Sounds like a deal, but since I won, how about we have them cancel each other out."

"You didn't win! I did!" Toph exclaimed, getting ready to punch Zuko in the stomach.

"Easy there," Katara said, grabbing Toph's right hand gently. "I'm still healing that. You hurt that by hitting him and I am _not_ healing you again."

Toph stuck out her lower lip in a pout and Zuko laughed at the look. She smiled up at him and soon he was kissing her again, softly this time, but without losing any of the passion from earlier. Katara cleared her throat and they both broke the kiss and looked at her, blushing.

"Sorry, Sweetness," Toph told the waterbender. "We haven't seen each other in a while."

"_That_ I understand. Zuko, what happened after that?"

Toph felt Zuko tense slightly and grabbed his hand with her left hand, squeezing it gently. He tensed even more as she felt a bandage wrapped around his left wrist. Katara noticed too and Toph felt her lean in to either look at it or heal it.

"Don't heal it yet," Zuko said. "I may need it as proof."

"Proof of what?" Katara asked.

"That I was imprisoned. I tried to burn my way out of a chain, but burned myself instead."

Katara nodded and Toph squeezed his hand gently, trying to reassure him. He squeezed hers back, letting her know he understood before he continued.

"Mai knocked me out when I was running to check on Toph and when I woke up I was chained to a bed in a small run down building. She wanted me to 'listen'. To realize I had made a mistake and take her back. But I didn't. I tried to tell her so many ways that it wasn't going to happen, but she refused to listen. I started tapping my foot against the wall, hoping Toph would feel it and come, but Mai was waiting. I'm sorry Toph, I had to do it."

"I know," Toph whispered as they held onto each other.

She knew Katara was watching them and letting them find comfort in each other. The past few days had been a wild bison ride, going from one extreme to the next and always getting worse. She had known that she would get hurt again when she stormed into the building, but she didn't expect Mai to demand a kiss. She had edged her body as far away from the wall as she could to not feel it, and thankfully it had been short and Mai had somehow come to her senses and set them both free.

"There's one other little problem we need to take care of," Toph stated finally.

"What's that?" Zuko asked, a smile entering his voice again.

"The boy."

"Let's go."

Toph and Zuko rose and started walking back towards the city and her house, smiling at each other, Toph felt Katara rise and jog to catch up with them as the guards closed in.

"What are you guys going to do?" Katara asked.

"I get Tawn," Zuko stated.

"No way, Squeaky's mine."

"Squeaky? I should have known," Zuko chuckled. "You got to fight Mai, at least give me a chance with the boy. I've been cooped up since that fight."

"You've been cooped up? I have too! And I've been cooped up my whole life!" Toph stated indignantly, starting to put out her lower lip again.

She knew Zuko had seen and suddenly his arms were under hers as he stopped and scooped her up into a kiss.

"I don't want to see that lip again," he told her wryly. "Or I'll have to do this every time."

Zuko kissed her again and Toph felt herself melt into it as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled back at him.

"Ok, I guess I can let you face him first. But if it doesn't work, he's mine."

"Deal," Zuko whispered before kissing her again and setting her down.

Toph blushed as he took her hand in his again and they started walking again.

"What are you going to do?" Katara asked from behind them, her temper starting to enter her voice as they walked.

Toph was glad that Zuko didn't tense at the waterbender's tone, and just kept walking.

"I'm going to tell the truth," Zuko stated, a smile in his voice.

Toph frowned. Why would that beat Tawn? She'd have to wait and see what happened. All too soon they were entering the Bei Fong estate and Toph felt Li run ahead to tell her father that she had returned and what had happened. They found Tawn in the gardens and when he saw them he stood up and went into a fighting stance, ready for an attack. Zuko dropped Toph's hand and also dropped into a fighting stance in front of her.

Toph wanted to stand next to him, but Katara held her back gently by grabbing her shoulder and Toph nodded. She had agreed, this was Zuko's fight.

"What are you doing with my fiancé?!" Tawn shouted.

Oddly Zuko remained silent and waited and soon Toph felt Lao and Huiliang hurry out of the house and come upon the scene, followed by the guard, Li.

"What is going on here?!" Lao ordered.

Zuko dropped his stance and stood up straight, walking past Tawn and to Lao, kneeling and bowing to Toph's parents.

"Forgive me for not being able to fully protect your daughter," Zuko told them. "We were fighting Mai and Azula and my sister had thrown me back with a large blast. I saw her starting to create lighting to send to Toph and knew I couldn't reach either in time. There was only one chance. I threw my swords at both my sister and your daughter and both hit."

"See?! He admits it my lord," Tawn cried. "Send him away now!"

"Quiet Tawn!" Lao shouted before turning back to Zuko. "Why did you do that?" Lao asked quietly, but sternly.

"To save her," Zuko said humbly. "I knew the lightning would hit her and the only way to save her was to redirect it after it hit her. Metal is a great conductor and I saw the lightning enter her arm and then go down the sword, burning the hilt as it grounded. I ran to her to make sure she was ok, but was knocked out and taken prisoner by my ex girlfriend, Mai."

"He was in league with the girl the entire time!" Tawn shouted.

Toph didn't hear a retort from her father, but felt him turn towards Tawn and when Tawn's stance became that of one humbled, she smirked, sure her father had just sent a terrible look at the boy.

"Do you have any proof of your claim?" Lao asked Zuko.

"Yes, Toph rescued me. She and Katara saw where I was held. I still have the bump on my head from where Mai knocked me out and I have this."

Toph felt Zuko lift his left arm and show his wrist to Lao.

"It's a burn, so what?" Lao asked, skeptical.

"Firebenders don't burn easily. Mai had chained my wrist and ankle and I tried to burn through them, not realizing they were thorium. It's a metal not even firebenders can melt. I burned my own wrist trying to get out. Also if my sword is here, you will find its hilt blackened and burned. Ask your daughter, she knows."

Toph waited as Lao seemed to consider the information. Would her dad actually believe Zuko?

"If you wish to back out of the marriage contract, that is your choice," Zuko continued as Lao remained silent. "But don't blame Toph for my mistakes. It was my fault she was hurt, but don't imprison her again for it. Let her live her own life."

Toph felt her dad nod slowly and waited again as Zuko remained kneeling. Tawn was still humbled and shocked across the lawn from her.

"I will back out," Lao said finally and Toph felt Zuko bow his head in defeat as Toph did, but strangely her father walked over to her and kneeled in front of her, gently picking up her hands and holding them in his.

"But he is right, daughter. You are wiser and stronger than I ever gave you credit for. You may marry whoever you wish when the time comes, and go with the Avatar with my blessing. But please, be careful and let your mother and I know what is happening."

Toph started beaming and jumped at her father, hugging him tightly. She smiled even more as she felt how surprised her dad was at the hug.

"Thanks Dad," she whispered.

Lao hugged her back awkwardly and then let her go, standing and moving towards Tawn. Toph turned towards Zuko and ran at him, tackling him in a bone crushing hug, and pinning him to the ground.

"I choose you, at least for the moment," she told Zuko, smiling wryly.

"Good," he told her as he kissed her softly.

"Tawn, you are a disgrace to your family and your people," she heard her father telling Tawn. "You are to go home immediately."

"But…but…"

Toph grinned and stood, Zuko standing with her.

"You heard him Squeaky," she called to Tawn smugly. "Go home. You lost."

She felt Tawn get angry and suddenly a wave of earth was heading towards Zuko. Toph shifted her foot, redirecting the attack before Zuko could respond and then stomped her foot down, causing Tawn to be shot up into the air by a column of earth and then hopped over the wall by more columns.

"I win," she told Zuko, smiling up at him.

"No, we both win," he said, smiling back.

"Hmm, I'll take that," Toph said, appearing to be thinking about it before Zuko scooped her up into a hug again, laughing.

He set her down again carefully and Toph found her father facing them.

"Take care of her, Prince Zuko," Lao said. "And I suggest cleaning up before dinner tonight."

Zuko bowed to Lao as Toph smiled at her father as he went to his wife and then back into the house.

"I also suggest a shirt," Katara said smugly from behind them, "and now, I can heal that burn."

Toph blushed and felt Zuko doing the same at the shirt comment as they sat and let Katara heal them both.

"Katara, thank you," Zuko said when she had finished healing his wrist. "But I have to ask one more thing."

"What?" Katara asked, confused.

"Can you bring me a shirt? I'd rather not go inside just yet."

Toph heard a smile in Katara's voice when she answered the prince.

"Sure, but remember, no 'funny stuff'."

Zuko nodded, rising and drew Toph away from the house and towards the wall as Katara left them. He sat down on the lawn and lay down. Toph lay down next to him, cuddling into his embrace as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm sorry, for everything," he told her quietly as she ran her fingers over his chest. Toph nodded as she thought about the kiss Mai had demanded for their freedom.

"It's ok; I already forgave you a while ago. I think I understand why you had to do it."

Zuko nodded and pulled her closer to him.

"What did you hear that night I came with the mayor?" he asked her.

"Everything," she told him, smiling.

"That sounds like you. I love you, you know."

"I know," Toph sighed contently, snuggling against his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I sleep? I haven't slept well since Mai took me."

Toph nodded and stayed close to him as she felt him drift off to sleep. She felt Katara approach quietly and smiled at the waterbender as Katara laid down the shirt away from them before going back into the house. Toph laid her head on Zuko's shoulder before she felt a person enter the garden by the oak tree. Quietly and carefully she extracted herself from Zuko's embrace and went to meet the girl.

"What are you doing here?" she asked Mai, venom in her tone.

"I wanted to make sure he was ok," Mai stated sadly.

Toph nodded. "He's fine. Why did you demand a kiss?"

She felt Mai shift her stance and study her. "I had to know once and for all that he didn't love me. It was the best way I could think of, and he doesn't love me. He loves you, and I think I finally understand why."

"And why is that?" Toph asked her, curious.

"You're stubborn, irritating, and yet you don't have any expectations for him. He was right, you see the real him. Take care of him, ok?"

"I will," Toph stated and turned away from the girl. Toph felt Mai watch her start to leave and turned back to the girl. "I'd stay out of the fire nation for the next month if I were you. Take care of yourself Mai." She started to smile as she turned and headed back to Zuko.

She felt Mai become shocked and study her again.

"You too, Toph," Mai said before turning to climb the tree out of the garden, a small smile in her tone.

Toph walked back to Zuko and lay down next to him again, running her fingers around his face, memorizing the details of his face again.

"You ok?" he asked sleepily.

"Fine," she told him, smiling. "I just had a talk with an old friend. We finally came to an understanding."

She giggled as she felt Zuko become alert and lift his head off the ground to study her.

"It's ok, she won't bother us again. I think she really does understand now, and she'll be ok. She just needs to find herself."

"Ok," Zuko said cautiously as he laid his head down again.

Toph grinned again at him. "And since we both won, what do we win?"

"We each have to do something the other really wants. What do you want?"

"I want a massage. Every day."

Toph grinned more as Zuko groaned. "Fine and you have to wear that dress you wore that night for the next two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Toph said, sitting upright and punching him in the stomach with her left hand. "Do you have any idea how hard that is going to be?!"

"Yes," he told her and she heard the grin in his voice as he got his breath back. "But you know it'll be worth it."

"You're right, it will be worth it," Toph told him as she leaned down to kiss him.

They lost themselves in the kiss for a minute and then laid down again, Zuko sleeping peacefully as Toph watched over him. He loved her and she was sure she loved him. They would watch over each other in the coming invasion and afterwards. Toph turned her face to the warmth of the sun, thinking. She had rescued Zuko, would Suki rescue Sokka? She hoped so and sent her prayers after the Kyoshi warrior.

A/N: Also, a poll. Do you think Jet could be alive? I'd like to use him in the future, but I want your opinions. Thank you again and please review!


	17. AN Please Pray

A/N: I will probably not post another chapter this week

A/N: I will probably not post another chapter this week. As you may have heard, there was a bear attack at an animal compound in Big Bear, California. I was there, that is my work. I was one of the trainers to pepper spray the bear off. I would like everyone to pray for the family of deceased, Steven Miller, and for my boss, Randy Miller. Please pray for them and thank you everyone.


	18. Feeling Trapped

A/N: Sorry this is so late

A/N: Sorry this is so late. I'm doing ok now, just taking care of the animals while my boss deals with the press. And my husband wanted to beta this chapter before I posted, but since we're both doing about 60-70 hour work weeks, it's been kinda hard for him to find time to read. ) Thank you all for waiting and here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 17

Sokka opened his eyes when he felt the contraption he was on stop. All he could see was wood and steel, just like every other time he had opened his eyes on the two day journey. His hands and feet were bound and a gag had been placed over his mouth shortly after he had regained consciousness the first night.

He thought back to what had happened. He had been following Jade back to the engineer door from the engine room after they had fought their way through ten firebenders. He was amazed as he saw Suki take down three of the men easily and smiled at her before they continued on. When they had gone to turn a corner, he felt a small fist jab into his back and he had fallen limply into soft arms. Sokka had wanted to shout out to the others as he saw them turn the corner and disappear, but nothing worked. Another jab and everything had gone black.

He had woken up in a tank, his hands and feet bound and saw the princess holding her head and looking very sour. A physician was tending to a wound on Azula's right arm and it looked pretty nasty. Ty Lee was next to Sokka and was fidgeting, looking worried. She noticed him waking and called gently to the princess.

"Azula," the gymnast almost whispered. "He's awake."

Azula had turned towards them, glaring at the warrior, and Sokka wanted to shrink back. He had never seen the princess look at him with so much hatred. The few times he had seen her, she looked smug, superior, but never so distraught. She reminded him of Zuko when the prince had first been chasing Aang, Katara and him. Focused and determined, as if she needed to do something or die. But something about her was different than Zuko.

Sokka glanced at her arm and saw that the cut was clean, but had gone through a lot of muscle. It looked like a sword had cut her. He smirked.

"Did Zuko do that?"

Azula stalked up to him and slapped him, hard. Sokka reeled back from the slap, but stayed upright.

"I guess that's a yes," he said smugly.

Azula slapped him again, but again, he had managed to stay upright.

"Gag him, and throw him in a box until we get there," Azula told Ty Lee as the princess walked away from Sokka. "And no food or water until I say so."

Ty Lee had nodded sadly and wrapped a gag over his mouth, poking him in the shoulder. Sokka had gone limp and two soldiers had picked him up and thrown him into a wooden box in the back of the tank. He had waited, unable to talk for two days, and had tried to save as much of the moisture in his mouth as he could.

The box opened and he was bodily lifted from the box by two burly soldiers. They carried him out of the tank and Sokka closed his eyes as the sunlight hit him painfully. He heard Azula chuckling and turned towards the sound, glaring at her through slitted eyes.

"Enjoy it, little warrior. It may be the last time you see sunlight," the princess told him.

She motioned and the two soldiers carried him inside a large fortress and deep underground. They took him to a cell and undid his hands only to chain him against the wall so he couldn't sit or even stand properly. They left his feet bound and exited, not removing the gag.

Sokka waited, trying to think of a way out. Azula had him and had imprisoned him in a fortress, a heavily guarded fortress by the looks of it. They had traveled for two days, non stop and he knew he could smell the sea when he had been outside. He knew Aang and Suki would be after him soon, but Azula probably had a head start. He hoped they knew where to look.

Suki had told him about some of her experiences in prison. Azula was cruel, a temptress, working on a person's greatest fears and breaking them slowly. But Azula didn't have time to break Sokka, and he knew that. The comet was about a month away and she knew they would try something before that. She just didn't know what. The princess would try and break Sokka hard and fast, he would just have to wait and see how. But he knew if Suki could survive, he could too.

Azula came into his cell after a few more hours, drinking a glass of water. Sokka eyed the glass wishfully, but glared at the princess. Azula set it down on a table and reached up to him, untying the gag. Sokka moved his jaw around, trying to get feeling back and the taste of the gag out of his mouth as she dropped the gag onto the floor.

"Well, that's better," Azula stated smugly.

She picked up the glass again and took another sip. She held the glass towards him, almost offering, but Sokka knew it was just a ruse. To get him to talk.

"Oh well, your loss," she sighed as he continued to glare at her.

She drank the rest of the water down and let out a satisfied sigh. The princess then snapped her fingers and several attendants instantly appeared in the room, bringing in a chair, small table and a grill. Azula sat as the attendants left and brought back meat and started grilling in front of Sokka.

He couldn't help it, his stomach roared as the smell of cooking meat filled the room. Azula simply smirked at him. The attendants finished cooking and offered the plate to her, bowing as they did so. She took it and started eating delicately. Sokka looked away at first, but couldn't forever. He slowly turned toward the princess and watched her eat as another attendant brought in another glass of water.

She sighed contently with half of her food still on her plate. She smiled at him as she set the plate down on the table and took another drink of water.

"You know, you could tell me what you're planning, and then you could have food and drink again," she told Sokka. "Just tell me what's going to happen and you can go free, or live here, happy and content. You know your girlfriend almost took it, but in the end, she refused. She gave up hope, but refused to spill all of what she knew. That's why she remained locked up."

Sokka held his tongue and glared at the princess. She sighed and picked up the plate, wafting it under his nose. Sokka glanced at the food, but didn't respond. Azula frowned and set the plate on the ground.

"When you want to talk, call the guard," she told him before she walked out. "And when you talk, you can eat."

Sokka watched the plate as goose rats and weasel rats came out and fought over the food before taking up positions at opposite ends of the plate and eating the rest of the food slowly. His stomach and head started hurting as the effects of dehydration started to take effect on him. He knew he would have to eat and drink soon if he was going to be of any use to Suki and Aang when they came to get him out. With a sigh, he called out to the guard.

"Hey," Sokka called weakly. "Anyone there?"

A soldier opened the door and peeked his head in.

"What do you want?" the man asked roughly.

"Tell the princess I'm ready to eat. I have information for her."

The soldier nodded and left, closing the door again. Sokka sighed as he thought of what he would tell Azula. He knew she was bad news. Her own brother hated her and had told them that Azula would do anything to get what she wanted, and always got the upper hand on everything. But Sokka knew she wanted information, and she would get information. What he gave though, might just have to be the wrong information.

--

Suki and Aang took turns throughout the day and night guiding Appa and looking out to make sure they weren't spotted. Jade taught Suki more as they traveled, and they had many more mock battles. Suki was eventually able to get a strike to hit home on the former assassin by the end of the first night.

"Very good," Jade said as she poked her own arm and stretched it to get it to move again. "You're ready."

"You think so?" Suki asked.

"Yes," Jade replied, nodding and smiling at the Kyoshi warrior.

The former assassin turned silent and Suki studied her.

"Why were you an assassin?" Suki asked her finally. "I know you did it because of Jasmine, but why originally?"

Jade sighed and glanced at her hands before meeting Suki's gaze, the former assassin's face expressionless.

"When I was your age, my grandfather died," Jade began slowly, "leaving me alone. I didn't know where my father was and I didn't have enough money to go look for him. I wasn't a strong enough firebender to get into the army, but I excelled in what I did, disabling people. Another assassin approached me and asked if I would like to learn the ways of the assassin. Seeing no other option, I joined."

Jade sighed again, and when she sighed, Suki thought she looked older, maybe in her mid twenties.

"I became good, very good and eventually took the name, Green Dragon. When I was eighteen, I met a young man, named Li. He saw something else in me, not the cold hard assassin I had become, but the girl I used to be. I fell in love and married him a year later, leaving the job of assassin behind. Jasmine was born nine months after that. Shortly after she was born, word came that Li's division was heading to the earth kingdom. They were untried in battle, but were heading to the front lines.

"I heard rumors that they were being used as bait to lure the earth kingdom forces away so that the navy could come behind and take out the enemy. I also heard rumors that Prince Zuko stood up against the general, telling him to not waste the lives of those men, and that he received his scar and banishment because of it. But it was too late. My husband was killed in battle and I was alone with a baby daughter to take care of. I went back to being an assassin to provide for my daughter and became one of the best. I hated doing it, but I was good at it, and I promised Jasmine I would always provide for her."

Suki felt sorrow for Jade rise up within her. And some for Zuko too. She hadn't known how Zuko had received his scar, but from what she had seen of him lately, that sounded like him. Maybe she should give him another chance. She smiled at Jade as the former assassin looked at her and slowly started to smile back.

"We all do things we'd rather not remember," Suki told Jade. "I'm honored to be taught by you and to know you. Thank you."

Suki bowed her head to Jade and Jade returned the gesture.

"Now I think we should get some rest," Jade said, smiling.

Suki nodded and waited until Jade was sleeping before waking Aang gently and then lying down to sleep.

--

Zuko let Shen lead him to a room on the second floor, on the opposite side of the house from Toph's room. He smiled inwardly at Lao's wisdom. Lao had been pleasant to him since he had told the man what had happened, that he had struck Toph to save her life and that Mai had imprisoned him and Toph had rescued him. Dinner had been pleasant as well, and Lao had even let Zuko sit next to Toph.

Zuko thanked the servant as Shen opened the door for him and showed him an elegant room. He frowned as the servant bowed and closed the door behind him. The room was large, larger than any he had stayed in since he had left his home, but it still felt small. Zuko glanced at the bed, but he wasn't tired. With ease, he opened the window and slipped out onto the roof.

He took a deep breath and relaxed more as he looked up at the moonless sky, lit only by stars. The town was lit lightly by streetlamps and Zuko saw guards moving around the estate with lanterns. He thought back to when he was imprisoned by Mai. She had only wanted him back, but had refused to listen to him. He had fought to control his temper so many times and had hated himself when he had to use the deadly calm voice on her. But it had worked.

And Toph had come, causing a confrontation that had freed them both. Zuko still felt guilty that Mai had attacked and nearly killed Toph then. It was his fault Toph was hurt and had been hurt more. He knew that the kiss Mai had demanded had hurt the earthbender as well, and his depression grew.

Zuko was startled out of his downward spiral as he spotted a figure moving cautiously through the garden. The guards all carried lanterns and this figure move away from the guards, carefully and cautiously towards him. Thinking Mai or Tawn had returned, Zuko slid down the roof, easily and quietly, and readied a fireball as he dropped behind the figure.

He instantly let the fire go as he saw Toph turn towards him, smiling slightly.

"Toph?" Zuko asked, surprised as the light faded. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," she said as she walked back to him. "You ok?"

Zuko frowned and started walking away from her. He heard her hurry to catch up with him and she took his hand in hers.

"No," Zuko sighed finally.

Toph pulled on his hand and he let her lead him to a corner of the garden. He looked around as his eyes adjusted more to the blackness and found that they were under the oak tree he had visited her under. Toph turned to him and pushed him down into a sitting position before sitting on his lap.

"Talk," she ordered.

"I hurt you, several times. I keep hurting everyone. It's like my curse," he told her quietly, hearing his guilt enter his tone.

"But we're ok now. You're safe and I'm safe. Katara's healing me and you didn't hit me with lightning. Azula did."

"It's not just that," Zuko sighed.

He wanted to get up and pace, but Toph was sitting on him. He felt an urge to push her off and run, but fought it. Toph must have felt him tense, because she got up and sat down next to him. Zuko smiled slightly and stood up carefully, pacing slowly.

"I hurt you, several times," he told her as he paced. "Hou Long, when I was hurt by Jade, your dad, when Azula hit you and when you came for me. I'm going crazy just thinking about it. I…I don't want to hurt you again, so I'm going to ask you to stay out of the next invasion."

Zuko turned towards her as he said the last, and heard some pleading enter his tone. He saw Toph get up and heard anger in her tone when she answered him.

"No way! I am not going to stay out of it. After my old man finally seeing sense and knowing that Twinkle Toes and the others need me to watch their backs. Especially you! I am _not_ going to stay out of it!"

He saw her walk closer to him and her hand was suddenly touching his cheek gently.

"Something else is bothering you," she said gently. "What is it?"

Zuko sighed and sat again, hearing and faintly seeing Toph sit in front of him.

"When Mai had me, I had a dream," he told her. "We were facing my father and I was somehow imprisoned, unable to fight back or even bend. My father was killing everyone, one at a time. Aang, then Katara and Sokka. And finally my uncle and my mother. He turned to me and was laughing at me, calling me weak. Telling me it was all my fault, that I was too weak to stand up to him, to fight back or to save those I cared about."

Zuko took a deep breath before anger took over, and then continued. "I somehow got free and threw a sword at him, but it didn't strike him. It hit you, in the heart. You looked at the sword and then at me, asking me why. I tried to run to you, but you disappeared. Then I was facing my father again, in my Agni Kai, but he just didn't burn my face. He was killing me, slowly."

"It was just a dream," Toph said gently, placing her hand on his scar.

"But it could be more."

"And if it is, are you going to run from it?" Toph asked, a challenge in her tone.

Zuko started to smile at her. She really did know and understand him. "No, but I don't know what I'll do if you get hurt again because of me."

Suddenly Toph tackled him to the ground and was kissing him. He lost himself in the kiss and rolled, making sure she rolled onto her left side until he was on top. He smiled down at her as they separated and saw a smile on her face when a guards' light came closer. He waited until the guard passed and darkness enveloped them again.

"You grew," he stated smugly, feeling her toes hitting his shins, still smiling down at her. "I'm going to have to stop calling you midget."

"You never called me that," she growled playfully as she twisted her legs under him, and causing her to roll back on top. "And you know I can take care of myself."

"I know," Zuko sighed, hugging her to him.

Toph sighed as well and snuggled against his chest. "You'll be fine," she told him. "And I won't let that dream come true."

Zuko nodded and held her close to him.

"Sooo," Toph started, trying to sound innocent. "What are you gonna get me for my birthday?"

"What?" Zuko asked, sitting upright at once.

"My birthday," she replied, giggling, "It's tomorrow, or did you forget?"

Her voice turned to a tease as she asked him. He smiled again.

"No, but as you know, I've been a little…tied up."

Toph chuckled and hugged him again. Zuko hugged her back, glad to feel her in his arms again. He was still amazed at how much she had grown on him and he realized that they had only known each other for about a month. He knew they only had two weeks until they had to meet his uncle, but they were waiting on Aang and Suki to get back. Katara and Toph had told him that Sokka had disappeared on the other balloon and the others were searching for him. Shen had approached them and said he had a message from the Avatar. That they had found where Sokka was being held and were heading out to rescue him that day.

Toph was suddenly standing and pulling on his hands.

"C'mon Hothead," she said as she continued to try and pull him up. "Let's go or I'll earthbend your but into bed."

Zuko smiled and rose, using her to help him rise into a standing position. She then started pulling him towards her room. He stopped once they were outside her window as she continued to pull on his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked her quietly. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Relax Hothead," she said as he saw her crawl through the window. "I can tell if anyone's coming and then you can leave. I know it'll be hard to sleep, but you need it and I do too."

Zuko sighed and followed her through the window. Her room was slightly smaller than his and he felt the urge to run and get outside again, but then Toph was there, her hand in his and he relaxed.

"C'mon, I need help sleeping too," she whispered.

Zuko nodded and lay down on the bed. Toph climbed in next to him and sighed as he wrapped his arms around her as she scooted further into his chest, her back to him. He heard her breathing even out as he relaxed and soon exhaustion was catching up with him as well. He smiled as he held onto her and started drifting off to sleep. Toph definitely knew him best, and knew exactly what he needed.


	19. To Find Something Special

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, but again, if you see anything worth of critiquing, please let me know

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading, but again, if you see anything worth of critiquing, please let me know. I'm always looking to better my writing. So please, R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

Chapter 18

They continued to sleep in turns, either Suki or Aang always awake. Suki woke as Appa started descending towards the setting sun.

"Are we there?" she asked the Avatar as she rose and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, we're here," Aang said sadly.

Suki looked out over the horizon and saw a tall, formidable looking fortress against a mountain before Appa descended into forest. Appa landed and lay down as Aang jumped off and pet the bison's head.

"Great job, buddy," Suki heard the Avatar tell Appa. "You can rest now, and we'll see you in a bit."

Aang motioned for Jade to take the lead and followed the former assassin, Suki trailing. Jade led them towards the back of the fortress, where it butted up against the mountain. Suki and Aang waited while Jade studied a cliff face before poking a small boulder sticking out of the cliff. The Kyoshi warrior was surprised as a portion of the cliff shifted and moved aside, revealing a dark corridor heading into the mountain.

"Your thief didn't know about this," Jade remarked as Aang entered the corridor cautiously and lit a flame over his palm. "But I was here six years ago and learned its' secrets."

Aang and Suki nodded and Aang again motioned for Jade to go first. Jade nodded and lit a flame over her palm as well, though it was much smaller than Aang's before leading the way in. She turned back once they were all inside and touched another rock and the door closed. Suki and Aang followed Jade as they jogged through stone corridors and the Avatar and former assassin extinguished their flames as the corridors changed from rock to man made.

Jade motioned for silence as they came upon an open area. Suki waited as she and Jade studied the area. It was circular, about thirty yards in diameter and had six hallways leading into it.

"The cells are down the three hallways to our right," Jade whispered. "With the most heavily guarded being closest to us. We should check there first."

Aang and Suki nodded and they started to go down the hallway when Suki saw the cheerful friend of the princess cart wheeling towards them from the hallway across from them. Suki jumped towards the girl in pink and swiped her leg out at her, causing the girl to jump over her. Suki turned to face Ty Lee and saw Aang and Jade looking torn behind the girl.

"Go get him," Suki told them. "I'll be fine."

Jade nodded and pulled Aang down the corridor as Ty Lee and Suki studied each other. The cheerful girl didn't seem so cheerful anymore.

"You're that Kyoshi girl that Azula liked so well. What are you doing here?" Ty Lee asked her, curiosity showing on her face.

"Saving a friend," Suki growled as she ran towards Ty Lee, jabbing quickly and constantly.

"The cute one?" Ty Lee asked as she dodged the first few jabs, jumping away.

Suki smirked and pressed on harder and soon they were hand to hand, blocking and jabbing at each other. Ty Lee landed a punch onto Suki's shoulder and the Kyoshi warrior ducked, sweeping her leg out and poking her own shoulder at the same time. Ty Lee jumped up and back, away from the Kyoshi warrior. Ty Lee studied Suki anew as Suki faced her with both arms working.

"Where'd you learn that?" Ty Lee asked, staring at Suki curiously.

"The Green Dragon," Suki stated smugly before jumping at the girl again, jabbing at her faster than before.

Ty Lee's face fell in shock as she struggled to block Suki's jabs and punches. Suki eventually landed a punch on Ty Lee's left arm and saw the arm go limp as Ty Lee kicked out, knocking Suki off of her feet. Suki rolled away as Ty Lee jumped at her, trying to disable her with only her right hand. Suki rolled quickly and jumped to her feet as she saw Ty Lee poke her own arm and move her hand to get feeling back into it and the Kyoshi warrior knew they were evenly matched. She saw that Ty Lee knew it too.

"You know we're going to be doing this all night, right?" Ty Lee asked her, her face showing sorrow at having to fight someone for a long time.

"Yeah, I know," Suki replied with a wry grin. "But it'll be worth it."

She jumped at Ty Lee again, kicking and punching, each of them blocking the others' jabs and kicks equally and eventually they separated again after having struck each other's arm again, breathing heavily. They each poked their own arms to regain the use of them and Suki was about to jump at Ty Lee again when she saw Azula's other friend appear behind Ty Lee.

"You!" Suki cried, frowning at the raven haired girl. "What do you want? Haven't you caused enough trouble?!"

Mai went to stand next to Ty Lee and the gymnast flashed a quick smile at her friend as they studied Suki. Suki knew she couldn't win against them both, but knew that it would be worth it if she was captured if Aang got Sokka out. But strangely, Mai didn't look like she wanted to fight. Sorrow was barely showing on her face and in her eyes as she studied Suki before moving closer to Ty Lee. She put her hand onto Ty Lee's shoulder and the gymnast looked at her friend oddly.

"Your boyfriend is down the corridor behind you," Mai told Suki. "Straight to the end, then left and the third cell on the right. Zuko's safe, with Toph. C'mon Ty Lee, we need to talk."

Suki stared after the two girls as Mai led her friend off into the corridor she had appeared out of. Ty Lee looked confused and looked back at Suki, almost pleading for information with her large, innocent eyes. Suki wondered what had happened, but quickly turned and followed Mai's directions. She saw Jade and Aang searching from the opposite direction Mai had told her as she went to make the turn and called out to them.

"Aang! Jade! This way!"

Suki waited until they were close before hurrying the way Mai had told her. She stopped in front of a solid metal door, the third door on the right.

"He's in here," Suki told them when they caught up with her.

"How do you know?" Jade asked her as Aang bent some water out of a small water pouch and readied it to open the lock.

"Mai told me," Suki said.

She saw Aang and Jade look at her in shock.

"I'll explain later, just open it. Please," Suki told them, pleading with her eyes to Aang.

She wanted to get in there and if Sokka was in there, she wanted to be there for him. Aang nodded and bent the water into the lock and Suki heard the lock freeze and then the door swung open into a dark room. Aang walked in a few feet and lit a flame over his palm. Suki waited and with relief saw Sokka rise sleepily from a bed. With a frown, she saw that this cell was well furnished and the bed was comfortable with several blankets on it. Also a bookcase, chair, desk and a lavish carpet furnished the cell.

"Suki!" Sokka cried as he jumped up and ran to her.

Suki let him hug her and then she poked his back while she hugged him and frowned at him as he sagged to the floor, looking at her in shock.

--

Toph woke feeling warm and content. She sighed as she felt Zuko's arms still wrapped around her and smiled as he was still sleeping. She never thought that she would ever wake up before him, but the past couple of days had been hard on him. Her face fell into a small frown as she felt someone walking towards her room. Placing her hand on the wall, she smiled. It was only Katara.

Katara opened the door quietly and slipped in and Toph grinned as she felt Katara freeze in shock after closing the door behind her. Toph placed a finger over her lips and felt Katara nod. Slowly, she turned towards Zuko and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Morning, Sunshine," she whispered.

Toph felt Zuko start to move and waken and suddenly he was sitting upright, staring at Katara as the waterbender tried to hold back giggles.

"You said you'd warn me," Zuko hissed to Toph.

She simply smiled up at him. "No, I said I'd be able to tell if someone was coming. It's only Sugar Queen."

"Well, if you two are done, I'd like an explanation, and then you'd better get back to your own room," Katara said sternly, but Toph could hear a smile and a held back giggle in her voice still.

"Hothead here had trouble sleeping," Toph told Katara as she got out of bed and stretched. "And I did too. Nothing happened."

"Good," Katara told her as she laid a water covered hand on Toph's right arm. "Zuko, get to your room before the servants finds you missing."

"I'm gone," Zuko told Katara, giving an exasperated sigh before Toph heard him crawl out her window and up onto the roof.

Toph let Katara heal her and help her change into the dress she had worn when Zuko had come with the mayor and soon Zuko was back in her room, but standing in the doorway. She smiled at him as she felt his heart nearly stop at seeing her as Katara finished her hair.

"That good, huh?" she asked him.

"Always," he said, smiling.

"Well, c'mon you two," Katara sighed. "Breakfast is ready and I'm starving."

Toph grinned at the waterbender before she and Zuko followed Katara to the dining hall where Toph's parents were waiting. Breakfast went smoothly until the end when Lao told Toph that many people would be arriving that night for her birthday celebration.

"Actually Dad," Toph told her father. "I'd rather it wait until Aang returns. We'll have to go as soon as they get back, so it might as well be one big party. And I want Aang, Sokka, and Suki there too. As well as Shawn, his family and our other friends at his house."

She heard Lao sigh before agreeing. "All right, when are they expected back?"

"Within three to four days, sir," Katara said. "They said it was nearly a two day journey to wherever they were going and left yesterday morning."

Lao nodded and Toph decided to ask one more thing of her father.

"I also didn't find what I was looking for yesterday. Can we go into the city again today?"

"Yes," Lao told Toph, sighing again. "But take Li and Jon with you and let them keep up with you this time."

"Of course, Dad," Toph told her father, smiling.

Breakfast finished quickly after that and then they were heading out into the city accompanied by the two guards.

"What were you looking for yesterday?" Zuko asked Toph as they walked peacefully through the streets.

"You," she told him, smiling up at him. "And something else, but I won't know it until I find it."

Zuko chuckled and let her lead the way through the streets as merchants hawked their wares and people stopped and watched the couple pass, sighing at how beautiful Toph was and how well the two looked together.

--

"What do you think you're doing?!" Suki yelled at Sokka, waving her hand to the furnishings and rich carpet on the floor. "How did this happen?!"

Sokka looked humbled and his blue eyes got as round as saucers as he tried to beg forgiveness.

"Suki, I'm sorry. I knew you and Aang were coming for me, and I knew I might need my strength when you guys came. Azula wanted information, so I gave her some, but it was all wrong. You have to believe me."

"What? What did you tell her?!" Suki cried, feeling tears start to form in her eyes.

"Maybe this isn't the best place to discuss this," Aang said hesitantly from the door.

"Aang's right," Sokka told her. "It was all wrong. I didn't tell her anything important, I swear. Please Suki, I'll tell you everything once we're out of here."

"He's telling the truth," Jade said calmly from behind Suki.

Suki frowned back at the assassin before looking at Sokka. His eyes were huge as he gave her his best innocent look. Suki sighed and started to smile down at him. She reached down and poked his back before grabbing his collar and pulling him up into a kiss.

"You _are_ going to tell me everything, right?" Suki asked him as she separated from him.

His eyes told her he was relieved and almost dreamy from the kiss, but caution was starting to show again. But in an instant it was gone, and she saw his love for her.

"Everything," he whispered.

"If you two are done being luvy duvy," Jade said in a bored tone as she handed Sokka his sword, "can we get out of here now? Then you both can explain what happened."

Suki felt a small blush appear on her cheeks as Sokka glanced at her oddly, questioning her with his blue eyes.

"Ok, but let's get out of here first," Suki said.

Jade and Aang nodded and started heading out of the door. Suki and Sokka glanced at the doors lining the hallways as they hurried out to the large circular room again.

"Most are empty," Sokka whispered.

Suki nodded, knowing she couldn't release the prisoners there. Even if she could open all the doors, she knew some of the people really did deserve to be there. They were stopped by Aang and Jade stopping suddenly as the hallway they were in spilled into the circular room. Suki looked forward and saw Azula standing there, looking very, very angry.

"My, my," Azula said smugly as she saw the four face her. "Not what I expected at all, but then many things have been a surprise to me lately. Pet! Come here!"

Suki saw Sokka's face fall as he glanced at her before moving towards Azula. He bowed his head humbly as Suki, Jade and Aang stared at him as he went to stand behind Azula.

"That's better," Azula stated, giving a smug look over her shoulder before turning to glare at the others. "Now, what have you done with Mai?"

--

Zuko was again glad to have earth nation clothes as they continued to walk around town. Katara was having a ball shopping, and Toph seemed content to let the waterbender enjoy herself, though Zuko did notice Katara turning to look to the north occasionally.

Suddenly Toph made a quick turn and went into a shop. Zuko rushed to stand behind her and stopped in the doorway when he realized it was a perfume shop.

"What was that smell?" Toph asked the merchant. "The one you just sprayed."

"I'm sorry, my lady," the man said, "but I just set off four. Would you like to smell them individually?"

Zuko saw Toph wrinkle her nose as the combined scents reached him. Combined, they weren't great, but he knew there was something familiar to one of them.

"No thanks," Toph said sadly before turning to walk out of the door.

Zuko watched as she walked back out to Katara, joking about her rapid turn before he turned back to the merchant. He walked up to the man as he felt for the gold in his pocket.

"Do you have anything with the granite rose in it?" Zuko asked the man.

The man had looked depressed watching Toph leave, but smiled at Zuko.

"Actually I do, it was the second I used. Would you like to smell it?"

"No, but I will buy it."

Zuko handed over two gold pieces and took the small bottle, pocketing it before hurrying to catch up with Katara and Toph. He saw the guards look at him questioningly, but they let it slide as Toph smiled at him. They walked on and past the booth where Zuko had found the marble rose. The man looked shocked to see him next to Toph, but smiled in understanding.

Zuko considered asking the man if he had anything else. From what he had heard from Katara, Toph had always been holding the rose whenever she was awake, and especially when Suki or Tawn had thrown accusations against him. He hoped Suki would forgive him one day, but pushed that thought out of his mind as Toph turned to him.

"I found what I need," she told him, smiling sweetly up at him. "But you can't come with me."

"That's all right," he told her. "I need to get your present anyways. Should we meet back here later?"

"Yeah, that sounds good," Toph said, motioning for a guard. "Li can stay with you."

"Is that really necessary?" Zuko asked her, glancing at the guard.

She simply smirked up at him. "I just got you back. I'm not going to let you disappear again."

Zuko sighed, but nodded, and watched the girls walk off with the other guard in tow. He turned to Li and saw the man studying him.

"What?" he asked the guard.

"Why'd you switch sides?"

Zuko merely smiled at the man. "Because the world needs balance, and so do I."

Li nodded with an understanding smile and waited. Zuko thought about what he could get Toph. He had the perfume, but he wanted something else, something special. With a wry smile, he walked back to the booth of the marble roses and found the man looking at him in surprise.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Zuko asked the man.

The merchant nodded and gestured for Zuko to follow him inside. Li followed and took up position at the doorway as the merchant turned to Zuko.

"Yes, my lord? What can I do for you?

Zuko smiled at the man. "Can you make anything out of marble?"

"Yes."

"Then this is what I need…" Zuko started as the man took a chunk of rose colored marble and started molding it with earthbending.

--

A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffhanger, ), but I didn't get too many reviews for the last chapter, so please review! I always love hearing from people and enjoy critiques as well as praise, so again, please review!


	20. Surprises and Presents

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing form you and your reviews make my day. So, here's where you'll find out what happens, and there's more still to come. Enjoy the long chapter and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 19

Suki stared in shock at Sokka as he stood behind Azula, his head bowed humbly. How could he turn on them? His friends and girlfriend. She was starting to glare at Azula, ready to jump into battle against the princess when she saw Sokka lift his head slightly and smile at her. He lifted his hand carefully behind Azula and Suki saw that he held his sword behind the princess. He brought the hilt to Azula's head quickly as the princess started to turn towards him, drawn by his movement.

"Sorry Azula," Sokka stated smugly as she dropped to her knees, holding her head. "But I'm no ones' _pet_."

Sokka unsheathed his sword and faced Azula, moving towards Suki as his three rescuers closed in on the princess. Azula looked startled before hatred shown on her face. She punched out and a blue fireball hurtled towards Suki and Jade. Jade dove behind Aang as Sokka tackled Suki to the ground, clear of the fireball.

Suki looked up and saw Jade and Aang exchanging blasts with the princess, Aang using all four elements, and Jade using daggers and small bursts of fire. She looked at Sokka and saw him nursing his left arm where Suki saw singed clothing and a light burn.

"You ok?" he asked her, his eyes meeting hers.

"Yeah, but let's not let them have all the fun," Suki replied, smiling.

"After you," Sokka said, smiling back at her.

Suki jumped to her feet as Sokka rose a little less steadily and they picked up their swords and charged the princess. Azula saw Sokka and spun to redirect his blade with her wrist guard before firing at Aang and Jade again. Suki saw Aang and Jade jump away from the blast as Suki swung her sword at Azula. Azula caught the sword with her bladed wrist guard and smirked at Suki.

"What are you going to do now, my little warrior?" Azula asked Suki smugly.

Suki smirked back and dropped her sword, jabbing in with both fists. Azula looked shocked and tried to block the fists, succeeding in blocking one jab, but Suki's left hand struck home, disabling Azula's right arm. Jade used the momentary lapse and hit Azula in the back as Azula tried to blast a flame at Suki with her left hand.

Suki watched as the princess crumpled like a puppet with its strings cut. Azula continued to glare at them as Jade and Aang joined Suki and Sokka to stand before the princess. Suki picked up her sword as Azula started to call out.

"Ty Lee! Guards! Come Quick! Ty Lee! Where are you?!"

"They left. They're not coming for you," Suki growled as she drew her sword back.

"No," Sokka said as he grabbed Suki's wrist gently, keeping her from plunging the sword into the princess. "She isn't worth it."

Suki turned to look at Sokka and saw him looking at the princess in pity. Azula simply glared at him, but the princess had a desperate look in her eyes as she glared at the warrior.

"C'mon," Aang said. "The guards will come eventually."

Suki nodded and sheathed her sword, turning her back on the princess. She saw Jade go to the princess and heard a dull thud. She risked a quick glance back and saw Azula unconscious, but still breathing as Sokka caught up with her. Jade took the rear as they hurried down the corridor to Jade's entrance. Appa woke when they came to him and gave a low bellow in greeting as they hurried onto the saddle. Jade turned to the newly reunited couple as Appa took off and started heading back to Gaoling.

"So what happened?" she asked them both.

Aang airbended himself back onto the saddle and looked at Sokka intently. "And what happened back there?" he asked the warrior.

Sokka sighed and looked into Suki's eyes before starting. He smiled and then turned to address them all.

"I was following you guys out of the balloon, and when we went to turn a corner, Ty Lee hit me in the back. Nothing worked, so I couldn't call out. She hit me again and I was knocked out. When I woke up, I was on a tank with Ty Lee and Azula. Azula had a nasty cut on her arm. I'm pretty sure Zuko did it, because she slapped me when I asked her. Real hard."

Suki smiled at Sokka as he moved his jaw around as if still trying to get feeling back into it before he continued.

"I was thrown into a box in the tank after I was gagged and spent two days without food or water. Then I was carried into that huge fortress and chained to a wall. Azula came in and had the indecency to have meat cooked in front of me and eat and drink. She said all she wanted was information, so after she left, I decided to give her wrong information."

Suki thought he looked downcast and took one of his hands in hers, trying to reassure him. He looked at her and smiled.

"I told her we were meeting some friends from the Northern Water Tribe who had stayed out of the last invasion in three weeks, at the same island we used last time, Koala Island. Then we would do a sneak attack just before the comet and try and defeat her dad. I got her to think I was hers, that I had gone against you."

"Good thing you got the date wrong," Aang said smiling.

Sokka smiled back, but glanced at Jade. Suki understood and took a deep breath before filling in Sokka on the past few days' events.

"We realized you were missing when we got to the door, and I wanted to go back in, but Katara and Appa were waiting for us. Aang went back in and we started heading to the ground where we saw Azula and Mai fighting Toph and Zuko."

She saw Sokka look a little shocked and guessed it was from her tone. She didn't hold as much hatred towards the firebender as she used to. She still didn't trust him, but she was starting to forgive him.

"We saw a huge blast and then lightning hit Toph. A dust cloud appeared and when we landed, Toph was the only one there. Katara went to heal her as Jade and I tried to figure out what happened. One of Zuko's swords was next to Azula's tracks and an imprint of a body and his other sword was in Toph's shoulder."

"What?!" Sokka screamed. "How could he?! He said he liked her, and I mean really liked her! When I get my hands on him…"

"Calm down, Sokka," Aang said, trying to calm his friend down with his voice. "We think Zuko may have saved her. The lightning hit her arm, and then it looks like it traveled down the sword, missing her heart and saving her. We don't know yet, cause when we left, Zuko was still missing."

Sokka's face fell in shock again before he turned thoughtful. "I guess that could explain it. But he better tell me himself, if he's even there."

"He's ok now," Suki said and saw everyone turn to her in shock. "I'll explain in a bit, let me continue."

Upon receiving nods, Suki went on. "Katara stayed behind to heal Toph while we went searching for you. Jade offered to teach me and I took her offer. We found out that you were heading here along with Azula and headed this way. I faced Ty Lee in that room we faced Azula in and we found out we were evenly matched. We continued to fight until Mai showed up. I knew I couldn't beat both of them, but oddly, Mai looked sad."

"Can that girl even express emotion?" Sokka asked, rolling his eyes.

Suki smiled gently at him, holding back a giggle at his expression, and continued. "She stopped Ty Lee from attacking me and told me where to find you. Also that Zuko was ok and with Toph and that she and Ty Lee needed to talk. Then they disappeared."

"I guess we'll get the rest of the story when we get to Gaoling," Aang said, trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

Sokka and Suki smiled at the Avatar.

"Why don't you rest Aang," Suki said. "Sokka and I can watch. And we need to talk anyways."

Aang nodded and smiled his thanks to her as Sokka bowed his head, looking like he was in trouble. Suki climbed to the front of the saddle while Aang and Jade lay down to sleep. Sokka reluctantly moved to sit next to Suki as the other two drifted off.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sokka whispered humbly.

"How do you feel about me?" Suki asked, feeling a blush come onto her face as she faced forward.

Silence met her and then Sokka's hands were on her cheeks, turning her face until they were eye to eye. She noticed how his eyes looked other worldly in the sliver of moonlight before he leaned forward and kissed her passionately, as if he had been waiting to kiss her forever. Suki melted into the kiss and closed her eyes, enjoying it. She only opened her eyes when Sokka pulled away and she saw him smiling.

"I care for you, more than I've ever cared about anyone," he whispered. "Even…even her."

Sokka glanced at the moon as he said the last and Suki knew there was pain in his admittance of his feelings. She hugged him to her and placed her head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"I know," she whispered. "It's ok if you still feel something for her. She's still a part of who you are."

She felt Sokka nod. "I don't know if this is love, or something else," he said cautiously, "but it feels right."

"Yeah, it does," Suki sighed as she turned to sit against his chest.

Sokka wrapped his arms around her and they watched the sun start to rise in the east as they headed south.

"That's what it was!" Sokka said after a long silence, startling Suki.

"What was?" she asked, confused, glancing back and seeing Jade and Aang still sleeping.

"What was different about Azula," Sokka whispered. "I thought she seemed more like how Zuko used to be, the angry jerk. But there was something different still. She doesn't have hope, or compassion like he did. I've seen it more in him lately; I just couldn't put my finger on it until I saw Azula. Do you think he's all right?"

"Yeah, I do," Suki whispered, smiling. "And I think you're right. We should give him another shot."

Sokka hugged her to him even more for a second before relaxing again. Suki knew things would be better now. Their group would be back together soon, as rag tag as it was and then they would be off to Duran Island to meet with Iroh and get ready to face the fire lord and their destinies.

--

Zuko waited with his gift in a deep pocket and saw Toph and Katara approach him, smiling and laughing about something. Toph had a wicked grin on her face when she stopped in front of him, but simply hooked her arm through his arm before they started walking back to the Bei Fong estate.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Katara asked him.

"Yes," Zuko replied.

He smiled slightly as Katara seemed to become confused and agitated at his simple answer, but let it slide with a glance to Toph. Zuko could tell Toph wanted to know as well, but was containing her curiosity well, though she appeared had puzzled for a second when she had taken his arm. They arrived back at the estate and found a lunch waiting for them in the gardens accompanied by Toph's parents.

Zuko led Toph to the lunch and sat next to her as the five of them ate quietly. Lao turned to Toph once everyone was finished and smiled at his daughter. He looked past her and nodded and Zuko noticed Shen bringing several packages over to them. Toph frowned as the servant laid the packages in front of her before turning to her parents.

"And these are…," she started, studying her father.

"Gifts, for your birthday," Toph's mother said kindly. "You're a young woman now, and will need belongings fitting your position."

Toph smiled slightly to her mom before opening the packages. Zuko sat back and watched as she found two dresses similar to the one she wore and then a set of dark green pants and a simple shirt. She smiled to her mom as she felt the pants.

"Thank you," Toph told her parents before turning to Katara.

"Ok Sweetness, I know you got something for me. What is it?"

Zuko watched Katara blush before taking a small package out of a pocket and handing it to Toph.

Toph opened it and smiled as she found a dark green headband.

"Your mom showed me the pants and I knew this would go great with it," Katara told the earthbender.

Toph smiled at the waterbender before turning to Zuko.

"Sunshine?"

"Here," Zuko whispered as he placed the perfume bottle in her hands.

Toph frowned as she felt the bottle before she hit the sprayer. All the ladies awed and sighed as the scent reached them and Toph smiled at him.

"That's not all," Zuko told her, smiling wryly.

His smile grew as Toph became puzzled and he pulled the piece of marble from his pocket. He saw Lao become stiff as he took Toph's hand and placed the marble in it. She smiled, but continued to look confused as she ran her hands over the piece of marble. It was small, only about the size of her fist, but in the shape of a small flame with a circular base and made of rose colored marble.

"What is it?" Toph asked him.

"It's for your hair too," Zuko told her. "To hold a small portion in a top knot."

"Why?" Toph asked, still slightly confused.

"That one is similar to the one you wore the night you came with the mayor," Lao stated, studying Zuko.

Zuko nodded. "Mine is the one that belongs to the crown prince. This is one befitting a princess."

Zuko saw Toph and Katara look at him in shock.

"Then your intentions are the same?" Lao asked Zuko.

"Yes, they are. When the time comes. We're still too young yet and we have a war to end," Zuko told Lao, meeting his steady gaze.

Katara and Huiliang were still in shock, but suddenly Toph was hugging him. Lao sighed and rose gracefully, taking his wife's hand and helping her rise as well.

"Very well," Lao said, looking at his daughter with a smile shining in his green eyes. "We have business to attend to. Please inform us the minute you know the Avatar is close."

Toph and Zuko nodded and Zuko watched them go into the house before turning to Toph. She glanced up at him, knowing her parents were out of sight and reached up to pull him into a kiss. They only stopped when Katara started coughing.

Zuko blushed slightly as he looked at the waterbender. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was giving them her best stern look, though Zuko could tell she was trying to hold back a smile.

"Sorry Sugar Queen," Toph told Katara, smirking at the waterbender. "But he deserved it."

Katara sighed and with a wave of her hand, a rope of water came from the pond and turned a bright blue before Katara laid the water covered hand onto Toph's right arm. Toph sighed as the water left and Katara sent the remainder back to the pond.

"You're almost fully healed," Katara told Toph. "Now that that's done, what are we going to do while we wait for everyone else?"

Toph turned to Zuko and he saw a smirk on her face before she turned back to Katara.

"Practice, of course," Toph told the waterbender.

"Practice?" Katara asked, glancing at Zuko in confusion before turning her attention back to Toph. "I don't understand."

Zuko shrugged as Toph rose and took the package holding the pants and shirt from her mom.

"Well, we're going to be fighting firebenders soon, so we may as well practice against one. You've had plenty of practice, but I haven't. I'll be right back," Toph told the waterbender.

Katara sighed and glanced shrewdly at Zuko again as Toph hurried into the house.

"Don't look at me like that," he told Katara. "I didn't suggest anything. But a good sparring session sounds good right now. Too much lying around."

Katara sighed and gave Zuko a wry smile. "She's starting to rub off on you."

"I know," Zuko sighed, returning the smile. "Terrible, isn't it?"

Katara merely rolled her eyes, smiling as Toph came back out. Zuko stared at her. She had definitely grown, though not by much in the height department. The shirt and pants fit her snugly and showed just as many curves as the dress did, and the dark green suited her. She was also wearing the headband Katara had given her and her black hair was in its' normal bun. She smirked at him as she handed him a long box.

"Feels like I won't be wearing a dress for two weeks after all," Toph told him.

Zuko took the box from her and glanced at Katara who looked eager for him to open it. Toph merely continued to grin at him as he opened the box. Inside was a pair of broadswords, the hilts lined with green and red marble, intermixed and looking like they cost a fortune. Zuko took them out and stood, moving away from the girls and swung the swords around, getting the feel for them. They were perfectly balanced, and exquisitely crafted. He joined them and returned them to the box before going to Toph and hugging her to him.

"Thank you," he whispered to her as she hugged him back.

"Well, I couldn't let you use that burnt one in a few weeks," she told him as he hugged her. "And I think those will suit you better now. _And_ I can see them better."

Zuko nodded, smiling, and stepped away from her and went to the box again. He found the sheath underneath and saw that it too was lined with streaks of red and green marble around the tip and top. He sheathed the swords before turning to the girls with a wry grin.

"You two ready?"

"Always," Toph said as she dropped into a fighting stance.

Katara sighed and rose, heading to the pond and moved her hands, bringing a large rope of water to cover her arms and shoulders before she turned to Zuko and smiled.

"Whenever you're ready," Katara told him.

Zuko grinned and was about to fire at Toph when a wave of earth started heading his way. He smirked and jumped out of the way, firing back as water and earth came his way. He smiled even more as he relaxed, enjoying the fight. He could finally release all his pent up tension and poured his all into the sparring session.

--

The next day and a half went smoothly for Zuko and Toph. They continued to train with each other, usually ending their own personal sparring matches with either one of them pinning the other to the ground, and having it end in a kiss. Whenever Katara entered the sparring matches, Zuko always lost, though if he was able to convince Toph to switch sides as he did on two occasions, Katara ended up neck deep in the ground.

Meals went smoothly, with Toph's parents being friendly to them all and even Liz and The Duke had visited them with the lemur for lunch. On the third morning after Toph had rescued him from Mai, Zuko noticed Katara was getting worried. She stayed out of the sparring matches and just watched, though Zuko saw her continually looking at the sky. After Toph had beaten him for the third time out of four rounds, he went to sit next to Katara in the shade next to the koi pond. He smiled at Toph as the earthbender sat next to him and lay down on the cool grass, but Katara was still distracted.

"There they are!" Toph cried.

"What?! Where?" Katara asked, almost panicked as she scanned the horizon.

"Toph, stop it," Zuko told the earthbender, frowning at her.

Toph merely smiled and shrugged, closing her eyes as she relaxed on the grass. Zuko turned and saw Katara scowling at Toph.

"You guys always fall for that one," Toph said, laughing. "Too bad Hothead here knows me too well."

"They'll be fine," Zuko told Katara, trying to help reassure her. "We sent your brothers' hawk yesterday afternoon. He may not have gotten to them yet."

"I guess you're right," Katara sighed, glancing to the north again.

Zuko saw her shoulders sag when he spotted a speck on the horizon.

"What's that?" he asked, standing and moving out of the shade to get a better look.

Suddenly Katara was standing next to him, with her hand over her eyes, scanning where he was looking.

"What? What do you see?" she asked in an excited tone as she continued to scan the sky,

Zuko smiled at her and noticed Toph rise up onto her elbows. He glanced back to the speck and saw the faint outline of Appa.

"They're coming," he said, smiling slightly.

Katara turned to stare at him in shock before her face split into a huge grin. She then turned to stare in the direction he saw Appa while he turned and walked back to sit next to Toph.

"Are they really coming?" Toph asked him.

"Yeah," he told the earthbender, smiling at her. "I've been chasing that bison for too long _not_ to know its' outline in the sky."

Toph merely smiled at him and stood up. "I'll let my parents know, and then we can leave tomorrow after the party."

Zuko nodded and waited, watching Katara. She grew more and more excited as she saw the speck that was Appa grow and within a half hour, Appa was landing in the garden, looking exhausted. Toph had come back out to sit next to Zuko and several servants were waiting, along with Toph's parents. The servants timidly approached the bison as Appa lay down and set grass and fruit before him. Sokka jumped off and ran to Katara, wrapping his sister in a hug as Suki, Jade and Aang wearily descended from the saddle.

Sokka let Katara go as Aang approached her and smiled as Katara and Aang hugged each other. Suki went to stand next to Sokka as they turned to look around. Their eyes fell on Zuko and Toph and Zuko saw Sokka's eyes narrow as the couple walked over to him. Zuko rose as they approached and saw Toph do the same.

"I heard a lot happened with you two," Sokka said to Zuko. "And that you hurt Toph. Did you save her by hitting her?"

Zuko studied the water tribe warrior and saw a smile in the warrior's blue eyes as Toph took his hand in hers.

"Yes, I did," Zuko told Sokka.

He saw Sokka trying to keep a straight face, but it failed as Sokka broke into a huge grin. He turned to look at Toph and the earthbender sighed.

"Fine, one hug Snoozles," she sighed.

Zuko let her hand go with a smile as Sokka picked her up and hugged her. He saw Suki smiling at Sokka and then she turned to smile at him. He was shocked to see her smiling at him and it must have shown on his face because she started giggling.

"That's enough!" Toph told Sokka, breaking the tension between Suki and Zuko.

The warrior set the earthbender down as Katara, Aang, and Toph's parents approached them.

"We should catch up on what's happened," Katara said. "And then there's a party tonight."

"Party?" Sokka asked, surprised. "Why that? Why now? We need to go."

"My birthday was two days ago Snoozles," Toph told him. "And it's a party to send us off too, though only we know about that. We can leave tomorrow."

"But…"

"Relax Sokka," Suki told Sokka, wrapping her arm around his waist. "We all could use some rest."

Zuko watched as the warriors smiled at each other dreamily. He smiled inwardly, knowing that they would be ok from then on, and hopefully leave the rest of them alone.

"We shall alert our guests, but I do suggest all clean up and be presentable at sunset," Lao said, eyeing Sokka in particular. "If anyone needs clothing, we are more than willing to provide it and your belongings are now here."

"Thank you Master Bei Fong," Aang told the man, bowing.

Lao bowed his head back to Aang and smiled slightly at Zuko before he and his wife turned to go inside the house. Sokka caught the look and studied Zuko.

"Ok, what happened?" the warrior asked him.

Zuko gave a smug look to the warrior as Aang gestured for everyone to sit down. They sat in the shade in couples, with Katara between Aang and Sokka, glad to have both of her guys back.

"First," Katara said, looking around. "Where's Jade?"

"She went home to Shawn's house, to see her daughter," Aang told her.

Katara nodded and turned to Zuko, looking at him expectantly. Zuko started, filling the others in, telling them what he had told Lao. Sokka's jaw dropped when he told them of Mai imprisoning him and chaining him, and then on how she had asked for a kiss to free both him and Toph.

"We came back here and I told her father what I told you, minus the kiss. Lao backed out of the marriage contract, but gave Toph the freedom to choose. We've come to an understanding, I guess," Zuko told them, finishing.

He saw Suki looking thoughtful and turned to them. "Your turn."

Suki started, telling of how she and Katara had seen Toph get hit and how they had not known what had happened. Zuko felt his guilt rise up within him again, but before he could get depressed, Toph slid her hand into his and scooted closer to him. He squeezed her hand in thanks and focused again on Suki. She told of how they had gone to small encampments around them and found information that Sokka was being taken to the Yin Yan home. Zuko's jaw dropped as he remembered what had happened there and saw Aang and Suki glance at him and nod slightly, smiling at him. Sokka caught the smiles and stared at the three of them.

"Ok, what happened there?" the warrior asked. "What's going on that I don't know, _again_."

"That's where I first met the Blue Spirit," Aang told the warrior. "When you and Katara were sick, and I went to get medicine for you."

"Oh, yeah," Sokka said, turning pale. "Remind me to never let you get me medicine again."

Zuko looked at the Avatar and the warrior oddly as Toph sighed.

"You guys will have to tell us that one later," Toph said. "Ok, Suki. What happened next?"

Suki smiled at the earthbender and continued. She told of how they had come back and then gone onto the fortress and fighting Ty Lee, and then Mai showing up and stopping the fight. Both Zuko and Toph stared at Suki in shock as Zuko noticed Katara blushing slightly. Suki noticed Katara blushing as well and turned to the waterbender.

"Ok, what do you know?" Suki asked Katara.

"Well, after I saw Zuko carrying Toph out of the building, I kinda…went in and told Mai she could join us if she wanted to," Katara told them, keeping her gaze on the ground.

"What?!" Sokka and Zuko yelled as Toph and Suki started laughing.

"She needs a second chance, just like you did," Katara told Zuko, her blue eyes hardening slightly as she met his gaze.

"Aarrgh," Zuko growled as he fell flat onto his back and stared at the tree above them.

"Well, that explains her in the garden afterwards," Toph said, still giggling.

"What else happened?" Zuko asked, acting depressed as he continued to lie on the grass.

Toph punched him in the stomach and he sat up instantly, sending a glare her way only to see her smiling at him. With a wry grin he poked her in the side, tickling her and causing her to laugh. He stopped when he saw Suki and Sokka looking at him strangely but relaxed again as Toph scooted closer to him.

"Mai came into the garden afterwards," Toph told the others. "To check on Zuko. We came to an understanding, and she'll leave us alone now. I told her to be careful and she told me the same."

Suki nodded and smiled wryly at Toph and Zuko before continuing her own tale. She told of Mai telling her where Sokka was and finding Sokka in an extravagant prison cell, because he had given the wrong information to Azula. And then they had fought Azula before making their escape.

"I'm just glad everyone is safe and back together," Katara said, hugging Aang again and kissing the Avatar on the cheek.

Suddenly she was up and pulling on Suki's arm.

"Come on ladies, we need to get ready for tonight," Katara said.

Toph sighed. "But it's only after lunch, we have plenty of time."

"No, we don't," Katara said sternly, but with a smile. "Now come on. I want to show Suki what your mom got us."

Zuko squeezed Toph's hand gently before she sighed again and rose to follow Katara and Suki into the house. He watched as Aang and Sokka watched their ladies leave with longing in their eyes before they turned back to him. Sokka studied him intently and Zuko was about to ask why as his temper grew short.

"I also saw something different about Azula," Sokka told him before he burst. "She was like how you used to be, but there was still something different about her. I realized she didn't have hope, or compassion in her like you did and still do. I want to thank you for watching out for Toph and Katara these past few days."

Zuko felt his jaw drop in shock as Sokka continued, keeping his blue eyes on the prince as Aang just sat back and watched the exchange, smiling.

"And I hope we can start over. I still don't trust you, but I'm willing to try again. Are you?"

Zuko watched as Sokka held his hand out to the prince and Zuko smiled and took it, shaking Sokka's hand.

"Yeah, I'm willing to try again," he told the warrior.

Aang grinned. "Well, now that that's settled, where can we clean up?"

"I'll show you," Zuko told them as he rose and led the way into the house.

He showed the boys to where his room was and opened the door for them. Sokka and Aang stared in awe at the huge room.

"There's a bath through the door to the right and clothes in the closet. Sokka, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Sokka looked puzzled as Aang smiled and went to the baths. Zuko waited until they were alone and studied the warrior.

"I just wanted to say I envy you, and your relationship with Katara. You guys act as siblings should. I just wish I could have that. Azula and I, well, we used to be like that, before she learned she was a prodigy. That's why I may have been a little…cold, sometimes."

Sokka started grinning and smiled wryly at the firebender.

"Yeah, but you're braver than anyone I've ever met."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, completely confused.

"Yeah, Katara and I get into fights occasionally, but I could never actually fight her do the death, but you've fought your sister several times for us, and have hurt her. I know, I saw the wound. And you joined us when all we wanted was to see you dead. That takes a lot of guts."

"Thanks, I guess," Zuko replied as he ran a hand through his hair.

"And thanks," Sokka said, looking a little embarrassed. "I'm going to get cleaned up now."

Zuko smiled at the warrior as Sokka disappeared into the other room and then walked quickly outside. He still felt uneasy when he was indoors for too long. Being imprisoned by Mai in a dark, small room had had a larger effect on him than he would have ever thought. He relaxed and slowed his pace as he got outside and went to sit under the willow they had all been sitting under. Leaning back against the trunk of the tree, he closed his eyes and relaxed.


	21. Party!

A/N: Sorry this is late, went to see my parents for the weekend and had a good mother's day

A/N: Sorry this is late, went to see my parents for the weekend and had a good mother's day. Happy Mother's day to all you moms out there! Well, on with the show, and here's kind of what I've been eluding to for some of you. Also this goes out to James612. I hope you like the kataang and I'm continuing to put more in. Thanks again to everyone for reading and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 20

Within an hour Zuko heard three people coming towards him, and giggling from two girls. He opened his eyes as he felt something drop into his lap. He looked up and saw Toph smiling at him as he picked up the headpiece she had dropped onto him. She was beautiful in a short sleeved dark green dress that covered her from neck to feet, one of the ones her parents had given her for her birthday.

"Yes, I know," she said, continuing to smile at him. "Your heart and breathing stopped for a second. Now, can you show these two how this thing works?"

Zuko smiled slightly as Katara and Suki giggled ever more.

"Maybe I can just tell them," he started, trying to get out of doing Toph's hair, especially in front of the other girls who were still in their regular clothes.

"No, we need to see how it's really done," Katara told him, being coy.

Zuko sighed as Toph sat in front of him and Suki handed him a brush.

"Fine," he growled, hearing Toph chuckle lightly at his tone, knowing he was just acting.

He loved running his hands through her hair, and Toph knew it. He started brushing her hair lightly, pulling the hair from the top of her head together gently. He made sure everything was in and straight before taking a small band from Suki and wrapping it around a small section, creating a top knot. He then picked up the marble headpiece and placed it around the top knot, securing it with the small stick it came with.

"Done," he said.

Toph turned to him and smiled. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful," Katara and Suki sighed together.

Zuko saw Toph roll her eyes as she kept her misty gaze on him.

"You look as beautiful as you did the night I came with the mayor. The green dress makes your eyes brighter and the headpiece makes you look like a princess, just as my mother used to look. A dignified, beautiful lady who ruled the world."

He saw Katara and Suki sigh even more as Toph smiled at him and leaned towards him, kissing him lightly.

"Thanks Sunshine," she whispered. "Now it's your turn to get ready."

"I'm going," he sighed, earning a smile from Toph.

He noticed Katara looking at him oddly before she led Toph back inside and towards Toph's room. He remembered that he had told Katara he had lost his mom in Ba Sing Sae and had only told Toph and Aang about the information his father had given him, that his mom was possibly still alive and out there somewhere. He still didn't like to speak about it, as if he did, he would never find her. Suki had hung back and was looking at him shyly as he moved to walk past her. She finally called out to him before he entered the house.

"Zuko, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he shrugged and turned back to the Kyoshi warrior.

"I'm sorry, about not believing you had changed," she said, looking at the ground. "Jade told me how you received your scar, standing up for what was right. Do you think…we could ever be friends?"

Zuko was startled. Apparently a lot had happened to the others for both Sokka and Suki to look at him in a new way. But he knew a lot had happened to him and Toph as well. He frowned as he touched his scar lightly.

"Yeah, I do," he whispered, letting his hand fall back to his side. "How…what did Jade say? About my scar."

Suki looked up at him, startled. "That you stood up against a general for sending new recruits as bait to the front lines. Her husband was in that division. And that you received your scar and banishment because of it."

Zuko nodded, frowning more. "I'm sorry too, for burning your home, and not putting my trust in you. My father gave me my scar, in an Agni Kai, for speaking out of turn in his war room and against his generals."

Suki smiled at him. "You're forgiven. And I'm glad you stood up then, and especially now. I need to get ready. See you later?"

"Yeah."

Zuko watched her hurry in and she turned back to him and smiled at him again before disappearing into the house.

"Thanks Zuko," she said, smiling still.

He sighed, a small smile tugging at his mouth as he went inside and to his room. Aang and Sokka were both sleeping on mats, and thankfully both smelled clean, especially the warrior. Zuko grabbed the set of clothes he had chosen for that night and went to the baths.

Once he was cleaned and dressed, he woke the other boys and suggested that they get ready as well, slipping out through the window as Sokka disappeared back into the bath room. Aang soon joined him on the roof, still in his monk's outfit as Zuko watched the sun start to descend.

"You ok?" the Avatar asked him after a while of them both watching the sun set.

"Yeah, I just don't like being inside for too long," Zuko told the younger boy.

"Because of Mai?"

Zuko nodded and leaned back against the roof tiles, relaxing as Aang pulled his knees closer and stared out at the sky, reminding Zuko of when he had woken to see the Avatar in a similar position after he had rescued the boy from Zhou's fortress as the Blue Spirit. Aang looked so young, and so unprepared for the destiny he was getting ready to face. But when Aang turned to look at Zuko, the firebender saw that Aang was ready, and willing, to face the fire lord for the world and for his friends.

"How do you do it?" Zuko asked Aang.

"Do what?" Aang asked, surprised and confused.

"Let the ones you care about, the ones you love, go into battle with you, knowing that there's a chance some may not come back."

Aang sighed and the boys' shoulders sagged as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders and turned back to watching the sun dip lower towards the horizon.

"I don't know," Aang finally said. "I trust them, to look out for each other and for me. I guess it'll be different this time. But we all know it's worth it, and that we will take care of each other. You have to trust her, you know she can take care of herself."

Zuko smiled at the Avatar's wisdom. "I know and I do, but I still worry."

"I do too," Aang said and lowered his gaze, starting to smile with a dreamy expression on his face.

Zuko followed the boys' gaze and saw the three girls in dresses looking up at them, Katara and Suki smiling and giggling and Toph frowning.

"Come down here you two!" the earthbender yelled up at them. "I may not be able to see you up there, but I can definitely hear you. Stop your moping and get your buts down here! The guests will be arriving soon!"

Zuko and Aang glanced at each other, sharing a wry smile before Zuko slid down the roof to the girls as Aang went back inside to get Sokka. The firebender landed in front of the girls with a bow and Toph leaned back, her arms crossed over her chest as she smirked up at him.

"Showoff," she muttered as she hooked her arm in his.

Katara and Suki just giggled even more as he smiled down at Toph. She had some makeup on now and looked even lovelier than before.

"Like I've said before, at least you clean up halfway nice," Katara told him, giving him a wry smile.

Zuko studied the two older girls. Katara wore a light green dress similar to Toph's and had her long hair in an elaborate bun. Suki wore a dark green dress, but also had her headband from her Kyoshi warrior garb. Both wore just a trace of makeup, enough to accentuate their features.

"And you two look lovely as well," Zuko told them before leading Toph away.

Toph grinned at him and stopped him once they were away from Suki and Katara. She turned him towards her and ran her hands over his chest and arms as she felt the clothing.

"How do you look?" she asked him, reaching up to feel his face and he saw she was surprised that his hair wasn't all over the place.

Zuko kneeled so that she could feel the headpiece that his uncle had given him, the one Roku had worn once upon a time.

"I don't know. Like a prince, I guess. That's what I've been told. I'm wearing a dark green kimono similar in color and pattern to your dress, with dark green pants, and then I put my hair up. That's it."

"You're better at describing other things," she said as she ran her fingers around his face. "I think my parents are waiting for us. Are you packed?"

"Yes, you?"

Toph nodded and started smiling sweetly as she turned away from him. Zuko rose and saw her parents approaching them. Lao saw the headpieces and sighed, gesturing for Zuko to follow him. Zuko nodded and squeezed Toph's shoulder gently as her mother moved to hug her before following Lao. Lao led him to a corner of the garden where Zuko saw the servants setting up tables and braziers in preparation of dinner before turning to the prince.

"I wanted to ask you something that has been weighing on my mind lately," Lao told Zuko once they were alone.

Zuko waited as Lao studied him.

"You said several things that caught my attention. That Toph saw you when no one else did, that she saw where you were held and many more things along that line. My daughter is blind. How can she see?"

Zuko waited, keeping his face impassive as he heard Lao's temper starting to rise. He took a deep breath before he answered the man, controlling his own temper.

"She doesn't see like we do, but sometimes, I think she sees better. She told me she sees through earthbending, through touch and vibrations. She can tell when people are lying by their breathing and heart rate. She knew where to find me because I started tapping my foot against the wall of my prison, hoping she would be able to feel it. She can't see like you can, but she can see better. Sometimes I wish I could see like her."

"I know," Toph said from behind Zuko.

He and Lao turned to stare at the small earthbender as she strode up to Zuko and slipped her hand into his.

"This is my choice, Dad," she told Lao sternly. "You know that, and you even accepted it."

Zuko saw Lao's face fall for a moment before he smiled at them.

"I know, it is still hard. Promise me that you will take care of her, Prince Zuko."

"I already gave you my word, and my promise still stands," Zuko told Lao.

Lao nodded and turned to head into the house, talking to servants on his way.

"At least your parents finally came to accept you," Zuko told Toph, watching her father walk away.

"Your mom would be proud of you," Toph whispered. "And you know Iroh is proud of you."

"I know," he whispered back and bent down to kiss her softly as he saw Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki looking for them. Katara and Aang had their arms wrapped around each other's waists and the warriors were holding hands.

"Geesh, more funny stuff," Sokka sighed as he caught sight of them.

They broke apart and grinned at the warrior.

"Don't think you guys won't be doing your own 'funny stuff' later," Toph told Sokka wryly.

Zuko smirked as Sokka and Suki both blushed before they saw several people and a lemur heading their way from the house. The Duke and Momo went to Katara and Aang as Liz and Jade hurried to Suki. Jasmine ran to Zuko and he smiled slightly as she hugged his legs before turning to hug everyone else. Shawn was the last to arrive and bowed his head to the prince while Aang filled everyone in on the past few days' events. Lord Dier arrived shortly after Aang had finished and greeted Toph and Zuko with congratulations.

Toph looked confused until Zuko reminded her about her birthday present. She then blushed and they told the mayor that it was not official, that Toph now had the right to choose. Lord Dier left them to search out Lao with a knowing smile as more guests arrived. Zuko stood by Toph's side as she was forced to greet them all, knowing that they were her parents friends and colleagues, and the only people her own age were her friends.

Many of the guests looked strangely at Zuko, but did not question his place and as soon as all had arrived, they sat at the tables set in the garden and the servants came out with a lavish feast. Zuko and Toph laughed politely at Sokka as he dug into the food as if he hadn't eaten in a week. Luckily all the younger people were seated together and could have their own fun as long as they didn't draw any attention from the adults. After dinner, talking commenced while a band struck up some light music. Zuko got an idea as he recognized a slow dance and stood, turning to Toph.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked her, holding his hand out to her.

Toph blushed as their friends turned towards them, looking from one to the other, waiting to see what would happen.

"I guess," Toph replied, blushing even more.

Zuko took her hand as she rose and led her out onto the lawn and started dancing. He noticed she was still barefoot, but she quickly fell into the dance pattern, following his lead easily and effortlessly. He noticed many of the guests watching them, and focused on Toph instead as he spun her into a turn.

"You never told me you were such a great dancer," she told him as she came back to him.

"You never asked," he replied, smiling as he twirled her around again.

Soon Aang had led Katara out and Suki was pulling a reluctant Sokka out to the lawn, but Zuko could tell none of them had any experience with this. He and Toph had both been taught the steps since they were children. Even though there wasn't really any dancing in the fire nation, he still had had to learn the steps. He was glad his mother had insisted on the dancing lessons now. As the band changed tunes, more couples rose and started dancing. Zuko saw Lord Dier asking Jade for a dance and smiled at Aang and Katara when they stopped and went to sit. Sokka and Suki had stopped halfway through the first dance after the water tribe warrior had stepped on Suki's feet a few times. Zuko just continued to smile and enjoyed dancing with Toph.

Aang led Katara out again to the third song which was a little faster, and Toph and Zuko laughed as their moves became more and more extravagant. Many other couples had to move out of the way and just watched the Avatar as he and Katara performed a few jumps and spins. The music died down at the end and Zuko watched as Aang dipped Katara down into a kiss before escorting her back to their table. When the song ended, Zuko and Toph stopped and the prince escorted Toph back to their table where Sokka, Suki, Aang and Katara were waiting, watching them approach.

"Toph, you never said you could dance," Aang told the earthbender, grinning at them.

"You never asked, Twinkle Toes. And I don't dance like you do, though you were pretty good at that dance party we had. And right there, though I think it was still a little slow for you."

"Think they'll do a faster tune?" Katara asked, scooting even closer to Aang.

"Naw," Toph replied, leaning back into her chair. "The adults only want slower stuff. If the music picks up any more than that, no one but you two will be able to keep up with it."

Zuko saw Katara and Aang blush and knew he'd have to ask Toph later what had happened. He was about to ask Toph for another dance when a commotion sounded from the front of the house. Everyone stopped and rose, looking startled by the commotion. Toph frowned as a group of twenty men entered the garden and Zuko scowled as he recognized the youngest member and apparently leader of the group.

"There he is!" Tawn shouted, pointing at Zuko. "There's the firebender!"


	22. Duel

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and especially reviewed

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who read and especially reviewed! And especially Kairi No Baka. I'm sorry I can't respond to your reviews, but I still love them. Enjoy the next chapter and the next chapter will be up next week after I get my beta (husband ) ) to read more. Thanks again and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 21

"Firebender!" "A firebender, here?" "Who is he pointing to?" "The Avatar?" "No, it must be the young man that is with Lady Toph." "Could it be?"

Zuko heard the talk, but let it pass over him as he noticed Aang and their friends rising and drawing close to him, almost as if to protect him. Toph was instantly at his side, her hand in his as the men behind Tawn looked as if they wanted to rush in and seize Zuko. Many were simple men, with pitchforks and craftsmen's tools, but others were merchants and soldiers. Tawn looked smugly at Zuko as Lao and Lord Dier went to the boy.

"You are not welcome here any longer, Tawn Ha Long," Lao said sternly. "And you have no right to interrupt this joyous event."

"Young man, this is a grave accusation you give," Lord Dier stated, giving Tawn a stern look.

"Master Bei Fong, he admitted it to you when he first met you," Tawn told Lao, scowling at the man. "That he not only is a firebender, but prince of the fire nation. And Lord Dier, you showed him around town and brought him here with a proposition, supporting him. How dare _you_! You call me unwelcome, but you welcome the enemy into your home and city!"

Zuko saw the crowd behind Tawn becoming riled up and advance against the two older men as the guests started to look confused, looking from Tawn to Zuko and back again. Zuko knew several of the guests recognized him from when the mayor had shown him around and his few excursions through the city, but did they know who he was?

Tawn turned to glare at Zuko again. "Zuko, do you deny these charges? That you not only are a firebender, but prince of the fire nation?!"

Zuko moved to step forward, but Aang and Toph held him back.

"He doesn't have to answer the likes of you," Aang called to Tawn, frowning.

"Oh, hiding behind your so called friends now, are we?" Tawn asked Zuko in a condescending tone.

Zuko felt his temper rising and glanced at Toph. She looked torn between worry for him and wanting to kill Tawn. Zuko then looked at Lao and saw him worried as well, but not for his guests or reputation. He met Zuko's gaze and nodded, gesturing to Tawn discreetly. Zuko took a deep breath and turned to Aang.

"I need to do this," he told both the Avatar and Toph.

"But…" Aang started, but Toph merely smiled.

"You're right, he's all yours," Toph said. "But if you don't beat him, I will." She hit one fist into her palm, emphasizing just how much she'd hurt Tawn if he failed

Zuko nodded and stepped forward. "Yes, my name is Zuko, and I am a firebender," he said and the crowd exclaimed over his proclamation. He waited until it quieted before he continued. "But I'm no longer a prince. I am a renegade from my country since I joined the Avatar and am fighting against the current regime. I am the Avatar's firebending teacher."

The crowd looked as if they couldn't decide what to do. Even the men behind Tawn seemed confused, almost waiting to see what would happen. Tawn frowned as the crowd waited and stepped forward.

"But that regime is your own family!" Tawn shouted at him. "Your own father and sister. You're in league with them; I saw it when the fire nation attacked here!"

"My 'family' tried to kill me," Zuko told Tawn, calling up the deadly calm voice he hated so much. "My new family stands beside me now. I don't hide behind them, they support me. And you are not worth my time."

He saw Tawn wince slightly at his words and tone and waited. If they were in the fire nation, Tawn would challenge him to an Agni Kai. He knew things were similar in the earth kingdom, but how similar would it be? He saw Tawn's face turn red as anger contorted his features and the men standing behind Tawn drew back.

"I challenge you!" Tawn shouted. "For the honor of Lady Toph! And the honor of the Earth Kingdom!"

The crowd behind Tawn cheered and Zuko waited until they were silent before he spoke.

"I accept," he told Tawn calmly.

Lao motioned for the servants and they quickly cleared the lawn, knowing something huge was about to happen. The guests and newcomers moved to the fringes of the garden, trying to stay out of the way of the upcoming duel, but still wanting to see it. Zuko turned back to Toph and took her hand in his.

"If it's for my 'honor', you'd think I'd have the right to fight," she said, frowning.

"It's just so he can fight me," Zuko told her, smiling.

He bent down to kiss her gently before turning to Aang and Katara.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. Can you guys make sure the crowd doesn't get affected by either earth or fire?"

Aang nodded. "I'll stay by the largest group. Katara, you can be by the koi pond, and…"

"And I'll be right behind Hothead here," Toph stated.

The others nodded, wishing Zuko good luck before heading to join the crowd of guests as Aang and Katara took up their positions. Toph was the only one left with Zuko as he saw Tawn taking off his shirt and getting ready for the duel.

"I bet he's really ugly," Toph stated, sticking her tongue out.

Zuko chuckled and picked her up in a hug.

"Just be safe," she told him as she hugged him back. "And remember what you've learned from our sparring matches."

"You mean to never fight you in the first place?" he asked her, smiling slightly, and trying to ease the tension. But Toph just hugged him even more tightly.

"I'll be ok," he whispered as he set her back onto her feet and kissed her softly again. "Trust me."

"Liar," she teased, smiling at him before she kissed him back.

"Get away from her!" Tawn yelled at him, his face scarlet.

Zuko sighed and took off his own shirt, handing it to Toph. She smiled at him and stepped back, away from him, and Zuko smiled as she scowled at Tawn before taking up her position between Zuko and the few guests behind him. Zuko moved to the center of the lawn and dropped into a fighting stance as Tawn dropped into a horse stance.

"When this is through, everyone will see you for what you really are," Tawn growled.

"Likewise," Zuko told Tawn.

Tawn growled and sent a punch out, sending a rock flying towards Zuko. Zuko sidestepped it easily and heard Toph stop it. Tawn became angrier and kicked up more rocks, each larger than the last and kicked and punched them at Zuko in rapid succession. Zuko dodged them all effortlessly and knew Tawn was getting tired. Tawn was breathing heavily, but suddenly smirked at Zuko in a superior way.

"Is that any way to duel? Dodging and not attacking? Just to warn you, I've been trained by the best," the boy told Zuko before he shifted his feet into a complex series of steps and thrust his hands out.

Zuko waited and soon large columns of earth were heading right for him. He jumped onto the first column and jumped off and over the others. Seeing an opening as he jumped over the last, he punched out, sending a huge blast at Tawn. Tawn saw it coming and immediately brought up an earthen wall, but it was shattered by the blast, sending Tawn onto his back. The boy jumped up to his feet quickly and studied Zuko as the firebender landed.

"Just to warn you," Zuko told the boy, smiling wryly. "So have I."

Zuko started a series of punches and kicks, sending blast after blast at the boy. Tawn managed to bring up earthen barriers just in time, but he was being driven back slowly. Out of desperation, he sent his wall and shield at Zuko. Instead of dodging it, Zuko punched out, causing the wall to explode into small rocks around him as the blast hit it.

Tawn merely snarled and used his moment to kick large rocks up and towards Zuko. Zuko went onto the defensive again, dodging where he could, and blasting the rocks he couldn't dodge. He was about to start an offensive again after dodging two large boulders when a huge mound of rocks came hurtling towards him and hit him in the chest, sending him flying onto his back, hard.

"Get up, get up, get up," he heard Toph whisper behind him, her voice becoming more and more worried.

Zuko opened his eyes and saw Tawn jumping at him with a boulder in his hand, ready to finish the duel. Zuko spun, creating a whirlwind of fire that sent the boy flying back. He jumped back to his feet and ran towards Tawn, punching and sending more blasts at the boy. Tawn brought up another earthen wall to shield himself, but that burst apart from Zuko's continual bombardment. Zuko was just about on Tawn when Tawn moved his hand through the dirt at his side and then towards Zuko.

Zuko saw the dust coming and started to close his eyes, but it was too late. He was blinded by the dust. He stepped back and waited, listening as he tried to blink the dust clear. He heard a light whistle coming towards his head from his right and ducked, sweeping out his leg as he turned, and sending fire that direction. The sound of Tawn being startled let him know he had hit his mark. He just had to wait a little longer as he tried to blink the dust free.

"That's not how you duel! You have to hit things head on, like _this_!" Tawn yelled from behind and slightly above him.

Zuko turned and ducked, reaching up at the last moment and smirked as he grabbed a leg. He threw Tawn to the ground and held his lit fist ready to deliver the final blow as the dust started to clear from his eyes. He made out a blurry image of Tawn looking horrified before him as he stood ready to destroy the boy. Tawn turned spiteful as he waited.

"Do it! Show the world the monster you are!" Tawn yelled at him.

Zuko growled and punched out, blasting the ground next to Tawn's head.

"I told you that you weren't worth it," Zuko growled at the boy before he rose and started walking towards Toph.

He heard Tawn get up as Toph met him halfway and he was greeted by a hug. Zuko heard something large heading right for him and spun, ready to defend him and Toph, but suddenly three earthen walls stood between him and Tawn and a loud thud told him that they had stopped the attack. He rubbed his eyes clear of the last of the dust and looked at Toph. She merely smiled and shifted her foot. A yelp of surprise sounded from Tawn and the walls slowly fell back into the ground.

Zuko was surprised to see Lao, Aang and the merchant who had sold him the rose all lowering the walls. He smirked as he saw Tawn struggling, neck deep in the ground. He walked over to the boy with Toph as Toph lifted her arms, causing the earthen prison and Tawn to rise to her height.

"You should know better than to fight the world's greatest earthbender," Toph told Tawn smugly.

"And I don't fight like you do," Zuko told the boy as he put his shirt back on. "I'm a firebender, not an earthbender."

Lord Dier approached them and smiled kindly at Toph and Zuko before turning to the soldiers and guards who had been watching.

"I want this boy arrested for disturbing the peace and attempting to incite a riot," the mayor stated.

Zuko saw Tawn turn pale as he continued to struggle. The soldiers who had formerly backed him came forward along with several of Lao's guards and circled Tawn. Toph released her hold on the earth and the men encased Tawn more securely and carried him out of the estate. His other followers left quietly and quickly, not wanting to share the same fate.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Zuko told Lao as the man approached him, seeing some of the servants repairing the garden with earthbending.

"No inconvenience at all," Lao said, waving it off. "It will be the talk of the town for the next year, I'm sure. But perhaps you and your friends should leave now, before a real riot starts."

Zuko nodded and saw Aang and Sokka come up beside him and nodding as well. Aang pulled out his bison whistle and blew through it as Suki, Katara and Sokka rushed inside to pack their few belongings. Toph had also disappeared and reappeared at Zuko's side with both their packs and his swords. She was also dressed in her pant and shirt set again, but still had her hair in a top knot. Appa landed in the middle of the lawn as Liz, The Duke, and Shawn and his family approached them to make their farewells.

Momo chattered non stop as if talking to Appa and the messenger hawk as Suki and Katara came back out and made their farewells to their friends. The Duke told them he had decided to stay behind with Liz and wait till she was fully healed before they headed back to Kyoshi Island. Jade also had decided to stay with her father and raise her daughter and Zuko was surprised as the little girl ran to him, asking for a hug. Not knowing what else to do, Zuko kneeled and the little girl hung onto his neck, hugging him as if she'd never see him again. Zuko smiled and patted her back gently, hugging the little girl back.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Everything will be fine. If everything works out ok, maybe one day you can come and visit me, or I could visit you."

"I'd like that," Jasmine said before hugging him again and running off to say goodbye to Katara.

Zuko rose and found Jade studying him.

"You'll be a great fire lord someday," she told him. "Take care of yourself, my prince."

She handed him a small object and Zuko was surprised to find a ball of powdered forkroot. He looked at it oddly before studying Jade.

"You may need it, when you face your family again," Jade told him, smiling before she went to hug Suki goodbye.

He turned and saw the rest making their final goodbyes as Toph hugged her parents one last time.

"Yes, I promise I'll make him write to you," Toph told them, sighing as if she'd told them this a thousand times before.

She turned and walked over to him, raising an earthen platform so that they could get onto Appa easier. Katara, Suki and Sokka were in their normal clothes again, and Aang had been wearing his new monk's outfit to the party and still had it on. Zuko found he was the only one still in formal dress, but he didn't care. They waved goodbye one last time as the lemur curled up on Aang's shoulders and the hawk perched itself on the saddle next to Sokka and Appa took off into the night. As soon as they were out of Gaoling, Katara turned to Zuko with water covered hands.

"I know you got hit hard, so let me check," she told him.

Zuko sighed and let her examine him, feeling better as she healed the large bruise he was sure would form on his chest. He remembered the last time he had been hit like that in the small earth kingdom town while he was traveling alone. He had had a bruise for a month after that, and he was sure a rib had been cracked then too.

"You're tougher than I gave you credit for," Katara said as she moved the rest of the water back into her water pouch. "No wonder you were so hard to beat when we first met."

Zuko merely smiled at her as Toph scooted closer to him. He thought about everything that had happened since he had left to join the Avatar. He now had the love of his life sitting next to him and friends he could trust and most who trusted him, and he was making a difference. A lot had happened in a month and more was still to happen in the next few weeks. He looked forward to helping end the war, once and for all.


	23. Old Enemies areNew Friends?

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed

A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! Now, to start the final arc of my story and on to the final battle. There's a recap of what's happened here if you've lost anything along the way and this chapter goes out to Juria and Paintbender. One for the pairing and the other for her favorite character. So, R&R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 22

Over the next three days, the gang settled into a pattern. They would fly through the morning, and set down for lunch and a training session for Aang during the heat of the day and then rest. Then they would fly on once it cooled until the sun set and stop again for dinner and more training. They knew they had to be careful at night, for Aang and Zuko's firebending could draw attention. After the nightly training, dinner and stories would commence. They all knew stuff had happened to the others that no one else knew and Toph and Suki constantly asked about Aang's adventures over the past year.

Zuko, Sokka, and Suki took turns throughout the night keeping watch. Not wanting anything to happen since they were so close to meeting Iroh and the final invasion, the boys especially kept a sharp eye out. At dawn, Zuko woke and woke the rest, and then they breakfasted and were off again.

On the eve of the third day, Zuko watched the sun set from the saddle. Flying was easier for him, but he still didn't like it. Toph slid next to him and placed a hand on his back. He turned and smiled at her, knowing she was wearing a light green dress. True to her word, she had worn a dress every day, though she did change out of them for the training sessions.

"What's it look like?" she asked him.

"The sun's turned the sky blood red around it, and that fades to pink and purple with streaks of orange around it. There are also a few clouds and they're a warm orange, and look fluffy."

"Fluffy?" Toph asked him, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah," he said, turning toward her. "What's wrong with fluffy?"

"You've never described anything as 'fluffy' before," she told him, giggling slightly.

"She's right Zuko," Katara said from his other side, a smile in her voice. "Are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm just rubbing off on him," Toph told the waterbender, smirking.

Zuko sighed as the others turned towards them. "I'm just tired," he told the other three.

Sokka and Aang nodded while Suki studied Zuko for a second before smiling and looking back at the forest as they started to descend. Zuko and Toph relaxed as they jumped down once the bison landed and started scouting the area. Zuko knew they both would rather stay on the ground if they had a choice. The area looked clear, just another bit of sparse forest, but Toph was kneeling and concentrating with one hand on the ground as he met up with her as the others helped unload Appa.

"What?" Zuko asked Toph, reaching up for his swords.

Toph broke into a grin and faced the others as they started to turn towards the couple.

"There's four people about a hundred yards away. And we know them! C'mon guys!"

Toph started walking deeper into the forest quickly and Zuko jogged until he was at her side, still ready to draw his swords if he needed to. The others hurried and fell in behind Toph and Zuko. Zuko stopped and stared as they came upon a small clearing and found Ty Lee and Haru hugging each other, and looking very intimate with one another.

"Zuko!" Ty Lee cried happily as she sprang up and ran to hug Zuko.

"Toph! Katara, Aang!" Haru cried and ran to hug Katara.

"You said there were four," Sokka said to Toph as he looked around the clearing as Ty Lee and Haru backed away from the others and stood side by side again.

"Yeah," Ty Lee said cheerfully. "Mai and Jet are talking further in. I can get them for you if you want."

"Mai's here! And Jet!" Zuko cried as Katara's face fell in shock.

"Jet! He's here!" Katara cried.

"No," Toph said to Ty Lee, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she turned to study Zuko. "Hothead and I will get them.

Zuko became confused and knew she must have read his shock and temper as she motioned for him to follow her. Zuko did and they left the Avatar and the rest of their friends behind to catch up with Haru and Ty Lee. He followed Toph and she stopped him and pulled him behind a tree just as he heard Jet and Mai talking.

"Your ex boyfriend sounds just like a guy I met in Ba Sing Sae," Zuko heard Jet say. "This guy was moody and angry all the time, and a great fighter. I thought he would be a great freedom fighter, but then I found out he was a firebender. I tried to prove it, but I was imprisoned and brainwashed because of it."

"I don't think so. My ex was moody and angry, but he wasn't that great. Frankly I'm surprised he's survived this long. His sister is great, but too obsessive and controlling. That's why Ty Lee and I left. But he has a new girlfriend now, and good riddance. All he did was hurt me," Mai said, her normal tone having a trace of anger.

Zuko felt his temper rising as the two talked and finally couldn't hide any longer, stepping out from behind the tree, and frowning at the two.

"Was I really that bad, Mai?"

Mai and Jet turned to stare at him as Toph came out and leaned against the tree she had pulled Zuko behind.

"Li!" Jet yelled as Mai yelled "Zuko!"

Zuko leaned back and watched as they turned to each other and stared in shock.

"You know him?!" Both Mai and Jet yelled at each other. "How do _you_ know him?"

Toph started giggling and Zuko started smirking as both Jet and Mai turned to glare at the small earthbender.

"We'll just leave you two alone to figure it out," Zuko told them as they turned back to glare at each other. "When you're ready, we'll be back with the others."

"Others?" Mai asked, looking slightly startled at Zuko.

"Yeah, Dullsville," Toph said as she moved to Zuko's side. "Twinkle Toes, Angryboy's ex girlfriend, the two warriors, oh, and that cheerful friend of yours and Mustavo."

Mai and Jet looked puzzled and turned to look at Zuko. He sighed.

"Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Haru," he told them. "We'll see you there."

He turned and started walking back towards the others with Toph at his side as Jet and Mai turned back to each other, but Toph pulled him into the brush before they had gone too far.

"You didn't answer my question," Mai told Jet, a frown in her voice. "How do you know him?"

"You said his name was Zuko. His name is Li. He's the guy I was talking about, the firebender I met in Ba Sing Sae! How do you know him?" Jet asked.

Zuko tried to leave, but his feet were held in the ground. He frowned at Toph and leaned against a tree as Toph smirked and waited.

"_Zuko_ is my ex boyfriend," Mai stated, and Zuko heard anger enter her tone slightly. "He _is_ a firebender."

"Wait, _he_ is the prince of the fire nation? _Him_?! Then that means you're from the fire nation. Why didn't you tell me?!" Jet asked and anger started controlling the teen's tone.

"Yes, Jet," Mai stated, standing up to Jet from her tone. "I am from the fire nation. Not everyone from the fire nation is evil. I told you we were refugees and that Katara had offered us a place. I also told you I'm not a bender. There hasn't been a firebender in my family for three generations. What's so different now, huh?"

Zuko waited, frowning and watching Toph holding back a giggle as the silence endured. Mai's tone had held anger and almost desperation in it as she faced off with Jet. Finally Jet's voice came to them, but the tone was gentle.

"Nothing," Jet said simply.

Toph pulled on Zuko's hand, the earth encasing his feet disappearing, and led him back to the others while he studied the earthbender. He watched a smile creep across her face.

"What happened?" Zuko asked Toph.

Toph stopped before they rejoined the others and turned to him. She rose up onto her toes and kissed him softly.

"That," she told him smugly before she turned and joined the others by a fire.

Zuko stood in shock as he saw Toph sit next to Aang. He had only been released by Mai a week ago, what had happened? And how did she meet Jet? He sighed as he saw Toph turn towards him and went to sit next to her, seeing Haru study him skeptically. Katara handed bowls of soup around from the pot on the fire, and Zuko thanked her as she handed him his meal.

"Jet and these ladies told us they knew you guys, and that you had offered the ladies a chance to join," Haru told Katara and Aang, glancing at Zuko occasionally as Toph scooted closer to the firebender. "I haven't told them the date or plan, but we were hoping we'd meet up with somebody, thankfully it's you. How do you know them?"

"I'd think we'd all like to hear how we know each other," Jet said as Zuko noticed Mai enter the clearing and sit next to Ty Lee on a log.

Zuko frowned at the freedom fighter as Jet scowled at him before looking curiously at Toph who was sitting very close to Zuko.

"And what's happened since I last saw you guys?" Jet asked Katara as he sat on the log Mai was on, but on the other end, at least a foot away from her.

Zuko noticed Katara blush slightly as Toph smirked.

"Let's start with how Jet knows you," Zuko told Katara, smirking at her.

Zuko glanced around and noticed Sokka scowling and everyone but Aang and Jet looking interested.

"Well, Sokka, Aang and I met Jet while we were heading to the North Pole," Katara started. "Sokka thought we should travel by foot for a while since we had been spotted so often on Appa."

Zuko noticed her smirk at him for a second before she turned back to the others. He also noticed that Jet and Haru had caught the look and frowned at Zuko before returning their attention back to Katara.

"We came across an encampment of fire nation soldiers, and before we could defend ourselves, Jet and his freedom fighters showed up and took the soldiers out. They took supplies and showed us their hideout, where they lived. Then Jet asked if we could help."

Katara started frowning and avoided looking at Jet as she continued.

"They wanted to destroy a dam and flood a valley where there was a village where fire nation and earth kingdom citizens lived side by side. Aang and I didn't know it at the time, but Sokka was suspicious. We helped fill the dam, thinking we were going to help put out a fire, but Sokka was able to warn the people and get them out. We didn't see Jet again until Ba Sing Sae."

Zuko felt sorry for Katara as she sighed and turned to him. She looked like she had been through a lot and that she had grown up then when her trust had been betrayed. She smirked at him and he saw she was over her pain.

"Your turn," she told Zuko. "How do you know Jet?"

"And how do you know Mai and Ty Lee?" Jet asked, narrowing his eyes as he scowled at the prince.

Zuko merely frowned back before glancing at Mai and Ty Lee. Toph squeezed his hand gently as he saw Mai avoiding his gaze and Ty Lee looking interested in what he had to say. Zuko turned to Jet.

"Mai and Ty Lee were my sister's friends growing up. After Ba Sing Sae, I was allowed back home, and Mai was my girlfriend. I left to join the Avatar after the eclipse and Mai and I have had…issues, since I broke up with her."

He noticed Mai continue to look away as Jet turned to study Toph.

"And she is…?" Jet asked, gesturing to the small earthbender.

"Zuko's _my_ boyfriend now. Got it, Angryboy?" Toph told Jet, meeting his gaze with her misty eyes.

Zuko just sat back and waited along with everyone else as Toph and Jet stared each other down, but Jet merely glanced at Mai after losing the staring contest and leaned back, smirking.

"Well, that explains a lot," he stated smugly.

Mai shot Jet a glare before glancing at Zuko, her face expressionless again. Zuko sighed and continued.

"I know Jet from when I went to Ba Sing Sae. My uncle and I were on the run from the fire nation and earth kingdom and were trying to dodge two bounty hunters in the desert. We met a white lotus master in the desert tavern and he helped us escape the bounty hunters and gave us passports to get into Ba Sing Sae."

"He helped you willingly?!" Jet cried, standing. "Did he even know who you were?!"

Zuko glared back at Jet, but before either could do anything, earth had encased Jet's feet and ankles.

"Calm down Angryboy," Toph told Jet, sitting upright. "And listen."

Jet scowled at Toph and Zuko again before sitting, earning a giggle from Ty Lee and Katara as he sat awkwardly with his feet still imprisoned. Once he was fully seated again, the earth fell away from his feet. Zuko squeezed Toph's hand and continued.

"Yes, he knew who we were, but we had no where else to go. We were refugees, trying to find a new life. Jet and I met on the ferry to Ba Sing Sae, where he asked me to help him 'liberate' some food from the captain and feed the refugees. We were eating rotten food while the captain ate like a king. I helped, and after the ferry crossing, he offered me a place in his gang."

Zuko saw Jet frown more and look away from him, but everyone else was curious, even Mai.

"He must have seen my uncle firebend his tea to warm it and disappeared. I noticed him hanging around the tea shop where we had found work and then one night, he barged in, claiming we were firebenders."

"But I was right, wasn't I?" Jet asked, scowling.

Zuko simply nodded. "Yes, you were. But we would have been killed if we had been found out. Jet started swinging his hooked swords at me, and I grabbed a soldier's pair of broadswords and defended myself. Then the Dai Li agents showed up and arrested him. I'm sorry Jet."

"I'm sure you are," Jet growled.

Zuko turned back to Katara. "What happened in Ba Sing Sae?"

"Jet found us while we were searching for Appa," Katara told the group. "He said he knew where Appa was. We found out he had been brainwashed by the Dai Li, and that Appa was being held under Lake Laogai and headed there with Longshot and Smellerbee to rescue Appa. We fought the Dai Li agents and Long Feng, their leader, and then Jet was…hurt. Badly. Jet, how did you survive?"

Katara turned to Jet as she said the last and Zuko saw Jet looking startled that the attention was back on him.

"Smellerbee and Longshot carried me to a physician they had found, an old waterbender. My back was broken, along with other things," Jet said, frowning. "She healed me the best she could, telling me I was lucky to be alive, but told me I would never walk again. I relearned how to move and crawl and walk over the next three months and pushed myself everyday until I left that cursed city."

"How are Longshot and Smellerbee?" Zuko asked Jet.

Jet frowned at Zuko, but looked startled that the firebender was actually interested.

"They're fine," Jet told him. "A couple now, actually. Longshot took over while I was injured and they created an underground movement to resist the fire nation and help anyone out who needed it."

Zuko nodded, glad the other two freedom fighters were doing well, and were together. He knew they had shared a connection when he had met them.

"So, how did you four end up together?" Sokka asked Haru.

Haru looked startled now that the attention was on him. Zuko knew the earthbender had been enjoying watching him being condemned by Jet.

"Well, I was with two of the Kyoshi warriors, spreading the word," Haru started, glancing at Mai and Jet quickly. "And we saw a fire nation patrol coming. We took cover and saw them intercept Jet on the road. They were questioning him and it looked like he was going to fight back. So when they started attacking him, we joined him, helping. Suddenly these two girls were there, taking out men left and right. There were six of us against thirty men, and this lovely lady took out half, moving faster than I've seen anyone move before."

Haru had turned to Ty Lee and was staring into her eyes with a love sick expression as Ty Lee smiled back at him in the same manner. Mai sighed and looked away from the two as Sokka stuck out his tongue and Katara and Suki laughed at Sokka.

"What's happening?" Toph whispered to Zuko.

"Haru and Ty Lee are doing 'funny stuff'," Zuko whispered back, "And Sokka's sticking his tongue out at it."

Toph giggled and Zuko smiled at her before he noticed Jet and Haru turn to frown at him again.

"Where are the other Kyoshi warriors?" Suki asked.

Haru looked startled out of being with Ty Lee and looked at Suki. "They're heading to Shura, where Ari has family. They wanted to check in there and then head up to meet us later."

Sokka glanced at Mai and Ty Lee. "And they didn't know them?" Sokka asked Suki and Haru, pointing towards the two girls with his head.

"Ari and Ira weren't with me in prison, or when we were on our travels towards Ba Sing Sae," Suki told Sokka gently. "Liz was and June, but June married her sweetheart as soon as we got home."

"What happened after Ba Sing Sae?" Jet asked Aang, seeing Sokka satisfied with the answer. "I know there was a huge battle, and they said the Avatar was killed, but then there were rumors about an invasion during a solar eclipse into the heart of the fire nation."

Jet looked at Aang and Zuko saw the Avatar look downcast. He tried to give Aang a reassuring smile as Katara scooted closer to the Avatar and joined her hand with his. Aang returned Zuko's smile and the prince saw the Avatar squeeze Katara's hand before meeting Jet's gaze.

"Azula shot me down with lighting when I mastered the Avatar state," Aang told Jet. "I was hurt pretty badly, but Katara was able to heal me. We had already made plans to invade the fire nation and face the fire lord during the day of black sun, so we did, just without the backing of the earth kingdom. But they knew we were coming, and the fire lord was hidden. I faced Azula, but she was only there to distract me.

"They came out with war balloons and destroyed the ships we had arrived in after the eclipse ended. The decision was made that the adults would stay behind while we got to safety and regrouped. We were heading to the western air temple to recover when Zuko met up with us the night after the invasion."

Zuko saw Jet and Haru turn to glare at him, and Mai and Ty Lee studied him, but he ignored it as Toph scooted even closer to him and squeezed his hand again. He was glad he had given up everything to join the Avatar. He was finally doing the right thing and he had met Toph. Aang turned to him and smiled at the prince.

"Maybe you should tell the rest," Aang told Zuko.

Zuko sighed and looked around. Katara, Suki, Sokka and Aang were all smiling at him, and Mai and Ty Lee were curious. Jet and Haru were frowning, but looked like they were curious too.

"I faced my father during the eclipse," Zuko told them. "Telling him that I was going to join the Avatar and fight against him. I had finally seen the truth my uncle had been trying to show me for so long. So I followed Appa on a small balloon and went to approach them that night. Toph found me and imprisoned me and called Aang over. They decided to give me a chance and I explained myself to the group. I started teaching Aang firebending the next morning, but a troop of fire nation soldiers showed up. Toph and I distracted them while everyone else got to safety and then we escaped through an underground cave system. Aang picked us up the next morning and the following day my uncle and the Kyoshi warriors showed up.

"My uncle and Sokka devised a new plan, but we were again interrupted by my sister and a war balloon. We split up, Aang and his teachers going through the valley while Sokka took the rest to safety on Appa. We faced Azula in the valley and…"

He stopped, not knowing if he could tell Haru that Toph had been captured. The earthbender did threaten him.

"And I was knocked out and captured," Toph continued. "Hothead and Sugar Queen rescued me from the balloon. I was only bait."

Zuko saw Jet looking at Toph oddly and smiled. The freedom fighter would just have to get used to nicknames. Ty Lee looked uncomfortable, but Zuko smiled kindly at her, trying to tell her it was ok.

"Katara and I dressed as spirits and rescued Toph," Zuko continued. "We faced Azula again, and I redirected her lightning and took down the balloon. We ran from my sister and I faced her again when we saw her chasing Appa on a glider. We were separated by a huge blast and I was thrown off the ledge and Aang and Appa caught me. We made our way to Omashu and went inside another balloon since it was threatening the city. We met an assassin there, known as the Green Dragon and had some…problems, with her."

"Her?" Jet asked, incredulous.

"Yes, her," Katara said, giving Jet a stern look. "She took away my bending, almost for good and nearly killed Zuko. Once he had healed enough, we left Omashu and went to Gaoling, where we faced her and another assassin named Hou Long. Suki was there with a physician who helped me get my bending back and the Green Dragon helped us defeat Hou Long. After that, well, Toph, maybe you should fill in the rest, at least for a while."

Toph sighed, but continued the tale. "My dad had wanted me to come home, to marry this rich, snotty, pathetic little boy."

Zuko smiled as she described Tawn with more and more bitterness.

"Anyways, I didn't want to marry the boy, and told my dad that, and introduced Sunshine here to him as my boyfriend. Yes, I know Mai, no romantic stuff, I promise."

Zuko looked up at Mai and saw her look at Toph in shock, before giving the earthbender a nod and blank expression.

"My dad challenged me, and I lost, going home with him. Mai there appeared and wanted Sunshine back, so we tried to get out of our predicaments. Well, the army showed up and Sunshine and I fought Mai and Azula while the others took out the balloons. Snoo…Sokka disappeared on one and I got hurt and Sunshine was captured. Suki went to rescue her man while I healed and rescued mine. Everyone turned out ok, and we started heading north to meet up with Iroh. And here we are."

Zuko studied the four newer additions as Toph talked. Jet looked confused, Haru looked torn between worry and confusion and Ty Lee looked like she was enjoying the tale. Mai ignored him and looked into the fire sadly. She knew exactly what had happened in Gaoling.

"Wow," was all Ty Lee said eventually, breaking the silence after Toph had finished. "And you guys are all…together now?" she asked, looking at Sokka and Suki, then Aang and Katara and finally Zuko and Toph.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Aang said shyly.

Zuko watched as Ty Lee bounced where she was seated, looking as happy as she used to be, before the eclipse. He was glad she and Mai had finally left Azula, but felt bad for his sister. He knew Azula deserved it, she had backstabbed so many people to get what she wanted, even her own brother and friends, but in some way, she was still his sister.

"Well, a lot has happened to everyone," Haru stated finally, watching Ty Lee and smiling at her enthusiasm. "But we should get some sleep."

"Agreed," Sokka said, yawning.

The warrior looked at Zuko and the prince nodded. First watch was always his. Jet and Haru looked confused at the exchange and Sokka saw it.

"Zuko takes first watch, then Suki and then me," the warrior told them.

"Are you sure?" Haru asked, looking at Zuko sideways.

"I'll stay up with him," Toph said.

"No way, you two may be in league with each other," Jet said, glaring at Zuko. "And if you really are a couple, there won't be any 'watching' being done. I'll stay up with the firebender and watch him."

Toph looked like she was getting angry, so Zuko placed a hand on her back.

"It'll be ok," he whispered to her. "You need sleep anyways."

Toph sighed and smiled at him before rising and creating several earth tents. Zuko saw with a wry grin that there were four tents, two of them only big enough for two people. She still didn't trust Mai or Ty Lee and he couldn't blame her. After creating the earth tents, she made her way back to him and pulled him behind a tree for a goodnight kiss.

"I'll be ok, I can beat Jet if he tries anything," Zuko told Toph as they held into each other. Now that they were traveling again, these moments were rare.

"And I can feel if he does try anything," Toph replied, and he heard a smile in her voice before she turned serious. "You think we can trust them?"

"I don't know. They want a second chance, and I'm willing to give it to them. Everyone gave me a second chance, even you."

"Yeah, but we'll watch them."

"Yeah, we will," Zuko told her, smiling at Toph. She could always see things better than he could. "You should get some rest."

"K."

Zuko leaned down to kiss her once more and waited until she was gone before he stepped out of the brush and saw everyone bedding down. Toph had created another tent to change into her pants and shirt, and let it fall, going to bed. Aang and Katara stepped out of the tree line as he did, obviously doing what he and Toph had done. Mai and Ty Lee were still getting used to an earth tent, and looked awkward getting into their tent and Jet was sitting by the fire. The freedom fighter glared at Zuko again as Zuko took up position on the other side of the fire, laying his swords next to him. Zuko studied Jet as he heard the others start sleeping and Sokka start snoring lightly. Jet finally turned to him and glared at him.

"What?!" Jet hissed. "What is your problem?"

"Just wondering what you see in Mai," Zuko told Jet, nonchalantly.

"What?" Jet asked, surprised. "She _was_ your girlfriend once upon a time, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, but that's because we both hated the world, and I needed a friend. She had a childhood crush on me."

"Something happened between you two, and it hurt her, a lot. What was it?" Jet asked him, scowling again.

Zuko frowned at the freedom fighter before sighing. "I found out I liked Toph, more than I had ever liked Mai. Mai couldn't handle it, so she…she brought the army and imprisoned me."

Zuko frowned and pushed the memory of the small building out of his head. Because of Mai, he couldn't stand being indoors for too long anymore. But Mai had finally released him and Toph and left them alone. She finally understood, or so he hoped. They both sat staring into the fire for a while.

"She imprisoned you?" Jet asked finally. "How? You're a firebender."

It was Zuko's turn to glare at Jet. "There are things that can imprison firebenders. How else do you think we take care of our criminals? I didn't want to hurt her, she was still a friend, though she refused to listen."

Jet's expression went blank. "I don't understand. Listen to what?"

Zuko studied the freedom fighter. Jet's dark eyes showed confusion, and not just with what Zuko was telling him, but also with himself. Zuko understood it because he had gone through it himself, many times over the past year.

"Mai said she loved me, but I didn't love her," he told Jet. "I'm in love with Toph, and I asked her father for her hand in marriage to get her away from her dad."

"That little earthbender? Aren't you a bit old for her? And…_marriage_?"

Jet studied Zuko, the freedom fighter's face showing shock.

Zuko smiled. "She packs a pretty mean punch, and no. We're only three years apart. It was the only way to get her away from her overbearing father at the time. He gave her the right to choose, so we'll wait. We have a war to win first."

"You sound pretty optimistic. That's unlike you."

Zuko shrugged. "I've changed, and I know there needs to be balance now. But you didn't answer my original question."

"What?" Jet asked, confused once more.

"What does Mai see in you? Or what do you see in her? I know you kissed her, Toph told me."

Zuko started smiling as Jet became shocked before he became lost in thought. Then a smile tugged at the corner of Jet's mouth.

"She's so strong, yet sometimes so fragile. She wants to be something more than what she is, and I can't help but admire that. I'm not sure if that makes any sense, but it does to me."

Zuko thought about Toph as they both stared into the fire. The small earthbender was strong, but at times seemed fragile, especially about water and swimming. He eventually smiled at Jet.

"I understand completely. Get some rest, its Suki's watch now."

Jet nodded and waited until Zuko gently tapped on Suki's foot which was sticking out of the girls' earth tent. She crawled out and smiled at the boys as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and took out her sword. Zuko watched Jet crawl awkwardly into the earth tent he shared with Haru before he went into his own, falling asleep easily.


	24. Being Pursued

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! This chapter goes out to oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepgli. I forgot to give you the shout out last chapter for using one of your characters' names. So everyone let me know what you think and remember to review! ) Thank you!

Chapter 23

Zuko woke the next morning at dawn and saw Sokka watching the glowing coals sleepily. The firebender shook Aang's shoulder before making his way out of the earthen tent. He saw Katara waking and shaking Suki's shoulder and poking Toph in the side. He was glad he wasn't the only early riser as Katara moved towards their supplies and started preparing breakfast. Suki got out of the tent as Toph rolled over.

"We should train this morning since we didn't last night," Zuko whispered to Aang.

Aang nodded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looked at Toph's feet as she stayed in the tent. With a smirk, Zuko went to her and gently started tickling her feet. She drew her feet away from him, but he persisted. Finally the ground he was on pushed him up and away.

"I'm going back to bed then," Sokka yawned as Toph finally dropped her tent back into the ground and glared at Zuko.

"I'm up already," Toph growled before yawning and following Zuko and Aang to the clearing where they had found Mai and Jet.

"I don't see what's so great about morning anyways," Zuko heard Toph growl as they stopped in the clearing.

He simply smiled at her attitude as he saw Aang take a stance between the two of them. She was definitely not a morning person. Aang smiled at Toph as well.

"If you don't want to train, you can go back to bed," Aang told the earthbender.

Toph merely smirked at Aang, and Zuko saw the Avatar look startled. They both knew they were in trouble; the Blind Bandit was awake and ready to fight. A boulder was suddenly heading towards Aang and Aang dodged it, sending a wave of air at Toph. Zuko had to dodge the boulder as well and fired a blast at Aang. Aang brought up an earthen barrier, blocking the blast as Toph and Zuko continued to fire at the Avatar. Zuko dodged a column of earth and fired at a water whip when suddenly a wave of earth was coming at him from his right.

Zuko jumped away but another wall of earth was heading right for him and struck him, pinning him against a tree. He struggled to get free, ready to blast his way out as Jet's sword came to his throat from behind and he saw Haru glaring at him from where the unexpected attacks had come from. Aang was looking at the situation, confused, but Toph was already aiming a boulder at Jet as the freedom fighter moved around to face Zuko.

"Let him go," she growled at Jet and Haru.

"He attacked Aang!" Haru shouted. "We both saw it!"

"How can you call yourself a friend of the Avatar's and protect this lowlife," Jet growled back at Toph.

"He didn't attack me," Aang told them, trying to be calm and reasonable "They were training me."

"Hah!" Jet barked. "Then why did he try and flee from Haru's attacks."

Zuko scowled at Jet. "Because I have to block earth from Aang and Toph," he growled at the freedom fighter. "Aang is still learning, and we train two to three times a day."

The two teens glared at each other for a minute before another voice rang out.

"Jet! Haru! Stop it and leave Zuko alone!" Katara yelled at the two boys in her stern motherly voice.

Zuko wanted to smirk, but kept his face expressionless as Jet and Haru looked startled. Haru lowered his arms, releasing the hold he had on the earth and with a flick of Toph's wrist, the earth holding Zuko was gone. Jet still continued to glare at Zuko with his sword at the prince's throat.

"Jet, this isn't the time or place for this," Zuko told the freedom fighter.

He saw Jet glance around and seeing Toph and Katara glaring at him and Aang walking towards the two slowly, trying to calm Jet down, he eased the sword away from Zuko's throat.

"Fine," Jet growled before lowering his sword and stalking past Aang. He stopped next to Katara and Zuko saw the two glare at each other before Jet stalked back to the camp.

Katara turned back to the rest. "Breakfast will be ready soon. I suggest one more quick training session, and then that'll be it."

Zuko and Aang nodded and watched as Katara turned to go back to camp. Haru glared at Zuko and followed the waterbender. Zuko also saw Toph still looking angry and turned to Aang.

"Maybe we should continue this later," he told the Avatar.

Aang nodded and walked back to camp as Zuko approached Toph. She was still visibly seething and quickly kicked up a large boulder up and punched it, turning it into dust before turning to him. He noticed how sad she looked and was immediately at her side, hugging her to him.

"It's ok, nothing happened," he told her while she held onto him.

"I should have felt it coming," he heard her growl into his chest. "I should have stopped them before they even got close to you."

"Even you can't stop everything," he told her, smiling wryly. "You were still blocking Aang's attack."

Toph just hugged him even more tightly and Zuko knew something was wrong. He glanced around and saw no one, so he sat, and pulled her close to him. Lifting her chin with a touch, he saw she was fighting to retain control and not cry.

"What else is bothering you?" he whispered.

"I promised myself I'd watch your back, and I failed just then," she whispered.

"You're starting to sound like how I used to be. Where's my Rockhead?"

Toph started smiling up at him and hugged him again. Zuko smiled back and lifted her chin to kiss her.

"Don't worry," Zuko told her. "I know I'll be ok with you watching out for me. And no beating yourself up over those two idiots. Look how long it took for Sokka and Suki to turn around."

Toph started giggling and punched him lightly in the stomach before rising.

"Ok, but if they do try anything again, I get to beat them up."

"Sounds good to me," Zuko told her, rising as well and following her back to the camp.

He saw Jet and Haru looking very humbled as Katara handed him and Toph a bowl of porridge. Zuko thanked the waterbender and sat as far away from the two boys as possible. Everyone was up and Ty Lee and Mai were looking at Jet, Haru and Zuko oddly through sideways glances. Aang and Sokka finished first and started packing their belongings before turning back to the group.

"Appa can't hold all of us," Aang said. "How are we going to travel together?"

"We have four ostrich horses," Ty Lee said cheerfully. "Four of us can travel on them, but I'd really like to fly if I can."

Zuko smiled at the gymnast as she started looking downcast.

"Toph and I can take one of the ostrich horses," he said.

He noticed everyone turn to stare at him, but Katara and Ty Lee smiled at him, Katara knowing he and Toph didn't care too much for flying. Jet and Haru looked shocked and about to protest, but Katara spoke up first.

"I think that's a great idea, Zuko," Katara told him. "But where will we meet for midday?"

"There's a river three hours ride north of here," Zuko told her. "I traveled through this territory before in the spring. We can meet there. We'll have to cross two smaller streams before we get there, so keep an eye out."

Katara and Aang nodded, and when they rose to get going, Ty Lee ran over to Zuko and hugged him.

"Thank you for letting me fly," she told him.

Zuko smiled and hugged her back gently, seeing Haru glaring at him before he turned to Mai.

"Where are the ostrich horses?" he asked her.

Mai seemed a little shocked that he had asked her, but motioned for him to follow her. The boys fell in behind Toph as the small earthbender walked next to Zuko, the boys still looking humbled as they made their way to another clearing. Mai motioned to the largest and gentlest looking ostrich horse. It was a chestnut colored mare and looked like it had borne many riders in the past.

"This one is Ty Lee's," Mai told Zuko.

The firebender nodded and turned to Toph as she stopped behind him, her gaze resting on the ostrich horse.

"Have you ever ridden?" he asked Toph.

She shook her head, but smiled at him as she slowly approached the animal. Zuko picked her up and set her onto the mares' back as he heard the others mount and then quickly jumped up behind Toph. Pulling on the reins, he turned his mount to head to where the others were getting onto Appa. Toph held onto him as the animal started moving before relaxing slightly.

"It's different," Toph said as Zuko stopped their mount by Appa. "But not too bad."

"We'll meet you there," Aang called down as Sokka and Suki climbed onto Appa's saddle.

Zuko nodded and saw Haru nod as well as the earthbender drew his mount to a stop next to the prince. Zuko turned his mount to the north and saw Haru keeping pace with him as he heard Appa lift off and Mai and Jet had their mounts fall in behind Zuko. He heard Jet and Mai talking in low tones so that he couldn't understand behind him and Haru remained silent for at least an hour. Toph relaxed more as they rode on, but still held onto him when they crossed the first stream.

"What do you two see in each other?" Haru asked them finally.

Zuko glanced down at Toph and saw her smiling before he answered the earthbender. He also heard Jet and Mai turn quiet as they waited for an answer.

"We understand each other," Zuko told Haru.

"We're alike," Toph said. "And don't tell me you and Happy go Lucky aren't the same way."

Zuko saw Haru blush slightly before turning to study Zuko.

"I'm sorry, about this morning," Haru finally said.

Zuko nodded, accepting the apology. He hoped Haru would stop attacking him and at least act civil from then on.

"Angryboy?" Toph called over her shoulder.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Jet snarled from behind Zuko and he heard Mai snicker.

"She has to have a nickname for everyone," Mai told Jet, and Zuko was glad to hear a smile underlying her normal tone.

"Exactly," Toph said smugly, grinning.

"What does she call you?" Jet asked Mai.

"Toph, what have you chosen for me?" Mai called. "Every time we've met, you've actually said my name."

Zuko looked at Toph, shocked that she hadn't given Mai a nickname yet, especially after everything that Mai had put them through. She must have felt him tense, because she turned her head to grin at him before calling out to Mai.

"I was too angry at you to think of one for a while, but I said it yesterday. Dullsville."

Zuko smiled slightly as Haru chuckled.

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," Zuko told him. "You're Mustavo."

Haru glared at him before sighing as Mai and Jet both snickered. "Why that?"

Toph smirked at the earthbender. "Hothead here told me about your ugly mustache, and I agree with him, but that's beside the point."

Haru shot a glare at Toph before turning to look at Zuko again. "And what's your nickname?"

"He's Sunshine and Hothead," Toph stated.

"Hey, how come he gets two?!" Jet cried, making Toph and Zuko chuckle at the jealousy in his tone.

"He needs variation for his moods," Toph stated and Mai and Haru chuckled.

"What are the others?" Jet asked cautiously.

Zuko risked a quick glance over his shoulder and saw the freedom fighter actually interested and curious about Toph. Mai had a smug look about her since she knew from when Zuko had told her. Toph sighed and Zuko joined the reins together into one hand to squeeze her hand quickly. She squeezed his hand back before she started.

"Aang's Twinkle Toes, Sokka's Snoozles, Katara's Sugar Queen and Sweetness and Suki I haven't decided yet."

"Why not?" Zuko asked her.

Toph merely shrugged. "Some people are harder than others. You were easy."

Zuko chuckled and moved to hold onto Toph as they crossed the second stream. He heard the others cross the stream and then Jet and Mai fell back again to talk privately. Haru turned silent as well as they continued on. They found Appa and the others waiting for them at the river as it started getting hot, and everyone was thankful to stop and grab some lunch. Aang suggested they train again after lunch and looked pointedly at Jet and Haru.

"I'll stay out of it," Jet told the Avatar, frowning.

"Actually, I think Mustavo should join in the fun," Toph stated as Aang started to look at Haru.

Aang started beaming and gestured for the benders to follow him. Zuko saw Suki and Ty Lee practicing against each other, showing each other moves as Jet, Mai and Sokka watched the two. Toph led the way to a clearing next to the river that was partially shaded and then the four benders circled Aang.

"Relax Mustavo," Toph called out to Haru, directly across from him. "We won't let you get burned."

"Soaked maybe," Aang told Haru, smiling at the earthbender, "but not burned."

"Fine, let's get going," Haru sighed.

Toph launched an attack on Aang first and Zuko and Katara fired on the Avatar as he dodged Toph's boulder. Aang redirected both attacks against their opposites. Zuko dodged the water, seeing Katara dodging the flames as the two earthbenders sent attacks at Aang. Aang again dodged, but whipped a blast of air at Haru as he took another water attack from Katara and sent it at Toph. Zuko kicked at Aang and Aang easily countered with his own flames.

Zuko waited as the flames connected and canceled each other out before glancing at Toph. She had used the water to make mud and looked his way, nodding. Aang was defending against Katara and Haru as Toph created a whip of mud and sent it at Aang as Zuko sent a whip of fire at the Avatar. Aang looked surprised but smirked as he created a stone barrier to protect himself before taking Katara's water whip and cancelling out Zuko's fire whip while freezing the mud Toph sent at him.

"Well done Twinkle Toes," Toph stated, feeling the mud freeze. "I think that's enough for now."

"That's it?" Haru asked, surprised.

"Yes, Haru, that's it," Katara told the earthbender gently. "It's the heat of the day. We'll train more later, before dinner."

"And four on one is harder than three on one," Aang told Haru, wiping the sweat from his brow. "I'm going for a swim, it's hot."

"Race you to the river, Aang," Katara called and Zuko watched with a smile as Aang grinned and used his airbending to beat Katara into the water.

The others saw and soon Suki, Sokka, and Ty Lee were jumping into the river, splashing and laughing along with Aang and Katara. Haru grinned and let Ty Lee coax him in. Zuko looked at Toph and saw she was a little unsure about what to do.

"It's not moving fast, and I'll be right there if you want to go in," he told her.

Toph appeared to be thinking about it before turning to him and grinning. "Sounds good."

Zuko took off his shirt as Toph created an earth tent around her so she could undress. When she lowered it, she was wearing white wraps similar to Katara and smiled at him. Zuko smiled back and followed her to the water's edge. He noticed Mai studying him from the shade as he gently took Toph's hand and guided her into the water. Toph balked as she felt the current, but let him lead her in deeper. Everyone in the river except Ty Lee applauded Toph as she reached waist deep.

"What?" Ty Lee asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"Sunshine taught me how to swim," Toph told the gymnast. "I usually don't get in the water."

"Well, now that you're a water lover, how about a game?" Katara asked, smiling wryly at Toph.

"What kind of game?" Toph asked, looking unsure still as she felt the current move around her.

Zuko moved behind Toph so that he was downstream from her. She smiled back at him before turning her attention back to Katara.

"Shark," Katara said, a grin coming over her features.

"What?" Toph asked, confused.

"Shark, it's like tag, but in the water. One person is it and has to tag another, and everyone tries to not get tagged. And no bending allowed."

Zuko frowned. He knew this game, and sometimes the person it had to be a really strong swimmer to catch someone else.

"And the person it has to keep their eyes closed, and you can't leave the water," Katara continued, looking pointedly at Aang who blushed for a second.

"Mai, c'mon," Ty Lee called. "You know you want to."

"I think I'll stay here," Mai called back, smiling slightly at her friend.

"I'll be it first," Aang said.

The others nodded and Aang ducked his head under the water, closing his eyes and counting.

"When he comes back up, stay away from him," Zuko whispered to Toph. "You can distract him by splashing water in other areas where you know other people are."

"Ok, as long as you don't go too far," Toph whispered back.

"Of course I won't," Zuko told her as he saw Aang start to ascend.

As soon as Aang breached the surface, Zuko watched Ty Lee, Suki and Katara moving around slowly, sending little splashes towards each other to throw Aang off. Zuko drew Toph further into the river slowly so that Aang wouldn't turn to where they were. Sokka was splashing water towards Suki, but Aang homed in on him. Sokka dove under, trying to evade the Avatar, but Aang dove after him and when they came up, Aang was grinning at Sokka with his eyes open.

"You're it," he told the warrior.

Sokka sighed and glanced at Zuko and Toph, giving them a knowing smile before he went underwater, starting to count.

"Sokka's homed in on us," Zuko whispered to Toph as the girls and Haru started moving around. "Move to your right, and if I push you slightly, keep moving towards the shore.

Toph nodded and started moving, Zuko moving behind her. He saw Sokka come up and start heading their way. Zuko pushed Toph's shoulder lightly and she started moving faster. Sokka was drawn by the sound of her moving, and Zuko splashed the warrior, distracting him from Toph. Sokka dove after Zuko and the prince jumped back and to his left, moving towards the center of the river. He felt the current become stronger and let it pull him slightly further downstream. Sokka came up sputtering where Zuko had been and moved his head around, listening for the prince.

Ty Lee and Suki giggled at Sokka's expression as he listened intently and Haru started smiling. Zuko watched as Toph waited near the shore, smiling as Sokka stood there, confused. Suddenly Sokka was moving towards Toph, walking as fast as he could. Toph must have felt it and moved further into the river, towards where Zuko was. Sokka dove towards Toph and she jumped back, but she landed deeper than she expected, disappearing underwater for a moment. Zuko moved quickly so that he was behind her when she came up for air, neck deep in the water and sputtering

"Sokka, leave them alone," Aang called as Zuko caught Toph from going any further downstream, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Ahh, you're no fun," Sokka called before turning towards Aang's voice.

"You ok?" Zuko whispered to Toph as she leaned against his chest, breathing deeply and standing neck deep in the water.

"Yeah, fine," she whispered back, taking several deep breaths.

Zuko saw her trying to smile at him, and knew that she had been shaken for a moment there, unable to see anything as she had gone under. He looked back and saw Sokka dive after Suki, tagging her.

"I think we'll stay out of the game," Zuko told the Kyoshi warrior as she glanced at Toph, before questioning Zuko with her gaze.

Suki nodded, though Sokka and Haru looked disappointed. Zuko risked a quick glance to the shore and saw Mai and Jet studying him. Mai looked like she had been startled and was starting to relax as Toph regained her footing

"I think that's enough water for now," Toph stated, smiling slightly.

Zuko nodded and followed her out of the river. They grabbed their clothes and dressed before joining Mai and Jet in the shade. Mai was still studying Zuko intently and he wondered why.

"What happened before the beach?" Mai asked him finally. "I saw fear flash over your features when you told me about the caves, and you had the same expression just then."

Zuko turned to study Mai. She seemed truly interested and worried about Toph. Something had happened to cause the change, and she looked like she wanted to understand them both more. Toph placed her hand around his and squeezed it gently.

"When Toph and I were escaping the soldiers through the caves, she had felt an exit. But it turned out to be an underground river and Toph didn't want to take it," Zuko told Mai.

"Because I didn't know how to swim," Toph stated, frowning.

Zuko squeezed her hand. He knew she didn't like being reminded of her weakness, and that it was a terrifying memory. For both of them.

"I told her to take a deep breath and trust me and grabbed her and jumped in. We went through rock and down a waterfall, and when we came back up…Toph wasn't breathing."

Mai and Jet both looked shocked and Mai's eyes started showing sympathy for him, understanding the fear.

"I got her to breathe again, and offered to teach her how to swim," Zuko finished.

"Why didn't you know?" Jet asked Toph.

Toph sighed. "My parents saw me as poor, blind Toph, too fragile to let anything happen to me. I also can't see in water. I hated it for a long time."

Jet nodded and turned to watch the others again. Mai mouthed a thank you to Zuko before turning to watch the others play in the water. Zuko scooted closer to Toph and wrapped his arm around her waist. He had been scared when she had gone under while trying to get away from Sokka, and he knew it had shaken her. But he also knew how strong she really was and that one bad experience wouldn't keep her from mastering her fear. That was part of what he loved so much about her. She fought to master her fears and challenged him to master his. Toph sighed and leaned against his shoulder as they waited for the others to get out of the water and dry off before they headed out again.

As Katara was getting out of the river, Toph jumped to her feet, concentrating. Zuko jumped to his feet as well, drawing his swords. The others looked at him, startled, Jet fingering the hilts of his hooked swords as Zuko studied Toph.

"There's a lone ostrich horse a few miles behind us and heading quickly our way. Let's go," Toph told him, her tone serious as she turned her gaze onto Zuko.

Zuko sheathed his swords in one fluid motion and ran to their ostrich horse, jumping onto its' back easily. He rode to Toph and picked her up, pulling her in front of him as Aang, Katara, and Sokka hurried to Appa.

"What's wrong?" Ty Lee asked, looking confused at their sudden seriousness and quickness.

"We need to go," Zuko told her. "Someone's following us and we don't know who. Aang, there's another river a ways up. Follow that upstream and you'll find a lake after a waterfall. We'll meet you there."

Aang nodded as Ty Lee and Suki hurried onto Appa before Zuko turned to the others, seeing them mount their own ostrich horses.

"We'll cross the river and head directly north. After the first stream, we'll check on our pursuer."

Haru and Jet looked at Zuko oddly, and looked like they were about to question him, but he was already turning his mount into the river. Toph wrapped her arms back around his waist, holding onto his shirt as the ostrich horse balked slightly at the current. Zuko kicked their mounts' sides and the ostrich horse continued through, picking it's way carefully but quickly through the river. Toph grabbed onto him tighter as the water reached their knees, but they were soon on the other side of the river.

Zuko waited until the others were getting out of the river as Appa flew over him before spurring his mount on. Instead of the gentle canter they had traveled at that morning, Zuko pushed his ostrich horse into a light gallop. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he saw Mai, Haru and Jet behind him, spurring their mounts on to keep up with him. Haru suddenly came alongside him, his mount breathing heavily before falling back into the light gallop to keep pace with Zuko and Toph.

"What was that back there?" Haru asked them, studying Zuko and Toph through side glances.

"I trust Toph's senses," Zuko told him, keeping his attention on the ground they were traveling through. "We've been ambushed before, and the only reason we've gotten out of it was because she felt it coming."

"And I'll feel better once we slow down," Toph growled, still clinging to Zuko.

Zuko smiled down at her and quickly joined the reins into one hand to wrap an arm around her waist. He felt her relax slightly as he spotted the stream he had talked about. He let the ostrich horse slow down as they reached the stream and crossed it with a few quick splashes before pulling on the reins, stopping the animal. Toph jumped down eagerly and Zuko smiled at her as Mai and Jet crossed the stream, looking very confused.

"One ostrich horse," Toph said after a minute of kneeling and placing her hand on the ground. "And heading our way, fast. They're just beyond the river, and may stop seeing we stopped, but I don't think so. I've also erased some of the tracks."

Zuko nodded before looking at the other three. They all looked confused and he resisted the urge to shake his head at them.

"We need to split up," he told them.

"What?!" Jet cried. "And do what? Let you guys go off alone, or turn around and meet your cohort? Absolutely not!"

"Look, we don't know who it is, but it could be a scout, or worse, my sister," Zuko stated, frowning.

"But one rider? We can take them," Jet said, fingering the hilts of his swords.

"It may be Azula," Zuko told Jet, frowning at the freedom fighter. "If it is, we'll need to throw her off the trail."

He saw Mai pale at the mention of his sister, and pushed on. "We'll split up from here. Each heading north in a slightly different way. Use the ground and then the river to hide your tracks, then follow the river up past the waterfall to the lake I told Aang about. We can make a stand at the waterfall if need be."

"And why should we listen to you?" Jet snarled.

Zuko met Jet's glare and was about to answer the freedom fighter, but Mai spoke up first.

"Because he knows Azula best," Mai stated sadly before looking at Jet. "And Azula will kill anyone in her way to get what she wants."

Zuko saw her look at the freedom fighter oddly, like she was worried about him. She then turned her gaze onto Zuko.

"Jet and I will head slightly northwest. Let's go," she told the prince.

Zuko nodded and glanced at Toph. She was rising and walking towards him. Zuko reached down and pulled her up in front of him again and glanced at Haru. The earthbender sighed and turned to Jet who was still scowling at the prince.

"I'll stay with the firebender," Haru told Jet. "C'mon, we need to get moving."

Haru spurred his mount forwards, angling to the northeast and Zuko kicked his mounts' sides to follow Haru as Jet and Mai took off towards the northwest. Zuko kept one arm wrapped around Toph and she clung to him as they entered a light gallop. They rode for an hour silently, Zuko riding alongside Haru before he stopped his mount.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked him as he drew his mount to a stop ahead of Zuko as Toph jumped down.

"Looking for our pursuer," Toph told Haru as she kneeled to feel the ground with both hands. "And erasing some more tracks."

Zuko watched her concentrate for a second before rising and turning to him, her face showing a slight amount of fear. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the mount before spurring the ostrich horse on. Haru kicked his mount forward as Zuko caught up with him and looked at Toph.

"They're closing in on us," Toph told Zuko and Haru. "Whoever they are, they're good."

Zuko nodded and glanced at Haru, meeting the earthbender's gaze. Haru sighed and nodded.

"I'll head due north, and try and lead them away," Haru told them and turned his mount to the north, moving away from Zuko and Toph.

"Hold on," Zuko told Toph.

She clutched his arm around her waist more tightly as he kicked the ostrich horses' sides, spurring their mount into a full on gallop. The ostrich horse was starting to breath heavily after a while and Zuko was about to pull back on the reins to give the ostrich horse a rest when he heard something behind him. A quick glance over his shoulder showed a blue fireball heading right for them. Zuko took his arm out from around Toph and fired back at the fireball, Toph holding onto his waist as he took his arm away. The fireballs met in an explosion that knocked the ostrich horse off its feet and Zuko and Toph went flying forward.

Zuko rolled, seeing Toph roll and get up into a horse stance, moving her hands through a series of forms as he waited, ready for another attack. Toph smirked as the sound of another ostrich horse falling reached him. Another blue fireball came towards them and Zuko jumped between it and Toph, creating a shield of flames in front of him. The flames hit each other and cancelled each other out, but he stood his ground and waited.

"What, no witty remarks brother?" Azula asked as she stepped forward out of the brush and faced Zuko and Toph, scowling at the pair.

"No, that's my job," Toph stated smugly as she sent a column of earth at the princess.

Azula jumped over it and fired at Toph. Zuko moved in between the two girls and shielded Toph again as he studied Azula. She did seem desperate, as Sokka had told him, and had lost all hope. Just the traces of her smugness and superiority were there any more as she glared at them.

"We don't have to do this Azula," Zuko told the princess, glaring at her.

"Yes," Azula growled, "we do."

She started to fire at him relentlessly, and Zuko blocked again.

Toph sent several waves of rock at Azula and created a wall between the prince and princess as Azula fired at them again. Zuko waited as Toph held the barrier through several blasts and then shifted his foot forward, starting lightning. Toph dropped the barrier and Zuko fired at Azula with lightning. Azula jumped out of the way and glared at Zuko, both siblings ready to attack each other when a voice rang out from Zuko's left.

"Zuko! Azula! Stop that this instant!"


	25. The Follower

A/N: Thank you for all your guesses and reading and reviewing

A/N: Thank you for all your guesses and reading and reviewing! I loved the reviews! I know this is a short chapter, and I'm doing it again, but it's needed. This and the next chapter are dedicated to Juria who let me adapt her story, Azula' Side to my story. Her tale is much better than what I've done. Thank you again Juria!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 24

She had been following the group for some time, always behind them. She had hoped she would catch them in Gaoling, but then they had left the evening she had arrived. She had heard so many things about them, what they had done, and she was glad _he_ was with them. Rumors had trickled out of Omashu and even to the small town she had called home as well as the towns between Omashu and Gaoling that he was very close to the small earthbender that traveled with the Avatar. And it was confirmed when she had arrived in Gaoling.

She had made inquiries the day after she had arrived in Gaoling. Yes, the Avatar had been there and done many things while there, including stopping an assassin and helping to defeat the fire nation army, but several members of the Avatar's group had been captured or injured while defeating the giant war balloons that threatened the city. _He_ had been captured as well while the earthbender he was close to had been injured.

But then the earthbender had found him and the Avatar's group had been reunited the very day they had left. Rumors also spread like wildfire that _he_ had been courting the earthbender, especially after they had defeated the assassin and that the girl was none other than the heir to the Bei Fong fortune. True, _he_ could have any woman in the world, but why this earthbender? It would make a worthy alliance in the future, but according to the people she made inquiries of, the girl was blind, and few knew until recently that the Bei Fongs even had a daughter and heir.

She had continued to make inquiries in Gaoling, and the night the Avatar and his group left, there had been a duel at a banquet or party of some sort at the Bei Fongs. It was confirmed that _he_ had not separated from the earthbender's side the entirety of the function and that another boy had challenged him to a duel. _He_ had defeated the boy honorably, and with firebending. But then the group had left right after the duel, presumably to stop people from attacking the family and the Avatar for harboring a firebender and known fugitive.

She scoffed at the idea of _him_ being a fugitive. She had seen the wanted posters in the small town she had called home for nearly eight years and that was why she had set out, trying to find him. She still didn't know if he would even recognize her. She had changed so much, and from the wanted poster she kept with her, he had changed as well. Would he even care about her in that way anymore? He had grown up and was making his own destiny. Would he even want her back in his life when he had so much to look forward to?

She pushed that thought out of her mind as she stopped her ostrich horse on the edge of a plateau. Taking out her spyglass, she saw that the Avatar and his group had stopped next to a river for lunch and training. Four benders circled the Avatar, sending attacks his way. The Avatar easily blocked or countered the attacks and shortly they stopped, most of the group jumping into the river to cool off. She looked again and it was confirmed, their group had grown. There were ten now instead of six. They had apparently met some friends and were heading the same direction. She looked closer and was surprised to find two friends of the princess in the group as well. What were Mai and Ty Lee doing there? Had they left the princess and joined the prince and the Avatar?

But why was the group larger and heading the same direction? She knew Sozin's comet was approaching in a few weeks. Was there a plan for another invasion? She had heard about the day of black sun, though the fire nation had tried to keep that under wraps. But even the best kept secret always got out. The day of black sun had been a failure. The fire nation had known they were coming, and the fire lord had been secreted away, a coward hiding from the Avatar while he was powerless. But also some good had come of that day. _He_ had left the fire nation and become a fugitive again, joining the Avatar.

Sighing, she saw _him_ head towards the river and looked through her spyglass again. _He_ was leading the earthbender in gently, staying at the girls' side as they entered the river. What was wrong? Why would he stay that close to the girl? Even if they were a couple, they could have entered on their own. Could there be another reason? The girl was blind, and it could be because of that. She continued to look through the spyglass as she saw the others in the Avatar's group start a game in the river. _He_ stayed close to the earthbender, leading her further into the river until a new person was tagged. Then the pair moved again as a boy started heading towards them. The pair separated and the boy dove after _him_.

_He_ jumped back and the boy came up empty handed and she smiled at that. _He_ was faster then anyone ever gave him credit for. Then the boy started heading towards the earthbender and she jumped further into the river, disappearing for a moment underwater, but _he_ had moved so that he intercepted the girl when she came up for air. She adjusted the spyglass to its maximum to see his expression, but it just wasn't enough. His stance had appeared shocked and rigid as if he was almost afraid when the girl had disappeared under water, but she couldn't say for sure.

She saw the pair leaving the water and they disappeared under the trees while the others continued to play in the river. She lowered her spyglass, thinking of how she could approach them. Could she just appear and they would accept her? They had faced attack everywhere they had gone, would they attack her thinking she was someone else? She sighed, trying to think up scenarios, but the best she could come up with was finding a quiet moment and approaching them in the open. Maybe that night.

A spur of activity made her bring the spyglass to her eye again. The majority of the group was getting onto the flying bison as fast as they could while the others mounted ostrich horses. _He_ was on an ostrich horse with the earthbender and was already turning his mount into the river. What had happened? She saw they were heading almost due north and she turned her spyglass to the south. A thin line of dust showed someone approaching where the Avatar and his group was very quickly.

Adjusting the spyglass to its' maximum again, she saw a lone ostrich horse and a single rider. The rider was wearing armor in the fire nation style and was a woman. The way the woman had her hair set up was very familiar to her. With shock, she realized the rider was none other than Azula, princess of the fire nation. The girl was the one who had been chasing the Avatar since the spring and recently as well, if the rumors were true. And the princess was closing in on the group.

She put her spyglass away and grabbed the reins of her ostrich horse, spurring her mount on along the edge of the plateau. She had to keep up with _him_, in case he needed help when the princess caught up with them. After a short while, she noticed the four drawing to a stop after a stream. She took out her spyglass again and saw the earthbender kneeling on the ground. _He _pulled the girl back in front of him and then they separated in pairs, two heading to the northwest while _he_ and another headed northeast, towards the hill that led to the plateau where she was.

Looking back towards the princess, she saw that the princess was growing closer, crossing the river. She spurred her own mount on to keep up with them. Looking to the side occasionally, she saw the pair of ostrich horses occasionally as they passed through an open area here and there, and whenever she looked back, she saw the lone ostrich horse which was the princess drawing closer and closer to them. An hour after the four had split up, she saw the pair she was keeping tabs on draw to a stop and the girl jumped down again. The earthbender quickly rose and _he_ pulled her up in front of him again before the pair separated.

_He _kicked his mount into a full on gallop and she took her spyglass out again and tried to find their pursuer. The princess was close and getting closer and would catch up with them soon. She spurred her own mount on, trying to find a trail down off of the plateau. She found it and had her mount descend to the valley below, spurring her mount into a full on gallop as well once she was in the valley. She knew _he_ could take care of himself and the earthbender that was with him could take care of herself as well, from everything she had heard about the girl.

The girl claimed to be the world's greatest earthbender and was even reported to be the only metalbender. The girl had been a champion of the earth rumble, a tournament of sorts in Gaoling and had helped the Avatar defeat the Dai Li in Ba Sing Sae and take down the army of earthbenders guarding the king to make him see sense and support the invasion into the fire nation. The girl was definitely strong a good match for _him_. _He_ needed someone who would be able to stand up to him, and also support and challenge him. The princess used to challenge him when they were younger, but it wasn't the right kind of challenge _he_ had needed.

But also if everything she heard about the princess was true, the princess had lost control recently and would kill the pair even if it cost the princess her own life. She had to make sure the siblings did not kill each other. She cared for them both, but mostly for _him._ _He_ was the light of her life and she needed _him _more than _he _needed her. The thought that _he_ was alive had been the only thing that had kept her going the past eight years. There had to be another way. An explosion sounded ahead and she kicked her mount again, urging the ostrich horse to go all out. Her mount was tired, but put it's all into the run before it slowed to a stop as more explosions and the sound of battle came closer and closer still.

She dismounted and hurried through the trees towards the sounds of battle. She could even smell the fire. She came upon the battle and saw the earthbender keeping the princess at bay while a wall of earth separated the prince and princess as _he_ started a form of firebending she had only witnessed a few times. The earthbender dropped the wall and _he_ sent lightning at the princess. Azula jumped away and the two siblings glared at each other, ready to fight and waiting for the other to make a move. She had to step in before they killed each other.

Stepping forward out of the shade, she yelled at them. "Zuko! Azula! Stop that this instant!"

Zuko and Azula both turned to stare at the owner of the voice in shock, though the earthbender stayed facing the princess, a wry smile tugging at her mouth. The prince stared at her, his hair falling all over his face and almost shielding the left side of his face from her, but his golden eyes were the same. Azula seemed shocked to the core and her face and eyes held desperation and shock on them, making her appear even older. The siblings saw a woman with dark brown hair with a few grey streaks, looking from one to the other sternly. She was still a beauty, though her skin was tanned and lined from several years of sun and worry as she wore the dark green clothes of an earth kingdom citizen.

"Mom?" Zuko asked, surprised.


	26. A daughter and a sister

A/N: Thank you Juria for letting me adapt your story to mine

A/N: Thank you Juria for letting me adapt your story to mine. I hope it does yours justice. And thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I wrote this chapter right after my friend was killed by the bear I work with, so the emotions are what I was going through. Thank you again to everyone and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 25

Zuko stared at the older woman as she gave Azula a stern look. Azula also looked shocked to the core, and Toph was smiling, though the prince knew she was keeping her attention on Azula still. The older woman looked back at Zuko and smiled slightly. He dropped his stance and ran to her, hugging her.

"Oh, my son," Ursa said, hugging Zuko tightly, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Mom," Zuko whispered, hugging her back before stepping back to get a better look at her.

He saw Azula running towards them out of the corner of his eye and saw that Ursa had seen it too. She turned to Azula and slapped the princess before Azula had reached them. Zuko stepped back and saw Azula looking hurt and startled as she brought her hand to her cheek, staring at her mother.

"I've heard about what you've done," Ursa told Azula sternly. "You really are a monster."

Azula looked even more hurt and ran from them. Zuko stared after her before turning to his mother.

"Mom, how could you?" he asked before glancing at Toph.

The earthbender smiled at him softly. "Go after her," Toph told him.

Zuko nodded and ran after Azula as his mother stared after him, hurt and confused. He found his sister after ten minutes of searching staring out at the sky from an outcrop, watching the clouds and it sounded as if she was crying.

"Azula?" Zuko asked cautiously.

Azula snarled and turned, rising into a fighting stance, but Zuko saw the tear streaks on her face. Zuko stood straight, holding his hands out. Azula looked confused that he wasn't attacking or defending himself and fell to her knees, crying again. Zuko watched her awkwardly for a second before he went to her, kneeling beside her and hugging her to him. Azula stiffened for a second before hugging him back.

"It's ok, Zula," Zuko whispered.

Azula stiffened and turned to look at him in shock before scooting away from him quickly. She sat, pulling her knees close to her as she stared out into space again, away from Zuko. He sighed and sat next to her, waiting as they watched the few clouds pass by.

"Why?" Azula finally asked, sounding like a little girl again, lost and confused. "Why you?"

"I don't understand," Zuko whispered, studying his sister.

"Why does she love you? She's always loved you more," Azula said, bitterness entering her tone.

"I guess we've always wanted what the other had," Zuko told her.

Azula looked at him, questioning him with her gaze, confusion still in her amber eyes.

Zuko sighed as he continued to study his sister. "Dad always loved you, the prodigy, the genius. I wanted that, but it wasn't meant to be. Mom believed in me. I didn't know you wanted that as much as I wanted Dad's love and attention."

Azula sighed and turned to stare out into space again.

"You don't have to keep following him," Zuko continued. "The world needs balance, and you need hope. And a family."

"Hah!" Azula said, scowling. "Yeah, right. And where would I find these things?"

"Here, if you want," Ursa said from behind them.

Zuko turned and saw his mother and Toph watching them. Azula rose and scowled at Ursa.

"Why should you care?! You always thought I was a monster! Well, you're right, I am. Now, leave me alone!"

Azula turned after yelling and started stalking away, but Zuko grabbed her arm. She growled and spun to face him, blue fire dancing on her other hand.

"Don't make me fight you Azula, not again," Zuko told her, calm and stern, but still ready to defend against her fire.

"I can imprison her if you like," Toph stated, grinning.

Azula glanced at Toph and Ursa, seeing the earthbender to be good on her word and then turned to study her brother. She dropped her hand, letting the fire go and turned to go with him, her head bowed.

"I'll go quietly," Azula whispered.

Zuko nodded and walked behind his sister until they stopped before their mother. Azula lifted her head to look at Ursa and Zuko was glad his mother had compassion in her eyes and on her face as she studied her daughter. Ursa moved forward and wrapped her daughter in a hug and Zuko watched his sister stiffen before hugging her mother back awkwardly. He looked at Toph as she moved next to him and saw her smiling.

"We should tell Aang," he whispered to the earthbender.

"Already done," Toph whispered back.

Zuko studied her, but shrugged it off. Either she would tell him later or he would find out himself. They turned to Ursa and Azula as the two women finally separated.

"I saw a wood cutter's cottage on my way here," Ursa told them. "We could head there and catch up."

Zuko nodded and gestured for his mom to lead the way, keeping a close eye on Azula. When they entered the clearing where he had fought Azula, they found Aang and Katara there. They dropped into fighting stances when they spotted Azula, but relaxed slightly on seeing Zuko and Toph ok and Azula apparently humbled. Azula noticed the Avatar and lifted her head to glare at him for a second, but then lowered her head again when she saw Zuko frowning at her.

"Maybe we should wait here for the others," Toph suggested.

Zuko nodded and looked at Azula. She sighed and held out her hands.

"Imprison me if you don't trust me," she told him, meeting his gaze.

"Fine. Toph?" Zuko asked, turning to the earthbender.

Toph raised her arms and Azula was imprisoned up to her neck in earth. Ursa looked like she wanted to protest, but held back, turning to study Zuko.

"Perhaps you should introduce your friends to me, Zuko" his mother told him.

Zuko smiled. "You've met Toph, and this is Aang and Katara," he told his mom, gesturing to the Avatar and waterbender who smiled at Ursa, but kept their gazes on Azula.

"You're the Avatar," Ursa whispered, seeing Aang's tattoos.

"Yeah, I am," Aang said shyly, rubbing the back of his head and glancing at Zuko.

"Sorry Aang, this is my mother, Lady Ursa."

Katara stared in shock as his mother blushed.

"Your mother?!" Katara cried, frowning at Zuko. "But you told me…"

"Yeah, but I found out she was alive during the eclipse," Zuko said, interrupting the waterbender, and bowing his head humbly.

Surprisingly, Katara just smirked at Zuko.

"At least you finally came clean," she said. She smiled seeing Zuko looking shocked. "Aang told me."

Zuko nodded and glanced at his mother, who looked confused at the exchange. He gestured for her to sit as Aang ran off, apparently to get the others. Toph glanced at Azula and moved her hand, causing the earth encasing the princess to move to surround her hands and forearms. Azula looked at Toph, confused, but sat as the earthbender sat next to Zuko. Katara looked unsure, but moved in closer and leaned against a tree, keeping a sharp eye on the princess as Zuko turned to his mother.

"What happened Mom?" he asked Ursa. "You left, suddenly. I thought you were dead until the eclipse. Dad said…he said you did terrible things."

Ursa sighed and glanced at Azula who continued to look humbled, though curious before looking into Zuko's eyes.

"I did terrible things. It was the only thing I could do to save you. I hope you can forgive me," Ursa said and Zuko heard the beginnings of tears in her voice.

He stood and went to his mother, hugging her as she held onto him tightly, crying into his shoulder as he felt tears start to fall down his own cheeks. He heard Katara get up and leave as he held onto his mother. After a long while, he felt her start to move away and let her go and met her gaze. She gently touched his scar and studied him.

"I'm sorry, I should have never left you, either of you," she said, glancing at Azula, "to the mercy of your father."

Zuko nodded and smiled at Ursa as she went to hug Azula as the princess tried to fight to keep control of her features. Toph was at his side as he watched mother and daughter finally connect and find comfort in each other.

"They're a mile away, though I don't know where Appa is," she whispered to him.

Zuko nodded and wiped his face dry as Toph laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. He rose and glanced around, looking for Katara.

"She's about a hundred yards to your right," Toph told him, smiling wryly and knowing exactly what he was thinking. "I'll keep an eye on Miss Platypus, you go get Sweetness."

"You're the best Toph," Zuko whispered before turning and heading out to find Katara.

Zuko found Katara exactly where Toph had said she was, sitting on a tree stump and bending some water into different shapes. Zuko made out the figure of a woman with the same hair style as Katara before she turned to him. He saw tear streaks on her face as she bent the water back into her water pouch.

"What do you want?" Katara asked, her voice breaking slightly.

"To see if you're ok," Zuko answered, staying where he was.

Katara nodded and rose to face him, looking at him oddly before running forward and hugging him. Zuko was surprised as Katara held onto him and cried into his shoulder. He didn't think that he would be the strong one in this situation, the comfort to everyone else, but apparently he was. He just hugged Katara back, whispering that it was ok, that he was sorry.

"I'm glad she's ok," Katara finally whispered into his chest. "But why do you get a second chance?"

"I don't know," Zuko whispered back gently. "I wish it was you. I don't deserve it. It should be you finding your mom."

Katara nodded and moved away from him, starting to smile slightly as she wiped her face and eyes.

"You deserve the chance too," she told him. "What will happen now?"

"I don't know," Zuko sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We should go back. Toph said the others were coming."

Katara nodded and walked past him. Zuko followed and found Aang alone waiting for them.

"They went to a small house," Aang told Zuko as Katara ran forward to hug the Avatar. "We'll head there now."

Zuko nodded and followed the couple as they walked through the forest, arms wrapped around each other. Katara looked like she was doing better with Aang at her side and Zuko was glad. Shortly they were arriving at a small house. The house looked like it had seen better days, with several holes in the wooden roof and dirt and old paint staining the stone walls. Six ostrich horses were tied outside, but staying clear of Appa as the bison ate some grass. Sokka, Suki, Jet and Haru were outside as well, talking in low tones as they tended the ostrich horses. Sokka glanced up and was the first to spot them arriving and ran to Katara, wrapping his sister in a hug.

"Are you ok?" Sokka asked, moving back slightly and studying his sister intently.

Katara nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. What's happening?"

"Azula's talking with her mom and friends while Toph keeps an eye on her. We thought it would be better if we stayed outside," Sokka told Katara before turning to look at Zuko. "Maybe you had better go in."

Zuko nodded and walked into the house. It was a simple one room building, no larger than the room he had stayed in at the Bei Fong's, and he found Azula seated on the far end with earth still encasing her arms and hands and talking with their mother in the corner. Dust and leaves covered the floor, and the small amount of furniture was old and unpainted wood, but looked sturdy enough.

Mai and Ty Lee were in the corner of the house that was the kitchen, preparing a meal and tea and Toph stood by the door. She smiled at him when he entered and everyone looked up at him. Azula, Ursa and Ty Lee all went back to what they were doing, but Mai approached him with two cups of tea. She handed one to him and one to Toph before studying him.

"You ok?" Mai whispered.

"Yeah," Zuko sighed, sipping the tea. The tea wasn't the best, but it wasn't bad either. "How is she?"

Mai looked puzzled, but Toph smiled.

"She's still a little shocked," Toph whispered. "But I think they'll work it out. Your mom wants to talk to you after she finishes with Platypus."

Zuko felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. After the emotional rollercoaster of the day, Toph was still Toph. Zuko waited, standing next to Toph as Mai and Ty Lee finished the meal and left to serve everyone outside. Zuko brought Toph her dinner before approaching Ursa and Azula with their dinners. Azula frowned at her hands, but with a grin from Toph, the earthen shackles became bracelets. Mai and Ty Lee came back in and Zuko saw Azula glancing at them.

"Mai, Ty Lee," he called. "Why don't you guys come over here to sit and eat. We'll be outside." He looked at Ursa as he said the last and she nodded, leaving her dinner and following Zuko outside.

They walked for a while, away from the house and everyone else before Ursa stopped him. She turned him towards her and gently placed a hand over his scar.

"I'm so sorry Zuko," Ursa whispered. "If I had known what would happen, I never would have left."

Zuko smiled slightly at his mother and moved towards her, hugging her tightly. "I'm ok with it now, Mom," he whispered. "If it didn't happen, I wouldn't have joined the Avatar, and we wouldn't be here now."

Ursa nodded and started walking again, Zuko keeping pace with her as they talked.

--

Toph kept her concentration on Azula as she finished her meal and set the plate in the sink in the kitchen. The three fire nation girls were silent as they ate, and as soon as Azula was done, Ty Lee took the plate from her.

"The fork too, Miss Platypus," Toph stated, feeling the metal of the fork under Azula's shirt.

Azula merely growled, but handed the fork to Ty Lee. Toph knew the princess was studying her as she moved the earth to encompass Azula's hands again.

"Azula, we're just trying to help," Ty Lee said as the gymnast walked back to sit next to her friend. "Your aura has just gotten so black. Especially since the day of black sun."

"And what about you two?" Azula asked Mai and Ty Lee, anger in her tone. "You two are full blown traitors! How could you do this?"

"We didn't want to," Mai told the princess, her tone even and calm. "But look at what we're doing, what we've been taught. They're right. We're not spreading prosperity, but fear, and we're destroying everything. This war needs to end."

Azula merely sighed and Toph felt the princess turn towards her.

"And what about you?" Azula snarled. "Why are you doing this? And why's my brother so interested in you?"

Toph merely let a smile tug at the corner of her mouth.

"We all do our part," Toph told the princess. "And I'm the world's greatest earthbender, so I teach the Avatar. Hothead and I, we're there for each other and understand each other."

Toph nearly giggled as she felt Azula become confused. Mai sighed, seeing her friends' confusion.

"She has nicknames for everyone," Mai told Azula. "Zuko is Hothead and Sunshine."

Azula was still confused, but anger was starting to radiate from her as well.

"Is that why you call me…that name?" the princess snarled at Toph. "Why that?! It's utterly ridiculous!"

Toph just continued to let a smile tug at her mouth. "You gave yourself that name, when we met under the palace, remember? You're a two hundred foot, pink platypus bear."

Ty Lee giggled, but stopped abruptly as Toph felt Azula turn towards the gymnast.

"That isn't something befitting a princess," Azula muttered under her breath.

Toph just smiled and leaned against the wall of the house. She waited while the three girls talked quietly, not wanting to intrude on their private conversation. She kept her concentration on Azula though and if she felt the princess starting anything, or testing her earthen manacles, Toph just had them tighten for a second.

She was sure Ty Lee and Mai were confused the couple of times Azula glared at Toph, but they didn't comment on it. After a while, Mai and Ty Lee got up and left the house to get the other dishes and check in with the others. Toph felt Azula study her.

"C'mon, you can spit it out already," Toph stated as the silence endured.

Azula was shocked for a second, but then went back to studying the earthbender. "Are you the one Mai was talking about? You're going out with Zuko now?"

"Yes and yes," Toph told her.

Azula seemed confused slightly about the direct and forward answer.

"What does he see in you?" Azula asked after another minute of silence. "You're just a puny, blind little earthbender. He could have had anyone he wanted. He _had_ Mai."

Toph felt her temper rise and stood straight, turning to the princess. "I am the world's greatest earthbender," Toph told Azula, tightening the earthen shackles around Azula's hands for a second. "And Hothead and I are alike. I approached him because he needed a friend, and he was there for me when I needed someone. We know each other's fears and weaknesses and help each other get through them."

Toph relaxed and leaned against the wall again. "He's just trying to help you. You're still his little sister, no matter what you do. He still cares for you, just as he still cares for Mai. But he won't let you hurt anyone else, and I won't let you hurt him."

It felt like Azula was going to talk back to Toph, anger coming from the princess, but then Azula sighed and leaned back against the wall she was sitting against as Toph felt Zuko coming towards the house. She smiled up at him as he opened the door and entered the house with Aang, Ursa and Ty Lee.

"Hey Sunshine, got it all worked out?"

--

Zuko greeted Toph with a smile and a nod, studying his sister. She seemed confused as she studied the Avatar and him as their mother went to sit next to her. Azula let Ursa hug her while keeping her attention on Zuko and Aang.

"We're leaving now," Zuko told Azula. "You're going to stay here with Mom and Ty Lee is going to take away your bending for now. If I find that you've hurt her in any way when this is all done, I won't hold anything back."

He made himself harden his expression as Azula kept her gaze on him. Azula simply nodded, continuing to study her brother before glancing at Toph. She held up her earth encased hands.

"And these?" Azula asked.

"Those will fall away after we're gone," Toph stated.

Azula nodded, looking humbled before taking a deep breath and facing Zuko and Aang again.

"I'm ready, get it over with Ty Lee."

Aang gestured for Ty Lee and the gymnast approached the princess.

"I'm sorry Azula," Ty Lee said as she gently poked Azula in the shoulder.

Azula sagged for a moment and Ursa put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, trying to comfort the princess. Ursa then rose and walked to the Avatar and Zuko.

"Be safe, young Avatar," she said to Aang before hugging Zuko. "And you as well, my son. I hope to see you again soon."

Zuko hugged his mother back, nodding and wishing that he could stay, but knew it wasn't meant to be, not yet. Aang and Ty Lee bowed their heads to Ursa before leaving and Zuko waited until Toph was heading out before taking one last look at his sister. She looked so depressed, and for once, confused and almost afraid. He felt like he should do something to help her and suddenly knew exactly what would work.

"Don't worry 'Zula," he told her, smiling wryly. "You're still a brat."

Azula looked up at him, shocked before a small smug smile started tugging at her mouth.

"And you're still an obnoxious idiot Zuzu," she told him.

Zuko nodded and walked outside. Aang looked confused, but Toph merely smiled as he saw the others ready to go. Zuko picked Toph up and placed her on their ostrich horse before jumping up behind her. Aang airbended himself onto Appa's head before telling the bison to head off as Zuko turned his mount to follow Haru's and glanced back once more at the house.

He wondered where she had been for all those years. And why had she entered his life again, only to have him leave her behind? He had missed her so much, especially after his father had become fire lord and the past spring while he was a refugee. And now, after having found her again, he was leaving her, along with his psychotic sister. But maybe this was just the turning point Azula needed. Toph suddenly put her hand on his on the reins.

"They'll be fine," she told him.

Zuko merely nodded and followed the others. Mai had turned silent and Haru and Jet took the lead, talking quietly. They occasionally glanced back to look at Zuko and Mai, but upon seeing them silent, just turned to focus on where they were going. As they found the river and started following it upstream, Zuko looked at Toph. She also seemed deep in thought, which was unlike her.

"You ok?" he whispered to the small earthbender.

"Yeah, just thinking," she told him.

"That's unlike you," he said, feeling a wry smile appear on his face.

Toph turned her face to him and he saw her returning the smile.

"You think Azula will really stop chasing us?" she asked him.

Zuko sighed and glanced back over his shoulder. The house was long hidden by forest now, but he knew the direction.

"I hope so," he whispered.

He paused for a moment, thinking about his sister. Azula had always been a brat, and had become smug and superior when she learned she was a prodigy and the child their father always wanted. But she had played a high risk game and lost when he had faced their father, telling the fire lord the truth and that he was leaving to join the Avatar.

"Hey Sunshine, you done thinking? You're making my head hurt," Toph said, startling him out of his thoughts.

Zuko smiled down at her and noticed the others were starting to have their mounts go up the cliffside trail next to the waterfall.

"Yeah, I'm done for the moment," Zuko told Toph. "Hold on, this will get a little steep."

Toph grabbed onto his waist as their ostrich horse started climbing. Zuko gave their mount room to maneuver on its' own, picking its' own way up the trail. Toph tightened her hold on him to a death grip for a second as the ostrich horse went up a particularly steep portion before they reached the top. He wrapped an arm around her waist once they leveled out, trying to reassure the earthbender.

"Next time we go up something like that, I get to go up my own way," Toph growled.

Zuko smiled at her as she started relaxing and he saw Appa ahead. He dismounted once he had stopped their mount and turned to Toph, but she merely smiled at him and jumped down, laying down immediately feeling the ground under her. Zuko saw Mai and Jet look oddly at Toph, but Haru just shook his head with a knowing smile, understanding the feeling. Zuko led the ostrich horse to the lake, rubbing it down as it drank, and saw Jet and Haru doing the same as the girls joined the others by a fire. Once the animals were taken care of, the benders moved away from the animals and took stances around Aang.

Zuko relaxed as the sparring started, dodging all four elements and firing at Aang. Toph stopped them once they had all worked up a sweat and Katara jumped into the lake once they were finished and was shortly followed by Aang and Haru, but Zuko stayed back, watching them. He kept glancing toward the waterfall, almost expecting Azula to show up again. He really did hope that she was ok staying with their mother, but the feeling that she would follow was still there. The others seemed to read his mood and stayed away from him, letting him find solace, but Toph stayed next to him, refusing to let him sink into depression.

"She'll leave us alone now," Toph said suddenly as they sat away from the others as Aang told the story of the dance party he had thrown in the fire nation.

"You really think so?" Zuko asked her, turning to study Toph.

Toph replied with a wry smile and lay down on the grass.

"Yep, but I don't think your old man will be as much as a pushover as Miss Platypus was."

Zuko chuckled and smiled at Toph before lying back next to her. He stared up at the stars as his thoughts turned towards the coming invasion. He hoped his uncle had a plan. He knew Aang was ready to face Ozai. The young Avatar had mastered everything his teachers had taught him, though each knew they were still slightly better at their individual element than Aang was. But Aang was ready, and willing to face the fire lord, once and for all.

"Hello, Hothead," Toph stated, leaning up onto her elbow and frowning at Zuko. "Anyone there?"

Zuko grinned and reached out to pull her on top of him, tickling her sides. Toph grinned and started laughing as she tickled him back. They rolled and Zuko noticed the others looking oddly at him, so he stopped and sat up, but Toph tackled him to the ground, hugging him as he was pinned face first into the earth. The rest of their group smiled and turned back to the fire and Aang's story. Toph rolled off of Zuko's back and landed next to him as he turned towards her.

"You didn't answer my question," Toph stated, smiling at him as they got their breath back.

"Yeah, I'm here," he whispered, reaching out to move a stray lock of hair away from her eyes.

"Good, cause I'm gonna need your wise crackin tomorrow."

"Why?" Zuko asked her, confused.

Toph just continued to smile at him. "The ride was a little dull today. I want it more enjoyable tomorrow. And since I can only torment you, you'll have to make every second worth it."

Zuko sat up on his elbow and stared at Toph. "Oh, so making fun of Jet and Haru, swimming and then nearly getting killed by my sister before finding my mom wasn't interesting enough for the great Toph? And what do you want me to do tomorrow?"

Toph giggled as his voice dripped with sarcasm and just grinned at him.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," she told him, turning to lie on her back again.

Zuko sighed and fell onto his stomach next to Toph as she giggled again.

"At least I got you to stop moping," she sighed finally.

Zuko turned to look at her and saw she was grinning up at the evening sky.

"All right, that's it," he growled as he got up and started tickling her.

"Hey! No fair!" Toph cried as she tried to get away from him.

Zuko noticed the others turn towards them again, but didn't care as Toph got up and started running from him, creating walls and sending boulders at him. Zuko just jumped over the walls and dodged the boulders as he chased the small earthbender. He was almost within reaching distance of Toph when she spun, going into the earth. Zuko slid to a stop and waited. Aang was grinning as Katara and Suki watched with some concern, but the others were smiling as Zuko appeared confused. Suddenly the ground gave way beneath him and he fell into darkness.

Zuko looked around, feeling trapped and closed his eyes, trying to breathe evenly and remain calm as the darkness enveloped him.

"Gotcha," Toph said behind him, hugging him close to her.

"Yeah, you win," Zuko told her, trying to stay calm, but heard his voice cracking slightly from fear.

"You're ok, I'm here," Toph said gently, reaching out to take his hand in hers and pressing it against his chest. "Look up."

Zuko took a deep breath, relaxing more as he felt their hands entwined and followed her instructions, opening his eyes and looking up. He saw the stars above them, and the ground was a good five feet above them. He relaxed further and took another deep breath. She let him go and raised the earth until they were back at ground level. He noticed Aang smile at him from his seat next to Katara, but the rest of their group was entranced by a story being told by Ty Lee. Zuko sank into a sitting position, facing the lake, away from the fire and saw Toph sit next to him.

"I'm sorry," Toph mumbled. "I thought you were over it."

Zuko turned to look at her and saw her face shadowed by her bangs. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Now you're the one being mopey," he teased.

She smiled up at him and leaned into his shoulder.

"How can you be so strong?" he asked her quietly. "Even against what you fear most?"

He felt Toph tense, but then she relaxed again, and picked up his hand in hers.

"Because I had someone there to guide me through it. I can't see like you can, so I don't understand the fear of being enclosed. But you helped me through what I couldn't see, and I'm going to help you through what you can't see."

Zuko nodded and pulled her closer to him still. "All right," he sighed. He turned to her and saw her smirking. "You'd never let me live it down anyways," he told her, starting to smile again.

Toph just grinned up at him before relaxing into his shoulder further. He kept his arm wrapped around her as he stared out at the lake and stars, hearing Suki start telling of how she had met Sokka, Aang and Katara and Sokka getting into a dress.

"You know, water isn't the only thing that scares me," Toph whispered after a while.

Zuko turned to study her again and thought she looked thoughtful as she stared out towards the lake, her misty gaze never focusing. She had certainly turned thoughtful several times throughout the day and she must have noticed him studying her because she turned her face up to his, smiling slightly at him.

"I'm scared I might lose you in the next few weeks," Toph whispered, reaching up to place a hand on his cheek.

Zuko leaned into her gentle touch, feeling the calluses on her hand. "I'm scared of that too," he whispered. "But as long as we have faith in each other, we have nothing to fear. I trust you with my life, Toph."

"I know," Toph whispered back, moving her hand from his cheek to the back of his neck, and pulling him into a kiss.

A wolf whistle sounded behind them as Sokka yelled "Hey! No funny stuff!"

Zuko and Toph separated, blushing slightly and turned to see Sokka staring at them with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth and Aang, and the girls smiling at them. Jet and Haru were smirking at them before Jet let out another wolf whistle.

"I think that's our cue to get to bed," Toph said wryly.

Zuko smiled and waited for Toph to rise and saw Haru help her create four earth tents before he rose and headed to the fire. Jet and Haru kept giving him side glances and smug smiles as the others went to bed. Toph turned back to smile at Zuko one last time before going to bed. Zuko turned to the two other teens as they continued to give him smug looks.

"It's been a long day. Can you two keep first watch?"

"Yeah, we can," Haru said as Jet just continued to give Zuko a smug look.

Zuko nodded, ignoring Jet as he crawled into the boys' tent, on the edge next to Sokka and fell asleep quickly.


	27. Being Kids

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed

A/N: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry about the false alert for an author note a few days ago. A couple friends had told me there was an idiot hacking into author's profiles and altering stories. Putting course language, racist marks and nazi insignias in the stories. By the time I had sent an alert out to spread the word, the person had been banned. Again, sorry about the deleted author note, but here is the next chapter. So, please Review!

Chapter 26

Zuko woke with the dawn and found Sokka staring at the coals. Katara was getting up and heading towards their supplies to get breakfast going as Haru and Jet got out of their earth tent slowly. Zuko shook Aang's shoulder and got out, picking up his swords and heading out to find a stream so he could bathe. Once he was clean again, he made his way back to the others, and found everyone awake and Katara handing out breakfast to everyone. Toph pitched a mango at him before she ate her own. Zuko caught it easily and sat next to her as Aang, Sokka and Haru studied a map.

"We should be here by the end of today, tomorrow morning at the latest," Sokka told the other boys, pointing at a spot with his finger. "Then we can fly over."

"Not everyone can fly at the same time," Haru said. "We've already run into that problem."

"Maybe Appa can make two trips," Aang suggested.

"But what if the fire navy spots us? Then Appa won't be able to make two trips and they'll be onto us," Sokka said, frowning at Aang.

Jet and Mai walked over and looked at the map the boys were studying.

"There's a town just an hour south of that point," Jet said, landing his finger next to Sokka's. "Maybe we can get a boat."

"We can't afford a boat," Sokka sighed.

"You can't, but we can," Ty Lee said, smiling from where she sat next to Suki.

Zuko noticed the rest of the group turning to look at Ty Lee as Sokka looked up to stare at Ty Lee.

"What?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"Mai and I have over a hundred gold pieces altogether, and I'm sure Zuko brought some gold with him as well," Ty Lee said, glancing at Zuko and smiling brightly.

He nodded and saw Toph grinning next to him.

"And I have more than that," Toph stated. "We can buy you a boat Snoozles, don't worry."

Sokka glanced at Toph, sighing before he looked at Mai and Jet again. "What about the navy?" Sokka asked.

"They hardly come this way," Mai stated in her normal, dull tone.

"And a regular fishing boat should have no trouble passing a navy vessel," Haru stated.

"Great!" Aang grinned. "Let's go and try and get as far as we can today."

Zuko saw the others nod and hurry to finish breakfast and get their few belongings onto Appa before they started to get ready to go. Haru went to Ty Lee as everyone finished packing, hugging her gently.

"You're brilliant," Zuko heard Haru tell the gymnast and glanced back and saw Ty Lee blushing.

Zuko hurried to his ostrich horse, checking the mare over before jumping onto her back and turning her towards Appa. He saw Ty Lee and Haru still hugging and Ty Lee looking like she was ecstatic. Toph walked up to the ostrich horse and Zuko reached down and pulled her up in front of him.

"What's up with Happy go Lucky?" Toph asked as the others mounted or hurried onto Appa, Ty Lee and Haru still lost in each others eyes.

"I think she's finally found someone who sees her as more than just a cute girl," Zuko whispered to Toph.

The small earthbender giggled as Haru hugged Ty Lee again before they both hurried onto Appa. Aang grinned, leaving Sokka on Appa's head as he hurried to Haru's ostrich horse before jumping onto the animal's back.

"The map showed another river nearly halfway there," Sokka called down to the five on ostrich horses. "We'll meet there for lunch."

Zuko saw Jet and Aang nod before turning their mounts to the northwest. Mai and Zuko had their ostrich horses follow the two boys. Mai seemed downcast as they traveled and even Toph seemed to sense it.

"What's up, Dullsville?" Toph asked finally. "Why are you duller than usual?"

Zuko saw Mai sigh and glance at Toph before meeting Zuko's gaze. He noticed she did seem sad before she turned away to look forward again.

"I'm just worried," Mai said finally. "About Azula. I know she doesn't deserve it, but she was still my friend."

"Platypus will be better now," Toph stated. "I think it'll help, but don't worry, we'll keep an eye out for her."

"You do realize you're blind, right?" Jet said from in front of them.

"Only in one area," Toph told the freedom fighter, frowning towards his voice. "I can still kick your but any day at any time."

Zuko heard Jet growl and he saw Toph start smirking when he glanced down at her.

"And I know you don't like using your left arm too well, and I know why," Toph continued smugly.

"What?!" Jet roared, pulling his mount to a stop and glaring at Toph.

Toph just smirked at the freedom fighter as Zuko had his mount keep walking and soon Jet had hurried his ostrich horse to walk next to Zuko and Toph. Mai looked curious as to what was going on and Aang looked confused as he continued to work out how to maneuver the ostrich horse.

"You know what I mean," Toph told Jet, smirking at the freedom fighter, her voice turning into a tease. "Or do I have to explain it to you?"

Zuko watched as Jet continued to glare at Toph before the freedom fighter finally sighed.

"No, you don't," Jet growled before spurring his ostrich horse on to take the lead again.

Mai gave Toph an odd look before kicking her mount to catch up to Jet. Aang finally pulled on the reins and dropped back to fall behind Zuko and Toph.

"What was that about?" Zuko hissed to Toph.

"He'll tell us in due time," Toph relied, smirking.

Jet and Mai continued to talk quietly with each other from the front as Aang learned how to direct his mount, Zuko giving instructions. Once Aang had learned how an ostrich horse was different than Appa, the Avatar tried to get everyone to race him. Toph finally agreed and beat the Avatar while she earthbended. Zuko noticed she did cheat on the third race when Aang was starting to get the hang of riding by making the ostrich horse stumble over small boulders.

At midday, they saw Appa that had beat them to the river and Katara was starting to get anxious for them. Sokka came forward and helped Aang, Jet and Zuko take the ostrich horses to the river for a drink before joining the others for lunch. Katara had created a simple stew and passed the boys bowls as they came and rested in the shade.

"So what kind of training today?" Aang asked, looking expectantly at his teachers once he had finished.

"I think you and Hothead should duke it out," Toph stated, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

Katara smiled as she wiped her brow, nodding, though Haru and Jet looked skeptical.

Aang grinned and turned to Zuko. "I think that's a great idea," Aang replied.

"Don't worry, Mustavo," Toph said to Haru, turning her face towards him. "Twinkle Toes can handle it. And we can watch."

"All right," Haru sighed. Zuko just watched the proceedings as he finished his own lunch.

Zuko set his bowl down and rose, gesturing for Aang to follow him away from the others.

"Remember, this will be great practice for later," Zuko told the Avatar.

Aang just grinned and nodded, waiting for Zuko to fire first. Zuko waited, studying the Avatar as he saw the others turning to watch the sparring match. Aang twitched as if in preparation for something and Zuko blasted a large fireball at Aang. Aang shielded himself with a blast of air before sending a wave of earth at Zuko followed by a fireball. Zuko jumped over the earth, kicking out a blast at Aang, cancelling out Aang's blast before landing and rolling, sending more blasts at Aang.

The Avatar brought up a large wall of earth, blocking Zuko's attacks, all the while drawing water from the river behind him before dropping the shield of earth and sending the water at Zuko in the form of icicles. The prince created a wall of flames in front of him and the icicles melted, spraying him with water. Zuko saw two boulders heading right for him, a blast of fire, and air pushing them all to make them go faster. He ran forwards towards the boulders, blasting towards the flames as he slid under the boulders.

The flames cancelled each other out above him and he rolled, firing at Aang again as he drew closer to the Avatar. Aang was surprised by the sliding move and shielded himself with air from the blast before shifting his foot and making Zuko disappear neck deep into the ground.

"You lose," Aang said, panting and sweating as he looked down at Zuko.

Zuko smiled up at the Avatar. "Yeah, you win."

Aang grinned and shifted his foot again; causing Zuko to rise out of the ground and the prince dusted himself off before following Aang back to the others. The new additions to the group looked shocked, and Suki and Sokka looked like they were getting over their shock. Toph and Katara were the only ones who looked unconcerned, though the waterbender did rise and check Aang and Zuko for burns once the two had joined the rest, sitting in the shade. Toph knew exactly what had happened and had seen Zuko use the sliding move against her in their sparring matches at her parents' house.

"That was amazing," Haru finally stuttered as Jet and Mai appeared to go back to normal.

Sokka and Suki were already looking at each other, oblivious to the rest as Ty Lee helped Katara wash the dishes.

"Thanks," Aang said as he continued to get his breath back. "I think we've gotten better."

"You still need to use more fire," Zuko said to Aang. "And you always fall back on air."

"I am trying," Aang said, turning to Zuko. "Just air's more comfortable."

Zuko felt a smile tug at his mouth. "I understand, but you can use any element to block, and air is predictable for you. The fire lord knows that, and he'll exploit it."

Aang sighed, glancing at the ground as Haru and Katara turned to give Zuko a stern look, but the firebender saw Toph smirking.

"Hotheads' right. You're predictable Twinkle Toes. Be more like water or fire, twisting, turning and unpredictable."

"Hey, air's unpredictable too," Aang complained.

"So is earth," Toph smirked as Zuko saw her hand twitch and Aang was sent flying into the air before nearly landing and stopping short of falling on his face by a cushion of air.

"See? Sunshine's right," Toph continued smugly. "Too predictable."

Sokka, Suki, Haru and Ty Lee were chuckling lightly until Katara gave them a stern look before turning it onto Toph and Zuko. Toph continued to smirk, unfazed by Katara's look. Katara finally sighed, going to Aang and making sure he was ok as Zuko edged away from the waterbender and towards Toph.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Zuko whispered to Toph.

"You got yourself into that, I was just demonstrating," Toph whispered back, turning towards Sokka and Jet as the two started sparring with swords.

Zuko sighed and watched the two as well. He noticed Sokka was taking it easy on Jet, and that Jet was favoring his left side. He remembered Jet being even in his attacks against him in the tea shop, but something was off. Sokka dove under Jets' swings and brought his black sword up to Jet's throat before the freedom fighter could counteract.

"Yield," Sokka stated.

Jet nodded, and Sokka took his sword away from Jet. Jet took a deep breath before smiling at Sokka and putting his own swords away. Zuko thought Jet's left shoulder looked stiff, unusual since the sparring session was short and Jet had not used his left arm as much as he could have.

"So you're noticing it too," Toph whispered.

"Yeah, are you going to tell me?" Zuko asked her.

"Nope," Toph whispered before standing. "C'mon guys. You all wanted to get there tonight."

The others nodded and Aang hurried to the ostrich horse he had ridden that morning, though Zuko noticed Katara was frowning slightly. Zuko went to his ostrich horse as Jet and Mai went to theirs, getting onto their mounts as the rest hurried onto Appa.

"I'll be ok," Aang called to Katara

Katara nodded, still frowning when she glanced at Jet and Mai, but hurried onto Appa's head and gave the bison the signal to lift off as the others turned their ostrich horses to the north. Not even thirty minutes after they had started traveling again, Aang was trying to get everyone to race him. Toph gave in with a wicked smile and started racing the Avatar with earthbending, always winning whether Aang used his ostrich horse, earthbending or even airbending. Zuko noticed Mai and Jet frowning at the two when they left on a fourth race, ostrich horse versus earthbending.

"Why do they have to act like kids?" Mai asked.

"Because they _are_ kids," Jet said, looking pointedly at Zuko. "Too young for us."

Zuko felt his temper rise, but saw Toph beating Aang easily on the way back, the Avatar's ostrich horse slowing.

"We're kids too," Zuko told Jet and Mai, frowning at the two. "Just because we're a little older doesn't change that fact."

"But do they have to act like children?" Mai asked.

"We all lost our most of our childhood," Zuko told her, his gaze meeting hers. "Whether to war, politics, or our parents' whims." He saw Mai and Jet both flinch slightly at that and continued as an idea sprung up. "And we're facing the largest battle the world has ever seen in a few weeks. Frankly I'm surprised more of us aren't acting like kids."

Zuko turned and saw that Toph was just about to win and called out to her. "Toph, I race the winner."

The earthbender looked up and grinned and put an extra burst of speed into her earthbending and left Aang in the dust, stopping next to Zuko. Zuko just turned back to Mai and Jet and saw them staring at him in shock.

"It's time for you two to act your age," he told the older pair before turning to smile at Toph. "You ready Rockhead?"

"It's the Blind Bandit! And I'm always ready, Princess," Toph replied, smirking.

Zuko saw Aang, Jet and Mai stare in shock at Toph, but Zuko just smirked back.

"First to the stream and back wins, and no cheating. Dusty."

"Whenever you're ready. _Zuzu_."

Zuko glared at Toph a second before kicking his mount forwards and into an all out gallop.

"Don't call me that," he growled at her as he took off. Toph just stared after him for a second before grinning and earthbending to keep up with him.

"Oh, and why not?" she called from behind him.

Zuko leaned low over his ostrich horses' neck and spurred his mount on faster.

"No one's allowed to call me that," Zuko called back to her. "When we get to the stream, we have to touch the water."

"That means you have to touch it too, not just your mount!" Toph called, and when Zuko looked over his shoulder, he saw she was gaining on him and almost next to him.

"That was the idea," he told her.

Toph looked at him curiously before Zuko turned his attention forwards again and saw the stream. He pulled back on the reins slightly and started to turn his mount as Toph started to slide to a stop. The ostrich horse stopped and turned just as it's feet hit the stream and Zuko leaned down over his mounts' side and touched the water, getting his hand wet before rising and spurring his mount on again. Toph was just reaching for the water as Zuko came up and he flicked a few drops onto her.

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that!" Toph cried from behind him.

Zuko just smirked. "You're going to have to catch me first!" he called back.

He leaned low over his mounts back again and urged it into a full out run. He saw Toph closing in on his right and the others ahead of him. Zuko took one hand away from the reins and created a fireball behind him, just close enough to the ostrich horse so it could feel the heat. The ostrich horse put on a fresh burst of speed from fear and Zuko passed the others before extinguishing his flame and turning his mount back. Toph had already stopped next to Aang who was grinning and Mai and Jet were frowning at the prince when he returned.

"You cheated!" Toph cried as he had the ostrich horse walk as he came alongside of the others.

"No, we didn't say I couldn't use bending. And you cheated earlier today, bending obstacles for the other person," Zuko told her, smiling at her.

Toph crossed her arms over her chest, frowning for a minute before a smile slowly started tugging at her mouth.

"All right, can I ride again? All this racing has made me a little tired."

"Yeah," Zuko said, smiling at her as she lifted her arm up to him. He grabbed it and pulled her in front of him, noticing the others still watching them. Jet spurred his mount forwards to take the lead and Aang was grinning at them.

"I wouldn't suggest using that technique Aang," Zuko told the Avatar as Aang started looking from firebender to earthbender, almost as if he wanted another race. "Fear helps, but shouldn't be used often and it tires the mounts faster."

"Oh," Aang said, suddenly sober before smiling again. "Well, I guess we can just ride for now."

Zuko turned his attention to the ground again and saw Mai constantly turning to look at him.

"Ok Dullsville, spit it out," Toph said suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Mai asked, startled.

"What's on your mind? I know you keep turning to look at us. I may not be able to see it, but I can hear your hair and clothing move and your breathing changes as you turn and look this way."

Zuko turned to Mai and saw her looking startled at Toph before frowning.

"Why do you have to act like such a kid?" Mai asked. "You're _dating_ someone three years older than you and teaching the Avatar. And Zuko, why do you encourage it? I've never seen you this way."

"Well, we _are_ kids," Toph said, rolling her eyes. "None of us had proper childhoods. Well, maybe Twinkle Toes, but his was still cut short. And a little fun helps relieve the stress. The fire lord is expecting kids that act like adults, but we _are_ kids. Even you."

Mai frowned more and turned her gaze onto Zuko.

"I already told you," Zuko stated. "I've been trying to act like an adult for eight years, and I'm tired of it."

"Only eight?" Toph asked him. "Baby. I've had to be the perfect daughter my whole life! I had to run away to find myself and find out what fun was!"

Zuko smiled and joined the reins together into one hand and wrapped an arm around Toph's waist. She smiled up at him. "I'm still going to make you pay later for that race," she whispered to him.

"I know," Zuko chuckled softly.

He looked back up at Mai who had turned away from them and was looking depressed. Toph sighed as she turned her gaze back to the fire nation girl.

"If anyone understands your past, it's me," Toph told Mai. "Rich only children, having to be the perfect daughter, and do everything just right, not disturb the parents or their associates. At least you got to get out and have friends and some fun. The world doesn't even know about me and my parents wouldn't let me do anything because I could get hurt."

Mai had turned to look at Toph and Zuko saw her becoming more shocked before a small smile started tugging at her mouth.

"All right, I concede," Mai said, turning to look at Jet. "I think someone else needs a little boot to their dignity now."

Toph and Zuko smiled as Mai kicked her mount forward to catch up with Jet and then the low murmur of voices came to them. Aang was about to kick his mount forwards, but Zuko reached out and grabbed his ostrich horses' reins.

"They need to work this out together," the prince told the Avatar.

Aang looked curiously at Zuko before nodding and studying the couple.

"What was that about?" he asked them.

"They said you guys were being too much like kids," Zuko told the boy. "And that we need to grow up, more or less. But we don't, and we needed to show them we're all still kids, just in a grown up world."

Aang sighed. "Things were so much simpler a hundred years ago."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Twinkle Toes," Toph told the Avatar. "Things were _not_ simpler. They just appeared to be that way."

Aang grinned and they talked about bending strategies and games as the afternoon wore on, Mai and Jet still talking ahead of them. They came upon Appa in the forest as the sun was nearly set and found an older man talking with Katara and Sokka. Aang was the first to see and spurred his mount faster, sliding off of the ostrich horse as he came upon them. Zuko, Jet and Mai had also spurred their mounts on to keep up with the Avatar.

"What's going on?" Aang asked the elder and his friends.

"Aang, this is Daniel," Katara said, introducing the elder as Zuko dismounted.


	28. The White Lotus

A/N: Thank you again to everyone and congrats to all of you who finished finals

A/N: Thank you again to everyone and congrats to all of you who finished finals. This chapter should answer some questions and please enjoy and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 27

Zuko studied the man as Toph jumped off and the others dismounted before grabbing his mounts reins and Aang's. The man was about fifty, tall with tan skin and long black hair pulled back into a small braid. A few gray wisps showed from behind the ears and disappeared into the braid. He was big and muscular, but looked like he had a gentle disposition. The man looked up and silver eyes met Zuko's gaze before the prince could turn away to take care of the animals.

"I think it would be best if we wait for everyone to finish what they're doing before I tell you why I'm here, young Avatar," Daniel said in a deep comforting voice, turning back to Aang. He held out a white lotus tile in his hand towards the Avatar. "I am a friend of Iroh and Bumi."

Aang nodded and turned to help Zuko with the ostrich horses, making sure they had water and food before the two turned to head back to the others. Ty Lee passed out dinner as Zuko and Aang sat and Daniel thanked Ty Lee before turning to the Avatar.

"You can not enter our town, Avatar Aang," the elder told them. "Last week, a group of cavalry entered, known as the Rough Rhinos. They were destructive and took us completely by surprise. The next day a battalion of the army arrived and took over. The white lotus has remained hidden, until yesterday."

Zuko became tense at the mention of the rough rhinos and noticed Aang, Katara and Sokka became tense as well.

"Who are these guys that they can ride in and take over?" Jet asked, anger coloring his tone.

"They're masters of different weapons, the elite of the elite," Zuko told him. "Their leader, Colonel Mongke, used to serve under my uncle."

"Yes," Daniel continued. "And now they are honored guests of the army."

"What happened yesterday?" Katara asked the elder.

Daniel sighed, looking older. "Our people have continued to ferry people coming in to Duran Island. The fire nation has become suspicious and two ferries were caught coming back empty yesterday. The captains and their first mates were taken to jail to be questioned. They haven't talked, yet. But all the secrecy could be for nothing if they talk."

"We need to help them," Aang said, rising and stomping his staff onto the ground for emphasis.

"Didn't you listen, Twinkle Toes?" Toph stated, smacking her hand onto the ground and causing Aang to fall onto his rear. "You can't go in. They'll be looking for you."

"Correct, Miss Bei Fong," Daniel said, bowing his head to Toph. "None of you can enter the town."

"What about us?" Ty Lee asked. "Mai and I are from the fire nation. We could help."

"But what could you do, my lady?" Daniel asked, turning his attention to the gymnast. "You are both young and could be taken advantage of."

Haru and Jet sat up straighter at that and started to frown, but Mai just sighed.

"We have a letter from Princess Azula," Mai told Daniel before frowning at Jet. "Saying to give us the same respect she would be given and that we can be in charge."

"I am not letting you go in there alone," Jet stated, looking at Mai.

"I won't be alone, Ty Lee will be with me," Mai told him.

"But…" Jet started but Daniel held up a hand and Jet stopped.

"The ladies have a point. We have an apprentice in the battalion here. He's a lieutenant, third from the top. If we could somehow take out the top two and the Rough Rhinos, then he would be in charge and cover for us until the ferries complete in three days."

"What's all this apprentice, white lotus talk anyways?" Ty Lee asked.

Daniel appeared startled before smiling gently at Ty Lee. He then looked at Aang and Zuko, questioning them with his gaze.

"No, we haven't told them yet," Aang said.

Daniel nodded before turning to address Mai, Ty Lee and Jet, though all listened in attentively.

"The white lotus is a society that clings to the old ways and balance. We have been around since the nations found out about each other and have always strove for peace. The past hundred years have been hard on us, and when General Iroh lost his son and found enlightenment, we had hoped there could be peace, but his brother usurped his place. Prince Zuko, we have heard much about you and hope you can follow your uncle's teaching."

Zuko nodded when the elder turned to look at him, Daniels' silver gaze seeming to pierce him. Daniel smiled and turned back to the new additions.

"With the return of the Avatar, balance could be restored, and we have waited for the moment to come out of our secrecy and mobilize. It was found after the day of black sun, when one of our grand masters, General Iroh, escaped prison and Prince Zuko left his home to train the Avatar. There are not many of us, but we have people in high places, and they command others. Those others are the main force behind our invasion before the comet arrives."

Daniel concluded as Zuko studied the faces watching the elder. Mai was looking thoughtful, and Ty Lee and Jet seemed slightly confused, and Haru and Suki were staring at Daniel in shock and admiration.

"We were initiated in Omashu," Aang told Daniel and the rest of their group. "But we don't know anything really. There just wasn't any time."

Daniel bowed his head in understanding. "You will learn more on Duran, once you get there. But perhaps we should focus on the task at hand. Ladies Mai and Ty Lee, you can go in and find out what the army has learned and perhaps take over the interrogation, but what of the Rough Rhinos?"

"Oh, we can scare them away!" Sokka said, glancing at Katara and Zuko and starting to grin.

Zuko sighed and ran a hand through his hair, seeing where the warrior's thoughts were going.

"How? Forgive me, but you are just ten and children?" Daniel asked.

Sokka frowned, but continued on. "Yeah, but we have a few spirits that can help. That, along with a few tricks, we can scare them away and maybe the top leaders as well. That or knock them out and hide them somewhere. We've faced these guys before and beat them out of a town to the south. We can do it again!"

"Not with the army here," Jet said, frowning at Sokka. "You need to use stealth, not just attack them."

"I plan to," Sokka smirked and turned to his sister. "Do you still have it?"

"Yes," Katara sighed. "But I thought you didn't want me to do this anymore."

"Yeah, but we need it."

The new additions, Suki and Daniel looked utterly confused and Katara noticed.

"Zuko and I have dressed as spirits before, to rescue Toph from a balloon, and also on our own to help other people. We still have the costumes, but we're going to need to know where these guys are and how to hit them," the waterbender told the group.

"Well, I'm not on a wanted poster," Sokka said. "Suki, Haru and I can go into town and check it out as Mai and Ty Lee go check out the army area."

"I'm going too," Jet stated.

"You can't," Mai told him. "You're on a wanted poster. And your armor and swords kind of give you away. Maybe you can go in with Zuko. The army already thinks you're dead."

"Hey!" Jet started, frowning at Mai as she started to smile. "Wait, was that a joke?"

Ty Lee giggled as Mai continued to smile. Jet relaxed and sighed. "Fine," he growled. "I'll wait, but be careful!"

Mai nodded and they turned to Daniel who had been watching the exchanges with amusement.

"Well, I'll leave you to work it out. My house is also a tea shop, called the Blue Dragon and is just down the street from the jailhouse. Come and see me once you find out what you need and I'll try and find a way to make the people disappear once you figure out how to get to them," Daniel said.

The elder rose and bowed to them. "My thanks for the dinner, but I do advise you not to firebend, especially at night. The army is on the lookout and I shall see you on the morrow."

Aang rose and bowed back to the elder as the rest bowed their heads in respect to Daniel as the elder left, walking proudly back into the forest and towards the town.

Mai and Jet turned to study Zuko once Daniel was gone. "What spirits?" Jet asked.

"I'm the Blue Spirit and Katara is the Painted Lady," Zuko told them.

"Well, not _the_ Painted Lady," Katara said, blushing. "I just dressed as her to help a village and then to rescue Toph."

The four newer additions to the gang stared at Zuko and Katara in shock, looking from one to the other. Toph laughed as Zuko sighed again. He knew he'd never live it down with Mai and Ty Lee now.

"Can I see the mask?" the gymnast asked, excitement in her voice and on her face.

"Later," Sokka said. "Right now we have to decide what we're going to do."

"Well, you guys have fun, but those of us not going can train Twinkle Toes right now," Toph said, standing.

Aang and Katara nodded, rising to follow the earthbender and Zuko thankfully followed them. He was almost out of sight of the others when Sokka called out.

"Hey Zuko, didn't Daniel say no firebending?"

"I'm not going to bend," Zuko growled over his shoulder to the water tribe warrior.

The prince grabbed his swords and followed Toph, Katara and Aang as he heard Sokka and Jet asking what his problem was. Toph led the way to a clearing and the girls started firing on the Avatar as Zuko watched. He pointed out several points of weakness in Aang's defense and attack before they ended and Katara and Aang walked off on their own. Toph walked up to Zuko with a smirk on her face once the lovebirds were gone.

"What's on your mind?" Zuko asked her, feeling a sense of dread. She only wore that smirk when she had something devious planned.

"Come on. I have training for you," Toph told him. "And leave your swords."

The prince set the swords down and followed Toph, knowing she would get her way, no matter what. Toph led him to the center of the clearing and then turned to him.

"Lesson number one, you need to learn to use your other senses," she told him as she stepped up to him and hugged him tightly.

The ground they were on lowered into a pit and Zuko took deep breaths, trying to remain calm as the darkness swallowed them. The only thing that kept him from bolting was Toph's reassuring presence.

"Close your eyes," she told him.

Zuko complied and felt better as he felt her move to be behind him, though her calming touch never left. She entwined both of her hands with his and pressed them to his chest.

"What do you hear?" she asked.

Zuko tried to relax and concentrated. "My pounding heart," he told her and was answered with a small giggle.

"No, everything else."

He took another deep breath and sounds came to him. "A screech owl, a chorus of crickets, two people walking away, and… several pieces of dirt falling."

"Concentrate on the dirt. Where does it fall from and where does it stop?"

Zuko took another breath and willed himself to get past the sound of his rapidly beating heart. He heard another clump of dirt fall. "It starts about a foot above me and lands at my feet."

Toph squeezed his hands gently, almost as an affirmative and then spoke again. "Ok, what do you smell?"

He almost scoffed at that question, but decided against it. "Moon lilies, jasmine, and freshly ground up earth."

Toph nodded against his back. "Ok, and what do you taste?"

He did scoff at that one. "Are you kidding?"

"No," she said, her tone turning serious. "Trust me. Or you will eat it, literally."

The prince relaxed a little more as her voice became a tease once again. "The air is moist, and I can almost taste the moist dirt."

Toph nodded again and squeezed his hands. "Now, what do you feel?"

Zuko reached out a hand to feel the area, but Toph held his hands to his chest. "With your feet and senses. Explain to me where we are."

He sighed and could tell she barely held back a small laugh before concentrating again. "The earth is solid beneath our feet. And we're in a good sized cavern by the sounds that come back. Maybe ten feet in diameter. The ground is about three feet above me, and it's all dirt. Solid, but no stone."

Toph squeezed him to her in a hug and let their hands fall to the side, becoming looser. He tightened his hold on her hands, but she simply giggled.

"Now, open your eyes and look up," she told him.

Zuko opened his eyes and saw grass falling into the hole from about three feet above his head. The half moon was shining brightly on them and was surrounded by a few stars. He let one of her hands go and turned to Toph and saw the diameter of the cavern they were in was about ten feet and she was smiling up at him.

"So, how do you feel now?" she asked, a wry smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"Better," he told her before smiling and picking her up to kiss her.

She kissed him back and hung onto his neck. "Good, because you're eventually going to be on your own."

"I know," he sighed, setting her back onto her feet.

She giggled a little and then moved her arms up, causing the earth they were on to rise back to where it had been. The clearing was free of people, and Zuko smiled as they walked hand in hand back to the others. He heard something before they entered the camp and pulled Toph back behind a tree as Aang and Katara walked into camp. Toph leaned back against Zuko's chest as they watched Katara and Aang hug outside of the girls' tent and the Avatar looked around before turning back to Katara and grinning. Toph started smirking before Aang hugged Katara again before twisting and dipping the waterbender down and then bending down and kissing her passionately.

Toph held back a giggle and Zuko smiled as Katara turned a bright shade of red before Aang twisted back and put her back onto her feet, kissing her once more before they separated and each went into their own tents. The Avatar and waterbender looked at each other once more before each got into their tents. Toph sighed, squeezing Zuko's hand before she started to move towards the girls' tent. With a smile, Zuko kept hold of her hand and pulled her back to him and into a kiss.

"Copycat," Toph teased when they finally separated.

"But you know you love it," he teased back.

He smiled more when Toph's cheeks turned a bright pink and let go of her hand as she went to the girls' tent. He only entered the camp when Toph had gone to bed and looked around. Jet wasn't there. Zuko started to walk around the edge of camp and found the freedom fighter at the opposite end, looking toward the glow of the town.

"I wanted to avoid the lovebirds," Jet said as Zuko approached, the freedom fighter not even caring to turn towards the prince.

Zuko merely nodded and leaned against a tree a few feet from Jet. They watched the town in silence for a while, senses expanded to listen for any trouble.

"I know you're waiting to ask," Jet said after a while.

"You're right," Zuko replied. "But I wanted to wait till you were ready to tell me. Katara could heal it, whatever _it_ is."

Jet turned and gave the prince an odd look before turning back to watching the town. After a few more minutes of silence, the freedom fighter started walking away from the camp. Zuko followed him.

"Katara could heal it. If you ask," Zuko told the freedom fighter once they were far enough away from the camp that they wouldn't wake the others.

"No, she can't," Jet answered, stopping with his back to Zuko.

"You don't know until you ask."

"Will you stop bugging me about it?!" Jet snarled, turning towards the prince and glaring at him. "The other healer couldn't heal it and she won't be able to either!"

Zuko felt his temper start to rise and stalked up to Jet. "You don't know that. You're injured, and even though you think you can fight, you're not going to last that long in a fight. I will not have you endangering anyone because you think you can defend them."

The two teens glared at each other and Zuko saw Jet trying to come back with a retort. Finally Jet turned and started walking again, around the camp. Zuko turned the other way and went back to where he had first found Jet and watched the sleepy town. After an hour, Jet came back and leaned against a tree and started watching the town again.

"I heard you like bets," the freedom fighter said.

"So?" Zuko asked, glancing at Jet. The freedom fighter's face was oddly expressionless.

Jet turned to Zuko and the prince saw amusement and a glimmer of hope in Jet's dark eyes.

"So how about a bet. In the morning, we duel, swords only. I win, you tell me all you can about Mai, you win, I ask Katara to look at my…injury."

Zuko let a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. "Deal, but you also have to tell me why you're injured there."

"Not until the morning," Jet answered.

Zuko nodded and they continued to watch in silence until Suki's watch. At dawn, Zuko found the ones going into town already up and getting ready. They left after a hurried breakfast and said their goodbyes, leaving Katara, Aang, Jet, Toph and Zuko behind. The girls moved to train Aang as Jet and Zuko faced one another with swords ready.

"Whenever you're ready," Jet said, smirking.

Zuko waited with both swords out and watched Jet. He dove in suddenly, thrusting towards Jet's right and Jet swung his right sword out, redirecting Zuko's attack and swinging in towards the princes' throat. Zuko leaned backwards and brought his other sword up to counter Jet's next swing.

"You're not as good as you used to be," Zuko said as he thrust in again.

Jet was already starting to sweat, even though they had just started and redirected Zuko's attack again. They thrust and parried and Zuko noticed Jet's movements were getting strained though the freedom fighter refused to give up.

"You're going easy on me," Jet panted as he redirected another thrust and swung at Zuko again. "Stop it."

"No, you're holding back on me," Zuko replied as he took the brunt of Jet's attack and stopped it, swinging in with his other sword.

"Stop antagonizing me," Jet growled as he blocked Zuko's attack and spun, trying to knock the firebender off his feet with his other sword. Zuko jumped over the low swing and swung at Jet's neck.

"Not until you give me all you've got. I know you're better than this."

Jet snarled and moved away from Zuko's swords before charging in, both swords flying. Zuko went onto the defensive, blocking and redirecting each swing before he ducked under a swing meant for his head and started swing at Jet. Jet was forced to go on the defensive, losing ground and energy. Zuko saw a mad gleam in Jet's dark eyes before Jet leaned back to avoid a thrust to his throat.

"Don't…" Zuko started, but Jet had already risen and swung his left sword towards Zuko with all his force.

Zuko blocked the sword and was ready to block the other, but Jet cried out as his left sword hit Zuko's sword and suddenly dropped both swords, his right hand going automatically to his left shoulder.

"Katara!" Zuko yelled.

"I'm here," Katara said as she hurried to Jet from behind the prince. "What happened?"

She turned to look at Zuko, asking for information and almost frowning at him like it was his fault.

"Ask Jet. He was injured already."

Jet looked up and glared at the prince as Katara opened her canteen and applied healing water to Jet's shoulder. Toph and Aang hurried over, but stopped next to Zuko as the freedom fighter glared at the firebender, his face lined with pain.

"Jet, why didn't you tell me about this?" Katara asked as she continued to move the water around his shoulder and to his back.

"Yes, you lost. Now tell," Zuko told the freedom fighter, continuing to meet his hard gaze as he sheathed his broadswords.

"Fine," Jet growled as Katara continued to heal. "I told you about that other healer. Well, she said that when I relearned to walk, other things still wouldn't work. A nerve is pinched, I think she said, and there's nothing that could be done."

"Hah! Then she never met me," Katara said smugly before her voice turned gentle. "Hold on, this will hurt a bit."

Jet nodded and continued to glare up at Zuko.

"Happy now?" the freedom fighter asked.

"No, but I'll tell you about Mai once you're healed."

Zuko turned away and started walking back to the camp, having Aang follow him away from the freedom fighter. Toph was already walking that way and smiled back at Zuko.

"What was that about?" Aang asked once they were out of sight of Katara and Jet.

"He's injured and too proud to talk about it," Toph said as she found an apple and started munching on it.

"I couldn't let him fight as he was," Zuko told the Avatar. "His pride and unwillingness to face that he was injured could have hurt others."

"Oh," Aang said, looking downcast. "Will he be ok now?"

"He'll be better," Katara said as she came into the camp. "A few more healing sessions and he'll be almost normal. I can't fully repair the damage, but it'll be better. Zuko, why did you have to fight him?"

"To make him see that he needed a healing," Zuko replied, meeting Katara's stern gaze.

The waterbender sighed and glanced at Aang, starting to smile. Aang smiled back and soon they were walking off together, hand in hand.

"Nice work there Sunshine," Toph said as she slid next to him. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

Zuko grinned at the earthbender and waited for Jet to reappear so that he could fulfill his end of the bargain.

--

Mai and Ty Lee walked calmly into the army barracks. Or at least Mai did. Ty Lee was looking everywhere and getting quite a few stares and wolf whistles headed her way as she smiled back at all the young men. Mai simply sighed and walked straight up to a middle aged sergeant who was reading a book behind a small table. He was leaning back against the chair and had his feet propped up on the table.

"I need to see the commander immediately," Mai told him once she had stopped in front if the table.

"He's in a meeting," the sergeant said, not even looking up from his book. "He can not be disturbed."

Mai frowned and knocked his feet off the table and stalked over to stand over him.

"I am Mai Hu, and I answer only to Princess Azula. If you want to explain to her why we were not treated with the respect we deserve, go ahead. I'm sure she and your commanders will be merciful," Mai told the man, scowling at him.

The man dropped his book and abruptly stood, bowing to Mai.

"Forgive me, my lady. I'll tell Commander Wong right away."

Ty Lee started grinning as the man ran off and Mai let her face relax more. Within a minute the sergeant was leading a young man back with captain bars on his coat. The man was about twenty five, clean shaven, and handsome with brown hair and eyes. His eyes lit up as he spotted Ty Lee and the gymnast ran to him and hugged him.

"Brendon, what are you doing here?" Ty Lee asked the young man once she had separated and took his arm.

"I'm stationed here," Brendon replied before bowing to Mai. "Forgive the sergeant. We did not have word you were coming here."

"It's all right," Mai replied dully, waving it off. "We need to speak to Commander Wong."

"Of course, my lady. This way," Brendon replied, bowing again.

Ty Lee stayed on his arm, looking around and asking all sorts of questions as they made their way upstairs. The building had previously been an inn, and a prosperous one by the look of it. Men and weapons were everywhere, but the farther they went, the rooms and hallways looked neater. These were the officers' quarters and meeting rooms. Brendon came to the last door and opened it for Mai and Ty Lee. They found two older men along with a Yu Yan archer and a nearly bald man that Mai knew to be Colonel Mongke around a table littered with maps and papers.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" the eldest asked Brendon shrewdly.

Mai turned her attention to the commander and saw that he was about sixty with many scars, one particularly on his cheek next to his left ear and continuing down his throat to disappear under his collar.

"There was word that the Avatar was heading this way," Mai said, walking calmly up to the table where the men were seated. "Princess Azula told us to continue on and gain the assistance of the commanders in the area while she checked out another lead."

The commander continued to appear calm, but Mai saw a flash of fear in his brown eyes. "And when will the princess be expected to arrive?" he asked

"Within a week," Mai replied dully. "And if she finds the army in this state of disarray, she will not be happy."

"Very well," the commander said, gesturing to several empty chairs. "Please, sit ladies. Forgive my outburst. The town resists and there is some subterfuge going on. Perhaps you ladies could assist us?"

"Of course," Mai said, taking a seat as Brendon pulled out a chair for Ty Lee.

Mai noticed the rough rhinos were frowning and starting to scowl and finally the colonel stood up.

"We don't need a bunch of girls to erase the rabble. I told you before Wong. Let me have a few minutes with the prisoners and they'll talk."

"No, Colonel," the commander stated, giving Monkge a stern look. "We do this my way. If you don't like it, you and your rough rhinos can leave."

The colonel sat back down, frowning and the meeting was underway again.

--

Suki followed Sokka and Haru as they fruitlessly wandered the town, asking about the Rough Rhinos. She was bored and it was almost noon. Getting tired of only getting the same, useless information, Suki walked up to a pair of young soldiers as the guys looked over produce and questioned a shopkeeper.

"Excuse me sirs," she said sweetly to the soldier closer to her own age. "I heard the famous Rough Rhinos were in town. Could you tell me where I might find them?"

She batted her eyelashes at the young soldiers and they started smiling. The youngest, probably only about eighteen, smiled shyly at her.

"Well miss, they're not all that famous," he started and Suki started to pout out her lower lip a little as she had seen Toph do. The soldier smiled again. "They're staying at the River Inn, next to the White Tree where the army is stationed. But be careful miss, they're unsavory fellows."

"Oh, I will be," Suki said, giving the soldier her best innocent, grateful look and it seemed to be working because he started grinning. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, just be careful."

Suki nodded and hurried to Sokka and Haru. As she walked away, she heard the soldiers talk among themselves.

"Why'd you tell her?" the older asked.

"Cause she reminds me of my little sister," the youngest replied, a smile in his voice.

Suki smiled and ducked into the grocers. She found Sokka eyeing the meats as Haru tried to talk to the shopkeeper and pulled the water tribe warrior away from the food.

"I found out where they're staying," she whispered to Sokka as he looked back at the meat longingly.

"What?" he asked, looking at Suki as if for the first time. "Really? Where?"

"Next to the army barracks," Suki replied.

She smiled as Sokka frowned and slapped his forehead as Haru came up to them and looked at Sokka curiously.

"Well, that won't help. Let's go see Daniel and try to think of something."

Suki and Haru nodded and walked out and towards the elder's tea shop which they had passed earlier that morning. Fortunately the soldiers that Suki had approached were not there anymore and the walk to the tea shop went smoothly. Once there, Daniel came out of the back and escorted the teens to the second level where his living quarters were. Sokka's stomach rumbled as they passed the kitchen and Daniel motioned for one of the servers to come to him.

After a few words, Daniel led them to his room where they found Mai and Ty Lee waiting. Ty Lee was up instantly and hugging Haru while Mai watched with a small, amused smile tugging at her mouth. Sokka was about to speak up when a server arrived with five bowls of chow mien. Suki smiled, holding back a laugh as Sokka dug into the food eagerly while the rest of them ate more sedately. Once they were finished, Sokka having also finished Suki's bowl, Mai started.

"Your lieutenant is now a captain, and Ty Lee knows him," she told Daniel. "The commanders go out quite often to survey the countryside and town. The Rough Rhinos are getting tired and about to move on, but they're waiting for their bonus pay which may not arrive until next week."

"And the Rough Rhinos are in an inn next to the army barracks," Suki said, seeing Mai nod.

"So we can't take them out where they stay without fear of waking up the entire army," Haru said dejectedly.

"We can draw them to us," Ty Lee suggested.

Everyone looked at her oddly before Sokka started grinning.

"Yeah. Aang could make an appearance at the edge of the forest while they're on an outing and then the commanders could go in and we'll nab them," the warrior said, getting excited before his face fell. "But what about the army and where can we put them?"

"We'll deal with the army," Mai said. "I'll make sure it's at twilight."

"And there's a river that goes through the forest, and ends to the north of the town. The docks end at the edge of the delta," Daniel said. "I'm sure you've seen it already. If the earthbenders in the group could contain the men, we have a few ferries that can take the men to a nearby island. It's too far to swim to, too small for the navy to notice and has enough on it to sustain men for a while. Also we'll supply them food and water."

The teens nodded, seeing this was the best course and knew Daniel would be good on his word. The elder then turned to the two fire nation girls.

"Has there been any word from the captives?"

"None," Ty Lee stated. "Brendon let us continue the questioning and we gave Commander Wong some false information, saying that the men were empty. Brendon assured us the Rough Rhinos wouldn't question the men."

Suki noticed Haru started frowning as Ty Lee said the captain's name with such familiarity and fondness.

"Who is this Brendon?" Haru asked Ty Lee, frowning more.

"Oh, he's a friend from when I was a kid. And he's my sister Jun's fiancé."

Haru relaxed and they got down to the details of what was going to happen that night.

A/N: Don't Forget to Review! Thanks!


	29. Ambush

A/N: Thank you again to my reviewers

A/N: Thank you again to my reviewers. I'm not getting too many anymore, must be because of finals and summer vacation. I will not be posting for a while, I'm going on vacation next week for my birthday (yay!), but if I get 10 reviews before I leave, I'll give you guys the next chapter. Thanks again and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 28

Jet had undergone two more healing sessions as the day passed and Zuko, Katara and Toph had drilled Aang repeatedly. They had only stopped when Suki, Sokka and Haru had come back in the early afternoon, telling them the plan for that night. After that, they had gone into motion, preparing for the ambush. As twilight approached, Zuko changed into his black ninja suit. He came out and saw Katara in her painted lady outfit talking with Suki and Aang walking out of the deeper forest from hiding Appa and Momo. Toph smirked as she walked up to him.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

Zuko looked at the mask in his hand and then Toph. He wasn't looking forward to part of the plan, but knew he could trust her.

"Yes," he said, smiling slightly as he walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "Just watch out for Mongke and Katche. The explosives are the most dangerous."

"Stop worrying about me and worry about yourself," Toph chuckled into his chest. "And Angryboy."

Zuko smiled more at that and hugged her closer to him once more before letting the small earthbender go and hurrying past Jet and Sokka and quickly scaling a tree. The freedom fighter and warrior followed him up and through the trees as Toph disappeared underground to get ready for her part. As they all got into position, they started the hard part; waiting.

As they waited, Sokka took out his boomerang and sharpened it while Jet eyed the mask in Zuko's hands.

"You know, I never figured you were the Blue Spirit," Jet said. "I mean, it kinda fit you as Li, but not as the prince of the fire nation."

Zuko looked at the mask again and then up at Jet. "I did a lot I'm not proud of, and needed this to survive in the spring."

Jet nodded, understanding and it looked as if the freedom fighter was going to speak again when Sokka put away his boomerang and whispered to them.

"Hush up. They're coming."

Zuko nodded and looked out at the plains and saw eight komodo rhinos with riders approach where they were. Mai and Ty Lee were in the lead, flanked by the commander and first captain under him and they were trailed by the Rough Rhinos. Zuko tied the mask on as he saw Aang dart through the trees. Shouts of "The Avatar!" and "Get him!" sounded and then the rhinos were charging into the forest.

Jet moved to be above Mai and swung his hooked sword down, catching her under the arm and bringing her up into the trees to many startled cries from below.

"Miss me?" Jet asked, smirking as Mai turned towards him.

Mai slapped the freedom fighter on the shoulder before kissing his cheek lightly. She then turned to Zuko as Ty Lee bounded into the trees.

"Ready, oh great Blue Sprit?" Mai asked sarcastically.

"Ladies first," Zuko replied, just as much sarcasm in his voice.

"You seriously spend way too much time with Toph," Mai sighed before jumping down, and sending daggers back at him.

Zuko followed, grinning and batting away the daggers with his swords as Ty Lee jumped down after them. They all knew the commanders and Rough Rhinos were farther away, but could see the fight. Ty Lee dove in and tried to punch, or at least make it look like she tried to punch Zuko, and he evaded easily. He swung at both girls as the men tried to close in on them. Suddenly a fog entered the area as the ground underneath Zuko vanished and he disappeared into darkness.

He could hear the shouts of surprise as he felt Toph take his hand in the underground tunnel she had created and then chaos ensued above them as the small earthbender led him through a tunnel to another spot.

"Have fun," she told him.

"You too," he whispered back before the earth he was standing on rocketed him up into the air.

He landed on the commander's rhino and saw the man turn to him in rage before that turned to fear as Zuko turned and kicked the man, knocking him off the rhino. The earth took the commander and Zuko took a glance around. The Yu Yan archer and the weapons expert were already gone. The captain was almost taken out by Aang and Suki darting in and out of the thick fog while Katara, Haru and Sokka took on the bomber. That just left the colonel who Jet was baiting, dodging in and out of the fog. But the freedom fighter was acting strangely as Zuko hurried to help him.

Mongke saw Zuko coming and blasted a fireball at him before blasting one at Jet's shadow. Jet moved again, moving in and swiping at the rhino's calf, hamstringing it. The beast roared in pain as Zuko dodged the blast and jumped onto the base of the creatures' tail, trying to keep his footing as the injured rhino bucked.

Mongke kept his seat and Jet darted in again, swinging up towards the colonel. Mongke just leaned away from the swing as Zuko finally got his footing and swung at the colonel's head. The colonel ducked and blasted a fireball back at the prince, which Zuko merely jumped over. The rhino turned at that point, trying to flick Jet with its' tail and Zuko landed on the ground, rolling back into a fighting stance as he saw Jet jump up onto the animals' head and pointing the sharp, un-curved end of one of his swords at Mongke's throat.

"Don't do it," Zuko said as he recognized the look on Jet's face, finally seeing it for the first time in the fight against the colonel. Jet's face was twisted in rage and anger and he was visibly shaking from rage. He edged the sword closer to Mongke's jugular as the rhino moved and twitched underneath them. The freedom fighter kept his position on the rhinos' head by grasping one of the horns while the animal twitched and turned.

"It was you," Jet snarled at Mongke as the colonel glanced sideways at Zuko, almost pleading with his eyes before returning all his attention to Jet. "You killed my family! My life! My home!" Jet roared.

Mongke moved his hand as if to firebend, but Jet saw and stepped on it, and a snap told Zuko that something had broken as the freedom fighter edged his sword closer to the colonel's throat, drawing a drop of blood.

"Don't do it Jet." Zuko growled at the freedom fighter, moving closer to the two.

"And why not?!" Jet snarled, glancing at Zuko briefly. "You don't understand! You cold never understand!"

"Damn it! Fine, kill him. But if you do, you'll be as bad as him!"

Jet hesitated and Zuko used the moment to jump onto the back of the rhino behind Mongke and looked Jet in the face.

"Fine, have it your way," Jet growled, eyeing the colonel in pure hatred. The freedom fighter turned to move away before turning back and punching Mongke in the face. Jet then jumped away and disappeared in the fog.

The colonel looked back at Zuko with a broken, bleeding nose and Zuko saw in the colonels' brown eyes that the man knew who he was. The prince quickly clubbed Mongke on the back of the head with his hilt before kicking the man off of the rhino. The ground took him and carried him away as a last explosion sounded and Zuko quickly moved to the rhino's head, trying to soothe it with calm words.

Katara appeared next to him as he got the animal calmed down and quickly healed the rhino before turning to Zuko.

"Never knew you were good with animals," she smirked as she stood up and moved away from the rhino. "Ready to make your appearance?"

Zuko was about to nod when he looked over his shoulder and saw Jet watching him. Taking off the mask, he flung it at the freedom fighter.

"Have some fun," Zuko told Jet as the freedom fighter looked at him in shock, having caught the mask.

Jet looked up at Mai on her mount and gave an awkward smile before donning the mask and taking off his shoulder armor, showing a black shirt underneath.

"Ladies first," Jet said to Mai and Ty Lee, bowing to them.

The gymnast giggled and Mai sighed, but with a small smile before they spurred their mounts out of the forest and back to the town. Katara had the fog follow them as the rest of the group met up. Jet followed Katara to the edge of the forest with one glance back and Zuko wondered what the freedom fighter was thinking.

He didn't have time to dwell on it as Toph made a tunnel down to a chamber she had already created underground. Everyone hurried in, knowing that the army would be coming to investigate soon, but Zuko held back.

"You shouldn't have given him the mask if you didn't want to do this part," Toph said as she walked up to him.

Zuko smiled and took her hand in his. "I know, but he needs to vent more than I do. And I know I can do this."

"Good," Toph smirked, before leading him into the tunnel.

The hole closed up behind them as they walked down and into a large cavern. Zuko was surprised at the size and saw Toph smirking as she led him in. The cavern was about fifty feet in diameter and at least ten feet tall. Everyone else was already there and Sokka, Suki and Aang had already fallen asleep. Haru was up and watched the couple warily over a small fire as they sat off to the side, talking quietly occasionally, but mostly just sitting in companionable silence.

Zuko and Haru both became tense as the ground shook slightly from the soldiers and komodo rhinos coming back to investigate what had happened to their superiors. After a few hours, the soldiers left and Toph created a hole for Katara and Jet to come back in. The freedom fighter handed Zuko back the mask before he fell onto his sleeping mat and fell promptly asleep. Katara also went right to bed.

"So what was wrong with him?" Zuko whispered, looking at the freedom fighter shift on the simple sleeping mat. "I know you know more about it."

Haru glanced over at them as Toph took Zuko's hand, moving it to her back.

"His back was broken in three spots," she whispered back as she moved his hand from her lower back to her middle and then between the shoulder blades. "Here, here and here."

"How do you know that?" Haru whispered, edging closer to them.

"I saw him under Lake Lagoai, after he was injured," Toph responded. "And bones are easier to see. They have more minerals in them." She turned back to Zuko and scooted closer to the firebender. "The lower spots healed mostly, but the top…was twisted."

"How?" Zuko asked.

Toph moved her hands so that one fist was on top of the other. "Normal backbones look like this."

"And the nerves come out the sides and go to the different parts of the body," Zuko continued.

Toph smiled up at him. "So you did actually go to class. And here I was thinking you were unschooled."

The firebender shot a glare at her while Haru smirked. Toph just smiled sweetly up at him before continuing.

"Well, his back was like this," Toph said as she moved her top fist to be at a forty five degree angle to her bottom fist. "It was binding together and cutting off energy to his left arm."

"If it was binding together, then how could Katara heal it?" Haru asked, glancing at Jet and Katara.

"Because they weren't fused yet," Zuko said, understanding it. He had taken anatomy, even though he detested it, but he understood the basic workings of the body. The nervous system had particularly interested him and that was the only thing he had paid attention to besides kill points.

Haru looked at them oddly and Toph sighed. "The bones were growing towards each other," she said as she opened her hands and made her fingers almost intertwine. "They would fuse eventually, but Sweetness got to it in time."

"And you 'saw' all this?" Haru asked Toph skeptically.

"Yep," Toph replied happily before narrowing her eyes at Haru. "Face it Mustavo, you'll never be able to beat me. I am…"

"Yeah, yeah, 'the world's greatest earthbender'," Haru said in defeat. "I'm going to bed then. I'll wake Suki up unless you two want some alone time."

He smirked at them and both Toph and Zuko scowled at the earthbender.

"No, we all need to sleep," Zuko said as he continued to frown at Haru.

Haru continued to smirk as he went over and gently woke Suki. Zuko waited until the Kyoshi warrior was awake before moving to a sleeping mat. The prince heard Haru lay down as Toph lay down on another mat next to him. He stared at the earthen ceiling and felt it closing in on him. Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths and concentrated his other senses, but they wouldn't concentrate on his surroundings, just on the earth closing in on him and his pounding heart.

Suddenly Toph's hand was in his and the walls stopped closing in. Zuko turned to look at her and saw her smiling gently at him. He glanced up and saw Suki looking at Sokka and quickly pulled Toph next to him, having her back pulled up against his chest.

"You could have asked?" she said in a soft whisper, a held back laugh in her voice.

"You offered when you took my hand," he whispered back, burying his face in her shoulder and hair.

"Well, now that you're ok, go to sleep."

And surprisingly, he did. The next morning Zuko awoke to full sunlight. He sat up, and found Toph and Suki missing while he and the others were in the clearing where they had set up camp the first night, but instead of being on grass, they were on earth.

"Morning Sunshine," Toph said from behind him.

Zuko turned over his shoulder and saw Toph, Mai and Suki all grinning at him. They started laughing as he looked at them in shock. Smiling wryly, he stood up and made his way to the three girls who were laden with baskets of fruit and bread. Taking a basket from each, he followed them off to the side where they found Ty Lee cooking.

"We didn't want to wake anyone," Suki explained as they set the supplies down, "And Katara took my shift so that Sokka could sleep and not see you two"

Toph blushed slightly, dipping her head so that her bangs hid her face.

Zuko merely smiled. "Being enclosed is still hard. I made her do it."

Suki nodded while Mai looked at him oddly. Before Mai could ask anything, Zuko felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Jet looking at him.

"Um, can we talk?" the freedom fighter asked, looking slightly nervous.

Zuko nodded and followed Jet to where they had watched the town their first night on watch.

"I just wanted to say thanks," Jet said as they watched the town slowly come to life in the morning light. "For stopping me."

Zuko nodded in understanding, but waited in silence, feeling there was something else Jet wanted to say or ask.

"I've done a lot of stuff I'm not proud of, and I need to start over."

"Just like Ba Sing Sae," Zuko stated quietly.

Jet nodded. "You sounded like you spoke from experience. Did you?"

Zuko turned and looked at Jet. The freedom fighter was curious and it looked as if he needed to know, to satisfy some longing. The prince shook his head.

"No. Almost though. My uncles' teaching stopped me," he told the freedom fighter.

Jet nodded before a smile started tugging at his mouth.

"Well, thanks again. You know, I never thought this would happen. I'm sitting here, talking to and actually thanking a firebender. Ready to go into battle with one on my side."

Zuko started to smile as well and turned to Jet. "Yeah, but we still have to get to Duran island before the real battle begins."

Jet turned to the prince and held his arm out. "I know. Here's to a new beginning."

Zuko grasped the freedom fighter's arm and smiled at Jet.

"So, how about we get some breakfast?"

Jet nodded and they walked back to find just about everyone awake. Sokka was the only one still sleeping, but by the look Toph was giving him as he snored, he wouldn't be sleeping long. Jet took a seat next to Mai as Toph kicked the ground after a particularly loud snore and Sokka went flying into the air before landing on his face. The warrior scowled and muttered under his breath as Zuko sat next to Toph, grabbing a bowl of breakfast while she ignored Sokka.

"What's the plan now?" Haru asked the ladies, taking a bowl from Ty Lee and sitting next to her.

"There's a ferry leaving from the river in a few hours," Mai replied, having finished her own breakfast. "Those of us that went into town will be on that while the others fly over." She handed Aang a map before continuing. "That will show you how to get there. Daniel said it will be a six hour boat ride, but I don't know how long that will be flying."

"About the same, maybe a little less," Aang said, looking at the map before looking up at Mai and Ty Lee. "Will the army be ok with you two leaving? And this apprentice?"

"Oh yeah," Ty Lee answered cheerfully. "Brendon can handle it and we told him we're leaving this morning anyways. He doesn't know where or how, but Daniel will take care of our ostrich horses and make sure they get good homes."

Aang and Katara nodded and started to pack the supplies as everyone else finished up. Soon the five that had gone into town the day before were walking towards the river while everyone else hurried onto Appa.

"I almost wish I could go with them," Zuko muttered as he sat down on Appa's saddle.

"Boat versus Bison?" Toph asked, sitting next to him. "Sorry, I'll take Fluffy any day."

"That's only because you get sea sick," Katara said with a laugh as Momo ran up onto her shoulder.

"I think I'm with the firebender on this," Jet said as he sat down awkwardly.

"Here's some advice; hold on and brace yourself," Zuko told him as Aang airbended himself to Appa's head and grabbed the reins.

Katara started to make a cloud around them and Jet looked oddly at Zuko as the prince and earthbender both grabbed onto the saddle rim. Almost immediately, Appa was jumping into the air and Jet went pale as he desperately grabbed onto the saddle rim, hanging on for dear life. Katara and Toph laughed as Jet tried to sit upright and control his features, but Zuko merely smiled, understanding the feeling. After at least a half hour of flying, Katara let the cloud go and moved to the front to talk to Aang. Zuko took a small bag out of his pocket and tossed it to Jet as the freedom fighter looked like he was going to be sick.

"Eat one, it'll help," the prince told Jet.

Jet took out a small candy and popped it into his mouth before tossing the bag back. Zuko caught it and took two candies out before pocketing the bag again.

"What is it?" Toph asked.

"Ginger candy," Zuko told her, placing one of the candies in her hand. "I asked Mai to get me some in town. It was my secret weapon while I was at sea. It helps with sea sickness and motion sickness."

Toph nodded and popped the candy into her mouth, smiling as it started to take effect. Aang stayed on Appa's head as they flew on, and Katara stayed near him, the two talking quietly as the sea passed underneath them. Occasionally, they saw a fishing boat or whale, but both Zuko and Jet avoided looking down if they could help it during the five hour flight. Zuko, Toph and Jet talked about the earth kingdom, weapons and occasionally bending as the flight wore on. Jet relaxed as time passed, but both Aang and Zuko became more agitated. And, as always, Toph was the first to pick up on it.

"Twinkle Toes! Stop twitching!" She yelled to the Avatar. "I can feel you through the saddle! And that goes for you too Hothead."

She punched Zuko in the arm as she finished and he turned to frown at her.

"I am _not_ twitching," he growled at her.

"No, but your pulse is getting faster and jumping erratically whenever you see something that I'm guessing looks like land. It's going so fast that I can feel it through this saddle! Stop worrying!"

"Easy for you to say," Zuko sighed.

"You two need to relax," Katara said as she moved around, handing fruit out for lunch. "What are you so worried about anyways? We've always known we were heading here at this time."

"Yeah, but now it's here," Aang replied, looking around at the others nervously, his hands wringing. "Now I have to face Fire Lord Ozai."

Zuko watched Toph crawl over to Aang and look him the eye before smacking him along the backside of his head. The firebender felt better and almost smiled before Toph turned her sightless gaze on him and started crawling back to him.

"Ok, I get it," Zuko said before she reached him. "No worrying. Although it's easier to say than do."

Toph grinned as she sat next to the prince again. "Well, that was easier than last time."

Jet was watching her as if she might turn on him before becoming puzzled. "What last time?"

"Before the last invasion, the day of black sun," Toph said, stretching before snuggling into Zuko's shoulder. "Twinkle toes wouldn't sleep for days and started going nuts."

"Hey! I was not going nu…whatever," Aang protested, frowning at Toph over his shoulder.

Katara smiled at the Avatar. "Well, you were worried, and not letting it go. Relax Aang. This time we have Bumi and Iroh."

"And a whole lot of people," Jet said before whistling appreciatively as he looked forward of the bison.

Zuko followed his gaze and saw that they were approaching a large land mass. It looked as if it went on forever, but he knew it was only an island. In the distance, an orange glow told him where lava fields were. A mountain rose into clouds and the conical top of the volcano could be seen just above the thin layer of clouds. But it was the base of the volcano and the shores of the island that drew their attention. Hundreds of boats surrounded the shoreline and tents and stone houses dotted the shores and surrounding all that were people. Thousands of people looked up from the shores and watched Appa as the bison started to descend towards them.

"Wow…"Aang whispered as the people stared up at the bison and the Avatar in adoration and wonder.

"What's going on?" Toph whispered to Zuko.

"What do you think of packed cities?" he asked her as Appa continued to descend and fly over the seemingly endless rows of tents and earthen buildings.

"I hate them," Toph said, frowning. "Too many people and I can't see that well. Why?"

"Well, you're not going to like it here," he told her as Appa landed in front of a large, ornate tent.

Iroh came out of the tent as the five disembarked from Appa. They bowed before the general as several others came out and flanked Iroh, standing behind him. Zuko glanced up and saw Jeong Jeong to Iroh's right and King Bumi to Iroh's left and a grey haired waterbender he had never seen next to Jeong Jeong.

"Rise young ones," Iroh said with a smile. "Welcome to Duran Island and your army, Avatar Aang," Iroh said, waving to the crowd that cheered as Aang turned to the crowd, followed by Zuko, Toph, Katara and Jet.

"Help," Aang squeaked back to Katara and Zuko as Toph smirked at Aangs' reaction, though she held Zuko's hand against the deafening roar of the crowd.


	30. The Plan

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews

A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! And here's my birthday present to you guys! My b-day is today! Tomorrow for those of us still on pacific time when I post this. Thanks again and I'll reply for the next day and a half before I leave, and then I'll finish replying and post again when I get back. Thanks again and please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 29

After the crowd had seen and cheered the Avatar, Iroh escorted the stunned teens inside of the tent where generals and admirals from all three of the nations waited surrounding a map of the fire nation. Iroh took the seat at the head of the map and gestured to several cushions that were empty next to him. Zuko took his seat next to his uncle as Aang sat on Iroh's other side. The girls quickly sat next to their boyfriends and Jet looked out of place for a second until Bumi pulled the freedom fighter down next to him. At a nod from Iroh, a general in earth nation clothing started.

"The diversions are working perfectly," the middle aged general said, bending earth and fire nation markers together to a series of islands to the south of Daimyo, the main island of the fire nation. "The earthbenders create buildings, bunkers and bases quickly while the firebenders set up simple oil fires before moving onto the next island."

"The waterbenders have seen increased naval activity here and here," another earth kingdom general said, moving several fire nation markers to two points in the waters to the south of Daimyo. "They are taking the bait."

Most of the nearly twenty generals and admirals smiled and nodded approvingly as Zuko studied the map. He noticed another lone fire nation marker between the main island and Duran. He glanced at Aang and Jet and saw that they had seen the lone marker as well and then turned to his uncle.

"And what about that one?" he asked Iroh, pointing to the lone marker.

Several of the generals looked shocked at his question, but Bumi and Iroh smiled at him, Iroh's more of a sly smile.

"Excellent observation Nephew," Iroh stated. "That is Commander Deizhoun and his fleet. He has refused to be…baited, as the others have been. He is a foul man who is loyal only to his own heart and pride. But we have a solution that will allow us to slip by him as the octopus escapes the net."

Zuko let a smile tug at his mouth at his uncle's words, though Aang, and the rest of his friends looked completely confused. Toph tugged on his sleeve, her arm still linked around his as the generals started talking about who would strike where and how to move so many people.

"I'll explain later," he whispered to her.

"No," she whispered back. "Snoozles and company are here, and the guards aren't letting them get close.

Zuko was about to interrupt politely when a commotion sounded outside the tent. The generals and admirals stared in shock and Toph merely smirked again as the rest of their group entered the tent, showing the older men the sight of several guards unable to move behind them before the tent flap closed again.

"Finally I find you guys," Sokka said, exasperated. "Would you guys believe those idiots didn't know who we were?"

"Excuse me boy," a fire nation admiral spoke said sternly. "But we don't know who you are. Perhaps you'd better explain yourself."

The admiral along with many others started to look disapprovingly at Sokka, Suki, Haru, Ty Lee and Mai as Sokka stared dumbfounded at the admiral before looking up at Aang.

"How…how can you not know us?!" Sokka cried. "That's my sister! Sitting next to her boyfriend, the Avatar," he said, pointing to Katara and Aang who both blushed before pointing at Bumi. "And I know that kooky old king, and that firebender!" The warrior then pointed at Jeong Jeong before narrowing his gaze on Zuko, Iroh and Toph. "And you guys! I've been chased around the world by those two firebenders and have to put up with that little earthbender's teasing and pranks!"

"Bravo Snoozles!" Toph cried out to Sokka. Her foot twitched and Sokka was suddenly on his rear, looking at Toph with a scowl.

"Forgive me, my friends," Iroh said, standing. "I did not expect the ferry so soon. Generals, admirals and benders alike," he said, addressing all of the people in the tent. "Our final guests have arrived."

He bowed to the new additions and gestured for them to sit before taking a seat himself and addressing the group.

"We all know it will take a great force to disrupt the current fire lord and his troops. We have calculated that our armies will not be enough, but there are many more that will fight with us who are imprisoned. Whether imprisoned by their political views, crimes or because they opposed the fire nation in battle, they are there. Lady Mai," he said and Mai brought her head up, startled that Iroh's attention was on her. "Your uncle is warden to the boiling rock. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Mai said in her usual monotone, though Zuko could almost hear a trace of fear and respect in her tone.

Iroh nodded. "Then you and the freedom fighter Jet shall go to the boiling rock with a small group and convince your uncle to join our cause and add troops to us."

Mai looked startled and unable to speak as Iroh turned to Haru and Ty Lee.

"Lady Ty Lee, your brother in law is second in command of Ro prison, the prison in the capitol city, is he not?"

"He is, General Iroh," Ty Lee said, bowing her head to Iroh.

"Very good," Iroh said with a smile. "Haru, your father and most of the others that were in the invasion force during the day of black sun are being held there. You and Ty Lee along with a small group will go there and convince the warden to acquiesce control of the prison to you. You will leave in two days with your groups to infiltrate and take command of these prisons."

Everyone was looking at Iroh and the four teens he had singled out in shock, though some of the older, wiser ones such as Bumi and Jeong Jeong were nodding their heads in approval, their expressions telling that they knew of this plan. Iroh smiled slightly at Zuko and Aang before continuing. "Mai and Jet, you are to have all the men who wish to fight with us leave the boiling rock in six days. Ty Lee and Haru, you will wait for seven days. Life is to go on as normal until those times."

"Forgive me sir," Jet said stiffly and looked shocked as all eyes turned to him. "But why that timeline? Why that exact time?"

Iroh just smiled kindly at the freedom fighter. "Because in five days, we all leave this island to attack the fire nation. Our day of attack will be the seventh day, on the eve of the full moon. The Avatar," Iroh said, waving his hand to Aang, "will seek out Fire Lord Ozai along with his teachers and closest companions while our main forces attack the island and try to gain control."

Iroh then moved his hand to gesture to Zuko and Toph before gesturing to Sokka and Suki. "The Avatars' companions will safeguard him until he can face the fire lord and defeat him and they shall ensure the two are not disturbed."

A young water tribe man about Zuko's age stood up at that. "And leave our fate, everything we've worked for to the hands of children?" The young man, really more teen than man, scowled at Zuko and Toph before turning to look in a haughty sneer down at Sokka. The water tribe warrior looked like he obviously knew the man and stood, drawing his sword in a flash and pointing it at the young man.

"You failed last time Hahn," Sokka growled as Hahn started looking startled and afraid as the black sword edged closer to him. "And Aang is the one who saved all of us, _including you, _at the North Pole. Zuko defeated Zhou then, not you!"

"Sokka!" Katara cried out but suddenly a familiar face rose behind Sokka and laid a hand on the warriors' shoulder.

Sokka turned to glare at the intruder, but stopped and lowered his sword, bowing his head before Master Piandoa as the sword master looked kindly at him before frowning at Hahn.

"Take that boy outside," Piandoa said, gesturing to Hahn. "This is a serious meeting and we do not need childish theatrics here."

Hahn looked like he wanted to protest, but he was quickly removed from the tent and Sokka and Piandoa sat again, turning their attention back to Iroh. Iroh nodded and took a deep breath, looking suddenly older to Zuko before the general addressed the group again.

"Our fate and the fate of our world has always been in the hands of a child. But a child, or a group of children is the last thing the fire lord will expect. He will expect our armies and perhaps even the Avatar, but where one string may be cut easily, many bound together create a rope that not even the fire lord will be able to cut through. Avatar Aang," Iroh said, turning to Aang, "your companions, your teachers, your _friends_, they are your rope, your lifeline. They are your strength."

Aang nodded weakly to Iroh, taking in everything, but still looking unsure. Zuko saw Katara squeeze his hand in reassurance and slide closer to Aang. The prince also felt Toph slide closer to him and squeeze his arm slightly, giving him strength and gaining strength from him at the same time. Iroh turned back to the group.

"For our new additions, I am sorry, but there is not enough space to give individual accommodations. The gentlemen will have one house while the ladies have another. More training and some testing of your abilities will commence tomorrow after daybreak, so I recommend rest tonight. After dinner, of course. Gentlemen, ladies, we have come here from all walks, all nations to work as one as we have never done before. Let us do all that we are able and may the spirits bless us."

The generals and admirals bowed their heads to Iroh before rising and leaving the tent in twos and threes, some talking excitedly, some more conservatively, leaving the gang, the men who had met Aang and several others behind.

"Well, it will be a privilege to see how much you've grown," Piandoa said to Sokka before looking at Zuko. "And you as well, your highness. It will be interesting to see what shape you're in."

Jeong Jeong walked up to Zuko and bowed before the prince. He rose and gave Zuko and Aang a wry smile. "Avatar, you will be tested by us three masters before you resume training with General Iroh. And then, Prince Zuko, we shall see how far your own training has come."

Aang smiled weakly as Jeong Jeong turned to talk with Iroh and people came in, clearing away the map and placing a table where the map had been and then dinner upon the table.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Aang whispered to Zuko as Sokka sat, ready to eat, but was held back by Suki and Ty Lee as the girls talked with a man in fire nation garb.

"They said they'll train us," Zuko shrugged. "We'll find out tomorrow."

With that, the prince sat between Iroh and Toph, his uncle talking animatedly with Jeong Jeong and a water tribe member while Toph talked with Bumi. The prince studied the waterbender further, having only briefly glanced at him upon meeting him outside of the tent. The man was about fifty with cropped grey hair and had a small long mustache. But his eyes danced with youth as if he was much younger than he appeared. Aang sat dejectedly between Katara and Bumi and as soon as all were seated, Iroh spoke up.

"Forgive me, my friends for not making introductions earlier. Though many of you know each other, some surprisingly well," the dragon of the west said, looking pointedly at Jeong Jeong and Piandoa. "I know many of us are famished, but we should all know of each other before we begin."

Sokka hung his head, saddened as he stared at a steak in front of him and Suki and Ty Lee giggled at his expression. Iroh smiled as well and waved his hand to his right to where Jeong Jeong was seated.

"This is Admiral Jeong Jeong, a firebending master, though many of you already know him. Next to him is Master Shui, a waterbending master and now head teacher of the Northern Water Tribe. Then we have Haru of the Earth Kingdom, Ty Lee of the Fire Nation. Ty Lee, you already know your instructor of old, Master Shen Ti. Then Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, and Master Piandoa, sword master of the Fire Nation."

Iroh had reached past the middle of the table and turned to Jet and Mai next.

"Jet of the Earth Kingdom freedom fighters, Lady Mai Hu of the Fire Nation, and Lady Mai, this is your instructor's first student, Master Ko Wan of the Fire Nation. Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Avatar Aang, King Bumi of the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, Lady Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom…"

"Also known as the Blind Bandit," Toph interjected to which Iroh nodded, smiling before continuing.

"And you all know my nephew, Prince Zuko."

"And let's not forget you, old friend," Bumi said, cackling lightly. "My friends, I introduce, at the head of the table and of our fellowship, General Iroh, Dragon of the West, Prince of the Fire Nation."

Zuko watched in veiled amusement as Iroh bowed his head humbly, hiding a faint blush.

"Thank you old friend," Iroh said, "but we have hungry youths. Please, enjoy the meal and Avatar Aang, you can regale my friends and I with what has happened since we last met."

Aang smiled shyly before looking at Zuko and Toph with a sly grin. "Maybe we should start with when Zuko joined us."

Zuko groaned inwardly, and Toph barely held back a giggle at his frustration, but the prince nodded and started relaying the events of the past six weeks. Everyone took turns as the story continued, telling different sides as they had when they told Jet and Haru and even the new additions to Aang's group told some of their histories, though Mai and Ty Lee glanced over theirs.

Once dinner was finished, the masters exited, giving knowing glances to their former and soon to be students. Two young men came in to lead the others to where they would be staying, but Iroh motioned for Zuko to stay behind.

"Go on, I'll see you tomorrow," Zuko told Toph, giving her a quick hug, seeing the other couples do the same before they separated.

Zuko turned to face his uncle as Aang and Toph left, the last to leave. Aang looked back at the prince, questioning him with his gaze before Toph pulled the Avatar out of the tent.

"There was something you wished to talk to me about Uncle?" Zuko asked, turning to Iroh.

"Walk with me," Iroh stated, exiting the tent through the rear.

Zuko followed and they steadily walked up a path towards the volcano. Many people shouted out greetings to the general and prince, but soon the pair left the rows of tents and people behind. Once they were far enough away from people, Iroh sat on a stone and watched the island light up as night came on.

"I'm getting to old for this," Iroh sighed.

"No you're not," Zuko said, sitting near his uncle. "Uncle, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Iroh smiled, that knowing smile he used every so often just for his nephew. "Always impatient, Prince Zuko. Something troubles you. I could see it in your face and hear it in your voice during the dinner. What is on your mind?"

"Everything. I know Aang's ready, but he's going to have to face my father, and I will too."

"You faced your father during the eclipse," Iroh stated. "The Avatar has known he will face fire lord Ozai for a long time now. He is ready."

"But he's just a kid! We all are," Zuko sighed, getting up to pace as Iroh watched him. "I know he's ready, and I want to give him that extra reassurance, but I can't since I'm not sure myself." Zuko stopped and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm worried, about Aang, about Azula, my mother. Why did she disappear? I know it had to do with my father becoming Fire Lord. And Azula, well, she wasn't herself anymore. I know that's a good thing, but…"

"But she is still your sister and no matter how much you detest what she was, you can not change that or who you are, Zuko," Iroh said sternly. The old general sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, looking even older. "Zuko, sit. There are things I have to tell you about your father."

The prince studied his uncle oddly before sitting where he had been. Iroh took a deep breath before beginning.

"Ozai was always power hungry, even when we were children. But our father, Fire Lord Azulon, used it to push both of us. But where I excelled, Ozai was pushed off to the side. I saw hope in him when he met your mother. She was the grounding he needed, a way to make him more…human, again. When I was there just before I had set out to Ba Sing Sae, I noticed my brother was drawing back into his old self. His need for power and his need to be right were consuming him."

Iroh looked at Zuko with such sadness, and the prince was nearly heartbroken. The only times he had seen Iroh look that way was when the general had come home after losing his son to find he had lost his father and crown. And then one other time, after the pirates had blown up their ship, and Iroh had thought Zuko dead.

"I had seen traces that your sister was falling into the same pattern, and the curse of the sins of the father falling onto the son. Ozai used you to enhance Azula as my father used him to enhance my own training. But he pushed you aside, demeaning you where our father had simply ignored him. That is why I stepped in and stayed with you once I had returned. When I returned, Ozai had lost all of his humanity. With his wife gone, he had truly become what he had always wanted and what I had always feared he could become. I could not allow that to happen to you."

Iroh stood and moved to Zuko, laying his hands on the teens' shoulders. "Your father, the man you once revered, the brother I once loved, died the day my father did. Perhaps before. Do not fret about facing your father. The man who fathered you is long gone."

Zuko nodded, seeing his father in a whole new light, but he was still worried. He thought about what was still nagging him as Iroh took his seat again. After a few minutes of silence, Zuko stood and started pacing again.

"You are still worried," Iroh stated as he watched his nephew pace in the darkening light. "What about?"

"Everything, except my father," Zuko stated. "The people here, you, my friends, and…"

The prince stopped, but Iroh waited patiently. When Zuko continued to remain silent, the general spoke.

"And you're worried about Toph," Iroh said gently, starting to smile.

Zuko nodded.

Iroh just smiled kindly at his nephew. "You know she is more than capable of taking care of herself and you."

Zuko merely nodded again. "I know. But I love her, and I'm…scared, of what might happen if she gets hurt. If I can't protect her if she needs me, if I can even be there if she needs me."

Zuko turned to look at his uncle and saw Iroh looking deep in thought. "I did not know it had gone that deep already," the old general mused. "Lady, you can come out now. I know you've been there some time."

Zuko looked on in puzzlement before that turned to a wry smile as Toph came out of the ground. She was frowning, but it seemed more of being found out than over what was said.

"I already told you, no moping," she told Zuko as he met her halfway in a hug.

"And I told you the same thing," he said back to her.

Iroh merely chuckled as the two held onto each other, finding comfort and strength in each other.

"And you!" Toph said, turning to Iroh with a scowl. "You lied. You know how we feel about each other."

Zuko saw her scowl turn into a small smile as Iroh continued to chuckle and held up his hands in surrender.

"Yes, dear lady, but he needed to tell me. You two are ready, more than ready with each other at your side. You are each other's strengths, your other halves. I believe we are done now, and you should rest before training tomorrow. Come, and you can tell me more of how this happened on the slow walk back."

"Uncle, we climbed up here fast enough," Zuko said.

"Ah, but old knees need time to recuperate," Iroh stated with a knowing smile. "And I wish to hear all the details that were glanced over during dinner."

Zuko sighed as Toph giggled and they told Iroh the entire tale as they walked slowly back to the camp.

A/N: I had someone asking if there would be cameos. There will be more, but if you have any requests, let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again and cake to everyone! )


	31. Slumber Party

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and the new people who have alerts

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and the new people who have alerts. I'm back from Vegas, lost money, but still had fun. I wrote this around my birthday, in a fun mood, so please enjoy. A last fun chapter before the real stuff begins. Thanks again and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 30

Toph walked into the small building she shared with the other girls to giggling and laughing. Especially from Suki and Ty Lee. Since the two weren't fighting against each other any more, they had become close friends, showing each other moves and talking about Haru and Sokka.

"Hey Toph," Suki said cheerfully. "How about joining us for a game?"

"Sounds good, which one?" Toph replied as she plopped down on the only empty bed.

"Truth or Dare," Suki replied.

Toph let a smug smile come onto her face as she nodded, turning to be more comfortable on her sleeping mat. She rested on her stomach with her chin in her hands on the simple mat as she studied the other girls. Katara was sitting against the wall on the mat next to her, and by the feel of it, she was not happy about the game choice and was bending a globe of water back and forth. Suki was next to Katara, almost across from Toph and was feeling very happy and mischievous.

Next to the Kyoshi warrior was her more cheerful twin, nearly bouncing in a seated position before Ty Lee turned onto her stomach, stretching her legs up and almost to her head. And completing the circle, between Ty Lee and Toph was Mai, sitting against the wall at the foot of her mat as Katara was and sharpening a dagger. Mai seemed more interested than Katara in the game, but had her dull exterior showing by the feel of it.

"Ok Toph, Truth or Dare?" Suki asked.

"Dare," Toph replied immediately.

"We shouldn't do dares," Katara said with a frown in her voice. "No pranks. We'll just get in trouble."

Suki and Toph both turned to glare at the waterbender, but Ty Lee spoke up.

"How about we save our dares for later and do them all at once?"

Suki and Toph looked at each other and then at Katara. "Well?" Toph asked. "Is that ok Sweetness?"

"I guess so," Katara sighed.

"Ok, my turn then," Toph said, grinning.

"No you didn't answer anything," Ty Lee said sadly.

"That's cause I didn't say 'Truth'," Toph replied, grinning. "And you know what? I'm not gonna."

"Well, that's no fun," Ty Lee replied.

Toph sighed at how sad the gymnast was and was sure she was pouting. "Fine, ask away Bubbles."

"Who's Bubbles?" Ty Lee asked, confused.

"You," Toph said, starting to smile again. "Now ask, before I do."

"Ok, why do you call everyone those weird names?"

Toph shrugged. "Because I give nicknames to everyone."

"No," Suki said, a smile in her voice. "She means what's the origin behind the names."

Toph was silent for a second as she though how to start. "Well, Twinkle Toes is light on his feet, Snoozles sleeps all day long if you let him and snores like crazy." A giggle escaped from Katara and Suki at that and Toph smiled more as she continued. "Sugar Queen is demanding and controlling sometimes and then likes to sugar coat everything to get intel." She felt Katara frown and pushed on. "Happy go Lucky is, well…happy all the time, but that's too long to say, so I've changed it to Bubbles for how perky and bubbly she is. Dullsville, well, you're dull a lot of the time."

Toph felt Mai start to lighten up and was sure the fire nation girl was smiling slightly. "Angryboy is angry, Hothead is hot tempered. And Suki, you're Fan Girl because of your fans and being obsessed with Snoozles."

"And Haru?" Ty Lee asked.

"Hothead told me about his ugly mustache and I agree. I'm glad Sunshine wants to stay clean shaven."

Ty Lee laughed lightly at that. "Well, I think his mustache is adorable, and he likes it when I call him Mustavo."

The other girls laughed at that and Toph did as well, feeling Ty Lee's pulse race, a sure sign the girl was bright red with blush.

"What about Zuko?" Mai asked. "Why Sunshine? He said you gave him variation for his moods, but I still don't understand it."

"I needed him to lighten up when we were running from you two after we had met. And it worked. When did he tell you?" Toph answered, turning to Mai.

Mai seemed almost shy. "When I, um, had him in the small house outside of Gaoling," she answered quietly and quickly.

Toph nodded, understanding her reluctance to tell of that time.

"Ok, my turn now," Toph said, smiling and getting past the awkward moment. "Bubbles, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ty Lee answered.

"Ah, you're no fun. Rate all the guys in our group on a cute scale," Toph said. She grinned inwardly. She knew what Katara thought of the guys and she thought Zuko was handsome, but she wanted someone else to explain it. "And describe them."

"Ok," Ty Lee answered slowly, obviously thinking by her tone. "Oh! On a scale of 1 to 10, Aang would be a six. He's cute with the innocent grey eyes and arrows, and being such a kid, but the baldness kinda puts me off and he's way too young for me."

"Or too old," Katara said with a smile. "Remember, he is 112."

Ty Lee gave a disgusted noise making Suki and Katara laugh before the gymnast continued. "Ok, Jet is a seven. He has that dark, bad boy thing that can be so attractive and those dark eyes seem endless, but I like hair to be neater, not all over the place. Also one of my pet peeves is someone chewing on something continuously and he almost always has a blade of grass or straw in his mouth."

"At least he has good breath, and respects you for fighting," Mai said between sharpening strokes.

Ty Lee laughed lightly, though a bit awkwardly at that and turned to face Toph. "Now Zuko, he's an eight, almost a nine."

Toph perked up at that. Was Zuko really that good looking?

"He's handsome, strong, has wonderful dark hair, gorgeous golden eyes, and he's even more handsome when he's in robes instead and has his hair in a top knot. But he is a little hot headed and unfortunately that scar is over half his face," Ty Lee continued, almost apologetically at the end.

Toph shrugged as she felt Mai tense a bit. "At least he cares about you and even if he gets a little jealous, he's always there for you. And he lets you fight your own fights," Mai said.

Toph smiled more as she nodded to Mai's comments. "And he is the perfect warmer when you're cold and listens to you and respects you for who you are," Toph said.

Suki, Katara and Ty Lee all felt a little shocked that Mai and Toph had both agreed with each other about Zuko. They all knew what had happened in Gaoling.

"Ok, who next Bubbles?" Toph asked, breaking the silence as she felt Mai start to tense up.

"Um, Sokka is a…" Ty Lee stopped shortly, glancing at Suki and blushing slightly. "a ten."

Toph laughed outright as Katara's jaw dropped in shock and Suki stared slack jawed at Ty Lee before she started getting angry.

"No, let me explain," Ty Lee said, edging away from the Kyoshi warrior. "I'd never go after him. Well, we flirted throughout the earth kingdom, but I didn't know he was spoken for at the time."

Toph felt Suki start to relax and Ty Lee continued in her cheerful tone again. "He's so strong and dashing and that ponytail was so cute. But now he's even cuter with the ponytail and full head of hair and his sword, that just makes him seem so strong. Those blue eyes and tan skin is so exotic. And then he's smart, funny, a great warrior, kind, and…"

"All mine," Suki said smugly, but with an undertone of jealousy. "And if you flirt once more with him…" she growled.

"No, I promise I won't," Ty Lee said quickly. "Oh and Haru is definitely a ten."

Toph continued to chuckle and felt Mai hold back a laugh as Ty Lee quickly changed the subject away from Suki's wrath. Ty Lee's voice became sickeningly sweet as she talked about her boyfriend.

"He's so cute and his brown hair just shines and his mustache makes him seem so much older and mature. And his green eyes, oh! They are just so adorable and so full of emotion. He is so sweet, kind, strong, has a great body, and…

"Yeah, yeah, you love him because he thinks you're smart," Mai said dully. "Now ask someone something else.

Ty Lee giggled. "Ok, Katara, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"You're right Toph, definitely no fun," Mai sighed. Toph just smiled at Mai before turning her attention onto Katara.

"What was the scariest moment in your life?" Ty Lee asked.

Everyone instantly quieted and turned their attention onto the waterbender and Toph felt Katara's pulse start to speed up and was sure she was reliving the moment.

"When Azula killed Aang," Katara said quietly.

"What?" Mai asked, confused. "Killed? But the Avatar's alive."

"But he wasn't," Katara said. "Azula hit him with lightning in the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Sae and I created a wave to catch him. He had no pulse, no heartbeat and as soon as I got him onto Appa, I used the spirit water from the North Pole on him. For a terrifying second, I didn't think it had worked, but then his arrows glowed and he started breathing again. He died, and I was afraid I had lost him forever."

Everyone was quiet for a full minute after Katara turned silent and then Ty Lee was up and hugging Katara.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Ty Lee said.

Toph could hear the waterbender wiping her eyes quickly before a small laugh escaped Katara's mouth.

"I'm ok now," Katara said. "Sorry. Mai, Truth or Dare?"

"I'm with Toph on this one. Dare, but ask anyways," she replied in her normal monotone.

"Why did you go to such extremes to get Zuko back?"

"Hey, that was my question!" Toph cried, making the other girls smile.

Mai was smiling as well, but then turned serious. "I loved him, or thought I did. I was heartbroken and wasn't thinking. And then there he was, showing this little earthbender everything he had showed me and more, no offense."

"None taken," Toph replied.

"Well, he was showing Toph that he was caring more for her than he did for me. I was angry and tried to talk to him about it, and then took out my anger on both of them. I lost control and I'm sorry for it," Mai finished, and Toph could hear it in her voice that she was truly sorry.

"I don't blame you," Toph said. "And he doesn't either. Bubbles, you're in charge of hugs. Hug away."

Mai was shocked and the others giggled as Ty Lee bounced over to Mai and hugged the depressed girl.

Mai sighed. "Well, Suki, I guess you're it. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, but again, ask away," Suki replied, smiling.

"What do you see in that buffoon Sokka? I know what Ty Lee sees in him, but you, you're a great warrior and from what you've told me, have beaten him before. And he's so overprotective."

Suki laughed. "Well, all of our guys are overprotective. They're guys, that's what they do. But they've all learned that we can take care of ourselves too. What impressed me the most was that he acknowledged that I was better when we first met and asked to be taught. He is sweet, smart and funny, but he knows when someone is better and he always tries to improve himself. His skill with the sword is almost unmatched from what I've seen, even against someone who's used swords their whole lives. And he tries so hard."

Toph and Mai both sighed as Suki's tone started getting that dreamy tone in it.

"Ok, new name," Toph said as Suki sighed dreamily. "Fawn Girl. Now stop fawning over Snoozles and ask."

"Well, I'm not the only one who fawned over him," Suki said slyly. "_Toph_."

"Yeah, yeah," Toph said, sitting up and waving it off. "But it was just a crush and I'm way over that. Hothead helped out a lot there. You have to worry about Bubbles. She _did_ give him a 10."

"You had a crush on Sokka?" Mai asked the earthbender smugly.

"So, you had a crush on Zuko, and Snoozles was the first real guy I ever knew, besides my dad. But dad's don't count," Toph replied. "Now off the subject."

"You met Aang before you met Sokka," Katara said, jealousy and anger in her tone.

"Yeah, but I could tell he was already in love with you," Toph replied before turning towards Suki, making Katara stop, speechless.

"Well I want to do our dares now," Suki said.

"We have to be careful," Katara said, regaining control of herself.

"Oh we will be," Toph said slyly, an evil smile forming on her mouth. "I vote we prank our guys, each in our own way. Just them, and no one else will know."

"Oh, that sounds like fun. Can we Mai?" Ty Lee asked. "Please?"

"I'm game. Katara?"

Everyone turned to the waterbender, pleading or just looking at her for an answer. Toph held back a smile and laugh as she felt Katara go from unsure to mischievously happy.

"You sure we can't pick which guy we want to prank?" Katara asked.

"Yes, everyone will gang up on Snoozles," Toph said. "Now let's get what we need and get them."

The other girls laughed and followed the earthbender out of the house and towards one of the kitchens, giggling and whispering as they went.

--

Toph had shown Zuko where he was going to stay and then left him there after a quick kiss. He watched her walk off with a smile before he went into the small earthen building. Haru and Sokka were already asleep, but Aang and Jet were awake, though both were silent as they stared up at the ceiling.

"We're safe here, go to sleep," Zuko told Aang as he passed the Avatar to the empty sleeping mat.

Aang simply sighed and rolled onto his stomach as Zuko lay down.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Aang asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I'm betting we'll be tested by the masters," Zuko replied, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath to control himself in the small building. He heard Sokka's snores reverberating off of the walls, ten feet from him in two directions and four feet in the other two. Haru turned over while Jet was breathing evenly and Aang was twitching. "Now go to sleep," he told Aang as he started to feel better.

"How are we to be tested?" Jet asked. "I know you guys have bending masters, the tent was riddled with them, but what about me?"

"Probably Master Piandoa," Zuko replied, knowing he wasn't going to get Aang to sleep anytime soon by the way the Avatar was fidgeting. "You're skilled in swords and he's a sword master."

"But he's fire nation," Jet growled.

"And so am I, and he taught Sokka," Zuko replied.

"He taught Sokka?" Jet asked, almost quiet in amazement.

"Yeah, when we were in the Fire Nation during the summer," Aang replied.

"Then maybe he's not so bad," Jet mused.

Zuko turned his head and saw Jet smiling. "Well, at least you guys only get one testing. I get swords and firebending."

"But I have to be tested on all the elements," Aang said, getting nervous again. "And what's this about training with Iroh?"

"Calm down," Zuko sighed. "Uncle has spiritual knowledge and probably understands my f…the fire lord better than anyone else."

"You don't like him, do you," Jet said, turning onto his stomach to look at Zuko.

"No," Zuko sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "And I used to adore him. But I learned more about him tonight and I'm disgusted that I used to emulate him."

"If that means look up to him, I'd agree," Jet said with a smile, causing Aang to laugh lightly.

Aang looked more at ease, though probably still a little too nervous to sleep still and was about to talk again when Zuko heard girlish giggling. He held up a finger to his lips and crept to the fabric that served as a door as several shadows passed it.

"Are they asleep?" he heard Suki whisper.

"Yes, now let's get our stuff," Toph whispered back.

Zuko smiled and crept back to his sleeping mat as Jet and Aang looked at him curiously.

"It sounds like they're going to be back," Zuko whispered to them. "All of them."

"And do what?" Aang asked innocently.

Zuko and Jet shared a glance and Jet sighed before letting his head fall onto the mat. Zuko merely let a wry smile tug at his mouth.

"That's right, you're a monk. Do you know what happens when a bunch of girls get together and sleep in the same room?"

"No, what?" Aang asked, still innocent.

"Slumber party, truth or dare, games, and most of all…"Jet started.

"Pranks," Zuko finished. "They're going to pull pranks on us."

Aang looked startled. "Why?"

"Because they're girls," Jet sighed before turning to Zuko with an evil grin. "And that means they're fair game since they'll strike first."

"Exactly," Zuko replied, smiling back.

"What?" Aang asked, confused at the exchange.

Zuko sat up and reached out to shake Sokka's shoulder as Jet woke Haru. They hushed the groggy boys and then explained what was happening, explaining to Aang several times why the girls were pranking them.

"For the last time, because they're girls, and especially sisters," Sokka sighed. "Ok, let's get back to bed and we'll get them as soon as they try it."

All the guys nodded and lay down, pretending to sleep, Aang whispering to Sokka until the warrior's imitation snores were perfect. Soon the sounds of hushed giggles and whispers came. Zuko tried to relax as the sounds of footsteps approached and whispers sounded outside the entrance.

"Are you sure they're asleep?" Katara's voice sounded.

"For the umpteenth time, yes," Toph replied.

Silence ensued, but before the girls entered, Zuko felt the earth draw him in and move him. He took a deep breath and willed himself to remain calm until he felt fresh air and a light kiss.

"You're ok now," Toph whispered into his ear. "Now be quiet and let's enjoy the fun."

Zuko smiled up at her as he opened his eyes and moved to sit behind Toph outside of the building, pulling her close to him as chaos ensued in the building. Toph moved her hand, creating a window in the earthen wall and Zuko saw Ty Lee and Haru putting whipped cream over each other's faces. Aang and Katara were having a small waterbending war, Sokka and Suki were copying Haru and Ty Lee, except with more whipped cream and getting it all over. Jet was tickling Mai and was grinning as Mai started laughing against her will.

"Uh oh," Toph whispered and quickly moved her hands, closing the earthen window as Katara and Mai started looking their way. The earth took them in directly down and to a small cave as Zuko heard the girls hurry outside.

"Toph, get up here!" they heard Katara cry, her voice muted by the earth between the couple and the waterbender.

"Well, I guess the games' up," Toph sighed, turning to kiss Zuko on the cheek. "Good job on the surprise prank though."

"I knew as soon as I heard the giggles," he whispered back to her before they rose out of the earth and back to the outside of the building.

The couple were soon faced with a scowling Katara and Mai, though Ty Lee and Suki were holding back giggles, whipped cream still on their faces as they exited the building to the sound of laughing guys.

"I knew they weren't asleep," Toph said, standing up to Katara and smirking up at the waterbender.

"What?!" Katara said, shrieking to which Ty Lee and Suki moved to hush her.

"And they knew we were coming, courtesy of Sunshine," Toph said, her smirk growing. "So I pulled him out so we could sit back and enjoy the fun."

Katara just glared down at the earthbender who smirked up her, waiting. But surprisingly, Katara sighed and frowned at Zuko before she started smiling. "Well, it was still fun," the waterbender said, smiling more as she looked back at Suki and Ty Lee who were helping each other clean up and Mai who was smiling slightly at the confrontation. "Now it's time for bed."

Katara sent a piercing look once more at Toph before yawning and turning away. She led the rest of the girls back to their own building as Toph hugged Zuko once more.

"Night," Toph whispered before hurrying to catch up with Katara.

Zuko watched her leave before heading to his own sleeping place. Aang was helping Sokka get the last of the whipped cream off with airbending and Haru and Jet were already asleep. The firebender lay down and promptly fell asleep, confident the Avatar had relaxed enough with pulling a prank on the pranksters to sleep.


	32. Testing

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. Sorry this didn't come sooner, but I've been having a bit of writer's block and just about nothing works. But beyond that, here's the next chapter, so enjoy and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 31

Zuko woke with the dawn and found Jet's mat empty. He found the freedom fighter practicing forms outside in the early dawn light.

"Thought you were supposed to be the early riser," Jet said without even turning to look at Zuko.

Zuko watched the freedom fighter silently. Jet stopped and turned around, frowning at the prince.

"Well?" Jet asked.

"Just noticing that you've gotten better, but you're still not as good as you used to be," Zuko said, a wry smile tugging at his mouth.

"Care to find out just how good I am?" Jet growled, pointing one of his swords at the prince.

Zuko unsheathed his own swords and dropped into a fighting stance. "Anytime."

"Mai was right, you seriously spend too much time with Toph," Jet said, sighing before he swung at Zuko's head. The prince dodged the sword and swung in with his own. Jet redirected the swing and swung towards Zuko's feet, trying to knock the firebender off his feet.

Zuko jumped over and swing and swung in towards Jet's head again. "You're still not giving me all you got," the firebender said, blocking Jet's swings.

The freedom fighter growled and swung towards Zuko's head again. Zuko parried and they moved around the few buildings, jumping over buckets and supplies and using houses to evade each other and then use those same obstacles to launch attacks at each other.

"You're holding back on me," Jet growled as Zuko used a house to jump over a swing and then over the freedom fighter, swinging at Jet's head as he did so. "Stop it!"

"Not until you give me all you've got," Zuko replied, giving the freedom fighter a wry smile as Jet parried the swing and swung towards Zuko's feet.

"You both know we'll be 'tested' later," Jet growled. "And I am not going to waste all my energy on you."

A crowd had started to gather around the dueling pair, and Jet spotted Toph and Mai in the crowd.

"At least my girlfriend can see me when I win," Jet said smugly as he swung again at Zuko.

Zuko took the brunt of the attack and moved in towards Jet until their faces were inches apart.

"Oh don't worry, Toph can 'see' us just fine. Besides, you have to win first."

Jet growled and moved back, swinging at Zuko again.

"You tell him Hothead!" Toph shouted.

Jet started swinging at Zuko relentlessly and the firebender went onto the defensive. He knew he could still beat the freedom fighter, but Jet was almost as good as he had been in Ba Sing Sae. Jet swung in with too much force to Zuko's head and the prince used the moment to block and then twist his sword, disarming Jet of one of his. The prince then brought his other sword up quickly to Jet's throat.

"Yield," Zuko said as Jet looked on in astonishment at the broadsword pointed at his throat.

"Very well," Jet growled before letting a small smile tug at his mouth. "It took you longer this time."

"Yes, you both did exceedingly well," Master Piandoa said, stepping forward out of the crowd from next to Sokka, holding Jet's sword. "Tiger swords if I'm not mistaken." The master handed the sword back to Jet. "Who taught you, Jet of the Earth Kingdom?"

Jet looked startled, but quickly masked it as Zuko sheathed his own swords. Toph walked up to Zuko, smirking at the prince as the freedom fighter continued to face the sword master.

"No one," Jet replied. "Uh, I did."

"You mean you are self taught?" Piandoa asked, looking startled before eyeing Jet appreciatively. "When did you start learning?"

Zuko and Toph started smiling more as Jet glanced their way nervously, but he answered the master calmly.

"I found the swords when I was seven, on a fire nation supply wagon. So, are you going to test me now?" Jet asked, starting to scowl at the master.

Piandoa simply let a small smile tug at his mouth. "No need," the master said. "You both showed me exactly what I needed. Jet, I would like to show you some new techniques after you young ones break your fast. Prince Zuko, you have improved greatly, though the freedom fighter was right, you did hold back. I have nothing more to teach you that experience will not do. Though Jeong Jeong will teach you several things."

With a wry smile, Piandoa turned away and the crowd dispersed, leaving them behind. The rest of their group had come out and watched, though Sokka was still looking groggy.

"Break our fast?" Sokka asked as the ten were left alone among the houses and tents. "Does that mean food?"

Suki laughed and hooked her arm through his. "Yes, Meathead, it means food. Now let's get going before the rest of us get tested."

"Yeah, sure," Aang said uneasily before following a now fully awake and alert Sokka.

A young soldier in his early twenties found them just as they started looking for where the meals were served. Katara became ecstatic when she realized it was Seth from the earth kingdom city of Omashu, the young soldier who had held her daggers for her. The soldier and waterbender talked constantly until the young man left them at a table piled with food next to a clearing just to the side of the ornate tent where they had met Iroh and the other masters.

Sokka immediately dug into the food, the ladies all laughing at him or admonishing him before eating their breakfasts more daintily. Zuko, Jet and Haru all laughed at the warrior as well before starting to eat, but Aang just stared at the food, looking sick.

"Whaas wong Aang?" Sokka asked between mouthfuls.

"I'm too nervous," Aang said, pushing away a papaya and turning to look away from the food.

Katara looked on sadly at the Avatar, laying a gentle hand on Aang's arm. Zuko looked on in sympathy at the Avatar, understanding the nervousness and then spotted the three masters coming into the clearing behind the airbender, talking animatedly. The prince glanced at Toph and saw that she knew the masters had entered the clearing and smirked at Aang.

"Why don't you get over the nervousness and eat afterwards Twinkle Toes?" she asked Aang smugly.

"What?" Aang asked, confused. "But I don't know when I'll be tested."

"You could do it now," Zuko said, gesturing behind the Avatar with his hand.

Aang turned with shock and saw Jeong Jeong, Bumi and Shui watching him. Toph laughed as Aang visibly gulped and got up, turning to the masters.

"I'm ready for my testing," Aang said, bowing to the three masters.

The masters nodded and took stances around the Avatar. All four stood ready for anything.

"Bet you a massage its fire, water, earth," Toph whispered to Zuko.

"I'll take it, but it'll be fire, earth, water," the prince whispered back.

He noticed that Haru and Jet had overheard and both were shaking their heads in a sad state as Sokka looked on in puzzlement.

"What are you talking about?" the warrior asked them.

"Order of attack," Toph said smugly. "Now hush, they're about to start."

Just then, Jeong Jeong blasted a fireball at Aang. Aang blocked it with an earthen wall, but before the Avatar could fire back, Bumi kicked up a large boulder and hurled it at Aang. Aang drew the water out of the grass surrounding him and sliced through the boulder, making it fall into several pieces around him before sending the water at the waterbender who took the water and sent it back at Aang.

The airbender took the water back and redirected it at Jeong Jeong as the fire master blasted another fireball at him. The water enclosed over the fireball, snuffing it out and creating steam, partially shielding the Avatar. With a wicked grin, Bumi shifted his feet, creating earthen spikes in the ground. Aang came running out of the steam, dodging the earth and heading right for Jeong Jeong. He was firing air and making the steam coalesce into a water whip, making it head for the fire master as Shui opened his water pouch and fired at Aang with icicles while Bumi made the center of the clearing into quicksand.

Aang jumped into the air, creating an air scooter and blasting fireballs at Bumi and Shui. Jeong Jeong dodged both air and water and fired at Aang again. The Avatar dodged on his air scooter, trying to see an opening.

Zuko noticed that Aang was just dodging. The Avatar had done much better against them than he was doing against the masters. Next to Zuko, Toph was starting to frown and then yelled at Aang. "Twinkle Toes! Stop trying to give them what they want and actually fight! You've done this a million times against us!"

Aang smiled and let the air scooter go and landed in an earthbending stance as a fireball went right over him. The quicksand started to take him and he spun, going into the earth fast. Bumi started smiling, but Jeong Jeong and Shui were looking around, puzzled. Aang popped up behind Jeong Jeong and fired air and fire at the master who created a shield of fire to block the Avatar's attack. Though he blocked the fire, the admiral was pushed back and almost to the ground by the force of the air.

Aang took a small boulder that Bumi sent to him and stopped it, drawing it back like a slingshot before sending it at the waterbending master as Bumi and Jeong Jeong both fired on the Avatar again. Aang was able to bring up an earthen wall to block the flames as Shui was hit by his boulder, but Bumi's boulder crashed through the wall. Aang let the boulder turn to dust around him only to disappear into the earth to his neck.

"Well done, Aang," Bumi said as he released his hold on the earth.

The airbender spun out of the earth as Jeong Jeong helped Shui up. Shui bowed to Aang as Jeong Jeong looked over the airbender, as if looking for a flaw.

"You've learned all the elements quite well," Jeong Jeong said eventually. He glanced shrewdly at Zuko. "And firebending, surprisingly well for your teacher."

Zuko frowned at the master, but Aang bowed to all three masters.

"You are ready," Bumi said, walking up to Aang and bowing before the Avatar. "Eat up and then Iroh will start your training while we test our charges."

Katara and Zuko both groaned, but Toph actually looked happy.

"You know you lost the bet," Haru said to her. "And you're going to have train with that crazy king."

"Yep," Toph smirked, "but the bet gets paid off later and Sunshine will need it. As for me, I get to find out if I'm really the world's greatest." She turned to Zuko who was still frowning at Jeong Jeong. "C'mon Sunshine, you know you want to test yourself against a new master. You beat your crazy sister. Think of it as a challenge, not as a test."

Zuko started to smile and nodded, rising from the table, having finished his breakfast when Aang had first started fighting back against the masters. He held his hand to Toph who took it and used it to rise, smiling up at the prince. Katara had heard Toph as well and gave Aang a hug as she got up. The three made their way to the masters as the other masters who had been at dinner approached the non benders. An earthbending general took Haru off to the side, leaving Aang alone to eat and watch as Zuko, Katara and Toph faced their element masters.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, Prince Zuko?" Jeong Jeong asked as Zuko heard Shui ask Katara the same question.

"Do you?" Zuko replied with a smirk, seeing Toph smile next to him as she faced Bumi.

Jeong Jeong merely smiled and gestured for Zuko and him to move farther away from the others. The firebenders faced off at the edge of the clearing, farthest away from the tent and table and all other supplies as Toph faced Bumi in the middle and Katara faced Shui at the other end. Zuko started to glance at Toph, to see if Bumi would attack first, but was forced to pay attention to his own duel as Jeong Jeong fired at him.

Zuko dodged the fireball and fired back at the master. Jeong Jeong easily evaded and fired back. As they continued, their attacks became more elaborate, Jeong Jeong pushing Zuko to his limits, looking for any weak spots. The prince could tell the other masters were doing the same thing whenever he caught glimpses of them while evading or blocking an attack, but Toph and Bumi looked like they were the only ones enjoying themselves.

"Keep your mind on what is happening," Jeong Jeong admonished as Zuko dodged a fire whip and glanced at Toph.

"I am," Zuko replied, drawing in before creating a huge fireball to send at the master.

Jeong Jeong sent a fireball at the one Zuko had sent, nearly as large and the two connected in between them in an explosion. Both firebenders waited, watching the other to see who would move first.

"Why haven't you used lightning?" Jeong Jeong asked him, frowning. "You've had several openings and from all accounts are quite capable."

Zuko frowned, but had to jump away from a fire whip that the master created before he could reply. He created a vertical wall of flames and sent it at Jeong Jeong who rolled away from it, letting his whips go.

"I reserve lightning for my family, or if the need arises," Zuko told the master.

"The need is now," Jeong Jeong replied in a harsh tone. The master sent a fireball at Zuko before moving his fingers to begin lightning.

"Admiral, that is enough," Iroh suddenly said from behind Zuko in a stern voice.

Jeong Jeong stopped and bowed to Iroh. "Forgive me, I merely wished to test him."

"His sister has done plenty of that in the past six weeks. I need to speak with my nephew. You can continue your training afterwards," Iroh stated in a firm tone to which Jeong Jeong bowed again.

Zuko bowed to the master, still frowning, and turned to follow his uncle into the tent. He took one last glance at the others and saw Katara barely holding on while Toph and Bumi were enjoying a stalemate, though it looked like Toph would win eventually. Zuko entered the tent to find Aang sitting and looking embarrassed. The Avatar looked startled that Zuko was there. The prince sat next to him and turned his gaze onto Iroh who had once again become the kind old uncle instead of being the fierce dragon of the west who had stopped Jeong Jeong.

Iroh smiled at Zuko and Aang's puzzled looks. "Nephew, you are a demonstration. Avatar Aang can not enter the Avatar state. He is still too grounded to the physical world."

"But you said it was a good thing to choose love over ultimate power," Aang protested and it sounded like he had made this protest several times before.

"Yes, but you can still love and master the Avatar state. I am not saying not to love, but to truly be the Avatar, you must master the Avatar state. Even if you do not use it against my brother," Iroh told Aang gently before turning his sharp gaze onto Zuko. "Zuko, do you love your country?"

"Yes," Zuko replied, still slightly puzzled where this was going.

"And do you love Lady Toph?"

"Yes," Zuko replied.

"Would you say you love one more than the other?"

Zuko let a smile tug at his mouth. He understood completely what his uncle was trying to convey to the Avatar. "No, I love them both. It's a different type of love."

"But what if one conflicts with the other?" Iroh asked, turning to watch Aang as the Avatar had his attention on Zuko. "How would you deal with that?"

"I don't think they'll ever conflict," Zuko replied. "I loved my country, my people, enough to leave them and become the banished prince, the traitor prince again, to restore peace and prosperity. But I love Toph as well. I would die for either, or both. If they should ever conflict, I would choose the right path, based on the events surrounding that."

"But what about Toph?" Aang asked. "What if you had to choose your country over her?"

Zuko turned to Aang and saw confusion in the airbenders' grey eyes. "She would understand," Zuko told him. "She knows I love her and I love my country. You can love both and still do the right thing."

Aang drank it all in, his shoulders sagging as he came to a conclusion. Zuko turned back to Iroh and saw the general smiling.

"Thank you Nephew," Iroh said. "Come, Avatar Aang, we will mediate on the mountain."

Iroh bowed his head in thanks and as a dismissal to Zuko who rose and bowed back. Aang rose and followed Iroh out of the back of the tent as Zuko went back to the masters. All three were talking quietly over glasses as Katara sat at the table, looking exhausted, though Toph was looking ecstatic.

"What happened?" Katara asked when she spotted him.

"My uncle used me as an example," Zuko replied as he poured himself a glass of water and sat next to Toph. "To help Aang master the Avatar state."

"Cause he was still blocked from the worst city ever," Toph stated, taking another sip.

"What happened here?" Zuko asked.

"Well Toph finally won," Katara said, scowling at the earthbender.

"Yep, officially world's greatest earthbender," Toph said happily.

"And I was able to hold Master Shui off for a long time, but was finally defeated. They gave us a break. Spirits, I am so tired of everyone thinking we can't do this!" Katara said, anger starting to control her tone.

"Well, we work better together anyways," Toph said as she started grinning mischievously. "Why don't we mix things up a bit?"

"That's a great idea!" Katara said, her smile slowly starting to copy Toph's and Zuko felt a sense of dread. "Toph, can you take us underground and switch us?"

"We'll have to be close together," Toph said, "And Bumi will be able to tell, but I think he'll actually help. Yeah, let's do that! I get fire!"

"I get water," Zuko put in before Katara could talk, though she was glaring at Toph. The waterbender shrugged. "I wanted earth anyways. I want to get back at Bumi for putting that creeping crystal on me."

"Genamite?" Toph asked. "That stuff is good."

"Not if it's imprisoning you slowly," Katara said, shuddering slightly. "What will be the signal?"

"We'll figure it out," Zuko said as he saw the masters separate to where they had been and look at them, ready to go again.

"Yeah, just be ready," Toph said with a sly grin.

Zuko took his place before Jeong Jeong again and the battles resumed. Jeong Jeong was frowning as they continued, pushing to find any weakness. Zuko was starting to relax and, though he was steadily losing, he was holding his own most of the time.

"You're holding back," Jeong Jeong said. "And your stance is off."

"No, my stance is fine," Zuko replied before he jumped over a fireball and kicked out a wave of flames towards Jeong Jeong. He had been moving steadily towards Toph and was now only about five feet from her. He saw Katara had done the same as he shot more fireballs at Jeong Jeong.

"Besides, we work better together," Zuko told the admiral with a wry smile.

"Ready Sweetness? Sunshine?" Toph called out, letting a boulder turn to dust around her.

"Ready Rockhead," Zuko replied as Katara replied with a yes.

Jeong Jeong looked confused as all three of them sent a large attack at their teachers before Toph took them all underground. Zuko had the sensation of the earth moving around him, though he stayed in one spot and then they were all rocketing into the air. Zuko was facing the waterbending master and shot a series of fireballs at him as he saw Katara sending icicles at Bumi and Toph sending boulders at Jeong Jeong.

The water master dodged and tried to use his water to block the fireballs, but failed as Zuko kept firing at him. Soon, Master Shui was forced to use all his water just as a shield and was thrown back and onto the ground. Zuko went to the man and held his hand out to him. Master Shui looked up, startled before smiling and taking Zuko's hand to be pulled back up to a standing position. They looked over at the others and found Bumi encased in ice and Jeong Jeong encased in the ground to his neck. Bumi was cackling and laughing as Katara melted the water with a smile and wave, but Jeong Jeong was scowling up at Toph as she walked up to him.

"You've proven your point," Jeong Jeong said to Toph. "Now release me."

"First, I want you to stop being so hard on my boyfriend," Toph said, smirking down at the master.

"What are you talking about girl?"

Toph started to frown and shifted her foot slightly, causing the ground to tighten around Jeong Jeong ever so slightly. "You know what he's capable of, you've seen it. Now lay off of it."

"I think what she's trying to say is to not push the young man too far, or you will regret it," Master Shui stated.

"Fine," Jeong Jeong said, still frowning.

Toph moved her hand and Jeong Jeong rose back to his full height, out of the ground.

"Do you really need a child to fight for you, your highness?" Jeong Jeong asked, his eyes piercing Zuko.

"No, I fight my own fights. Toph fights hers. But sometimes we help each other and switch things up a little. It makes things more…interesting," Zuko replied.

Toph grinned at him and Bumi cackled even louder. Jeong Jeong's face relaxed and he bowed to the prince.

"You were right," Joeng Jeong said. "You do work better together. Though your style has changed much."

"All their styles are different," Shui said. "I just can't pinpoint how."

"Toph, you are a remarkable earthbender," Bumi said to Toph. "But your stance is becoming too fluid. Like a firebenders. But I believe it suits you. Also the fact that you could take another style, completely foreign to you and adapt it to your own shows great skill. Well done."

Toph beamed and blushed at Bumi's remark as the old king turned to Zuko. "And you, Prince Zuko, have taken the earthbenders' hard stable core and adapted it your own style. And Master Katara, you have become lighter on your feet, just as an airbender works."

Katara also blushed as Zuko nodded his thanks to Bumi before smiling at Toph. The other masters looked deep in thought, but nodded their agreement.

"Well, lunch time," Bumi said as men appeared with food and drink.

The six sat at the table, Katara becoming engrossed in a conversation with Master Shui as they started eating.


	33. Not Ready

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I finally broke my block earlier this week

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I finally broke my block earlier this week. One last chapter before the battle, so the sooner I get reviews, the sooner you get the battle. Hehe, I know I'm evil, but I would like at least 20 reviews before I post the next chapter. Who knows, it may be up this week! Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed, and MysteryWriter5775, here's your request, so everyone; R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 32

"You can have a break of an hour," Jeong Jeong said as they finished their lunch. "Then we will begin training you what you do not know instead of testing you on what you do know."

"Coming Sweetness?" Toph asked as she and Zuko rose from the table.

"No, go on without me," Katara replied before turning back to Master Shui and telling him of when she met Hama in the Fire Nation.

Toph shrugged and she and Zuko started walking away from the masters.

"So where are we going?" the prince asked Toph.

"To check on our friends," she said, "and just to get away from old Jung Jung."

Zuko smiled slightly at her name for the admiral. "Master Jeong Jeong is a great man and firebender."

"Then why are you tense around him and why does your tone hold resentment and bitterness?" Toph asked him.

Zuko ran a hand through his hair, sighing before he studied his girlfriend. "One of these days, I'm actually going to be able to hide something from you."

"You already did, but never again," she replied, turning to look up at him with a wry smile. "Now answer."

"He taught my sister and I when we were kids," Zuko said quietly as they passed a group of earth kingdom soldiers eating lunch. The soldiers nodded to the couple, but eyed Zuko cautiously until the couple passed. "And he gave nothing but praise to her and saw nothing but flaws in me."

Toph slipped her hand into his as they continued walking, much to the surprise of a group of firebenders as they passed them and Zuko smiled down at her. She always could read him so well, and knew exactly what he needed.

"But you pushed yourself and excelled," Toph told him. "You showed Platypus and now you showed him just how good you are. And that you are a master. And no matter what, I will not let him pick on you because you're not 'little miss perfect'."

Zuko chuckled as her tone turned high and squeaky as she held up her free hand in a prissy way at the end. They walked on in silence and soon found Master Piandoa watching Sokka and Jet duel each other. Both teens were sweating and looked tired, but appeared almost evenly matched, though Jet seemed more tired.

"Snoozles is gonna get his but handed to him shortly," Toph muttered.

"How can you be sure?" Zuko asked. "Jet's more tired."

"Yes, but Snoozles is getting cocky. Just watch."

Sokka swung in towards Jet's head, but the freedom fighter parried, trying to disarm Sokka. Sokka withdrew and thrust in with more force than necessary. Jet dodged to the side, swiping down with his other sword and grabbed Sokka's ankle as he moved behind Sokka, pulling the warrior's feet out from under him. Sokka stumbled forward before landing on his face.

Toph started laughing and Zuko smiled as Jet held a hand down to the dirty Sokka. Sokka frowned before taking the hand and pulling himself upright.

"Let that be a lesson, Sokka," Piandoa said. "Never underestimate your opponent, no matter how well you know them."

Sokka and Jet both bowed to the master before Piandoa motioned to a table where lunch was being set behind him. Both teens hurried over to the table as Piandoa approached Zuko and Toph.

"Not thinking of giving up firebending, are you?" Piandoa asked Zuko.

"No sir," Zuko replied. "Just taking a break."

"And seeing how our friends are doing," Toph said as Suki, Mai and Ty Lee joined the guys at lunch along with several other young men and women.

"Jet is remarkably like another student of mine," Piandoa said, glancing at Zuko. "He is not a natural as the water tribe warrior is, but applies himself with diligence and hard work, making himself better through sheer force of will. Sokka mentioned that he was grievously injured earlier. What happened?"

Zuko bowed his head at the compliment, but let Toph answer the master.

"His back was broken in 3 spots in Ba Sing Sae," Toph said. "From an encounter with a sneaky earthbender named Long Feng. Sweetness finished healing it last week."

Piandoa turned to watch Jet in amazement, but glanced in puzzlement at Zuko as Toph finished.

"She means Katara," Zuko explained. "Everyone has a nickname."

"Ah," Piandoa said. "Please, join us for lunch. I'm sure your friends will appreciate it."

Zuko and Toph followed the master to the table where Sokka was still digging into the food, though the girls had finished.

"Hey guys," Sokka said between mouthfuls. "Look who else is here. It's On Ji, right?"

He pointed his chopsticks to a girl about his age with cropped brown hair and brown eyes who blushed slightly before looking up at Zuko and Toph.

"Hey, you're the girl from the dance party," Toph said, smiling as On Ji stared in shock at Zuko.

"Your highness," On Ji gasped.

"It's just Zuko," the prince stated, sitting next to Jet as Toph sat next to the girl. On Ji became puzzled and Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Zuko's with us now," Sokka explained after swallowing. "The kid you met, Kuzon, well that was Aang, the Avatar."

Zuko watched as On Ji's jaw dropped in shock.

"And my sister's his waterbending teacher. That's Toph, his earthbending teacher, and Zuko left after the eclipse to teach him firebending."

"Sokka, that wasn't nice," Suki said, punching Sokka in the arm and frowning at him, before turning to On Ji and smiling at her. "Sorry, sometimes he's a complete dufus. No tact at all."

"And you guys all know each other?" On Ji asked quietly, looking at the gang as several others who had been watching were getting over their amazement as well.

"Yeah," Suki answered. "Zuko chased Sokka, Katara and Aang from the south pole to the north pole, trying to capture Aang. I met Sokka on their travels. Jet did too. Toph met them in the spring and started teaching Aang. And Mai and Ty Lee met them during the spring too."

"What are you doing here?" Toph asked On Ji. "I thought you had a sweet life, boyfriend, good parents, the whole nine yards."

On Ji looked puzzled at Toph's wording. "My father is here. He's an admiral and when he received a letter late at night, he woke my brother and I and told us that there was a great battle coming. He knew how we felt about the rules since we met Kuz…Aang, so he asked us if we wanted to fight for what was right. We said yes, and I'm ok with swords, so here I am."

"You're not ok with swords, you're great!" one of the other young men said, a teen in earth kingdom clothing.

On Ji blushed, and the other girls giggled. Toph stood, smiling at On Ji.

"Sorry to break it up, but we gotta get back for our own training. Don't worry On Ji. And we'll tell Twinkle Toes you're here, I'm sure he'd love to see you."

"She means Aang," Zuko sighed, seeing the girl's puzzled look.

"Oh, well, thanks," On Ji said, blushing again, and bowing her head to hide it.

Toph left, grinning, and Zuko followed her. Once they were out of earshot, Zuko turned to Toph.

"Suki was right, that wasn't nice," he told her, frowning. "And I'm not going to keep explaining to people who you're talking about."

"Ah, she was gonna find out sooner or later, and I know she saw me earthbending at the end of the dance party," Toph replied, shrugging it off. "Now c'mon, I want to go up against Bumi again."

Zuko shook his head, almost in disbelief, but knew how much Toph loved a challenge and hurried after her back to the tent and masters. When they had arrived, they found that Aang had joined them, and was with Katara, learning some new moves from Master Shui. Toph went to Bumi and Zuko bowed to Jeong Jeong before the masters started showing some new techniques to Zuko and Toph. For Toph, it was mostly adaptations of other techniques she knew, but they were all hard pressed for the rest of the day.

The rest of their group met them and Iroh for dinner in the tent. Everyone was exhausted, but in better spirits than they had been that morning. As everyone joked and talked about what they did, Zuko turned inwards, thinking. Once everyone was leaving, Toph stayed behind with him, knowing his mood was different.

"I just need to speak to my uncle about something," Zuko told her, trying to reassure her he was ok.

Toph nodded and kissed him quickly before following the other girls to her bed, looking tired, but happy. Zuko watched her leave before turning to Iroh who was studying him.

"Is there something you wished to speak to me about Nephew?" Iroh asked once they were alone.

"Yes Uncle," Zuko said. He remained silent for a while, trying to find the words he wanted to say while Iroh waited patiently. "If we wi…when we win, if everything works out," Zuko said slowly. "I don't want to be Fire Lord right away."

Iroh smiled gently at that. "And why not?"

Zuko finally brought his eyes up to meet Iroh's and found the old general looking on him with kindness.

"I'm not ready," Zuko admitted. "I made a lot of mistakes, especially this past year and I've been away from home so long…"

"Enough Nephew," Iroh said, holding up a hand to stop the prince and starting to chuckle. "The best rulers are those that are unsure of themselves. As long as you don't think you know everything, you will be a wiser man than most. But that is not what troubles you."

Zuko sighed, relaxing a bit. "No, Ozai usurped your birthright. You should be Fire Lord."

Iroh smiled and laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder, his golden eyes piercing Zuko. "If the spirits bless us, and if it's your wish, I will take the crown. But, I am an old man, and do not know exactly how long I will remain on this earth. I want you to share in my duties, to learn everything that needs to be learned. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle," Zuko said, relaxing as he started smiling back at Iroh. If everything went well, Iroh would become Fire Lord and though the prince would do some or most of the day to day work of Fire Lord, he would still have a few years to gain the people's trust and to gain some of the wisdom his uncle passed on so freely.

"You have always been the son of my heart," Iroh said, a gentle look on his face as he looked at Zuko. "Be careful."

"And you too, father of my heart," Zuko replied, bowing to Iroh.

Iroh wrapped him in a tight hug as soon as Zuko rose and Zuko hugged his uncle back. When they separated, Iroh hurried the prince off to bed, turning away to try and hide several tears of joy.

--

Toph woke early the next morning, her muscles sore from earthbending constantly, but feeling good about it. Moving quietly to not wake the others, she went to her pack and started digging through it until she found what she had been searching for. She took out the headpiece Zuko had given her for her birthday and ran her fingers around the smooth marble as she thought about what it meant. Not only to her, but also as a symbol to the people of the Fire Nation.

Toph knew the headpiece was the symbol of the princess, and as such was a symbol of a proposal. With a grin, Toph dug into her pack again until she felt the small band of metal and picked it out, rolling it around in her hand. Zuko had never officially proposed to her, just asked her father for her hand, but she planned to change that. Also she didn't want to face the earthbending men who thought the prince wasn't good enough for her.

Toph sighed as she thought about the three earthbenders who had approached her while she was heading to bed the night before. They had been the only ones brave enough to approach her, though she had felt many more watching the brave three. Each had proclaimed that they were better than Zuko, and that as an earthbender, she should be going out with an earthbender and not a firebender. Each time they had said that, the young men had been brutally beaten with a boulder and then imprisoned in the ground. Toph did not want to face that again for the next couple of days, and knew that Zuko had probably faced similar reactions as well. She felt Ty Lee waking and nudged the gymnast gently.

"Bubbles!" Toph hissed.

"Mmmm?" Ty Lee mumbled groggily.

"Wake up. Are you good with hair?"

"Yes. Why?" Ty Lee asked, waking and becoming curious.

"I need help. Can you help me with this?" Toph asked, holding out the headpiece humbly while ducking her face behind her bangs.

"Oh Tophy! Of course!" Ty Lee said, bounding up into a sitting position and taking the headpiece from Toph.

"Tophy?" Katara asked, waking up and turning towards the two as Suki and Mai woke as well. "It's Tophy now?"

Toph sent a glare to the waterbender as Katara's tone turned sarcastic.

"Well, why not?" Ty Lee asked happily, moving to sit behind the earthbender. "She gets to name us, and Tophy sounds so cute."

"Well, I'm awake now and going to get cleaned up," Mai said, getting up and heading out of the building.

Suki and Katara followed Mai out of the small building as Ty Lee started brushing Toph's hair. The earthbender relaxed as Ty Lee brushed the tangles out gently, but Toph continued to finger the small band of metal in her hand as the gymnast worked.

"Where did you get it?" Ty Lee asked suddenly.

"What?" Toph asked, startled out of her internal thoughts.

"The headpiece."

"Sunshine gave it to me, for my birthday," Toph said, feeling a slight blush come to her cheeks.

"You do know what it means, right?" Ty Lee asked slyly.

"Yeah, that's why I want to wear it. Those stupid dunderhead earthbenders think he's not good enough for me, but we're…"

"Perfect for each other," Ty Lee sighed dreamily. "You two fit together so well. Kinda like me and Haru."

Toph smiled as she felt Ty Lee's pulse speed up and knew the gymnast was blushing. Ty Lee pulled some hair into a topknot quickly and perfectly and placed the headpiece around it.

"There, you look beautiful," Ty Lee sighed. "Now I'm gonna clean up too. See you at breakfast?"

"Yeah, I need to do something first," Toph said.

Ty Lee bounced outside and Toph smirked as the gymnast cartwheeled part of the way after Mai, Katara and Suki. Once she was sure she was alone, Toph quickly changed into the pants suit her mother had given her and felt that it was a bit snugger. She had grown and she felt herself becoming curvier around her hips and chest. Sighing she flipped the small band of metal into the air and caught it deftly before heading out to find Zuko.

Toph hurried to the guys building, avoiding the young men she felt looking for her. She found Zuko practicing with his swords in the early morning light. Jet was practicing next to him, but Sokka was still sleeping while Haru and Aang were absent.

Both teens stopped when they spotted Toph and Jet turned to look at Zuko before mumbling something about cleaning up and left the two alone. Zuko frowned after the freedom fighter before sheathing his swords and walking up to Toph.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," Toph replied, blushing slightly. "Um, can we talk?"

She was sure Zuko was smirking at her as he leaned back to study her. "You never had to ask before," he said. "C'mon, I need a cool down, let's start walking towards the tent."

Toph smiled wryly and fell in beside Zuko as they started walking. The prince waited in silence as they walked, though Toph could tell he was getting nervous at her silence. Toph waited and felt several earth kingdom men closing in and watching them as well as many fire nation men and women. She stopped and turned to Zuko.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stopping as well. He took her hand in his and lifted it to kiss the back of her hand gently.

"You never asked me," Toph whispered before turning her head to smile up at him. "So I'm going to ask you."

She felt Zuko become puzzled, but before he could ask what was going on, she turned over his hand and placed the golden band in it.

"When this is all over, will you marry me?" Toph asked.

She felt Zuko just stare at the ring in shock before he picked her up and kissed her soundly.

"I thought I did ask," he said as they hugged each other and he set her back onto the ground.

"You asked my dad, and gave me the headpiece, but never asked officially," Toph smirked, hugging him again as she felt the watchers leave sadly. "So, what's your answer?"

"Yes, though I should be the one asking," Zuko said, a frown in his voice before his tone lightened. "But I should know you better than that by now. We should wait. We're still too young yet."

"You mean I'm too young," Toph said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Can we talk about this after the battle?" Zuko asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I guess," Toph sighed before grinning and kissing him again. "Now come on, or Snoozles is going to eat everything. He's almost there."

Zuko grinned and followed her to breakfast. The group broke apart again after breakfast, Aang training with Iroh in the morning while Katara, Toph and Zuko trained with their elemental masters, Haru joined Toph and Bumi, though everyone could tell that he was far behind Toph in ability. The masters drilled them relentlessly, focusing on stamina and endurance. After a short lunch, Aang joined Toph and Bumi to work on earthbending.

The masters stopped their charges as the sun started setting and Toph felt the rest of their enlarged group coming towards them. They all seemed saddened, and a wariness hung over them as the ten joined up again along with On Ji.

"We're heading out tonight," Mai said, unnamable emotions in her tone as she tried to keep calm.

Mai suddenly rushed forward and hugged Toph and both girls felt themselves and each other crying as the rest moved to embrace the four who were leaving, whether in hugs or manlier arm grabs.

"You were right, you do understand me the most. Take care of yourself Toph. And take care of him too," Mai whispered before stepping out of the hug.

"You too, and watch over Angryboy," Toph replied, smiling as she wiped her tears away.

"I will," Mai said before moving on to say goodbye to Aang and Katara who were talking with On Ji after saying their farewells to the others.

Jet approached Toph and stood awkwardly a foot away from her. The earthbender grinned up at him.

"She's worth it, in case you're wondering," Toph said to him.

"What?" Jet asked.

"Mai, she's worth the chance of letting someone in."

"I know," Jet said with a smile. "And I plan on doing what you did afterwards. If we survive."

"Don't get as dull as her. Please," Toph said dully, rolling her eyes.

Jet ruffled her bangs slightly, staying away from her headpiece as Mai gave an awkward hug to Zuko. The four left with On Ji, looking back several times as Zuko moved to stand by Toph. The earthbender smiled up at the prince as he watched Mai and Jet wrap their arms around each other's waists and smile at each other.

"They're perfect for each other," he sighed before smiling down at Toph as she took his hand in hers.

She smiled as she felt the ring on his right hand. "Just like the rest of us," she sighed, leaning in to him.

"Yeah, just like all of us," Zuko said before the masters stepped up to them again.

"Now that the farewells have been made, it's back to training," said Jeong Jeong.

Toph and Zuko smiled as Aang and Katara groaned, but they headed back to training. Training went on for the rest of their time on Duran Island, Aang moving among the different masters in the afternoons as he spent his mornings with Iroh. On the fifth day since they're arrival, they all loaded themselves onto the massive fleet that had steadily been growing and set out for the Fire Nation and their destinies.


	34. Final Battle

A/N: And now the moment so many of you have been waiting for; the final battle

A/N: And now the moment so many of you have been waiting for; the final battle. Thank you everyone for reading and enjoying and especially reviewing. I love hearing from you all, so don't forget to review! )

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Final Battle

Zuko watched the sun set with apprehension from the ship's railing. Toph was in front of him, between the railing and his body, cuddling closer to him for warmth from the cold breeze that came to them from the open sea. On either side of them was another couple, staring at the red sun sinking into the water. Sokka and Suki were side by side, but had their arms wrapped around each other to make themselves be as close as they could be and still be two people.

Aang had surprised him by having a growth spurt while they were on Duran and was now taller than Katara, but only by an inch. They were copying Zuko and Toph, though Aang had his chin resting on Katara's shoulder. They all knew this was probably going to be the last peaceful moment for a long time. The full moon was dawning behind them as Daimyo, the main island of the Fire Nation, came into view for a moment out of the mist.

The waterbenders had been working since they left Duran, creating a heavy fog to cover the fleet and now they were sending that fog towards the capitol. Fog encased the lower parts of the island whenever it came into view, telling Zuko that the ranks that were joining them from the Boiling Rock and the south where the decoys had been were busy as well.

"Describe it," Toph said suddenly, shivering slightly as a slight gust hit them.

Zuko moved his arms more closely around her, heating his body to give her extra warmth as he hugged her close to him. "The sun is bright red, and is turning the sea to red around it. The ocean is surprisingly calm, and reflects the sun almost perfectly. There's the mist, low white clouds from the waterbenders, surrounding us and giving the sun a softer expression, but the sun is still holding on.

"Around the sun, the sky is orange, but that fades quickly to dark blue. Behind us, the moon is as big as the sun, rising out of the water in all her white glory."

"She's watching over us as we finally do this," Sokka said sadly.

Zuko turned to the warrior and saw him looking over his shoulder at the moon. Sorrow was etched all over his features, but there was a smile there as well. Sokka turned and met Zuko's gaze and his smile broadened.

"She'll watch over us in our time of need," Sokka said and then kissed Suki who was studying him. "Yue guides us and understands."

Zuko nodded and Toph sighed against him. "Thanks," she whispered.

Zuko just hugged her to him even more tightly and rested his chin on top of her head, next to the headpiece he had given her. He was glad she wore it, and he wore his, the mark of the crown prince. He would no longer be ashamed and hide who he was from his people, or his father. Footsteps sounded behind them and everyone turned to see Iroh, Bumi, Jeong Jeong and Shui standing before them as they had when they had welcomed them to Duran.

"It is time," Iroh said simply as he looked upon the six teens with sadness, but hope sparkled in his golden eyes.

They all nodded and bowed to the masters before hurrying to Appa who was yawning behind Iroh. Katara hugged Shui quickly before following Sokka and Suki up onto the giant bison. Toph also stopped to hug Bumi and then Iroh before giving Jeong Jeong a wicked grin who gave the earthbender a wide berth after seeing her metalbend a few days prior. Aang and Zuko both held back, feeling as if they needed to do something first. Aang looked up at the four already on Appa and then ran to Bumi, giving his old friend a hug as Toph had.

"Thank you Aang," Bumi said softly. "Just be careful, and remember, think like a mad genius."

"I will Bumi, thanks," Aang replied before airbending himself onto Appa's head where the red and gold armor held a seat.

Zuko looked at Iroh, and wondered if it would be the last time he would see his uncle, or any of them.

"Don't worry Nephew," Iroh said, seeming to read his nephew's thoughts, walking up to Zuko and laying a hand on the teen's shoulders. "If not tomorrow, there is always the spirit world."

Zuko nodded and then embraced his uncle in a fierce hug. "Be careful," Zuko whispered.

"And you as well," Iroh whispered back. The general let go sadly and Zuko hurried onto Appa.

He turned once more to look at his uncle from his seat next to Toph as Appa took off into the early night. Iroh smiled and waved at them once before the mist obscured them from view and all of the teens turned their minds onto the upcoming battle, knowing this could be their last.

Up ahead, the volcano's crater came into view through the mists. Fog was steadily making its way over the crater rim and sounds of battle came from the shores and surrounding the city. Occasionally a spurt of orange made the mists glow below them, but they pressed on towards the palace in silence. Appa stopped, hovering above the rim as they saw troops pour through the gates of the city, fighting off firebenders. Fire flew in both directions, but the troops moving steadily towards the city also had boulders and water whips coming from them, as well as projectiles from Teo's machines.

Aang gasped and tightened his hold on Appa's reins as a large number of troops in fire nation armor came out of the palace to engage the mixed army.

"No, we have to find the Fire Lord," Sokka said, laying a hand on Aang's shoulder.

Aang nodded and relaxed his grip as Zuko saw a couple of figures come out onto the balcony of the palace where he had once stood upon returning home.

"There," Zuko said, pointing to it. "Ozai's there."

"Are you sure?" Katara asked, squinting towards the palace.

"No, but I know he'd want to watch, and it's the best place. He's waiting for us," Zuko replied.

"Then let's give the old man our best," Toph stated, smacking a fist into her palm and grinning.

Aang took a deep breath and nodded, directing Appa into a steep dive towards the palace. Zuko saw his father look up and appear startled at seeing them so close before he hurried inside, followed by the royal guard. Aang took off from Appa, diving towards the balcony and knocking off the five guards who had remained with a surge of earthbending before Appa landed.

The five friends jumped off the bison and with a glance from the Avatar, followed him into the palace, right on his heels as Appa wheeled away to return to Iroh. Momo followed Katara, gliding through the air as they hurried inside. They entered a large room in red and gold and saw Ozai hurrying through a set of large doors at the other end, easily a hundred yards from where they stood. The fire lord looked back and snarled, his face twisting and distorting in the grimace behind the fifty royal guards that remained in the large room.

"Kill them all," Ozai said, before hurrying into the other room.

"Aang, go. We'll take care of these guys," Katara said.

Aang looked once at her before nodding and started running as fast as the wind towards the closing doors. Toph sent a wave of earth on one side of Aang while Zuko sent a wave of fire on the other side, distracting and disrupting the guards long enough for Aang to get through. Aang ran and jumped through the doors just as they shut, leaving the five alone with fifty angry and armed royal guards.

"Shall we, my dear?" Sokka asked, bowing to Suki with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, let's not let the benders have all the fun," she replied with a smile.

"And I thought we were bad, Hothead," Toph said, rolling her eyes.

Zuko smiled slightly as he watched the guards start running towards them. "It'll have to wait, we have company."

"Let the games begin," Toph said with a grin before she sent a wave of earth at the charging guards.

"Geesh! You're all terrible," Katara said as she pulled water out of one of her bags and used a water whip to trip two guards in the lead.

Immediately the guards were on them, firing at them with firebending and using their spears and a few swords on the teens. Zuko drew his swords after blasting a huge fireball into the center of the room and used firebending and his swords to defend himself and the others. The three benders formed a half circle with Zuko in the lead, flanked by Toph and Katara as they made their way through the center of the room. Sokka and Suki kept their backs to each other, and completed the circle with the benders, moving through the soldiers and disabling guards and soldiers. As Sokka's sword flashed all around him soldiers were falling to the ground. He was aiming for the legs and feet mostly, anything to incapacitate the soldiers around him while Suki dropped her fair share hitting pressure point after pressure point. Zuko felt a wry smile come onto his face as he heard the couple start counting how many they had fell.

"Can we keep tabs too?" Toph asked as she knocked back a handful of guards with a wall.

"No, you'll win," Zuko replied as he countered a fire blast and stabbed a soldier in the thigh before blasting another in the face.

"Ah, no fair," Toph said, sounding dejected, causing Zuko to smile.

"Hate to break you two up, but we have incoming," Katara said as she spotted another fifty soldiers coming from the hallway on their right.

Zuko glanced at the incoming soldiers and picked up the pace as Toph kicked up several large boulders and sent them at the newly arriving soldiers, stalling them. They made their way through the room towards the doors where Ozai and Aang had disappeared through. Toph kept the soldiers on their toes by moving the ground under their feet while Katara and Zuko blocked the fire and launched attacks at the guards with their own elements as they moved through the football field sized room. Momo flew overhead, dropping small rocks onto the soldiers, kicked up by Toph's earthbending, or turning helmets around whenever he found a chance.

"I hope Aang's having better luck than we are," Sokka muttered as they saw another fifty guards coming to join the fray from a side hallway as they passed the halfway point.

"I'd say he's doing the same as we are," Toph said as she shielded herself and Katara from a blast before sending the earthen wall to take out three guards.

"Well, let's pick up the pace and take these guys out," Suki said as she turned to face a sword wielding soldier after knocking two men to the floor, paralyzed and helpless.

"You got it Fawn Girl," Toph said, creating a slight earthquake that stalled the newcomers and shook the ones they were facing.

--

Aang felt the fire and earth next to him as he raced through the guards towards the closing doors. _I'm not going to make it,_ he thought. Two guards moved as if in slow motion to block him and he put on an extra burst of speed and jumped over the guards and between the doors just before they closed. Five guards faced him and he quickly swept through them, knocking them back to the walls with airbending and encasing them with earthbending in the stone walls. Two men remained, Fire Lord Ozai who looked startled before he sneered at Aang and another man, older than Ozai with peppered hair and a receding hairline, though he was tall and strong as if he were twenty. The second stayed unmoving next to the doors, as if waiting to see what would happen.

"Fire Lord Ozai," Aang said. "Surrender or you will be defeated."

"By who?" Ozai sneered. "A pitiful child? My own traitorous offspring? You are a fool, Avatar!"

Aang just kept his features hard and stern. "If you will not surrender, then I challenge you to an Agni Kai."

Ozai stared before he started laughing. "You? Challenge me?" He continued to laugh as his older companion stayed silent and stone faced at the massive doors. "You're far too young. Come back in a few years, and then I will delight in killing you even more."

Ozai moved as if to turn away. "You challenged your own son when he was my age!" Aang cried. "You know the law. You can not back out of an Agni Kai and keep your title, your honor!"

Ozai turned back and growled, looking upon Aang with pure hatred and the Avatar saw a glint of madness in the golden eyes that were so like and yet so different from Zuko's.

"He speaks the truth my lord," the companion said stiffly.

"Be quiet Lung!" Ozai snarled before turning his gaze onto Aang again. "Very well, if it's an Agni Kai you want, it will be an Agni Kai you will get."

Ozai started lightning as fast as he could and Aang had only seen it created that quickly when Azula faced Zuko on the plateau edge just after they had left the western air temple. Remembering Zuko's training; Aang quickly aligned himself and took the lightning in. The sheer power shocked him as it sent him sliding back towards the door and Lung who looked very surprised. The Avatar willed the power down into his stomach as Zuko had taught him before he shot out his right arm and sent the lightning back at Ozai.

The fire lord jumped out of the way and started blasting fire balls at the Avatar. "How…?" Ozai started as Aang blocked the fire with earth and air.

"The crown prince taught me," Aang stated proudly, pulling the water out of the water bag at his hip and sent it towards Ozai in the form of icicles.

"He is not a prince anymore!" Ozai roared as he evaded earth and air and fired at the icicles and the Avatar.

"He is more of a prince than you could ever be," Aang said calmly after he had batted away the last fireballs from Ozai with his staff. Ozai just stared at Aang before anger contorted his features again. Before the fire lord could blast Aang again, Aang sent his own fireballs at Ozai, followed by earth, air and water.

Ozai snarled and fired back, most of the fire meeting in-between them and cancelling each other out in an explosion that shook the room and sent both fire lord and Avatar flying onto their backs.

--

They had finally reached the doors, and had formed a triangle with their backs to the doors. Zuko was point in the middle, blocking most of the fire while Sokka and Suki had retreated behind the benders temporarily to tend to their wounds and attack from in between the benders. All five of them had minor burns and everyone except Toph had at least one scratch from the spear points. Momo had retreated to Sokka's shoulder to nurse his own wounds as the warrior tied a makeshift bandage around his arm where a sword wound bled. Their opponents weren't as fortunate. Nearly fifty guards lay unconscious on the rock strewn floor, and Zuko knew there were many more that had been dragged away, wounded or unconscious to let the new troops have room to fight the teens. Another group of fifty soldiers had entered the fray while the teens edged towards the door, and now a corps of a hundred soldiers filed into the room, led by a stern faced general with large sideburns.

"No way!" Sokka cried as he spotted the general after destroying two spears and stabbing one of the spearmen in the thigh. "I though Zhou was dead!"

Zuko glanced around, spotted the general and growled. "Zhou is," he said after creating a fire shield in front of him and Katara, shielding them from a large attack. "That's his brother, Zo. He's just as bad."

The general in the back met Zuko's gaze and a small smile tugged at Zo's mouth. Archers filed in behind firebenders and formed ranks behind the general.

"Toph. There's archers," Zuko said as he blasted at two weary guards before him. One took the brunt and was knocked back into his companion. The rear guard fell onto his head and was knocked out as the one the prince had blasted struggled to get up and two more took his place.

"On it," Toph muttered as she brought a shield of earth up in front of her to shield herself from a fireball while sending a line of boulders at the soldiers nearest her.

Suki and Sokka stabbed at soldiers from either side of the earthbender with their swords and fists in Suki's case as Toph held her hands out, concentrating. Toph brought her hands together and moved them up before clenching her hands into fists as Suki disabled a soldier with quick jabs. The floor under the archers rippled before it rose up to pin the archers' hands and bows. The earth rippled again and Zuko saw glints of the marble tiling in the earth Toph was using as it broke the bows before falling back to the floor, dragging the archers' hands with it, effectively imprisoning them.

Zuko saw Zo glare at them as no arrows flew over his head. The prince continued to block fire with fire as the others attacked the oncoming soldiers. The teens were losing slowly, getting more burns and injuries. Katara nursed her left arm and Suki had quickly torn a piece of cloth from her clothes and wrapped it around a wound on her thigh that had already bled through the makeshift bandage.

Toph had a grim look on her face as more soldiers poured into the room, and turned to look sadly at Zuko as they both shielded the others from fire blasts.

"What…?" Zuko started, seeing Toph's look.

"I love you," she said softly as she pushed her earthen wall outwards, and stepped away from the others before raising her arms above her head and bringing them down swiftly. The ground on which the others stood moved, pushing them to the door.

"No!" Zuko screamed as the roof started to come down on the soldiers and Toph. The massive doors and frame shielded the teens, but Toph had left that safety to control the stone coming down around her.

Many of the soldiers at the rear fled from the stones that came crashing down, but many were caught and pinned or crushed by the giant pieces of stone. Katara, Sokka and Suki retreated even further into the safety of the door, but Zuko stood, staring at Toph as she brought down more stone from the roof onto the fleeing army. Many tried to stop her by sending blasts at her, but she couldn't protect herself with all of her concentration on the roof. Zuko rushed to her side and shielded her from fire and spears with his own fire and swords.

"Get…away," Toph growled, straining to even talk as sweat poured down her face.

"Not without you," Zuko said as he shielded them from several fireballs.

Toph nodded slightly, but stayed where she was, her hands pushing down slowly as if she strained against a great weight. Zuko spotted a beam cracking in the stone above them as more boulders fell upon the soldiers. The beam gave way and a large chunk of marble started falling towards them. Seeing Toph still fully concentrating on bringing the roof down, Zuko started lightning as fast as Ozai had after the eclipse and hurled it towards the rock falling towards them.

Katara and Suki screamed out their names as Zuko pulled Toph down and under his body, trying to shield her from the debris that came raining down upon them. Toph moved her arms weakly, trying to bring a shield up around them as the ceiling fell upon them and the remaining soldiers.

--

A/N: You didn't think I would let you guys get off without a last cliffhanger, did you? Please Review!


	35. Lightning

A/N: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed

A/N: Thank you everyone who read and reviewed. Have you guys seen the commercial for the finale? OMG, it's going to be great!! Well, here it is, the second part of the final battle. Don't forget to review and the epilogue will be posted Saturday. I may be a little late in responding to reviews since I'll be working on a commercial for the next 2 days, but I will respond. Thank you again everyone and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

Chapter 34

Aang was using every trick he could think of and knew he was winning slowly, but Ozai's madness kept the Avatar on edge. The fire lord was pulling out every thing he knew and wouldn't give an inch, though he was burned and bleeding. Aang had a few burns as well, but they were nothing compared to the fire lords'. Ozai's left side was black, and the robe had burned through to show blackened skin. The fire lords' left hand was also blackened and slightly shriveled, though Ozai continued to use it as if it were whole. Blood trickled from Ozai's temple where an icicle had made its way through and also from a tear in his right arm and left leg where boulders had clipped him.

Aang and Ozai faced each other from opposite corners of the room. Both were breathing heavily and watched each other after a series of complicated and exhausting attacks and defenses. They were almost evenly matched and every move Aang had made was countered by the fire lord. Aang thought back to when he had battled Bumi and the earth king's words rang in his head. _Think like a mad genius._

Aang smiled and started the movements for a water whip, controlling and bringing together the water Ozai had evaporated and Ozai smiled. Before the fire lord could blast a fireball at the water whip, Aang shifted his foot, bending the ground under Ozai, tripping the fire lord. Aang fired blasts of air and fire at Ozai as the fire lord regained his balance quickly and blocked the fire and air with fire. Aang knew he would have to end this soon. The sounds from the other side of the doors were muffled, but were steadily growing louder. Aang moved to send a large fireball and blast of air at Ozai again, and Ozai started the movements for lightning. Aang stopped his own movements and brought his hands up to encase Ozai in earth before the fire lord could separate the powers to create lightning.

A massive earthquake shook the palace and the Avatar and Fire Lord. Aang barely stayed on his feet as Lung fell down next to the door. Ozai used the distraction to try and blast out of his earthen prison, but Aang quickly moved his hands, felt the water within the fire lord and stopped Ozai from within.

A feeling of revulsion passed over Aang as he willed Ozai's body to stop struggling and he finally understood why Katara hated bloodbending so much. She had told him about it and the feelings that went with it after she had used it on the Combustion Man, but he had never really understood until that moment. Ozai stared at Aang as his body stopped struggling and relaxed against his will. Aang slowly moved closer and lessened his hold on Ozai's blood as he increased the strength of the earth surrounding the fire lord.

"You are defeated. Yield," Aang said as he stood before Ozai.

Ozai sneered at the Avatar. "Finish it."

"No," Aang replied calmly.

"Finish it!" Oazi screamed into Aang's face.

"You must finish the Agni Kai," Lung said calmly from the door.

"No, I will not take a life," Aang said. "Even yours," he told the enraged fire lord. "My teacher was spared and he spared another, showing more honor than anyone I've ever known. I follow his teaching and that of my people."

Ozai sneered again and was about to speak when the door burst open. Aang moved to be behind Ozai, creating a fire dagger and holding it to the fire lords' throat as a middle aged general with large sideburns, looking very similar to Zhou walked in, followed by five royal guards and twenty firebenders. The royal guards each held a different prisoner.

Aang struggled to remain calm as he looked on his injured friends in the hands of the enemy. Katara had several gashes on her arms and legs, and her left arm was limp as it was held, the upper bone at an odd angle. Sokka and Suki had several burns covering their clothes and arms and Suki had two wounds wrapped in makeshift bandages, one on her thigh and one on her right arm. Sokka looked better, but had scratches all over his face and arms as well as a bound wound on his arm. Zuko was barely conscious, his arms and legs covered in gashes and bruises while his clothes were covered in dust. A small wound bled from his temple, staining the unscarred side of his face red as the blood made a line down around his eye and down his cheek. Toph appeared unconscious, covered in dust, gashes and bruises, but she was the only one not visibly bleeding.

"Release the Fire Lord and we'll spare you're friends," the general told Aang, looking down his nose at the Avatar.

"Don't do it Aang!" Katara cried and the cry seemed to rouse Zuko.

"Finish him Aang. Stop this war," Zuko said, his eyes meeting Aang's.

"Quiet traitor!" the general said, turning back to Zuko and backhanding the prince.

Zuko took the hit without comment and simply glared at the general as the man walked away from him. Aang noticed that Lung and the royal guards looked startled for a fraction of a second at the strike on Zuko, but then their features and stances returned to deadly calm again. Lung turned his attention back to Aang, but the Avatar saw his brown eyes glance towards Zuko occasionally.

Ozai had started smiling and was now laughing at Zuko's look of pure hatred as the prince glared at the general. The fire lord stopped suddenly as Zuko turned to look at Toph, the princes' face softening in concern as the earthbender moved her head as if she were starting to wake up. The movements from both of them caused the light to catch the rose marble and red paint in their headpieces around their topknots.

"Where did you get that?" Ozai growled in a low voice. "And why does that…_thing_ wear the sacred flame?!"

The fire lords' voice had risen and Zuko turned from looking at Toph to look at his father, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously as Zuko sent Ozai a hard look.

"I am the crown prince," Zuko stated calmly, "and _Lady_ Toph is my fiancée."

Aang felt Ozai try to move out of his earthen prison, to lunge at Zuko or kill the prince and the Avatar focused his will onto the earth, holding the fire lord in.

"How dare you…" the general started as he moved to hit Zuko again.

"Your turn Rockhead ," Zuko said with a smile as he watched Zo approach him.

Toph brought her head up and winked at Aang before his five friends disappeared into the floor, right through the arms of their captors. The soldiers and general looked alarmed at the sudden disappearance and slowly turned to Aang as he held the fire lord imprisoned when the five popped up behind the firebenders.

Toph flicked her wrist, closing the massive doors to where a hundred troops could be seen beyond before she turned to the firebenders with an evil grin and started pounding them with boulders. Katara, Suki and Sokka joined in the fray, focusing more on the royal guards and made their way through them and the firebenders who got in their way as Zuko fired at the general. Aang kept his control on the fire lords' prison, barely containing him as fire blasts surrounded them.

A stray blast from a firebender hit Ozai's prison and it cracked. Aang desperately tried to repair it, but Ozai blasted out and turned to fire on the Avatar, madness glowing in the fire lord's golden eyes. The blast Ozai had used to break out flung Aang several feet away and left him lying on the ground. Aang rolled out of the way of several firebenders and dodged past Sokka while trying to regain his footing as Ozai closed in on him. Aang ducked behind a slab of marble kicked up by his earthbending, trying to get a clear shot at Ozai while evading the fire lord. Not able to get to the Avatar, Ozai turned towards Zuko whose back was to the fire lord. Aang got to his feet, dodging several blasts from firebenders and saw Ozai smile with malice from across the room as he turned to Zuko who was dueling the general in an all out Agni Kai.

Aang watched in slow motion as Ozai moved both hands to create lightning quickly and just reacted, stepping out moving his own hands even more quickly, emphasizing speed over power, to separate the energies and then he launched the bolt of lightning towards the fire lord.

--

Zuko faced General Zo, knowing the man would look for any sign of weakness in the prince. Fire flew between them both, both dodging and blocking expertly as they attacked each other. Zo became enraged as Zuko held on and started beating the general back into a corner. Zo looked around, knowing Toph was Zuko's weakness after the declaration he had made, but the prince deftly maneuvered Zo away from Toph as she took out the firebenders from the door.

The smell of burnt ozone filled the room and Zuko saw lightning out of the corner of his eye as he blasted a fireball again at Zo. The general moved to block, but suddenly stopped, staring in disbelief at something to the side and behind Zuko before the fireball hit him in the gut and sent him flying back into the wall and then to the ground. Zuko rushed to Zo, ready to fight again, but the general was unconscious. Zuko was unnerved by the silence that had suddenly filled the room and turned to see his father crumple to the ground, his chest smoking.

Katara ran to Aang at the other side of the room as the Avatar fell to his knees, tears flowing freely from his grey eyes as he stared at Ozai. Sokka and Suki rushed to stand between their friends and the remaining firebenders as Katara hugged Aang to her, whispering that it was ok.

Zuko saw Toph standing at the door, ready to take on anyone, but he knew her concentration was on everyone, including him. The prince turned to Lung as the man walked calmly to Ozai and knelt to examine the fire lord. Lung turned his face to Zuko, his eyes sad, though his face remained motionless.

"The Fire Lord is dead," Lung said calmly. He stood and turned fully to Zuko; kneeling before the prince as the two royal guards still standing did the same. "We await your orders, my Lord," Lung said.

Zuko saw Sokka and Suki stare at him in shock as he inclined his head to Lung.

"Rise," the prince said to the kneeling men. "I will not be Fire Lord if my uncle survives this night. Send word out to stop fighting. Anyone who continues to fight after the word reaches them, whether fire, earth or water, shall be imprisoned, though fairly. Send hawks with my insignia to my uncle, and the commanders that it's over. That Ozai is dead."

Lung bowed and hurried towards the door. Toph gave him a searching look before moving aside and opening the door with a flick of her wrist. The man bowed to her quickly before hurrying through, issuing orders to the captains and lieutenants waiting in the ruined room as he hurried through. Zuko watched Lung leave and waited for Toph to come to him before he hurried to Aang and Katara.

"You can trust the royal guards," Zuko told Sokka and Suki as they watched the guards who had kneeled to Zuko move to stand between the teens and the eight remaining firebenders. "Though watch the others."

Sokka nodded dumbly, still not understanding as Zuko passed him and went to Aang. The Avatar was still crying silently, his face in shock as it had been since he had fallen to his knees. Katara continued to hug Aang to her, crying softly as she pleaded in a whisper for Aang to respond, that everything was ok. Zuko knelt before the Avatar, blocking the fire lord's corpse from Aang.

"You did what you had to do," Zuko told Aang. "And I think I owe you my life because of it. If you're as strong as I always thought you were, then you'll snap out of this."

"Either that, or I'll pound you till you do," Toph said from behind Zuko, an evil grin in her voice.

Aang closed his eyes and shook his head, looking at Zuko and then up at Toph. He slowly smiled and turned to kiss Katara soundly on the mouth. Zuko rose, knowing Aang would be ok and turned to Toph who was studying him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Care to explain before Snoozles' head explodes?" she asked him.

Zuko responded by bending down and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, but after a few seconds she pulled back and grinned at him.

"As much as I appreciate that, you still need to explain," Toph whispered. "Especially the guys actually taking orders from you."

Zuko nodded and let her go, turning to their friends. "The royal guards and the Dracons are loyal to the royal line. Since I'm the prince, with…my father…dead, they have to listen to me and protect me."

"Dracons?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"A family of bodyguards loyal to the Fire Lord and his family. They're his personal advisors as well," Zuko answered. "Though Ozai never listened to them," he finished dryly, glancing at Ozai's body as several sages entered and went to the corpse, carrying it away in respect.

"And this guy will listen to you?" Suki asked, eyeing Lung skeptically as he came back in and bowed to them.

"Yes," Zuko answered and returned the bow. "Has my uncle been located?" he asked Lung.

"Not yet, may I speak with you, my prince?" Lung asked, eyeing Toph as she studied him.

Zuko nodded and walked a few steps away from the others as Lung followed him.

"Forgive me, my prince," Lung said quietly. "But what you said to the Fire Lord about the…lady. Was it the truth?"

Zuko studied the man before him. He had only known Lung briefly when he was a child. Lung had accompanied Iroh and so the prince had not seen him much and then when Ozai had risen to Fire Lord, Lung had retreated to the shadows as a bodyguard to Ozai.

"Yes, she is my intended, though we'll wait until we're older before we go any further," Zuko told Lung.

"You mean until _I'm_ older," Toph said from next to Zuko, frowning up at him. "What if I want to get married when I'm 14. My mom was married when she was 14."

"It's too young," Zuko said. "Can't we talk about this later?"

"No," Toph said, stomping her foot down and making the ground quiver for emphasis.

Lung looked warily at Toph, but Zuko just let a smile tug at his mouth as he faced Toph.

"I'm too young and I'm not ready. Can we wait until you're 16?"

Toph continued to frown up at him, tapping her foot.

"We just defeated the fire lord, ended the war, and you guys are arguing about…marrying age?!" Sokka cried, pulling at his hair.

"Yes," Toph replied with a smile. "Now hush." She turned back from Sokka to face Zuko again and Sokka was about to storm over when he disappeared to his neck in the floor. He gave a last glare at Toph before turning to Aang.

"Little help here Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Nope," Aang said, chucking lightly. "You got yourself into it. Get yourself out."

Zuko gave a shrug to Sokka who looked at him, imploring for help silently, before turning back to Toph. He sighed and took her hand in his.

"Toph, you know I love you, but I'd like to wait a little longer. We're both too young and I want to help my uncle start rebuilding my country first. But I still want you at my side."

Toph turned thoughtful and Zuko waited for an answer. Finally, he sighed. "Please?" he asked quietly.

The earthbender smiled up at him and nodded once. "But it'll be when I say so. Ok?"

"Done. But you didn't have to try and kill yourself to prove your point."

"Same for you," Toph replied as Zuko smiled at her and wrapped her in a hug.

Lung had just watched with mild amusement as the couple argued and then coughed lightly as they hugged each other. Toph backed away and grinned up at Lung.

"I'll leave you guys alone now," she said and walked back to Aang and Katara where the two remained sitting. Sokka popped out of the ground suddenly as Toph walked by and looked like he was going to glare at Toph, but instead moved to hug Suki.

"You two remind me of my wife and I," Lung said, watching Toph talking with Katara.

Zuko studied the bodyguard but shrugged it off when Lung didn't elaborate. Zuko was about to ask what else needed doing when a large party entered the ruined hall.

"Stop!" Zuko cried as he recognized Jet and Mai in the lead. "Don't attack," he told the firebenders who took defensive positions before the group.

The firebenders stopped and slowly dropped their hands in submission as Mai, Jet, Ty Lee and Haru ran through the room followed by a handful of others to the smaller room where Zuko and Aang were. Ty Lee hugged Zuko before running to hug the rest of their friends. Jet eyed Zuko appreciatively before smiling and offering his hand. Zuko grasped his arm in greeting, smiling back at the freedom fighter. Ty Lee was still hugging people, asking what had happened as a blue eyed man in prison clothing approached and the water tribe siblings rushed to him.

"Forgive me, but what of your sister?" Lung asked quietly as Zuko watched the family reunite with a pang of bitterness.

"Azula? She's our prisoner," Zuko said, turning away from the others to concentrate on Lung. "In the Earth Kingdom."

"Who could imprison her?" Lung asked, startled.

"My mother," Zuko said quietly. "I'll send word to them as soon as it's safe and they can return."

Lung appeared surprised, but nodded, accepting the answer. An animal roar sounded from the balcony and Aang started grinning.

"Appa!" he cried and got up, running back towards the balcony. Momo barely held onto his shoulders, still tired and injured with some blackened fur.

The others followed the Avatar and came upon Iroh and Bumi descending from the flying bison in the dawn light. Aang rushed to his furry companion first before bowing respectfully to Iroh and Bumi who were looking at the ruined hall in shock and thoughtfulness.

"It appears to be the Blind Bandit's work," Bumi said with a wry smile as he spotted Toph.

She nodded, smiling, and stopped next to Zuko as Lung bowed to Iroh. The dragon of the west took charge quickly and almost effortlessly, moving them out of the ruined room and towards the throne room. Toph stayed next to Zuko, but stopped suddenly with a grimace of pain as she turned to follow the others.

"You ok?" Zuko asked as he stopped and hurried back to her.

"Yeah," she replied as she shifted her stance. "I think I twisted my ankle."

Zuko knelt and examined her ankle. It was bruised and swollen, though not as bad as it could have been. It looked like she had twisted it earlier, but adrenaline had kept her from feeling it. Katara was already ahead of them and leaning on Aang, her arm still broken as they followed Iroh towards the throne room.

"I can carry you if you want," Zuko whispered to her.

Toph looked down at him, looking thoughtful before nodding. The prince easily picked her up and carried her close to him.

"Just because I let you doesn't mean I'm helpless," Toph said before she yawned and snuggled into his embrace.

"No, you're never helpless," Zuko whispered back to her.

"Liar," she teased in a tired voice. Zuko just smiled down at her as he followed his uncle. Everything had turned out all right. His father was dead, the war was over and he had Toph. There was a lot left to do to ensure that peace, but for the moment, he could enjoy holding and cherishing the small earthbender that meant more to him than life itself.


	36. Back to the Beginning

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing

A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. I can't say thank you enough for all the encouragement and joy you guys have given me. So here it is, the end. Please enjoy, and Julie, I hope this is enough of a change for you. )

Disclaimer: I don't won Avatar, but I can't wait to see the finale tonight!

Epilogue; 3 years later

Toph walked through the garden, pondering the past and the future. She knew it was uncharacteristic of her, but so much had happened and the next day was her wedding day. It was the perfect chance to reflect and think.

The days after the final battle, as it was called, were hectic and worrisome. Many soldiers and commanders were still under the impression that the Fire Nation was the above all, end all, and that they were better, even though they had been defeated. Many were imprisoned when they attacked after peace was announced and a cease fire ordered, but many more had escaped. The combined armies had spent the next six months tracking down and engaging the renegades, but it had all come to a head when Azula had returned home with her mother.

Azula had surprised everyone by publicly swearing fealty and loyalty to Fire Lord Iroh and Crown Prince Zuko. The princess had then made a speech, asking for all loyal Fire Nation citizens to embrace the peace and work towards rebuilding their country. Everyone was shocked, but Toph had heard some of Iroh and Ursa's influence in the princess. And surprisingly, most of the rebels had ceased their attacks and gone home. A few were just in it for the gains and turned to become brigands and pirates and some were still at large.

Toph sat next to the turtle duck pond and fed out a handful of breadcrumbs to the turtle ducks as little Spirit, her pet lemur tried to snatch a few breadcrumbs for herself. Toph smiled as the mother turtle duck quacked at the little lemur, causing the lemur to scramble onto Toph's shoulder for safety. Aang and Katara had given Toph the lemur as a birthday present after Momo and another lemur Aang had found had a litter. The earthbender thought about them, and all the other people that she had come to know and love during the war.

Everyone her age was now married, except for The Duke and Azula. Sokka and Suki had been the first, marrying not even a year after the final battle. Ty Lee and Haru had been a month behind them, followed by Aang and Katara a year later. Even though Jet had proposed to Mai after the final battle, they had waited another six months after Aang and Katara before finally tying the knot. Teo had surprised everyone by finding a nice quiet girl in the University of Ba Sing Sae and marrying her a month later. The girls name was Song, and Zuko had been startled and troubled when he heard about it and had to immediately explain it to Toph.

She smiled at the memory of him panicking, thinking she was angry. She was, but not over him caring for another girl. No, he had stolen from the girl after she had saved Iroh and taken care of them. But she forgave him when he told her he had repaid the girl with two pairs of beautiful ostrich horses once the war was over. The girl now bred prize ostrich horses while Teo worked on inventions with his father and Haru at the University of Ba Sing Sae.

Toph felt vibrations in the gardens and got up to walk the other way as she felt small feet heading towards the pond. Suki's two year old twins and Ty Lee's two year old daughter were pulling their nannies towards the pond to feed the turtle ducks. As much as she loved the kids, Toph didn't want to be bothered at the moment. Spirit peeped and Toph nodded, allowing the little lemur to go and play with the kids and the lemur's siblings. Moving further into the garden, Toph made her way to a stone statue. It was created by Bumi to commemorate the end of the war. The statue showed the five who were the core group of the Gaang in their individual bending stances.

Aang was in the center with his staff held in one hand. On the Avatar's right was Katara and Sokka, the stone showing a water whip as Sokka's likeness held a sword. On the Avatar's left was a younger likeness of Toph holding a boulder and next to that was Zuko holding a stone likeness of flaming swords. Toph ran a hand over the stone face of her soon to be husband. It showed his scar in vivid detail, but she didn't like to think of him as just the scar. He had moved past that.

"Not reminiscing, are you?" a voice asked behind Toph.

"No, just thinking," Toph answered before straightening her dress and turning to one of her closest friends and soon to be sister in law.

"May I join you then?" Azula asked.

Toph smiled and nodded and they walked further into the gardens.

"You know, it's funny," Toph said as they walked.

"What is?" Azula asked in her usual high and mighty tone, though Toph heard the curiosity underneath it. The princess was much easier to read now that she wasn't lying and scheming the entire time.

"My two greatest enemies, the ones who nearly succeeded in killing me are now two of my best friends."

Azula stopped, a small hint of astonishment coming through her vibrations. Toph stopped and turned to the princess.

"That is funny," Azula said, walking on, and trying to mask her emotions. "How did you survive that lightning anyways? You and Zuzu never like to talk about it."

Toph smiled. "And you're gone the few times we have. Zuko saved me, by hitting me with his own sword and redirecting the lightning through the sword."

Azula felt shocked again, but nodded solemnly. "He loved you even then, didn't he?"

Toph nodded. "I think he just figured it out that night, but yeah, and I loved him to. I was just too young to admit it. So, are you going to ask Chen before he asks you?"

Azula turned to Toph as they walked on, and Toph was sure the princess was giving her a penetrating look. Smiling, Toph turned her face to Azula and waved a hand over her useless eyes.

Azula sighed. "What are you talking about?" the princess asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh come on Platypus," Toph stated, stopping and placing her hands on her hips as she frowned up at Azula. "You've been going out with that guy for two years and he even moved to Omashu to be with you since you're there as ambassador now. Now, when are you going to ask him to marry you? I know you love him. Sure, he has his faults, everyone does, but he's the only guy you've let in. So tell."

"It should be him asking," Azula stated, a frown in her voice.

"I asked Zuko, you can ask Chen. Now get over yourself and he will too. Just ask him. The worst he can say is no."

"You…asked Zuko?" Azula asked, astonishment and a held back laugh in her voice. "But I thought…"

"No, he asked my father and gave me the headpiece, but I asked him," Toph said before smiling wryly. "Where do you think he got the ring?"

"Fine," Azula growled, but a smile was in her tone. "I'll ask. Now that you've solved my dilemma, how may I assist you?"

"I'm just remembering," Toph said, sinking onto a bench. "It's weird how all of us split up after and we're still so close. I mean, Aang and Katara travel, doing the Avatar thing, but mostly stay at the temples. Sokka and Suki are in the South Pole. You, Jet and Mai are in Omashu and Haru and Ty Lee are in Ba Sing Sae, but it's not like we're that far from each other."

"I don't understand it myself," Azula said as she sat down on the bench. "You guys are so close and see each other so often. How do you find the time?"

"We made a pact before we split up," Toph said, laughing at the memory. "We decided to meet twice a year in a different place, excluding weddings and births. Just to see each other and catch up on old times. And since Haru and Teo developed that ink I can see, I can read their letters and actually write to them without having Hothead do it for me."

"You really should stop calling Zuzu that," Azula said, a smile in her voice. "He's not as hot headed as he used to be."

"He has his moments, as do I," Toph said with a grin.

She thought about the second day of peace talks. She had been excluded because of her age, though Sokka had gone to assist his father. Zuko was stuck in the talks because he was the crown prince and he wanted to repair his country. Aang was stuck in them because he was the Avatar and last airbender. The talks went on all day and well into the night. Frustrated that Zuko was stuck in them late, Toph had stormed into them on the second night and fortunately Iroh and Bumi had come to the rescue of the leaders and politely asked Toph to join the peace talks.

She found she loved them and loved being a diplomat. All those years of acting the perfect daughter as well as her traveling time and actually seeing how the world worked gave her an insight into people and made her the perfect politician. Her being able to tell when lies were said came in handy as well. The earth kingdom leaders loved her because they thought she was a loyal citizen. The water tribe leaders loved her because they thought her neutral as her element and the fire nation leaders loved her because they knew she would be fair. And because she was Zuko's fiancée.

There had been many heated discussions during the talks, about who would have what, how fast the armies would be disbanded and what of the colonists. The talks had lasted three months, and ended with the Fire Nation pulling out of all Earth Kingdom territories, but the colonists who wished to stay could. The Fire Nation would send workers and resources to help repair the cities while earthbenders and waterbenders stayed in the Fire Nation to help rebuild and heal. Most of the armies were disbanded immediately, the soldiers sent home with a bonus to help them get back on their feet. Only a token of each army remained to chase the brigands and keep the peace.

"Oh look," Azula said dully, startling Toph out of her memories. "The newest bride cometh."

"You mean besides the one you're sitting next to," Mai said with a small smile in her dull tone.

Toph rose and moved to hug Mai. "Oh, there's something different about you," Toph said, smirking as she pulled away from the hug.

She felt Mai blush and Azula became interested as well.

"I'm pregnant," Mai said.

Azula was shocked, but Toph just continued to smile. "Well, this sucks," the earthbender said sarcastically. "I was the first to get engaged, and now I'll be the last married _and_ the last to have kids."

"Oh please," Azula sighed. "There's always me."

"You don't count, you're family," Toph said, grinning at the princess.

Mai and Azula stared at Toph before laughing. "Well, it never gets dull here, that's for sure," Azula said as she rose from the bench. "Now come on my almost sister, we've got a surprise for you."

"If you mean the bachelorette party Sweetness and Bubbles cooked up, lead on."

Toph grinned more as Mai and Azula's vibrations had surprise and shock in them before they both shrugged and smiled, knowing Toph. "No one can keep anything from you, can they?" Mai asked.

"Only Sunshine, and he has to work really hard to do it," Toph said with a smile as she followed the others.

"When?" Azula asked. "He's never been able to hide much from me."

"When he gave me the headpiece for my birthday," Toph stated as she reached up to touch the piece gently. "And he's hiding something right now, I just can't pry it out of him."

"Can I try?" Azula asked with an evil grin.

"No," Toph said, laughing.

The three women made their way inside and found Katara, Suki, Ty Lee, Ursa and Toph's mother waiting for them. The bachelorette party went underway with a lot of laughs as they all recounted all the times they had together and all the mess ups of their men. At the end, Katara announced that she was pregnant as well as Mai, but with her second child. Her first, one year old Gyatso, was being taken care of by the nanny along with Ty Lee and Suki's children.

"So you're going to repopulate the air nomads single handed?" Ty Lee asked Katara after the screams of joy had subsided from the news.

"Well, we're hoping to," Katara said, blushing. "But we should all get to bed now. We have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes Mom," Toph sighed, causing everyone to laugh, knowing Katara's motherly side.

The next morning was pure chaos, everyone working on Toph, making sure the gown was perfect, and that her hair and makeup was done perfectly. The other ladies were worked on as well, but before Toph could snap and yell at the maids, Katara came to the rescue and said Toph needed some air. Escorting Toph onto the balcony, they stood in companionable silence as a breeze from the ocean cooled them down in the autumn heat.

"You know you're the one who wanted to get married on the anniversary of the final battle," Katara said smugly.

"I know," Toph sighed. "I know this will be great, and I've been waiting three years for this day. But…why am I so nervous?"

"Everyone's nervous the day of their wedding," Katara said, laughing lightly. "Relax and enjoy it, it's just a ceremony, to finalize it."

"Thanks Sweetness," Toph said, smiling. Taking a deep breath, she went back inside to the ministrations of the maids.

--

Zuko couldn't help but smile. He was nervous, but as he watched Toph walking down the aisle on her father's arm, he grinned. She was gorgeous, more beautiful than she had ever been, and she was beaming at him. She was wearing a gown of light green with red lashes in the skirt and showing on the sleeves. The skirt was large, but it didn't hide the woman she had become. Everyone agreed that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Aang was the only one to dispute it openly, saying Katara was.

Zuko glanced away from Toph and saw the temple filled with people from every nation. The temple had seen many sad things, Ozai and Azulon's funerals as well as the funerals of many others, but today was different. The temple was seeing a joyous event, a wedding that would help unite the world.

The prince reflected on how so many from both the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation had opposed the union, but he and Toph had been adamant about it. They knew it was the right course, for them and their countries. Iroh and Bumi had worked hard and shown the people who opposed that it created a deeper peace, and unified the two countries. It had taken longer than the peace treaty to finally sort it out, and Toph had joked about eloping. But Zuko had stood his ground against her and insisted on a traditional wedding in the temple.

Toph passed their friends in the front, and turned to smile at them. Suki and Sokka each held one of their children, both parents beaming as the toddlers waved at Toph. Ty Lee and Haru held their daughter and Aang and Katara's son while Mai and Azula sat side by side, smiling, still rare for Mai, but Azula's smile was one of friendship, not malice. It still surprised him that Toph had befriended her two greatest enemies so quickly and now the three of them were practically inseparable whenever they got together.

Zuko glanced to his left at Jet, his best man. It had been a surprise to the freedom fighter when Zuko had asked him, but they understood each other and Jet had agreed. Jet twitched, still not used to standing before so many people, but with Bumi's coaching in Omashu as an up and coming governor, was getting used to it. As Toph and her father finished climbing the steps to the dais, Zuko took her hand and turned to her in front of Aang. Since the union was between an earthbender and a firebender and also between the crown prince and a lady, the fire sages and earth sages had argued who would conduct the ceremony. Aang had ceased the argument by claiming he would do it as the Avatar and friend.

Katara beamed behind Toph, as Toph's matron of honor and took the flowers that Toph had carried. As Aang started reciting the speech, Zuko became lost in Toph's beauty. He loved her and he knew that she loved him too. They still had arguments, but not as bad as the ones they had with the politicians.

"Sunshine, you there?" Toph whispered.

"Yeah, why?"

"Your turn," Toph said, grinning.

Zuko looked at Aang and repeated the vows. Once they were done, and rings exchanged as in the Earth Kingdom custom, Zuko pulled Toph in and kissed her soundly to the applause of the crowd. He still had to bend down to kiss her, but he didn't mind. She was still shorter than him by at least a foot, but at least he didn't have to pick her up to kiss her anymore.

The wedding banquet was a blast, everyone congratulating the couple and enjoying the food and fellowship. Iroh and Bumi both played with the kids, both giving knowing looks to Zuko. The prince ignored them and just enjoyed being with Toph, his friends and family. Towards the end of the evening, he saw Azula approach her boyfriend Chen, and then the two of them disappeared.

"Good, she's finally going to ask," Toph said as Zuko watched his sister disappear into the palace.

"Ask what?"

"For that boy to marry her," Toph replied with a smug look.

Zuko wanted to storm in after them, to protect his sister and confront Chen about it, but Toph held him back.

"This is our wedding and they're ready. He's just been too shy to do it himself. Now," she said with a sly smile as she reached up to touch his face gently. "What's the surprise you have in store for me?"

"You'll have to wait till tomorrow," Zuko replied with a grin.

Toph started to pout, so Zuko kissed her before leading her out onto the dance floor. The night and festivities went on till dawn, though the couple escaped around midnight. The next day found the newlyweds getting onto an airship. Zuko watched as Toph relaxed as the airship evened out. Although he had gotten better about it, he knew she still didn't like flying, but the balloons were calmer and made of metal so she could actually see some. She continued to question Zuko on his surprise, but he said she would have to wait and see. Toph gave him dark looks at those remarks, but he simply kissed her and said to wait. Halfway through the day, the ship descended.

"Now are you going to tell me?" Toph asked her husband as the ship set down and the crewmen ran a plank down.

"No, come on," Zuko said as he grinned down at his wife. He knew she would love the surprise. It had taken him a year to plan and get this ready for her. He led her down the plank, watching her as she stepped into the clearing. Her eyes widened as she took the first step onto solid ground before she started grinning. Quickening her pace, she led him out of the clearing they were in to the tree line and stopped abruptly.

"Here, it was right here," she said, turning to him and continuing to grin.

"Really? I thought it was a few feet away," Zuko said as he studied the spot of ground they were on.

"Ha! That's why I'm here," she said as she moved into him, standing up onto her toes to kiss him. "This is where we met."

"Yeah, and there's another surprise," Zuko replied, kissing her back.

Toph gave him an odd look, almost like she was going to question him, but shrugged it off and let him lead her. They got back into the airship and it took another half hour before the balloon landed again. When Zuko led her off again, she turned to him and he saw tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving in to wipe the tears away.

Toph just smiled and hugged him, not able to talk. Zuko looked over the calm beach. It was just as he remembered it, save for the stone house he had commissioned to be built just past where they had once set up camp. The house wasn't large, but it wasn't small either, just the perfect size for a retreat or for friends to gather.

"It's perfect," Toph whispered into his chest. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for believing in me all those years ago," Zuko said softly as he bent down and kissed her again. Smiling, he picked her up and took her into the house so they could start their honeymoon in the place that had brought them together.

A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. Especially to those who have been with me from the beginning; Mysterywriter5775, Honors, Mrs. Aang, Paintbender, DeepAzulaEyes, ElementUchihaMaster. And then to Lioness's Heart, Miyiku, Katnaag, Colt321, Kataang412, Dreamer of Universes, oshnsoa shnedashn kiunepqli, pureangel86, MastaDrummer22.

And especially CRASHCooper, arizony, Kairi No Baka, JC, ChipFest, Allison, Ki Ai Sky, Princess Kya, flowerprincess538, heartslol, avatargirl92008, Osbi21, An Assasin's Violin, YumKiwiDelicious, Spike and Tabby, Vanille Strawberry, hewhoistomriddle, mlkoolc86, Julie95. Life is Like a Novel. I'm sorry if I missed anyone, but everyone who has read this, I have only my deepest thanks to you for reading my work.

And very special thank you to Juria for letting me adapt your story to mine and for all the inspiration you've given me. To all my fellow writers, you guys are such an inspiration and have helped this story so much just by creating such wonderful works of art that have inspired me to write. Thank you everyone!

Crystal/Liooness


End file.
